Love and Darkness and My Crossbow
by Eris Goddess of Discord
Summary: Warlocks and demons and new girlfriends collide in the Scooby realm.
1. Chapter One: Unconditional

DISCLAIMER: No infringement of copyright is intended. You know the drill, anyone appearing on or mentioned on BtVS are ME's. New characters introduced here are mine.  
  
SUMMARY: Willow hooks up with a new just as evil shakes up Sunnydale. (This chapter is kinda Willowcentric.)  
  
WARNINGS: Somewhat detailed ritual sacrifice, demon goo, death, language, slanguage and general wackiness.  
  
SPOILERS: This takes place in the Seventh Season starting around 7ABB01 Lessons, then goes its own direction coz I started writing it after seeing 7ABB06 Him back in Oct/Nov.  
  
This story so far refers to events in Seasons 3-7. To be specific: 3ABB16 Dopplegangland; 4ABB06 Wild at Heart; 4ABB11 Doomed; 5ABB19 Tough Love thru 5ABB22 The Gift; 6ABB19 Seeing Red thru 6ABB22 Grave; 7ABB05 Selfless; 7ABB06 Him  
  
CHARACTERS: Ensemble cast throughout - Buffy, Willow, Xander, Anya, Spike, Dawn, Clem  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is written in response to a series of challenges which will be listed along with partial slanguage dictionary entry updates.  
  
AUTHOR THANK YOUS: I just want to thank my beta readers Jill, MacLeod and Mythe for sticking with this thing and for all their encouragement. They deserve medals for all the badgering, lunatic ravings in the wee hours, and head scratching questions I hit them with. Plus the times I left them hanging with just teasers... on purpose. Muah-hahahaha....  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Love And Darkness And My Crossbow  
  
by Eris © 2002 -- All rights reserved.  
  
Chapter One: Unconditional  
  
The Hellmouth had been blown wide open. A seething living waterspout from the Abyss spewed forth its vile contents skyward. Black corrosive darkness seeped into every nook and cranny that was this world, torrents of hurricane force winds swirled and cut like razors. Fire, brimstone and black miasma rained from every direction till up was down and everything as far as the eye could see lay dying, corrupted, and consumed by the evil. Eventually the sky itself began to buckle under, slowly ripping apart. This world was dead.  
  
A shadowy figure stood, arms raised in defiance against the damnation, taunting and raging it on, appearing to revel in it. It knelt down and clutched at another picking it up and holding it vigilantly.  
  
Unseen through the gloom a pinpoint of light appeared, a calm blue-white light that steadily grew larger as the fury of the end heightened. The figure turned, surprised by the light. Confused and blinded it tried to shy away but the ground was alive heaving and pitching while being devoured in this, the final frenzy. The light grew and radiated as it moved. The figure lost its footing attempting to escape it, falling and dropping the other. The light with a will of its own descended on the figure as it scrambled to regain contact with the other. Hands fought, clawed, clasp, gripped, then unwillingly released as the orb of calm blue-white light wrenched one from the other and slowly ascended unaffected by the chaos. As it arrived it left, slowly decreasing in size until again it was a pinpoint. The last point of light in a now dead universe. With its disappearance the world was gone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Night. For most, a time of sweet repose, a time to replenish and refresh one's body and soul. But for the Slayer, it was usually round one of a WWF championship wrestling match with evil. And tonight was no exception. From her strategic hidey spot she could see the scenario about to unfold. "HEADS UP!" Buffy yelled before launching herself into the air just as a fang gang trio jumped out to ambush Xander and Willow where they sat decoy on a park bench. She came down hard near the first who only had time to turn before a stake was driven through his chest and he exploded into a fine shower of dust. The other two witnessed her arrival and their companion's demise, "The Slayer!?!" and not being sired yesterday, "It's a trap!" decided to flee and bite another day was the way to go.  
  
"Xander, don't let him get by!" Buffy yelled as Vamp #2 hightailed it past him and outta Dodge. Xander dived at him but the vamp exceeded his reach and he ended up in a heap on the grass.  
  
Willow wasn't so lucky, Vamp #3 charged her rather than avoid her, "Wil, duck!" Xander warned as he shakily aimed his crossbow and shot. From his angle on the grass he missed the vamp's heart and hit him in the shoulder, but it was enough to deter and distract him so that Willow could dowse him with holy water. Howling in pain he ran off leaving only a smoky trail behind.  
  
"You two okay?" Buffy asked helping Willow help Xander to his feet.  
  
"We're fine. Nothing broken and the only thing bruised is our egos," he said as they followed the steadily dissipating smoke.  
  
"They were fast lil' suckers." Noted Willow.  
  
"Well, we've been at it all night, and those three made what ... six tonight? And almost what? Twenty for the week?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yup, somebaddie must have a quota to fill." Xander replied.  
  
"Look, why don't you guys call it a night, I can chase Regis and Kelly down and dust 'em. It's not like I don't know where they're going." And with that they arrived. "Everyone flee to the spooky-ass graveyard..." Buffy quipped.  
  
"Again? How original." Willow replied.  
  
"You sure, Buff? Coz we got your back." Xander said in his darn tootin'est mock enthusiastic tone.  
  
"200%." Willow followed up with a big broad smile and a nod.  
  
"Yup, I got it covered. You Pinkertons have earned your notches tonight, now scoot." So, like kids at recess they happily relinquished their weapons and left Buffy to her usual haunt to -- the cemetery. "...have one for me too." She called as they headed off to their favorite relax-o-spot.  
  
The week had been long and stressful for the Scooby gang, school was into crunch time, the construction completion date of the highschool gymnasium was nearing past due, and, as seen by the evenings activities, the Hellmouth was overactively spewing forth new baddies like a severe head cold. Needless to say, they were exhausted and just wanting to ride the mellow. Xander and Willow double-timed it to The Bronze. They enjoyed one another's company and the stillness of the night's walk but desperately wanted to blow off some steam leaving seriousness and real-life worries at the bus depot with one way tickets. As they rounded the corner devilish grins came over them, they shared a look and thus began a long standing ritual of their friendship, "Last one there buys first round!" they said in unison and took off running.  
  
As usual, Willow reached the curb out front of The Bronze first. She was never really sure if she was truly faster than Xander or if he was just doing the polite *guy thing* and letting her win coz she was a girl. Or if he was doing the pervy *guy thing* and watching her run from behind ... or was that watching her behind run. Fuck it, either way she got free drinks out of it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Unseen in a secluded area a pinpoint of light appeared, a calm blue-white light that steadily grew larger. The orb of light grew and radiated and with a will of its own then descended hovering just below the tree line. The side of the orb began to fold in on itself and a brighter light burst forth from the opening. With that a lone figure was expelled plunging through the darkness to the ground below. As it arrived it left, slowly ascending and decreasing in size until again it was a pinpoint then vanishing completely. After a spell, the figure slowly stirred, picked itself up and stumbled into the blackness.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Xander reached the stoop and bent over hands to knees trying to catch his breath. He was definitely more tired than he thought. He held his side as he held the door for her, "No gloating, Speed Racer, just in." he gasped from the exertion. "Same as always?" he confirmed.  
  
She nodded so he headed to the bar while Willow went straight to their favorite table. The place was crowded as usual, pockets of people talking and dancing and playing games. And bonus, it was live band night and HPC were throwing out some smooth melodies. She enjoyed their music, last time they played she had even bought one of their CDs, 'I haven't listened to it in a while, what'd I do with it?' she thought removing her jacket, 'Oh yeah, lent it to Dawnie.'  
  
Xander returned with their drinks. "Just the way you like it, Madame, spiffy plastic cup an' all."  
  
"Thanks. Is it me or did this week just win the Suckiest Week in Sucky Week History award?"  
  
Xander quirked an eyebrow at her, "Wil, don't start, I'm not even drunk yet and you're making my head hurt."  
  
"Sorry. Tired." She fidgeted.  
  
"Same here. I've been so bogged down in construction politics I almost wish to be back in highschool again."  
  
"Yikes. Scary."  
  
"Yup," he exhaled, "I said almost, right?"  
  
"Well, if you think about it, you kinda are still in highschool... Technically." Willow continued awkwardly, "In it, and under it, and building it..." Xander just closed his eyes, shook his head and took a big gulp of his beer. "Hey look, Anya's here," she continued.  
  
"Where?" Xander croaked hurriedly scanning the crowd.  
  
"Over by the stage." Willow gestured. "Oops, looks like she's spotted us."  
  
Xander sighed. "Is it too late to drink myself into a coma?"  
  
"Xander." Willow scolded.  
  
"Wil, we came here to relax and... cruise," He defended. "How can I cruise with--Anya!"  
  
"Xander. Willow." She greeted them cordially. "Cruising, huh? I remember that term. That's what I'm here for too," She looked at Willow, "oh, but for guys. I like guys. But I'm not having any luck, so... I guess I can help you if you want." Anya's voice seemed to become more distant as Willow's eyes swept the dance floor. She had gone on some dates now since, even reluctantly put forth effort on an awkward blind date or two set up by Xander, but nothing serious had come out of any of them, not even semi serious. "...I would suggest you ignore over where I just was, the women there are really nasty and possessive...." She spied a few possibilities and a few others she'd need to gauge accessibility of.  
  
"Hello, sugary goodness. Seven o'clock." Xander hinted towards a perky blonde.  
  
A disgusted look crossed Anya's pretty face as she turned to him and went on the attack. "It's always a blonde thing with you, isn't it?"  
  
"Oh, here we go..." Xander sighed and tried to become one with the table.  
  
Willow checked her out. 'Not bad,' but not totally her taste, 'too flashy.' The crowd was swaying rhythmically with the heavy drum beats of the band when suddenly she was awash with a feeling like eyes upon her. She turned and scanned the crowd, 'nothing... wait...' She spied Spike lurking in a darkened corner, pool cue in hand, trying to score some cash from unsuspecting pool shark wannabes. That wasn't it though, she scanned the opposite direction, as the crowd moved her eyes fell upon a figure half engulfed in shadow leaning against one of the wooden support beams. 'Mmm, sunglasses at night kind, foreboding and leather clad, bad girl type' she thought. 'Oh yeah, no mistake, the vibe was definitely emanating from her,' she also noticed that even with the shades she could tell the woman was staring right at her. The woman reached up and tilted the shades to reveal one intensely piercing eye then shifted and began to walk towards Willow. It was almost playing out like a music video in slow-motion as the crowd parted for her to cross the dance floor. Too weird.  
  
Her interest was piqued as the woman neared. She removed the shades and Willow noted the paleness of her skin in contrast to the red of her lips and her dark dark eyes. Her straight dark hair and her clothes moved fluidly over a trim athletic build. Her outfit was quite retro in look almost cyber punkish, 'was that coming back already?' she thought, 'It works for her -- very well.' She exuded confidence and intent in her stride, Willow didn't need to look, she could feel her presence approach, it was overwhelming, near intoxicating. The woman stopped in front of her staring into her eyes, a slight breeze preceded her, Willow took it in, 'she even smells of hottie.' She blinked and tried to think of something cool to say, 'okay, blanking in the coolness department.' "Hi." popped out nervously, "I-I saw you--"  
  
The woman curled her lip and cocked her head seductively, she then reached out and pulled Willow in kissing her hungrily. A slight bit of electricity passed between them prickling at her lips. That, and the aggressiveness startled her and at first she thought she might pull away but instead Willow was overcome by a flood of emotion. Good emotions, love, want, mine, need, truth, forever, and before she knew it she found herself returning the kiss, hands shooting out for a tight embrace. Bits and pieces of images flashed in her mind like lightning strikes on broken glass, shattered and jumbled, her, the woman, places she knew--but different, things that happened--but hadn't. 'Wow, this is new,' She stepped in greedily tasting her, hands roaming across the stranger's back and waist.  
  
"Whoa, mamma, we have uber-sparkage." Xander exclaimed, eyes wide in disbelief.  
  
"That's...educational." Anya offered glued to the spectacle.  
  
"Oh yeah," Xander befuddled, attempted to interject some order, "We learned in science class that air was good. Air, Willow. You remember, air?!"  
  
It apparently worked or was just distracting enough to rouse Willow from sensual overload to remember she was out in public -- with friends. 'What am I doing?' she thought, 'This isn't me.' She disengaged herself from the woman momentarily, a spark jumping from her lip, "Air, yes, oxygen, good ol' O2." She breathed heavily from the rush, but the woman wouldn't be distracted, she clutched tightly at her waist and nuzzled her neck emitting a low growly purr that jolted her senses, "Ohhh, good ol' O2..." Her eyes rolling back with pleasure. 'I can get to liking this.'  
  
"Hi there. We're friends of Willow's," Anya announced with a smile. "Willow are you going to introduce us to the strange woman currently attached to you?"  
  
"Uh, sure," she stammered quite flustered, senses tingling, "Guys, this is..."  
  
The woman peered up from Willow's neck like a lion from an antelope, "Rue." She growled then turned her attention this time to Willow's cheek and ear.  
  
"Uh, Rue..., yeah, and uh, Rue, these are my friends, uhh..." Willow was having trouble concentrating.  
  
"Anya..." Anya reminded in her usual nail-grating whiny tone, then stepped forward all sweetness and light, hand extended, "I'm Anya."  
  
Rue looked up again, "Busy now, discourse later." She said grabbing Anya by the forehead pushing her backwards.  
  
She fell to the floor noisily voicing her disdain, "How rude!" and cussing out Xander for his obliviousness, "Ox!"  
  
Rue steered a willing Willow off to a less distracting part of The Bronze.  
  
Xander stood dumbfounded. Caught between thoughts of, 'never seen anything like that,' 'how come that never happens to me,' and ending on, 'damn, I wish I were blind stinking drunk.' He helped Anya to her feet.  
  
"What the Hell was that?" She fumed.  
  
He shrugged, "I'd say lust. Yup, that's what I'd say."  
  
But Anya persisted in her hysterics, "Are you just gonna let her go off with that woman like that?"  
  
Xander stared at Anya exasperated. "What do you propose I do?"  
  
"Protect her, *Mister Man*, she could get hurt."  
  
"I doubt it," Xander took his opportunity, "gauging how she dropped you to the floor like an old potato sack, I'd say Willow won't hurt her too much."  
  
"Ha ha, joke now, Xander Harris, but you'll weep when the bloodletting starts."  
  
'Starts,' he thought, 'it never ends.' "Christ, Anya, relax," he scolded, temper bubbling, "They're right over there on the couch. Watch 'em if that's what you're into now, otherwise..." His voice became less harsh as his temper drained away to thoughts of the past few months, "...let Wil blow off some steam... She's been through enough..."  
  
As usual Anya wasn't hearing him. "I sense something." Anya tried reaching out with her demon self but to no avail as The Bronze was usually populated equally with humans and demons who could pass as human, "Shit, I can't tell ... but she was *very* pale, so, she's gotta be a vampire, or some kind of demon." Anya became very animated. "Xander, go get Buffy and let's stake her."  
  
"An, calm down."  
  
"I won't calm down. That's not right. She's a predator. Even you shoulda been able to feel that vibe."  
  
"An-" Xander's patience was quickly waning.  
  
"You saw her attack Willow and latch on like a... a... a sucky leech creature."  
  
That was it, he grabbed her by the arms and shook her. "Anya!"  
  
"Wha..." her tone hushed somewhat now, "Willow could be in real danger."  
  
"Or, this could just be *you* being paranoid... and jealous." He said sternly. That was the key, Anya was finally speechless. Yet he was surprised when she actually affected a hurt expression back at him, so he softened his tone again. "Okay, this isn't *normal* Willow, behavior, but what is? She touched a darkness even we don't deal with, maybe this is the *new* Willow asserting herself? Or maybe it's just what she needs *right now*..." He searched her eyes for a connection, any kind of acknowledgment.  
  
But Anya's brain was already gearing back up, "...Or maybe it's an emotion succubus?" She said excitement gaining momentum again.  
  
Xander hung his head. "I give up." He sat silent for a moment then reached into his back pocket and retrieved a small notepad and pencil. "Take this. You do the reconn. Stalk 'em all night if you have to. Make sure to get the times and details right." He then unclipped his cell phone and handed it to her. "Report back to me if anything dangerous occurs."  
  
Anya's eyes lit up. "Oo, good thinking." She grabbed the items and before he could say anything else zipped off into the crowd.  
  
Xander sat there mouth open, blinking. "I was kidding." He shut his mouth then raised an eyebrow, it worked. Anya was gone and he was free to enjoy the atmosphere. He got up and headed towards the bar for a much needed refill when an evil thought danced through his brain, 'She's gonna get it, one of those girls is gonna crack her sideways for bugging them.' He grinned an evil, wide grin, 'Oh yeah, POW!' His mood steadily improved between that thought and the fact he had given her his only cell phone so there was no way she could call him. Yup, the night was looking up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
In a clandestine location a ritual circle was constructed on the floor it was inscribed in the blood of the innocent and adorned with symbols of the ancient and blackest arts. It glowed red and menacing in the flickering light of black candles. A lone figure, a warlock, chanted steadily in an arcane tongue. The wailing of an infant resounded through the steadily dilapidating structure. The figure held the babe aloft then slowly turned and placed it on a makeshift altar. He reached for a chicken foot, dipped it into a goblet and began to inscribe the child, when finished he grabbed a specially prepared smudge wand and with words of dark blessings purified a blade in the smoke. The warlock returned to his chanting awaiting the proper moment. When it came, the movement was sure and quick as the athame was raised above the altar, above the child, and then in one single stroke and a reflective glint, the wailing was cut short.  
  
Above the unholy circle a pinpoint of light appeared, a calm blue-white light that steadily grew larger. The light grew and radiated and soon it began to move within the circle. The warlock held the child tight by the ankles draining it over the circle then shook it vigorously careful not to step into it by accident. Blood spattered the orb of light as it began to roll counterclockwise within the confines of the circle, faster and faster it spun till the light changed color where the blood touched it. The figure spoke three words and the top of the orb began to fold in on itself. A dark light burst forth from the opening and with that he cradled the child almost tenderly in his arm, snatched up the athame once more and removed the heart then threw the baby into the opening. A dark flame erupted from the light and burned so bright the sorcerer had to shield his eyes. More words were uttered and the flame let out a shriek and writhed as if in pain then twisted on itself turning into oily miasmic tendrils. The warlock pointed to a spot on the floor that had been cleared and the tendrils spat out oozing connectors attaching themselves firmly to the area. The mottled orb heaved and sighed as it released its evil unto this world. The figure then pulled a vial from beneath his robes, uncorked it and began to sprinkle the contents onto the steadily growing pile of malignancy. As the potion touched it, the contorting masses began to congeal and still, then steam and glow red hot. The warlock again dipped the chicken foot into the goblet but this time tapped it up and down his blade. Steadying, he thrust the blade into the mound cutting it open, a foul vapor erupted followed by things resembling insects, crawling and flying, fleeing into the shadows. Then slowly a hand emerged, a wicked claw fingered hand. It ripped and struggled and tore at its confinement till... Out of the steaming viscera stepped a true demon, vile and gelatinous.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Willow and Rue occupied space on one of the couches. Willow pawed at the woman leaning back into the overstuffed pillows tugging at her to get ever closer as they delved into each other. It was uncanny, Rue seemed to know exactly where she liked to be touched and how, it was also kinda creepy which in turn excited her even more making the whole experience pleasure plus overload. She still couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe herself, and with that, self doubt, the great spoiler stepped up, "Wait... stop," she said. Rue froze. "This is too fast... I mean this is great... but this isn't me..." She pushed Rue away and sat up, "I mean we ju--"  
  
Rue touched a finger to her lips, "Shhhh. It's all good, Willow. You lead, I'll follow."  
  
"I've never felt like this..." Her heart raced, "We just met but... this connection... there, WHAM... scary."  
  
She leaned in close and whispered into her ear, "You have nothing to fear, just know that I love you. No matter what, I'm yours."  
  
Willow jerked her head around and saw her soft smile. "NO! You don't! I mean... don't joke." She begged but the look in Rue's dark eyes did not reflect whimsy. "Who are you?" she asked wonderment in her voice. Running a hand up and down her neck she leaned over and snaked her arm around Rue's waist beneath her jacket and lay her head on Rue's chest. The girl folded her arms about her and gently stroked her hair. Willow shifted a bit looking up at her, "The stuff in my head... how...?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike finished his game and reluctantly handed the guy his twenty bucks. He had sensed Willow and the darkly clad woman from the time they retreated to the couch area by the wall, he couldn't help it. Their heated action completely distracted him throwing off his game, he was not happy parting ways with a Jackson but it'd eventually find its way back to him, eventually, and the goings on by the wall were certainly intriguing if not entertaining. 'Little mouse Willow was roaring tonight,' he thought, this was curious, 'a bit o' darkness musta stayed fast this time,' naturally, for her sake and his amusement, he had to investigate and put his two cents in. After all, Buffy'd never forgive him if Red got in over her head with the like. Plus he was tired of pool for now. He casually strode over and leaned against a wooden support, ciggy in one hand, pool cue in the other. "Well well well, what's all this then?" he mocked.  
  
"Back off dead boy, no free drinks here." Rue growled at the untimely interruption.  
  
Spike took a long drag on his cigarette and smirked at the attitude yet it was to be expected. Let the fun begin. "Oi, you gonna let your new dog talk to me that way, pet?" He shot back.  
  
"Spike, please." Willow chastised.  
  
Rue began to rise to the challenge but Willow clutched at her jacket pulling her back, "Just ignore him." She turned to him and begged, "Spike, I'm in the middle of something--"  
  
But he was not to be put off, the tension in the air tingled like electricity just the way he liked it, "So it seems," he flicked his cigarette butt onto the floor at Rue's feet, "Red just can't keep away... Gone and found herself another big bad wolf to ride..."  
  
"What?" Willow was confused, was he all there or bent back round the bend? Or? She stared at Rue.  
  
"...Hopefully this ones more to your liking." He leaned in and flicked his tongue at them.  
  
Rue slipped from Willows grasp and jumped up, "No one talks to Willow that way, apologize. Now." She demanded.  
  
Spike began to laugh, 'oh, this was great fun.'  
  
"Apologize to her now, corpse, or--!"  
  
Willow jumped up and grabbed her shoulders. "Rue, hey," she touched her face, "don't bother, it doesn't mean anything," She lowered her voice attempting to defuse the big bad fest, "it's *just* Spike, he's harmless. Really."  
  
"Are you sure?" Spike raised his pool cue and snapped it in half with ease.  
  
The crack of the cue echoed around The Bronze like a gun shot. Xander jerked his head in the direction of the sound and saw Spike wielding two stakes in front of Willow and that Rue chick, he dropped his drink and began pushing his way their direction as fast as he could manage the crowd.  
  
Meanwhile, Anya was frantically pushing the redial button on the cell phone Xander had given her and cussing the fact that it kept getting a busy signal. From her secret location she rabidly scribbled her notes careful not to miss a single word.  
  
'Ooo, impressive, got to remember that move,' he thought smugly and continued. "Are you abso-bloody-lutely sure?" he poked at Rue with the tip, "Coz I think I can take care of this one... just like the others."  
  
Careful to push Willow safely aside Rue grabbed Spike roughly slamming him against the support beam.  
  
He almost laughed aloud, yet raised one of the stakes menacingly.  
  
Willow leap in and pushed her way between them, separating them. "Everybody stop it! Spike! Rue!"  
  
She obeyed immediately releasing him.  
  
Spike was enjoying his little shake up when, unseen, Xander came up behind him, behind the support and grabbed the ends of the raised half cue pulling it back taught to his neck. He braced himself with his knee to the beam and held him tight trapping him against the column. "What the...? Bloody Hell." He protested angrily and flailed the other half of the cue about trying to strike Xander with it.  
  
"Everyone stop, NOW!" Willow roared. Electricity crackled about her and a wind gust blew up. The darkness was at hand. Everyone froze. "That's better." She peered about and took a deep breath attempting to compose herself when she noticed it wasn't just her little Scooby party that had stopped but the whole of The Bronze was silent and gaping in their direction. She suddenly felt very awkward and very put upon, "Uh... Sorry, g-go back to what you were doing..." she smiled uncomfortably gesturing to the crowd, "Nothing to see here... That's right... drink n' dance..." 'the Hellmouth never swallows you when you need it to,' she thought utterly mortified. "Oh, Goddess." She held her head, this night had gotten way too complicated way too fast.  
  
Spike gave the stick at his neck a few swift jerks forcing Xander into the other side of the beam repeatedly. "Ow."  
  
"Well, let me go, Harris, you git! I'm just having a bit o' fun with Red and the she-wolf."  
  
"What?" Xander exclaimed holding his nose as he released his grip on the cue half.  
  
"What? What." Spike rubbed his neck. "You are joking?" he glanced from Xander to Willow in disbelief, but Willow's pained eyes reflected her innocence, "You don't know?"  
  
"I knew it!" Anya shouted. Everyone looked about but she was nowhere to be seen. "I told you, Xander Harris! I told you so, HA!" From her position in the rafters above the couch Anya gloated.  
  
Staring ceilingward, Willow felt as though part of her brain was trying to escape out her left ear. She so wanted to know what Anya was doing up in the rafters, but she also didn't want to know because she knew where Anya was concerned eternity stood still in Explanationville. She glanced sideways at Xander, he shrugged sheepishly. She then met Spike's gaze all serious like now.  
  
Spike began backpedaling, "Don't tell me one kiss and you go all daft you can't tell a nightcrawler's fondling you?" Spike couldn't help himself and continued his undermining. "What would Buffy say?"  
  
"Shut up." Xander tapped him on the head with the cue half.  
  
Willow turned to Rue, "You're a werewolf?" she said accusingly.  
  
"Yeah... No." Rue breathed deep, "I'm a shapeshifter. I wasn't going to hide that fact from you." She leered at Spike. "We got interrupted before I could say -- anything." She took Willow's hands, "I didn't want it to be like this -- sound like this."  
  
But Willow pulled away, "I need--need some air," and made a speedy retreat for the exit visually upset.  
  
Rue, Xander and Spike stood and stared at one another. Then Spike broke the silence as he dug into the pocket of his duster, tapped out a new cigarette, struck his lighter and took a long drag, "That went well..." he said glibly.  
  
"You ass!" Rue growled at him furious.  
  
He chuckled, "Temper luv, yer not even trying now."  
  
"What right do you have, huh? You think this is a game do you, bottom feeder?"  
  
"Everything's a game to Spike." Xander mused rubbing his nose, "We know that. But what's your angle? What's your game?" He stared at her hard. "We don't know you, but you sure are interested in Willow. She doesn't need anyone else messing with her emotions. And wolf or not... if you hurt her..."  
  
"Look, Alexander, go ahead and play heroic woodsman, but I'm not here to hurt her. Just the opposite--"  
  
He looked at her skeptically but something inside him, maybe it was the three and a half beers talking, said to loosen the reins. Willow could handle herself now, after all the--things, and right now probably even better than he could. He rationalized, if he'd met an interesting someone tonight, say, a vampy chick or, yet another demon girl from Hell, she wouldn't be puffing and preaching and putting the kibosh on it for him. Nope. That's why he loved her so.  
  
"*Jee-zus* Christ on a rubber crutch, will one of you *assholes* please just go after her already?" Anya yelled from her perch startling everyone. "Buncha fuckin' losers you are..."  
  
Rue raised her arms to ward off the boys and backed towards the front of The Bronze leaving the Scoobies to their own devices.  
  
"She called you Alexander." Spike mused breathing smoke at him.  
  
"I heard that too," acknowledged Xander.  
  
There was an awkward pause, then, "Soooo, aaaahhh, you wanna shoot a game?" Spike asked.  
  
"Sure why not," he acquiesced, "I'm one beer from totally drunk and this night couldn't get any weirder if harpies flew in and did the dance of the seven veils to Walk Like An Egyptian, "Coyote Ugly" style on the bar."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Spike tested the waters again.  
  
"Hey, can someone get me down?" Anya whined, but her plea landed on deaf ears as they walked off, "Oh, pretend I'm not here. Cute. Thanks a lot, ladies!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Outside Willow was quiet, she was all mixed up. Angry and sad and let down an... an... still tingly and wanting an... everything. What was her problem? Another wolf, could she? All the stuff with Oz bubbled to the surface now, she hadn't thought of him in sometime, but Rue, she wasn't like Oz, not at all... well, she didn't know, but she felt it, the way she made her feel was completely different. She loved him true and still, but Oz never emanated emotions much less showed them. She never sensed him across a crowded room like that or, when they kissed, felt like she was engulfed in raw ... desire and couldn't breath, an... zap -- sparks. And then there was the other stuff... What was that? No, she definitely never felt that with Oz, or about Oz... Or... she refused that train of thought to pull into the station.  
  
Her mind drifted back to that Veruca chick, she definitely had that animal magnetism thingy going on, she knew Oz felt it the moment they spotted her on stage at The Bronze, even Xander was struck dumb, she thought she had sensed something too only she tried to deny it, but at the end, there was no mistaking it, she had felt her in Science Lab before she turned. The vibe cranked to eleven, only bad, very bad, she knew she was there and she could feel her want to hurt her, need to kill her, it felt like a scream against her skin, unnerving and shocking, making her feel sick and want to flee for her life. So, was this natural with female werewolves? Could everyone feel it or just the other baddies, and the objects of their ... interest? There was nothing in the books about it, at least nothing she had read. 'Ooo,' she gushed, 'my first revision.' So how could I have known if it's not in the studies?' She tried to bolster her hurt feelings. Didn't work, there was that self doubt again. 'Bad self.' What was she thinking? She should have known. She was a trained professional, well, experienced in demonology, okay, she was best friends with the Slayer. Now she was rambling, but still she should have known. No, the real question plaguing her was did she really want to? Really? The attention, it felt *good*, and she was embarrassed to admit it, even to herself, she wanted more. 'So, what's stopping me, besides sheer panic?' She knew, she just didn't want to face her heart, she felt like she was betraying Tara, betraying her memory, 'replacing her' was more like it. But she was torn, she was lonely and it felt good to have someone interested in her again, for whatever reasons. She and Tara had talked on just this subject not soon after Glory's return to her Hell dimension and Tara was restored. She had told Willow her wishes should anything happen, in spite of all of Willow's attempts to avoid the subject, and she told her she expected her to remember her always but not grieve forever. She had always been concerned with Willow's happiness and insisted she not isolate herself in misery and go all Goth 'n broodylike over her or she'd come back and haunt her in the frightening "House On Haunted Hill", the new version, way and not the nice "Ghost", love story way. Willow smiled at the thought. "What should I do, baby?" she implored skyward.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Bthozopth'Thtrop'thyek, I receive thee unto this world!" the warlock spoke. "I, Cranston Silvermane, master of the dark arts, have summoned you to do my bidding. You are my servant. You shall obey me and no other on this plane. My will be done. Bow down." The demon slowly acclimating to its new surroundings responded, he was covered in ritual scars and tattoos that appeared to be the remnants of past summonings, "Kneel." He ordered. As the demon obeyed, the warlock began an incantation in a tongue of the ancients and raising the athame carved yet another symbol into the demon's flesh. Then he dissevered a piece of the demon and placed it in a small pouch about his neck. The demon appeared unfazed by his activities. It just knelt and stared menacingly through horrible intensely cold eyes.  
  
The warlock then reached for the heart he had preserved. He crossed to a specially carved wooden idol inset in a niche in the wall of the mausoleum. He squeezed the child's heart over the statue like a sponge drenching it in blood then placed the heart in the open hands of the carved figure. With that the idol glowed and the heart began to pulsate as if suddenly reanimated. "Within this confine you shall sleep till I awaken thee to do my bidding." He pointed indicating for the demon to move to the idol.  
  
"I obey," came the raspy voice, it then crossed to the icon and reached for the heart. Just as its clawed fingers touched it, the glow of the statue changed color, it became dark like that of a black flame and in a flash the demon, heart and blood were gone, only the idol remained. But it had transmuted, instead of the finely carved wood it now appeared transparent almost like glass or that of a candled egg wherein the warlock could see the demon spirit trapped inside wriggling about.  
  
With that his ceremony was complete. The warlock extinguished the candles, gathered his tools and carefully placed the idol into a specially lined box. After the night's activities he was physically, emotionally and spiritually drained. He needed to rest and regain his strength before wakening the demon. But he would also have to go about finding more sacrifices before his evil tasks could be accomplished.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Outside it took but a moment for Rue's eyes to adjust to the darkness. She sniffed the air, it wasn't hard to track Willow she hadn't gone very far, she found her around the corner leaning against the wall of the nightclub, arms tightly folded. She approached slowly and leaned a shoulder into the wall. "You're mad. Tell me what to say, what to do."  
  
Willow shrugged.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm not normal." Rue finished.  
  
Willow looked at her, "It's not that."  
  
"Yes, it is. You assumed I was normal and I'm not--you're disappointed."  
  
"No." Willow struggled with her feelings, her words, "You can't help who... It's Spike... and the whole show... an..."  
  
"...It terrified you. I saw it in your eyes. S'okay, I understand. An now you're all, I might hurt you, coz, I'm all -- rrrrrr... an bark at the moon, scarylike now." Rue nodded her head, "I'm used to it," she pulled herself up and took a step back, "I'll... leave," she turned to walk away, "but, know that I still wanna be with you."  
  
Her frankness did frighten her, "Why?" she implored.  
  
She stopped and turned back around, "Because I love you."  
  
"How?" she protested, "We've never met before... I don't think... You don't even know me... You don't just blurt that out like, I'll have fries with that." Her brow wrinkled as a sudden thought occurred, "Give me your jacket." She demanded.  
  
The night air was cool and crisp this time of year yet not too chilly, Rue obliged without question, she removed her duster and held it up for her, but instead of climbing into it, she snatched it and threw it down the darkened alley, it landed somewhere behind the yellow dumpster with a hearty *PLAF*.  
  
Rue quirked an eyebrow at her, "Mmm, if this is an impromptu leather boycott can we at least wait till we're somewhere more secluded to release the pants and boots back into the wilds of Sunnydale?"  
  
'She is funny.' "You can keep those... for now." She grinned seductively. They stood there for a long spell then Willow asked, "How do you feel?"  
  
"I feel the need to kiss you," Rue looked at her feet, kicked at the bricks, then winced and chuckled nervously, "That's bad, sounds like a cheap movie line but it's the best I got," she fidgeted, "I'm not suave or debonair, I'm just -- plain crazy about you. We were having a good time... or, was I fantasizing?" She scratched at her eyebrow, "I do do that sometimes..."  
  
"A very good time." Willow smiled gently her green eyes reflecting the lamp light.  
  
"Oh good," she gushed with relief, "I hate it when it's just me." Then her tone became serious, "Look, I can't make you do anything you don't want to but don't be shied by that arrogant clod, okay," she looked at her in earnest.  
  
"Okay," Willow nodded.  
  
"You, um, ready to go back inside?" Willow shook her head, no. "Ah, okay then, we'll just keep the building from leaning a bit longer."  
  
Willow laughed out loud, she felt her nerve returning and her confusion slipping away, she felt comfortable with this one and best of all she seemed sincere, if nothing else, she was incurably direct. "This is still weird." She said leaning in. "But around here weird kinda becomes second nature."  
  
"Oh?" Rue purred. "Then you need to sit right back and hear a tale--"  
  
"A tale of a fateful trip... Ooo, did it start from a tropic port?"  
  
Rue tilted her head, "No, a Hellmouth actually..."  
  
"Ah, a story I can relate to," she gestured to the alley, "go get your duster and let's find someplace less ... reeky dumpstery."  
  
"Great idea, but I've been meaning to ask you something?"  
  
Willow looked at her.  
  
"Does your friend always lurk around in rafters and on rooftops like that?"  
  
"Who?" she thought for a moment then made the connection, "Anya? No, this is new, even for the Queen of Quirk."  
  
"I heard that, Willow Rosenberg," came from the roof of The Bronze where Anya was now perched spying on the pair.  
  
Willow looked up and tried to get a bead on her, "Anya, go the Hell away before I rain darkness down upon you."  
  
There was a momentary pause, then, "Okay."  
  
Rue returned, dusted off the jacket and held it up for Willow again.  
  
"You won't get too cold?" she asked.  
  
Rue had on a billowy white dress shirt with a small black tank top underneath. "Don't worry I can always slip into something warm and furry." She smiled broadly.  
  
This time she climbed into it, it was warm and smelled musky sweet. "Come here," she instructed and pulled her in close, no sooner she did the feeling of intense desire returned. They resumed each other's company, sparks began to fly but just as things began to escalate Willow asked breathless, "Is she gone yet?"  
  
Rue shook her head, no.  
  
"God damn it. I'm serious Anya!" She barked.  
  
"Okay, okay, but if you're gonna flay anyone, do Xander, this was his idea."  
  
"Let's go." Willow said taking Rue's hand and pulling her down the street away from The Bronze, they playfully grabbed at one another dancing and circling and kissing as they went.  
  
"Where're we headed?" Rue asked.  
  
Willow suddenly stopped. She hadn't thought about that, she wasn't living alone in the dorm anymore and she'd never brought anyone to Buffy's house before. At least not in a wooey date-type kind of capacity. She and Tara had already been living together in the dorm for a while, and it was only when Buffy died that Tara suggested they make the move into Joyce's house to make it easier for Dawn to adjust and to pull off the whole Buffybot fabrication. She'd never really had anyone over before and definitely not ... after. Would this be a positive thing? Or would she go all squirrely and come up bawling like a baby? She didn't know how she'd feel.  
  
"We could go--" Rue began.  
  
'Oh Goddess, don't finish that sentence.' Her brain screamed, that was even more frightening. Being completely out of her element and in unfamiliar surroundings, it was definitely too soon for that.  
  
"--I was gonna suggest my place, but ah, that's pretty forward, 'sides it's dank and you never know whose coming and going there, so..." she scratched her head, "not very romantic. We could go to Early's Late Spot, that is, if you're hungry?"  
  
Willow shook her head, "Not really." 'Just say it you goof,' she thought. 'Don't make this more awkward than you already are. Invite her back to the house. Open your mouth and say it.' She put her arm around Rue and buried her face in her shoulder seeking strength, In response, Rue put her arms around her giving a good squeeze and held her. "My place." Willow finally blurted into her shoulder, "You, me, we'll go to my place." 'See, that wasn't so hard,' she thought legs feeling like Jell-O®. 'No, it wasn't.' They headed down the street, the waxing moon shining bright above. As they walked the playful desires returned.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back at the house Buffy was just getting in. It was late, Dawn was already in bed. It had taken her a bit longer to find the vamps' hideout than she thought, that compounded by all the inane running about like headless chickens had slowed the dusting process considerably. 'I hope she finished her homework,' she thought flopping down on the couch. "Wil? Willow?" she called but there was no answer. 'She and Xander are probably still at The Bronze,' she reasoned kicking off one of her boots. She was exhausted, and the couch was comfy. She yawned, a bit too comfy. "Stupid couch," she said snuggling into its fluffy pillows and putting her foot on the coffee table, "Hello mister foot, that's much better isn't it? Hold up now, don't be impatient," she leaned over, raised her other foot, grabbed at her boot, pulled it off and threw it down. "There, join your solemate," she said plonking her other foot onto the table. "You two deserve a massage after tonight's ass kicking." She wiggled her toes in agreement. 'Christ, I'm talking to my feet I must be tired,' she rubbed her eyes and sat for a moment caught in the tween state of 'bed upstairs, sofa comfy' then slowly rose, hit the light switch and ascended the stairs. In too few hours she'd have to be up and at work. She passed Willow's room, the door was open, no one there. Then went to Dawn's room, the door was slightly ajar, she opened it and peered in. Dawn was all tucked in sleeping with Mr. Gordo. She tapped the night-light off then turned on a different light-sensor night- light; their secret cue for 'she made it home safe and sound' should Dawn wake up in the middle of the night she need not worry Buffy was still out patrolling or worse. Closing the door she headed for her room. Her dentist would have to deal as she was too tired to find her teeth much less brush them, she closed her door behind her not bothering with the lights, and left a trail of clothes towards the bed, starting with her jacket. She tied the drawstring on her jammy pants and dived under the covers. Sleep was waiting in the wings to welcome her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Here." Willow pointed to the big white two story house at 1630 Revello. The long walk to the steps seemed to last forever. Willow could hardly get the front door open, she fumbled with the key in the lock then left it there almost forgotten as she turned her attentions back to Rue clutching at her and kissing her pulling them against the door with a clatter, she returned to the lock, twisted the key and the door handle. They nearly fell to the floor as the door swung open from their weight. Willow let out a surprised squeal that caused Rue in turn to burst out laughing. She quickly slapped a hand over both their mouths, "Shhhh, my housemates can be light sleepers." Dawnie and Buffy should be asleep, but sometimes Buffy was too wired to sleep so she'd read for a bit. Either way she didn't want anyone coming down and interrupting or giving her the "look".  
  
"That could be a problem." Rue purred into her neck.  
  
Getting up and closing the door with great care not to make more noise Willow then pushed Rue into the living room and slipped off the duster dropping it to the rug. She grabbed her roughly around the neck and pulled her onto the overstuffed sofa with her. They took up where they had left off at The Bronze, emotions igniting. Electricity crackled and sparks flew, "What was that?" Willow jumped.  
  
Rue shrugged.  
  
"I thought I saw a light."  
  
"I don't see anything except your luscious neck," she replied between kisses. "Your skin is so... warm."  
  
Willow closed her eyes and put her mind back on track but after a spell she became distracted again, "What was that?" she asked nearly jumping out of her skin this time.  
  
"The house settling." Rue assured.  
  
"No, it sounded like a door opening." She craned her neck to look into the foyer area.  
  
"Trust me, my hearing's way better than yours." They resumed their interest but as Rue shifted position, the couch or floorboard or something in the room creaked and Willow spazzed nearly knocking Rue to the floor. Disentangling herself she sat up.  
  
"What's the matter?" Willow asked.  
  
"You're sweet," she said getting to her feet and picking her duster up off the rug and began to put it on.  
  
"Wha-where...?" Willow sat bolt upright.  
  
"You're not comfortable, we can do this--"  
  
"NO!" Willow yelled then realized her volume, "no," she whispered, "it's just late." Willow scrambled off the couch, "Don't. I don't want you to leave," she cradled her face and kissed her then snaked her arms around her and placed her head on Rue's chest gently nibbling her neck. "Stay." She stepped back, took her hands and headed for the stairs.  
  
As Willow mounted the first step Rue paused and released one of her hands, "You absolutely sure?" she asked in a hushed tone.  
  
She turned and nodded, her green eyes twinkling.  
  
Rue followed her lead coming up from behind and wrapping her arms around her. They snuck up the stairs attempting, but failing miserably, at keeping them from creaking as they went, which in turn, made them giggle and snort like schoolgirls. Willow closed the door behind them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sometime before sunrise Bthozopth materialized on the spot that the warlock had prepared for his arrival to this plane. He surveyed his surroundings. Cranston Silvermane and the box were nowhere to be seen. The demon fingered the new marking on its chest and smiled for he carried the knowledge of the ancients, a knowledge not transcribed in a grimoire or once transcribed but now lost to mortal time. The talisman of his flesh bound him bodily to Silvermane but he was careless like all mortals, he did not bind their psyches leaving Bthozopth with free will. This mistake would cost him dearly as he possessed the power to astrally project beyond the limits of the idol. He raised his arms and cried out, the timbre was like a sonic boom. The shadows seemed to come to life twisting and turning, slowly they transformed into things resembling insects, crawling and flying, fleeing from the shadows towards the demon. That which came forth was actually part of him, a physical part that was not contained, not bound by Cranston. His bridge to this world. Swiftly the living pieces skittled up the demon's body moving and enveloping him jockeying into position. As each bit found its spot the demon's ritual scarring was filled in until he was almost whole only the piece Cranston guarded around his neck was missing and it shone red in the dim light as a constant reminder.  
  
"Not much longer. Soon we will be whole and you may feast." Bthozopth announced, "But first things first." With that he paused and deconstructed. Bits and pieces trembled then detached and slowly they transformed into things resembling insects, crawling and flying, fleeing from the demon like a cloud of bees towards the mouth of the crypt, away they flew into the darkness of early morn.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dawn was jolted awake by a loud noise, 'What was that?' her mind was fuzzy with sleep. She rubbed her eyes and looked about. The sensor light was on, 'probably Buffy closing the door,' but as she focused she saw lights twinkling under the door. And giggling, she definitely heard giggling. 'What're Buffy and Wil up to now?' She got up and peered into the hall. Buffy's door was closed. A comet of light zoomed past her head startling her. She quickly turned and looked the other direction, the fireworks were coming from Willow's room. She crept down the hall eyes wide with wonder at the sight before her. It was magical like something out of a movie. Lights mostly pinpoints of white and yellow, floated about in the air like snowflakes while others danced about like reflections off a disco ball, some reminded her of Roman candles throwing off sparks as they dashed about frenzied, bouncing off of things. She giggled as she had to dodge and duck a few times before reaching Willow's room. "Willow?" she called out quietly tapping on the door. "Willow, it's beautiful." The voices and laughter went silent and in a flash the lights were gone, extinguished. She stood in the darkened hallway. "Willow?" she called again but a response was slow to come.  
  
Finally she heard Willow's stern voice, "Go back to bed Dawnie it's late."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Dawn. It's late." Wil barked.  
  
She sighed, "'kay," and reluctantly returned to her room. 'I never get to be in on the good stuff,' she thought closing her door and climbing back into bed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
That which was Bthozopth took to the night. The air was crisp and cool. Most bracing after what seemed like an eternity in a Hell dimension. He savored the freedom of the winds and for a moment the thought of release, of total dispersion crossed his mind but he knew it could not happen, not as long as he was bound. He knew what must be done and had too few hours to accomplish his task. Traversing Sunnydale he sought out the perfect locale to extract what he needed to survive. He searched carefully, the sun would soon rise, his first in many millennia. He cringed at the thought and continued to search until he found what he was looking for.  
  
Hovering on the wind he waiting for the perfect moment to arrive. In the early darkness a mini-van slowly made its way down a street. It pulled into a driveway edging its way along then stopped in front of a house. The motor shut down and a lone woman unbuckled her seat belt and got out. She opened the side panel door. Inside her child slept soundly, snug in its car seat. She checked it for assurance then grabbed the diaper bag and another bag on the floor at its feet. She headed up the walk fumbling with her keys to open the house door. That was the moment. He sprung into action swooping down from above like an angry swarm as the woman neared the front door.  
  
Inside the mini-van the swarm silently slipped hovering above the sleeping infant. A single drop fell to the babe's cheek. Then another and another until it appeared as though the interior of the van was raining blood. The babe stirred but a little and let out a drowsy coo as it was slowly being engulfed in the sanguine fluid. The tot woke now seeming to sense the danger, it flailed a hand to its face in what could only be described as a vain attempt to struggle. Fear gripped it and it opened its mouth to cry. No sounds would emerge as the solution, with a will of its own, rushed to stop its action blocking off its mouth and nostrils. It continued to rain down and where it beaded it raced to mete areas not covered until the baby was completely encased.  
  
It struggled to breathe, cry, anything, but was not rewarded and as it ceased its morbid machinations it began to melt away like hot butter on a burner. Flesh bubbled and dissipated revealing muscle, sinew, then bones. The macabre scene took but a moment, as long as it takes to strike key to lock, and the baby was gone. Bthozopth swirled above the now empty car seat energy renewed and as the mother returned down the walk he simply dematerialized. She approached the van and panic set in. The empty car seat was worse than any blow. She screamed and screamed again terror settling in the pit of her stomach. Lights popped on at surrounding houses and a half dressed man came running out of the house to join her, quiet her, comfort her, their lives changed forever.  
  
Bthozopth grinned a wicked grin, he took pleasure in the chaos below but he could not dwell, he felt the sun's approach, so he again took to the night and returned to his place of summoning. Things resembling insects, crawling and flying, leap from the incoming swarm, trembling bits and pieces reattached, slowly transforming back into the demon's physical form. He spoke but a word and the physical part of him that was not contained, not bound by Cranston released its hold and began to skittle down his body twisting and turning disappearing into the shadows once again. He stretched his muscles in approval. He was visibly stronger and this pleased him. Bthozopth returned to the spot that the warlock had prepared for his arrival to this plane and just before sunrise he dematerialized astrally projecting back to the confines of the idol.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
To be continued in Chapter 2 


	2. Chapter Two: Union of the Heart or Fun, ...

DISCLAIMER: No infringement of copyright is intended. You know the drill, anyone appearing on or mentioned on BtVS are ME's. New characters introduced here are mine  
  
SUMMARY: Evil gets it's groove on. Willow gets a happy. Xander and Dawn get grossed. Buffy gets exasperated. (This chapter is still kinda Willowcentric.)  
  
WARNINGS: Somewhat detailed ritual sacrifice, violence, language, slanguage and nudity -- yeah!  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Love And Darkness And My Crossbow  
  
by Eris © 2002 -- All rights reserved.  
  
Chapter Two: Union of the Heart (or Fun, Fear & Fireworks)  
  
Morning. Buffy had already showered and coifed, banged on Willow's door three times and gotten Dawn into the bathroom for her turn. Closing her door she crossed to her dresser, opened the top drawer where she kept her frilly unmentionables and groped about looking for a specific set but they weren't there. She didn't remember wearing them recently or tossing them into the wash but moved to the laundry basket for a look see anyway, 'Not there either, huh? Okay they're probably still in the machine.' She went back to the drawer and looked for her next favorite set, 'Oh, come on now,' they weren't there either, in fact her drawer was very underwear lite. 'Maybe Anya's making a statement about doing the laundry?' she thought. 'But I never told her she had to do everyone's wash if she wanted to use the machine.' She just had. Just like she was doing the dishes and a lot of the cooking and other chores. She'd have a talk with her later and toss out some thank yous. '...no time to look now, I'll have to make due.' She dressed and checked the time for the umpteenth time. "Wil not up yet?" Buffy asked Dawn as she left the bathroom. Dawn shook her head, no. "What is with her today?" Buffy ranted. Dawn kept quiet and went to her room for at this hour she couldn't be sure if what she remembered had happened or was just a dream. Buffy thumped on Willow's door again, this was the fourth pass now, "Wil, Xander's gonna be here in fifteen minutes, come on." She went into the bathroom for some final primping then came out with her earrings and stood in front of her door, she could hear stirring inside and finally the lock turned and Willow cracked the door open and stuck her head out. "Wil, you now have less than ten minutes." Buffy reiterated impatiently fumbling with her earring.  
  
She looked at her all cranked and bleary eyed, "Pass. Not going today," she said voice raspy with sleep or lack there of.  
  
"What? You're joking right?" she asked finally affixing her earring. "I thought you were so swamped, midterm frenzy an all?"  
  
She blinked and stared at her blankly.  
  
Buffy cocked her head and tried to look past her into her room.  
  
Willow pulled the door even tighter.  
  
She then examined her eyes, "You haven't been to bed yet, have you? Did you and Xander have another drinking contest?" she sniffed at her, "Are you hung over?"  
  
Willow tried to answer but couldn't get a word in.  
  
"I hope you weren't yakking all night long. Well, shame on the both of you." And she walked off droning, "...Willow not going to class... first sign of a new apocalypse..."  
  
Willow blinked. "Okay then," she said to the empty hall and went back inside closing the door.  
  
Still trying to affix her earring Buffy screeched, "Dawn, check the phone, see if Xander left a message he's died by hops."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Check the answering machine."  
  
But at that moment a car horn honked.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
What was with Willow (Optional):  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'She wasn't to be put off this morning,' Willow thought irritated at the incessant pounding on her room door. Buffy was her best friend but sometimes that limit was put to the test and today was a test of Wil. "Busy now. Go away." She called out of the side of her mouth but couldn't be sure if her volume was sufficient enough to be heard in the hall and frankly she didn't much care. She was into the moment and that moment was amazing. Rue knew her body and soul and she never tired. Maybe there was something to this supernatural pairing stuff. Heightened senses making for enhanced pleasures, the ability to pick up on the slightest changes in emotion, no fumbling about or guessing. 'Maybe,' she thought, 'this was why Buffy was so attracted to Angel and even Spike? Did she finally have someone who knew what it was like to be 'more than human' to make a connection? That might explain the Riley thing, poor guy, when his chip malfunctioned and he went back to just plain ol' human that's when things seemed to change between them, he probably lost that bond or... couldn't keep up.'  
  
These questions played at her mind and then her thoughts again drifted back to Oz. He seemed completely human normal except for those three days a month he got hairy scary. And once, he did mention he thought his sense of smell and taste were becoming more acute but he couldn't really be sure as the cafeteria lunch lady may have actually put garlic on the garlic bread that day. Either way, she was definitely just plain ol' human, albeit she had her magicks but no comic booky superheroy powers, no vamping or furbearing or demony bumps and definitely no Slayer strength or speed. So why would Rue want her so... being just human normal? Rue insisted that wasn't a factor and she was human too yet, she could never be *just human normal* but she assured Willow she was mortal, just a bit harder to kill than Joe Average Victim, but definitely mortal -- no undead here. Her assurances made her sound more like Buffy than a big werebaddie.  
  
'Again with the door pounding.' Rue stopped irk faced and made a motion as to go to the door but Willow interceded, "No. Here, now," she whispered directing her back to the issue at hand. Rue put back birthday face and dived in for more.  
  
This connection was something, she was amazed by the inexplicable chemistry, the feeling of overwhelming emotions and the scenes in her head. Her senses were so acute and alive it was like being on X plus. It was like a déjà vu... or, a feeling they should be together... or, were together in another life and it seemed the more time they spent together the more normal and comfortable it felt and all she wanted was right here, right now.  
  
"Wil, Xander's gonna be here in fifteen minutes, come on." Buffy thumped on Willow's door again.  
  
"Gaaaah!" Willow breathed angrily and sat up her moment shattered for good. She rubbed at her overtired eyes then searched for something to put on and padded over to the door.  
  
Rue watched intently as Willow stood in the door and listened to the annoying blonde ramble on. Upon her rising she had secretly removed a dagger from her boot and agitatedly ran her thumb across the blade, poised to throw it should the situation suddenly escalate. The voice continued and for a moment it looked like she would enter but then walked off. Willow closed the door. Rue slipped the dagger under her pillow.  
  
Willow padded back to the bed and flopped down face first into the pillow. She turned her head towards Rue, "Sorry." She breathed from under her hair. "How a Sla--Buffy can be a morning person I'll never know." 'Brain dead goof,' she chastised herself, 'almost said too much, just coz Rue's a wolf doesn't necessarily mean she knows Buffy is the Slayer and if she didn't, no need to be scaring her off now by alerting her to the fact you sleep under her roof.'  
  
"Just stab her next time and be done with it," said Rue.  
  
Willow snorted at the thought then backed her mind up wondering if she were truly serious.  
  
Rue moved towards her, brushed the hair from her face and neck then nuzzled her, "S'kay, we weren't sleeping anyway," she whispered, "...but maybe you should."  
  
Willow wondered if she looked that tired or if Rue sensed her weariness, "Guess you super human types don't need much sleep, huh?"  
  
"Eventually. But... I won't sleep sound with you all the way over there."  
  
"I think we can fix that," she raised up, tossed open the bed sheet and draped herself over her, "Better?"  
  
"Much." Rue closed her eyes and stroked the tousle of red hair, she could feel Willow's chest move with every breath and the heat on her neck when she exhaled, "That is so wonderful," she said squeezing her tight.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"To feel you breathing. I'm not used to that."  
  
"Be sure to wake me if it stops." Willow quipped half asleep. "Mmm, this I like." They cuddled for a spell then Willow asked, "Tell me a bedtime story."  
  
Rue thought for a moment then began, "Once upon a time there was sun and it was warm and bright. It set and rose like a Sun should and it shone over a small town that came to be known as Sunnydale..."  
  
"For obvious reasons..." Willow interjected all making with the contented snuggling.  
  
"But the sun had a terrible secret for when it slept a darkness crept over the land, a darkness that brought with it evil things. Evil things that did unspeakable things to the poor townsfolk of Sunnydale and one day the evil things managed to extinguish the sun for good..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Summers' girls pulled themselves together, grabbed their stuff and hurried out to meet Xander. Buffy held the back door open for Dawn then jumped into the front seat, "Good mor--" she stopped when she saw Xander wearing shades, his nose all red. "Wow, what happened here?"  
  
"Nothing." Xander tried to downplay it.  
  
"Nothing sat on yer face?"  
  
"I wish..." he slipped then remembered Dawn in the back seat.  
  
She snickered.  
  
He tried to recover, "I mean... does it look bad?" He removed the sunglasses and turned to Buffy. The 'poor Xander' look on Buffy's face said it all.  
  
Dawn snorted and turned to look out the window smiling.  
  
"Great," his heart sank.  
  
"Looks like I missed *all* the fun." Buffy frowned.  
  
"Oh yeah, pant loads." He sighed. "Where's Wil?" he asked straining to look up the walk.  
  
"Sleeping it off." Buffy said simply.  
  
"What?" he had surprise face.  
  
"Her hangover."  
  
"She got drunk?" he asked putting the car in gear.  
  
Buffy looked at him funny now, "Didn't she, I mean - you both, The Bronze, booze?"  
  
"Yes. Yes. Not really." Buffy looked at him with great interest now, "I succumbed to the feelgood frothy 'freshments but Wil, she had a sip, then became... preoccupied."  
  
"Spill." Buffy pressed.  
  
"What's to tell." Xander went blasé, "Anya was Anya-overload plus one, Spike and Willow got into it over some intense hottie, I lost fifty big ones but... I got a phone number."  
  
"What?!?" Buffy and Dawn echoed intrigued.  
  
"Oh yes, the X-man scoreth, this really pretty girl slipped me her phone number--" he began.  
  
She slugged him in the shoulder.  
  
"Ow. Driving." He said coyly.  
  
"Rrr, the Spike Willow part." Buffy ordered.  
  
"It was weirdest thing.... Just like one of those foreign subtitle films..." he explained.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
10:00 AM:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"God--!! This machine ate my dollar again!" a teacher screamed and proceeded to beat on the coffee machine.  
  
Buffy sat quietly in the teachers' lounge snacking on a pudding cup enjoying her morning break while reading a student file.  
  
The TV droned on in the background. "...yet another case of abduction, a second infant has mysteriously vanished..."  
  
"What's this town coming to?" one teacher asked another.  
  
"...Going to Hell in a hand basket if you ask me," another chimed in.  
  
The microwave beeped.  
  
"...This is the sixth incident this month..."  
  
"...That blouse is so beautiful, where'd you get it?" Miss Alexander one of the English teachers asked Buffy as she stirred her coffee.  
  
She looked up from her file, "Oh, uh, I'm not sure. It was my mother's. Raw silk, I think..."  
  
"It's fabulous." She remarked digging for her lighter to sneak in a smoke before bell.  
  
"...police have no leads at this time..."  
  
"...Who wears bow ties anymore?" A group of younger teachers discussed.  
  
"I do." Said the older Science teacher.  
  
"I rest my case." The group laughed.  
  
An administration aide entered noisily, "Mr. Garrison, Principal Wood sent me down, the delivery truck is here with the band candy, we need the key to the Music Room and some signatures."  
  
"...If you have any information please call Crimestoppers at..."  
  
"All right, be there in a minute," he grumped, "where does the time go? Fund-raisers get earlier and earlier every year."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the graveyard a little girl approximate age nine led a boy by the hand, "Don't be chicken," she said.  
  
"I'm not chicken!" the boy contested.  
  
She led him to the front of a mausoleum, "This one's open." She pulled the gate ajar and squeezed through, "Come on," she reached out her hand to him, they crept inside the crypt.  
  
Once inside their eyes adjusted to the darkness, "Wow, it's bigger than I expected," the young boy marveled. They moved about the long unattended site till, "Look at that," the boy announced. He gestured to an area that had been cleared. Candles burned and there was a circle drawn on the floor. "What do you think it is?"  
  
"I dunno," the girl responded.  
  
The boy released her hand and took a few steps around the circle then looked at her disapprovingly. "You did this, you're just trying to scare me. It won't work."  
  
She looked disappointed. "You guessed. The others put me up to it. I told them you wouldn't fall for it." She smiled softly at him and walked over to where he was, "Does it look real?" she asked. "I copied it from a book."  
  
"I guess. I never seen anything like it 'cept on TV."  
  
"I dare you to step into it," she goaded smile widening.  
  
"Uh-uh." he shook his head.  
  
"Why not? I said I made it." She continued, "You are a chicken. Here I'll do it." She walked across the circle, "See, it's not real, chicken."  
  
"I'm not a chicken," he protested.  
  
She walked back over to him brow furrowed, "Then do it."  
  
"I will." The boy took a step touching his toes to the edge of the circle, he lifted his foot then hesitated.  
  
"They might be watching, do it!" she encouraged. And with that stepped into the circle. An eerie red light enveloped him and the boy was trapped where he stood, unable to move.  
  
"Amanda, help me!" he screamed.  
  
She moved around the circle to where he could get a good look at her. She said nothing just looked at him like a fly trapped in amber. She took a few steps back then put her arms to her sides and stood as tall as she could. The boy watched in horror as a blue-white light shot out from the area of her chest. It steadily grew larger creating a line of light from her chin to her pelvic region. Soon a vapor began to swirl about the line and a dark hand thrust forth, then a second creating an opening. In a whirlpool of magicks the warlock, Cranston Silvermane, slowly liberated himself from the shell that was once a little girl known as Amanda. He climbed from the opening supporting his chest with his hands then removed a leg to steady to the floor, it was almost comical, like taking off a too small jumpsuit. When he was free the blue-white light again closed to form a line, and as if a zipper had been pulled, winked out of existence. He stood there holding her skin examining it as one does an old sweater for moth holes, then he caressed it lovingly and carefully carried it over to a darkened wall. Speaking a few words a red line appeared on the wall and the wall opened up to reveal a dark secret. He presented his arms and the skin slowly levitated into place next to a number of others. The wall closed as he turned his back and focused his attentions on the boy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
3:00 PM:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Buffy, you want a Pop Tart®?" Dawn yelled as she unlocked the door and threw off her backpack. Buffy was still at the car saying her byes to Xander and setting up plans for tonight. No answer, oh well, she bopped inside, she was starved from school, a bag of chips and a soda just didn't seem to cut it until three o'clock anymore. Leaving the door open she headed towards the kitchen but stopped in her tracks. To her surprise she found a strange woman sitting quietly at the breakfast table. She was dressed primarily in black leather and had sunglasses on. "Hi," she said hesitantly.  
  
"Hello." The woman answered.  
  
"Umm, who are you and why are you in my kitchen?" She questioned uneasily.  
  
The woman smiled softly and took off her shades to ease some of the girl's distress. "Rue. I'm waiting for Willow."  
  
"Oh." Dawn said. Willow must have let her in, probably one of her Wicca group. The woman then quirked an eyebrow at her. "Ooooooooh," Dawn sounded, feeling all der, how could she forget Xander's story from this morning. She gave her another once over, her face was soft and held an innocence about it but those eyes, they spoke volumes. And she could see why Spike might like her, for the way she dressed, but Willow? She was so very different from Tara. So... unTara-type. So very, very not Tara like, that she had a difficult time accepting the thought of her, much less the thought of Willow with her... or anyone else for that matter. Still, she needn't be rude. "You want a Pop Tart®?" she offered.  
  
"Sure."  
  
'Not very talky,' she thought, 'hm, maybe she wasn't that different from Tara, "That was an impressive fireworks display." Dawn continued curiously.  
  
Rue tilted her head not following.  
  
"Yeah, the fireworks last night ... in the hall." Dawn more than hinted. "Coming from Willow's room."  
  
Buffy hit the kitchen like a Texas twister, "Dawn, Xander's gonna be back by 5:00 to drop you off before his date." She breezed past Rue to the fridge, opened it, grabbed a soda and then grabbed a glass from the drain board. Turning to place it on the counter she looked up for the first time seeing the woman. She stared at Dawn, "Who the Hell is this?"  
  
Dawn and Rue were about to answer in unison when Willow appeared, she headed straight for Rue, kicked her chair back and jumped onto her lap. She clutched her head tightly and proceeded to kiss her hard and deep preventing her from breathing much less answering Buffy.  
  
"That's Rue," Dawn said flatly between chews. "She's with Willow." And she took another bite of her Pop Tart®.  
  
"So, I see..." she said surprise faced. 'This is new.' Wil had never shown such raw affection openly before. Obviously this had to be the 'hottie' Xander told them about. She gave her a quick once over but was left unaffected. But Wil looked... enchanted. She wanted to be happy for her but this was a task she was still trying to master in her own life. She crossed over to the breakfast table. "Wil. Willow? Have you lost your senses?"  
  
"Completely," she answered out of the corner of her mouth continuing her assault.  
  
"Yeah, well, break it up, no pay-per-view events for Dawn during daylight hours."  
  
"Can I quote you?" Dawn asked eagerly.  
  
"No." she sneered back. "And stop spoiling your dinner with junk."  
  
"Rats."  
  
"Hey," she tossed a dish towel at them, "Mi-NOR."  
  
"Hey, standing right here." Dawn protested.  
  
Reluctantly Willow stopped. She smiled embarrassed at her own enthusiasm and wiped at her lips. "Okay, chief." She mock saluted Buffy then got up and sat on the breakfast table. Rue moved the chair back to its position next to the table and wrapped her arm around Willow's leg gently stoking it with her thumb.  
  
"So ah... someone's mood has been majorly bench pressed." Buffy noted, "This your friend from last night?" she grilled.  
  
'Oh great,' she thought all self-consciously blushy now, she had tried to keep things quiet but Buffy must have heard them anyway, 'Curse those Slayer ears.'  
  
"Xander said..." she continued.  
  
'Oh, whew, Xander,' she should have known, 'the big blabber couldn't keep his mouth shut with his own staplegun.' "--Yes, Rue and I met at The Bronze last night," she interrupted.  
  
Rue looked at Buffy and waved.  
  
Then Wil added with a cheeky grin, "Mom."  
  
Dawn giggled moving around the counter to hand Rue a Pop Tart®, she took it with a smirk and offered it up to Willow who shook her head, no.  
  
Buffy looked at Willow squarely, "Oookey... Who are you and what did you do with Willow?" she was only half joking. After Xander's unusual tale she only wanted for her friend's safety. She feared Willow wasn't ready and, thinking back on her own life experience, what if this girl were a female Parker in disguise? Wil might not take it as well as she had.  
  
"I think you're asking the wrong person." Dawn beamed from behind chugs of milk.  
  
Willow laughed, she rubbed her leg back and forth against Rue's knee and smiled down at her.  
  
"Fine," she played along, "Who are *you* and what did you do with Willow?" she directed at Rue.  
  
Dawn blew milk out her nose.  
  
Rue choked on her Pop Tart®, crumbs flying as she coughed.  
  
Willow patted her on the back, "You all right?"  
  
She nodded her head, yes, still unable to talk.  
  
Dawn composed herself holding a paper towel to her face and poured a glass of milk for Rue, she handed it to Buffy, "How's the bouquet on that vintage, Dawnie? Yup, big sis can git jokey wit it," she cajoled herself. "Moo juice sans snout." She handed the glass to Rue then stood in front of her arms folded, "So, Rue? That's an unusual name."  
  
"You have something in common there, *Buffy*." Dawn teased now wiping the counter top.  
  
But Buffy persisted, "Is it a family name? Or are you named after a Golden Girl?"  
  
Rue looked to Willow, "It's a-ah nickname ... kinda..."  
  
"So you're real name is?" Buffy clarified.  
  
Willow's face tightened, 'Buffy's doing it again,' she thought troubled by her friend's sudden coarse manner and rigid body language toward her guest.  
  
Rue looked to Willow again then to Buffy, "Rebecca."  
  
Buffy cut her off, "...and you're from Sunnydale?"  
  
Rue looked to Willow yet again, then to Buffy and nodded her head, yes.  
  
Willow's mood seesawed, but was quickly teetering towards Downsville, she wasn't liking this. She never interrogated her friends, so why was Buffy hot-seating all her guests? Er, her one and only guest.  
  
Buffy's next question echoed like a smack, "You scope The Bronze much?"  
  
"Buffy!" Willow interjected aghast.  
  
"What? Just making small talk." Buffy defended.  
  
"More like grilled cheese sandwiches," Willow shot back. "Quit."  
  
But she turned her attentions back to Rue, "What're your intentions--"  
  
'Okay that's it,' Buffy crossed the line. "Hello, inquisition." Willow interrupted upset. Rue squeezed her leg to calm her.  
  
"What?" Buffy stammered, "I just wanna get to know your friend... you just met her." Buffy maintained.  
  
Willow slid from the table and stood up disgusted, "Outta here." She grabbed at Rue's duster collar pulling her to stand. "If it's all right with you, Rue and I are gonna hit Early's. Back, whenever."  
  
"Wil, hold up. I need a word privately."  
  
'I've got a word for you,' Willow thought shooting daggers.  
  
They went into the living room leaving Rue and Dawn alone. Dawn walked over and sat down at the breakfast table near Rue. "My sister is high strung."  
  
Rue nodded in agreement. There was an awkward pause, then she said, "She cares about Willow."  
  
Dawn nodded back in agreement.  
  
Another awkward pause, "That's good," she finished.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They could hear them arguing now.  
  
"I'm on the Winterfest Dance committee." Dawn announced proudly changing the subject.  
  
"Big responsibility."  
  
"I guess. Tonight we decide on the decor theme."  
  
"Snow angels."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Snow angels make pretty decorations..." Rue smiled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Willow stormed into the living room, turned and confronted Buffy, "What's the beef, Judge Judy?" she demanded temper flaring.  
  
"Wil, I'm just trying to help." Buffy appealed.  
  
"That was help?" Willow rolled her eyes, threw her hands up and began to rant now, "No ... Rude. Rudeness. That's what that was... Judge Rudy."  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt," she tried to explain but her words were all thumbs.  
  
She stared at her in disbelief, "Hello, already did, did we forget?" she snapped.  
  
"No, never," she replied shock faced, her heart going out to her best friend.  
  
"Can't get more hurt than that." Wil continued to rant.  
  
"This is coming out all wrong." Buffy clutched at her face then pressed her hands to her lips searching, trying not to escalate the situation. "I-I don't want her hurting you." But failing miserably.  
  
"She's not hurting me. Not gonna. She's made me feel for the first time since..." she still couldn't face it with words, "...made me feel... good... no dark..." she trailed off then changed the subject, "Stop with the backseat mothering! I'm a big girl, I don't need any more people looking out for my feelings. Whether I want her for one night or eternity it's my decision, not yours," she stared at Buffy hard.  
  
'Fair enough,' she thought but this was a different league. "You don't know what you're getting into," she touched her friend's shoulder, "dating demons is... different," she tried to clarify herself.  
  
Willow pushed her hand away, "You gonna give me a history lesson, Professor?" she said with a sneer, "I know what I'm doing."  
  
"Do you? Do you really?" Buffy searched her green eyes, it wasn't going to sink in for either friend, the elephant stood firmly entrenched between them.  
  
Willow was finished, "This is exactly what I expected from you. You can't be happy so you don't wanna see anyone happy."  
  
"That's not true." Buffy defended but that comment tapped a vein.  
  
"Yes, it is. Leaving now. Rue!" She yelled and stormed towards the door.  
  
Rue jumped up, "Bye, Dawn," she said with a smile.  
  
"Bye." Dawn said not wanting to see her go yet.  
  
Willow had the front door open as she emerged from the dining area. She grabbed her duster and pulled her close.  
  
"Wil, wait." Buffy called but was met by Rue's unflinching gaze.  
  
She reached for the doorknob putting herself between the feuding amigos and maneuvered Willow outside jerking the door shut in Buffy's face.  
  
Buffy frowned, closed her eyes and banged her head on the door, 'Stupid, stupid, stupid.'  
  
Dawn came in from the kitchen and grabbed her backpack, "Good job, Mom," she said pouring the salt.  
  
"Just do your homework." Buffy blurted out exhausted.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the graveyard the warlock Cranston Silvermane suddenly materialized with the demon Bthozopth'Thtrop'thyek at his side. This was the first test of his teleportation power. He was pleased. He blinked and shimmered about aimlessly. The demon watched in silence but soon grew weary of his overindulgent display. He had a task to perform and scanned the cemetery for a special place. He peered over his shoulder, Silvermane was preoccupied with his newly gained control and power. Then he spied it, the perfect spot. He smirked an evil wicked demon smirk, raised his arm and waved it. An eerie green energy vapor manifested on the chosen site and the mutilated body of the boy was deposited directly. He studied his handiwork with pride when an odd air crossed his scabrous face. He could sense a presence, a presence that could sense him, if it knew to look.  
  
A vengeance demon was somewhere in the vicinity. He had to act, he couldn't leave it or the miserable creature would reveal his earthly presence to its master. He glanced back at the warlock still drunk with power, he'd never miss him. Bthozopth dematerialized, floating on the wind he reached out with his senses. There, at the edge of the graveyard near the road. He materialized in front of the demon taking it by surprise. Viscously he raked at it with deadly clawed fingers, then seized it, twirled it around, and from behind, reached round and grabbed its head. Both hands tore at its face, with little effort he began separating the jaw till it cracked and snapped away clean. Savagely he ripped out its tongue. Bthozopth gloated as he stood over the vengeance demon lying broken on the ground. He raised a massive arm and a surge of green energy exploded from his palm. The vengeance demon howled in agony but all that emerged was a sick piteous gurgling sound as the true demon sucked all the magicks from its being. The green radiance burning it alive until it was reduced to a viscous emerald pile of ooze.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Wow, sounds like we're in need of Dr. Phil." Xander quipped at hearing Dawn's account of the events before his arrival.  
  
"It was weird," she continued, "I didn't think I'd like her, I even told myself not to, but she's... nice. Even gave me an idea for the meeting. I dunno why everyone's spazzing, Willow should date."  
  
"Ah, the sweet voice of innocence like a bell on a clear night. You're absolutely right," he agreed, "only thing is we're all so stomach-punched and jaded when it comes to relationships we'd turn down a free glass of water in the desert."  
  
"I notice you found someone last night too but Buffy isn't jumping down your neck."  
  
"No," he said with a sigh, "that will be Anya's job, when I finally get up the nerve to introduce her to the gang." he dreaded the thought, "She'll pick her apart in front of everyone then turn on me, verbally reducing my manhood to nothing, first in alphabetical order, then numerically with lots of pep, pizzazz and maybe even a few pie charts, but absolutely no regard to tact."  
  
"I see you've thought about this."  
  
"Oooh yeah."  
  
They sat quietly for a moment and listened to the radio as Xander drove, "...still no leads tonight in the mysterious disappearance of an infant. Fifteen month old Samuel Jacobs mysteriously vanished from his car seat in the driveway of his home late last night..."  
  
"So, tell me about her." Dawn asked curiously, "Is she pretty?"  
  
"I think so. So so very -- So." Xander beamed at the thought as the radio droned on in the background.  
  
"...Police are not releasing any details at this time and have not said whether the two latest incidents are related to the cases earlier this month..."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Shayla. She works in Olfactory."  
  
"...If you have any information please call Crimestoppers at..."  
  
"Which factory? The one here or in Union City?"  
  
"Not a factory," he clarified, "Olfactory, the perfumery on South Street."  
  
"Ooooo, employee discount." She grinned, "Maybe she can help me pick out something nice for Buffy for Christmas. The rubber stake gag is getting a bit lame."  
  
"Lame, never. That is a classic." Xander waxed nostalgic, "Christmas wouldn't be Christmas at the Summers' without Charlie Brown, the Grinch and the rubber stake gag."  
  
Dawn laughed.  
  
"Ya' don't mess with tradition," he continued, then suddenly screamed, "HOLY SHIT! Look at that!" slammed on the brakes and pointed out the window. Dawn said a silent prayer for putting on her seat belt then followed his finger out her window. There, in the cemetery, a huge butt ugly demon creature was up to no good. Eerie green flames emanated from its hand and something squirmed at its feet.  
  
"Does it look familiar?" Xander asked trying to identify it.  
  
"Nope." Dawn answered wide eyed.  
  
"Whatever it is it can't be good, we better call Buffy," he reasoned.  
  
But Dawn was already one step ahead of him rummaging through her backpack, "I don't have my phone with me," she cursed coming up empty.  
  
Xander reached down to his belt, his phone wasn't in its clip. He smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand, "Stupid!" he had forgotten to retrieve it from Anya last night after his little prank.  
  
"Dawn, stay in the car," he said unbuckling his seat belt.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
He sighed and continued, "To get a better look. He said foolishly."  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
"Not a chance in Hell." He said sternly. "If it kills me *you'll* need to drive to get help," Then waggled a finger at her, "...but don't tell Buffy I let you drive unsupervised or *she'll* kill me." He popped the trunk and retrieved a flash light and a large double bladed axe. "Wait here." And with that, crossed into the graveyard and disappeared behind some marble statuary.  
  
Dawn waited patiently in the car. And waited. Then waited some more. It seemed like an eternity she waited and Xander had not returned. She was beginning to creep herself out and felt a sudden urge to go. Looking to the steering column she cursed, 'Darn!' Xander didn't leave the keys. 'How can I drive for help with no keys?' Next time she'd take Spike up on his offer to show her how to hot-wire stuff. 'Maybe he forgot and left 'em in the trunk,' she looked about then quietly opened her door and slunk out. She moved to the trunk but there were no keys, 'Oh man.' Now she had a reason to follow him and calmly snuck onto the burial grounds.  
  
She crept through the rows of head stones then into the crypt area but it was slow going with no light and this was one of the darker memorial parks in Sunnydale. "Xander!" she called softly, every so often, but didn't catch sight of him anywhere. 'Think, Dawn, where would he be? Use you're Slayer senses and find him.' She came upon a large marble statue and thought she heard a rustle just ahead. Pausing, she crouched behind the statue and peeked out. A shadow moved. She hugged the marble base and held her breath hoping it didn't have heat vision or super ears as her heart felt like a sledgehammer pounding in her chest and would surely give her away. Whatever it was was moving past her. She skittled around the base so as not to be seen then stood up to look over top. As she moved something came out of the darkness and touched her shoulder. "Aaaahhh!" She screamed and leap away.  
  
"Where!?!" Xander jumped brandishing his axe and spun about. His heart leapt to his throat. He was about to bring the blade crashing down when he saw that it was Dawn. "Jumping geez, my heart," he gasped. "What the Hell are you doing? I told you to stay in the car."  
  
"I know," she said simply.  
  
"Does this look like the car?" he asked angrily.  
  
"I got scared--"  
  
"And leaving the safety of the lighted street and locked car you're now less scared *in* the creepy ass graveyard?" his mind refused to wrap around that logic.  
  
She clutched at him. "Something touched me." She pointed. "Over there."  
  
"It's just a statue." Xander said shining his light in her direction. But as he did something glimmered in the beam, something horrible. "Oh my God." They stood frozen at the sight.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
From not too far away Bthozopth heard the ruckus, 'Someone's found my little presentation earlier than I thought.' He looked to the warlock but he was busily writing something now. His spines bristled and his senses began to tingle, 'What is that? Raw power?' This feeling intrigued him. He took wing and hovered above the action. 'The girl. She is the power.' With that thought he knew if he could possess her he could rid himself of the blithering sorcerer. He was about to swoop down on them when he felt the invisible string being pulled. Silvermane beckoned. He cursed him but knew his days were numbered and for now, he had no choice but to obey and returned to the wizard's side.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Xander and Dawn stood agog, for there in the beam of the flashlight, protruding off the marble statue of an angel was a body, a skinless body still glisteny wet but deformed, shriveled and completely drained of blood. Hesitantly Xander moved closer to investigate. "It's a kid," he said quite disgusted.  
  
"How can you tell?" Dawn asked with a cringe.  
  
He shone the light onto the body's chest area, "I don't think most sane adults would be wearing a "Yu-Gi-Oh!" T-shirt." He examined the body with extreme care then removed something from its jacket pocket, "or be carrying Skeletor in their pocket. Oh God," he swallowed hard attempting to quell the growing urge to puke his guts out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Willow opened the door to Xander's apartment. "Xander!" she called but she knew he wasn't there. They entered and she closed the door behind them. "You wanna drink?" she asked. Rue shook her head, no. "Some munchies? You didn't eat much at Early's."  
  
She shook her head again, "Not used to so much food."  
  
She quick grabbed a soda from the fridge for herself and crossed the living room to the couch. They made themselves comfortable. Willow popped the soda top and set it on the coaster on the end table. Leaning forward she reached for the TV remote but stopped short as there were six spaced out on the coffee table. 'Damn, Xander,' she thought, 'just say no to remotes.' She chose one at random and tapped the ON button, the ceiling fan came to life above them. She punched it off and tried another. The stereo came on. 'Good enough.' She tossed it down deciding not to press her luck and leaned back into the couch putting her feet up on the table.  
  
Willow's mood had been glower ever since the fight. All through dinner she was quiet and broody and it didn't take a psychic to feel it. Rue sat next to her and leaned in, "She cares about you," she said softly seeing the far away look in her eyes.  
  
Willow turned and stroked her arm, she knew this to be true but still bristled and bit at her lip, "She didn't have to be all rude... acting like the date police."  
  
"And do you think she'll take it better when... you tell."  
  
"It's my decision." Willow grumped, "She'll have to learn to respect it," she laid her head on Rue's shoulder, "I refuse to cave on this."  
  
"We'll guard each other, like it should be," they snuggled on the couch and listened to the radio.  
  
Then Willow tensed up seemingly about to go into babble mode, "But she's gonna start as soon as we go back there..."  
  
"Only your opinion matters." Rue offered quieting her.  
  
"I just don't want the hassle."  
  
"You need to let it go." She said calmly stroking her hair, "Relax."  
  
Willow gazed up at her with a smile, "And do you have any ideas on what we could do to relax?" she urged kicking off her boots.  
  
"I'm sure something will come to mind," she purred seductively.  
  
Willow playfully growled in Rue's ear then nuzzled her neck nibbling it ever so gently. Rue responded in kind with a throaty growl of her own. She delighted in the attention to her jugular area, it drove her wild, her heart began to race and her senses came alive. She lurched forward in mock assault to Willow's neck. She squealed in surprise then giggled at herself and crept over to sit on her lap pushing her roughly into the couch.  
  
Rue placed her hands around her trim waist and slid her blouse up. Willow gasped at the coolness of her palms upon her warm now exposed skin. Rue grasped her firmly and made small circles on her stomach with her thumbs, the sensation made her quiver inside. As she ran her hands up her stomach Willow got goose bumps, she squirmed and tried not to laugh. Rue smiled devilishly and ran her hands back down, only this time gently using her fingernails. Willow shrieked and jerked about, she didn't like to be tickled. She grabbed her wrists pushing her hands away. Rue laughed and they playfully fought for control, she then yanked her hands up next to her head against the back of the sofa in a submissive pose. Willow held them there arms extended then leaned in kissing her. Rue before long twisted her wrists easily slipping from her grasp and next nabbed one of Willow's wrists with one hand while snaking her other arm around her waist. With a triumphant roar she reversed leverage knocking Willow onto her back on the sofa taking top position.  
  
Willow struggled to free herself all the while protesting loudly and taking aim at Rue's shoulder with her free hand, balling it up into a fist and thumping her repeatedly, but there was no contest, Willow would never be a match for her super strength if this struggle were for real, so instead, she relinquished and ran her fingers along her face and up through her hair, grabbing a handful pulling her in close kissing her hard and deep. Rue slid her hand up her back and supported her neck then released her wrist and ran her fingers up her arm. Her lips traveled down Willow's chin, along her neck, and down past her collar bone, she stopped at a spot just between her breasts licking and biting at her. Willow wriggled and bit her lip at the sensation, the feel of hot breath on her skin. Rue continued to work her way down stopping at the first closed button on her blouse. She ran her fingers down from her shoulder and traced her breast then using that hand and her teeth began to undo a button, then a second, she loosened the front closure on Willow's bra then resumed with the buttons one by one. Once done she turned her attention to her stomach nibbling at the taught flesh. Willow snatched at a handful of hair to pull her away but she would not be distracted continuing to work her way down to her lowriders. Reaching the top of her jeans she undid the button and loosened the zip. Willow sat up and Rue helped her to wriggle out of them. She then untied her outer shirt slipping it off, while Willow removed her blouse tossing it to the rug and let fall her bra on the sofa. She tugged at Rue's tank urging her on to remove it post haste. She barely got it over her head before she was pushed down onto the sofa again, Willow draping herself over her and fumbling with her belt buckle. She grabbed Willow by the hair to kiss her, but Willow teased and taunted her turning her face about so as to deny her advances, then moved in herself to nibble and flicker over her cheek and onto her neck biting at her jugular. She could feel Rue's growing frenzy at her actions, her heart pounded in her chest and her breathing increased, she looked up captivated as Rue's eyes blazed changing from human brown to the light reflective green then the evil haunting wolf yellow. Willow kissed her hard and deep, the sight of the beast exciting her, inciting her sense of danger, and flirting on the edge of the forbidden. An energy coursed through the air and suddenly she felt their bond kick into overdrive like a bolt of electricity surging down her spine. Magic energy crackled about the room. Rue pulled her head back to catch her breathe and sparks jumped between them as their lips parted. She gazed intensely into Willoweyes, they responded to her heightened emotional state and luminesced, reflecting a bright emerald as their beings entered into sync again. Willow climbed inside Rue's mind and was deluged by the fantastic, the horrific ... the everything. It was staggering. A total headrush.  
  
At that moment Spike exploded from his room, "Harris! Can't a bloke get any sleep around this bleedin' shoebox?" he boomed.  
  
Willow jumped out of her skin, the magic was broken. Her head ached and her heart pounded but for different reasons now. Dying of embarrassment couldn't occur soon enough. 'Oh, where was that Hellmouth when you needed it?'  
  
Spike looked over to the couch and saw it wasn't Xander. He ran a hand through his hair and a twisted smile formed on his lips, "The witch? And look, Adrienne Barbimbo." he waggled a finger at them, "You two still being naughty kittens?" he teased.  
  
"Geez, Spike. What're you doing here?" she said quickly covering up and fumbling for her strewn about clothes. Then she stopped seeming to notice him for the first time. And notice, she did, that he was standing in the doorway completely naked.  
  
"I live here now. Guess I don't need to ask what you came here for," he sniggered.  
  
Rue propped up on one elbow, "You always greet guests like that, Casper?" she asked eyeing his oh so white flesh top to toe and everything in- between.  
  
Demons have no shame and Spike, in particular, had nothing to be ashamed of, "As a matter of fact I do, luv," he said casually stepping out and leaning on the door frame, then returned the eye. "What's your excuse, perky tits?" he uttered noting she wasn't exactly clamoring to cover up either. He then caught sight of Willow's purse on the rug next to the coffee table. "Oi, Red, got any fags in that duffel you call a purse?" he got up and started to come towards them.  
  
"Don't come out here like that!" she protested ablush and threw up an arm, but only she knew whether the bluster was really to keep from seeing him or keep him from seeing her. "Put some pants on," she bellowed.  
  
But Spike being Spike couldn't let an opportunity pass to make Willow as uncomfortable as possible. "What's the matter, pet, don't like my birthday suit?" he raised his arms and did his best "Price Is Right" Barker's Beauty's impression taking special emphasis of *the prize*.  
  
"It's not your birthday. Pants," she barked. "Pants!"  
  
She may have chosen an alternative lifestyle but she was still a shy little girl emotionally, he found that charming and loved teasing her relentlessly. Whether she considered them friends or not he didn't know, but to him, she was like the little sister he never had as she was the only one who defended him when he wanted to dust himself those many months ago. He'd never forget that... even if she did try to end it all for everyone later on, oh well, we all have our bad days. 'But this other one,' he thought, 'jury's still out. Time to test the waters.' "How 'bout you, poodle? Wanna blow out my candle?" he put his hands on his hips and pulled off a Superman pose then wiggled a bit at them in a most comical manner.  
  
"Spike!" Willow chastised shrinking away in embarrassment.  
  
"...Or, see how many licks it takes to get to the center of the Tootsie Pop®?" he grinned maniacally.  
  
Willow was speechless at that one. Rue amused, stifled a chuckle and smirked at him, "Sorry, ducks. I bite," then scrunched up her nose and bared her canines.  
  
"Pfff," he screwed up his face, "you lezbos are no fun." Scratching his chest he turned and casually walked back to his room slamming the door.  
  
Rue broke down and laughed out loud, "What was that?"  
  
Willow was now sitting on the floor mortified. Her brain was quivering, Spike was going to hold this over her like the brass ring on the carousel and tease her mercilessly. That she would resolve to live with but it was only a matter of time before he let it slip, or told Buffy, or even worse... Xander. 'Oh Goddess.' She didn't know if she could live that down.  
  
Rue felt her torment but couldn't stop giggling. It was so endearing, she was so different. Sitting she wrapped her arms around Willow's shoulders and pulled her close whispering, "Hey, relax, remember," she squeezed her tight, "you're the one who told me to ignore him... He's harmless you said," she looked at her, "no?" then paused a moment to muse, "...sure was white... I thought I was pale?"  
  
Willow began to chuckle, Rue was right, "I don't think I've ever seen that shade of pale before," she said laughing now. "...so all over ... like that."  
  
Rue kissed her hair, "You really know how to show a girl a good time, dinner and a floor show, what more could I ask for?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A great clattering sounded from the exterior of the Summers' home, then came a knocking on the front door, after a moment it opened, "Hello," Anya called out, "anybody home?" She waited for a reply but her burden was heavy and none came, so she let herself in. 'Huh, wonder where everyone is?' she thought unsteadily shifting her laundry basket and cleaning stuffs so as not to drop them. 'Oh well,' she knew she could find plenty of things to keep her busy. Kicking the door closed with her foot she humped it down to the basement and the washing machine.  
  
Not long after Buffy trundled down the stairs, she thought she heard something, "Dawn?" she called. Maybe she and Xander had forgotten something. She looked about to the living room and dining area. 'Nobody.' "Wil?" Maybe she had forgotten her keys in her huff when she split with that Rue chick. She opened the front door hopeful. 'No one there either. Huh? I guess I'm hearing things today. Okay then, maybe some tea and a nice soak will clear my head and help me think of what to say to Willow.' Buffy headed for the kitchen. Grabbing the kettle she crossed to the sink and filled it with water. As she went to put it on the stove she heard noises coming from the basement. She moved to the door to listen, any number of oogie boogies could be lurking down there. Just then the door burst open and a strange looking figure jumped out of the darkness.  
  
"AAAAAHHHH!" two voices screamed in unison. Buffy dropped her kettle at being hosed in the face. Lashing out, running on pure Slayer instinct she grabbed the figure by the throat slamming it up against the refrigerator. Her eyes burned but she blinked back tears trying to make out what was attacking her.  
  
All of a sudden she heard, "Buffy, gak, you're choking me."  
  
Buffy recognized the voice, "Christ, Anya, what the Hell are you thinking!" and released her death grip. "Don't lurk about like that!"  
  
Anya composed herself and rubbed her sore neck, "I-I wasn't lurking, I was cleaning... You might know the difference if you guys tried it once in a while."  
  
Buffy rubbed her quickly reddening eyes and tried to look at her, "What the Hell did you hit me with?" she asked.  
  
Anya hesitated a moment, "I have good new and bad news. I found the spray starch."  
  
"Oh God. It burns."  
  
"Let's get you to the sink." Anya led Buffy to the sink, turned on the water and grabbed the spray hose. "Hold still." She held the top of Buffy's head and shot a jet stream straight into her eyes.  
  
"HEY!" Buffy protested water now pouring down her front and puddling onto the floor. "Over the sink." She snatched the hose from her, "Here, let me do it before I'm renowned as the Visually Impaired Vampire Slayer." Buffy hung her head over the sink and began flushing out her eyes.  
  
Feeling awkward Anya said, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to starch you... it was an accident. I'm a bit unstrung."  
  
"More than the norm?" Buffy shot back testing her eyes. She blinked Anya's direction and saw her for the first time. Anya had on an oversized floppy apron, what looked like one of Xander's old tool belts full of cleaning supplies, yellow latex gloves and clear goggles. This was weird even for Anya. "You come here to clean me to death?" She reached for the hand towel to dry her eyes, her face, and her blouse. Even through the goggles she could see the worry in her eyes, "Anya, what's up?"  
  
"Something is very wrong today," she fidgeted.  
  
"Besides you?" Buffy gibed.  
  
"I got called into a meeting with D'Hoffryn bright and early this morning, somehow things are majorly outta whack." Buffy was about to comment again when Anya stopped her, "Seriously. I could tell D'Hoffryn was worried, he gets that little twitch right above the furrow on his brow. It's not a good sign," she removed the goggles, "anyway, I have the night off... Yea!" she flailed her arms in mock cheer, "...and I got bored at my apartment."  
  
"So you figured you'd hang here."  
  
"Either here... or The Bronze. But I was at The Bronze yesterday, did the cruising thing with Willow and Xander, got splinters in my ass and cut my knees all to ribbons, so..."  
  
Buffy stared at her. She knew better. She knew she shouldn't, but her brain switched on the autopilot with Anya's last statement and she felt all command of her higher functions slip away. She was about to dive head first into the shallow end when, by the grace of God, there came a knock at the front door. "Hold that thought." She said and gleefully fled to answer it. She needed time to clear her head, this night was slowly starting to grind her down and it was still early. Throwing open the door, her expression deflated and she sighed, "Oh great."  
  
It was Spike, "S'nice cheery welcome, luv." he exhaled smokily flicking his cigarette butt into the grass.  
  
"I didn't mean..." she pushed back her bangs, "It's just been one Hell of a night so far," she moved to let him in.  
  
"It sure has," he grinned smugly. "Willow about?" he asked suddenly, shiftily looking around.  
  
Buffy quirked and eyebrow at him suspiciously, "No, why?"  
  
"Oh, nothing..." he sucked his teeth, "s'nothing." and let it drop.  
  
She replayed the days events in her mind and tried to connect the dots, "You're still after that girl aren't you?" she accused.  
  
"Come again?!" he prompted.  
  
"You. Wil. The girl, Rue. Xander said you two were fighting over her at The Bronze."  
  
Spike made a sour face, "Oh, Hell no! All lies," he protested loudly, "I need a bleedin' she-wolf like I need boils on my bum."  
  
"You weren't trying to pick her up?" Buffy continued perplexed.  
  
He became animatedly defensive, "What in fuck's sake would I do with a werewolf? I'd never get my beauty sleep."  
  
Confusion ran rampant tonight. If he wasn't interested in Rue what then? What happened? "So you weren't fighting?" she clarified.  
  
"Well," he bobbed and weaved like a boxer, "mixing it up a bit, yeah. Just trying to keep things right. Didn't want Red ending up like the grandmother. All in fun though. S'kewl."  
  
"I think I'm understanding now," she said the lights coming on in the darkroom of her mind.  
  
"Okay then," he smiled satisfied, then cocked his head at her, "Understand what?"  
  
"Dancing on a Hellmouth," she evaded.  
  
Spike shrugged he didn't know what she was at tonight, or care one way or another, then again that was norm for most nights with the Slayer when she wasn't uber-focused on her job. "Got any munchies?" he changed the subject, "Feeling a bit peckish."  
  
"Anya's in the kitchen..." her voice trailed as she gestured in that general direction. He meandered off leaving her lost in thought. No wonder Wil got so defensive with her. After being bombarded by Spike and team Scooby she probably felt she was being unfairly targeted. Then again maybe she was being unfair. She didn't know this Rue from Eve, but maybe she was just what Wil needed. She sure looked happy, she hadn't seen her beam like that since before her break up with Tara. Buffy wandered into the kitchen to join her guests. They were huddled around the microwave, Anya fussing about Spike as he tested the temperature of a mug of blood. The scene was surreal, a vengeance demon henning over a vampire, afraid he might burn his tongue. Yet, it was perfectly normal. Norman fucking Rockwell-esque even. She grabbed a bag of Frito-Lay Skeezy Cheese®, sat down at the table and shook her head.  
  
'Look at Anya,' they knew her past and after all the nonsense she pulled, the Scoobies still accepted her. 'Giles entrusted her with the Magic Box and Xander loved her enough to want to marry her, then not to marry her...' She'd become a valuable asset to the team. And Spike, once enemies, then lovers, Wil never said a word. His body count was stacked higher than something you stack four reallys high, yet she trusted him with her most precious possession, Dawn. It was at that moment she degrinched dispatching Saint Buffy and called forth Supporto-Gal. Willow was her best friend in the universe, she loved her, and no matter how badly she wished to protect her she couldn't live her life for her, so she resolved just to be there for her, no matter who this person was and despite the outcome.  
  
A knock came from the kitchen door. Anya answered it. It was Clem. "Hello, Anyanka," he greeted with a big wave. "You're looking... mighty tidy tonight," he complimented.  
  
"Thank you, Clem, you're so sweet. Have you done something to your ears? They're looking extra floppy."  
  
The nausea fest was too much for Spike, "Oh please, next you'll be swapping skin moisturizing tips. Get a room." He crossed to the door, "Did you get the stuff?"  
  
"I sure did." Clem said happily offering up the parcel in his hands. Spike snatched it from him, rushed to the counter and proceeded to tear it open. "Hello, Buffy." Clem said spying her at the table.  
  
"Hey, Clem."  
  
"Dawn around?" he asked but was then distracted, "Oh, Frito-Lay Skeezy Cheese®, aren't these just the best?" he bubbled.  
  
"No. I mean, yes... I mean... Dawn, no. Cheese, yes."  
  
"I find the flavor most robust for a snack food" he analyzed, "and the texture is--"  
  
"OH, bollocks! Clem!" Spike yelled, "What the bloody Hell is this? Didn't you check the box?"  
  
"You just opened it yourself..." he defended.  
  
As 'the boys' argued Buffy took the time to pull Anya aside and address a certain situation that had been molesting her mentally. "Anya, I need to ask you something, uh... personal." Buffy began. Anya looked at her squarely with the wide eyed perky face she used on customers at the Magic Box. This look always made Buffy nervous, she took a big breath, "Okay, I'm just gonna come out and ask this."  
  
Anya waited but Buffy hesitated and Buffy was never anything less than direct with her. "Oh Gods, this is gonna be bad," she said concern rising in her voice, "hesitation always foreshadows impending doom and gloom..."  
  
"No, it's not bad... it's just--"  
  
But Anya had the anxiety motor revved up and was kicking it into overdrive babbling a mile a minute. She couldn't get a word in so she just blurted it out over top, "Anya are you taking my underwear?"  
  
"You shouldn't be afraid to come out and say it when something is really..." it took a moment to penetrate then, "What?" she blinked.  
  
"Underwear." She repeated, "Are you doing something with my underwear when you do the laundry?"  
  
"Your underwear?" she repeated bewilderment dancing across her brow.  
  
"Yes. Missing. As in, my underwear, cannot find -- anywhere. "  
  
Anya threw her crazy face up on display now, "What are you saying?"  
  
Buffy sighed deep and looked to the ceiling for strength, "Anya, where is all my underwear?"  
  
"Are you implying I'm taking your underwear--to wear?" Anya actually affected disgust at the idea.  
  
This caught Buffy off guard, "N-n--" she stammered but Anya cut her off.  
  
"Okay, on the first hand I have a full time job. I make decent money. I buy my own underwear and... I don't buy them at the 'All Underpants for a Dollar store'. On the second hand, Eeeeeewwwwwww! Just because a person isn't a real person anymore but a vengeance demon again, doesn't mean she suddenly looses all standards of living. A person is one with their underthings and lending is not in the code book, mortal or demon. And on the third hand counseling is always an option if you're delusional enough to think I'd want your second hand panties to go traipsing around in."  
  
Buffy closed her eyes for clarity, "So you're not taking my underwear as some twisted revenge thing?"  
  
Anya put both hands on her hips, "For 1,121 years I've rained down vengeance upon mortals, and somehow managed just fine without them, why would I suddenly start now?"  
  
Buffy smiled weakly, "And you haven't been throwing them away either?"  
  
"No. You never send any down to wash or at least there are never any in your hamper. I figured this was just a *you thing*, slaying commando or whatever they call it."  
  
Buffy was bewildered. 'They can't just be getting up and walking away... or can they? Hell, this is the Hellmouth, anything's possible...' At that moment the front door clattered open. It was Willow with Rue in tow. 'Thank God, the cavalry,' she thought with great relief, "Wil?" Buffy called hoping with all optimism she had cooled off some so they could talk again, this time sans the giant foot in her mouth. Maybe she could attempt a proper apology, offer her butt up on a silver platter to kick around the living room "Bend It Like Beckham" football-style for a while.  
  
Willow spied the group in the kitchen, breathed deep and tried to ignore them. She was still reeling from the after affects of earlier, feelings of intoxication mixed with a wicked-ass buzz were now leveled by a pounding tension headache and a dull throbbing at the base of her skull. Hitting the stairs she pushed Rue ahead of her but was too slow.  
  
"Willow." Anya said cheerfully coming over to greet her.  
  
'Grr, damn it,' her mind screamed, 'not now.' Turning on her heel she barked, "Get away from me, Anya," still irked over last night and the feelings of embarrassment rising as Buffy trailed behind her.  
  
"I see your demon's still securely fastened." She smiled smugly.  
  
"Anya, don't push me," she warned.  
  
"Huh. Funny you should mention push..." she continued to needle. Willow moved down the stairs at her but stumbled and almost fell. Rue stepped quickly and grabbed her by the arm averting her attentions.  
  
Buffy took silent note, "So you've already met Rue?" she queried trying to catch up.  
  
"We met last night," Anya offered, "she pushed me onto the floor."  
  
"Why? What'd you do?" Buffy asked.  
  
She turned to Buffy with shock face, "I said hello," then turned her attentions to Rue, "I don't like you."  
  
"S'okay," Rue scratched at her eyebrow, "I don't normally associate with vengeance demons." She looked to Willow, "Should we make a wish?" They laughed drunken fall about laughter at the in-joke and clung to each other.  
  
This set Anya off, "You're mocking me?" There was nothing she hated more than being treated as though she were insignificant or deficient. Well, maybe the speculation of day trading, but... "Don't mock me," she threatened.  
  
"Or what?" Willow challenged, "You'll talk us to death?" They continued to giggle.  
  
"I may not be able to curse you with vengeance but I can... I can kick *her* ass." she pointed a finger at Rue.  
  
"Mmmmm, I've been itching to stretch my claws since I got here," she said tensing up.  
  
"Whooo-hooo, fight!" Willow howled and almost fell to the floor.  
  
The display was getting ridiculous, "Okay," Buffy stepped up, "Anya. Wil. You there. Separate corners."  
  
Rue helped Willow to sit on the stairs, her Saturday Night Party Face swiftly turning into Oh Shit, It's Sunday Afternoon Cleanup Face, "Somebody stop the room before I redecorate it." she pleaded then pressed their foreheads together to help her focus.  
  
"What did you drink?" Buffy asked distressed with the goings on.  
  
"Magic Punch by the look of it." Anya helped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's not a drink, it's magic, oh, but don't worry it's not dark," she reassured, "it's a natural occurring side effect when magic users get together. Quite the euphoric headrush but sometimes you crash, thus nasty magic hangover."  
  
"Oooookay," Buffy didn't know what to make of it but she didn't like the sound of it and Willow was quickly looking like death warmed over, "Wil, can we talk?"  
  
"Nope. Don't wanna," she said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Can't we start over?" Buffy begged, "Apology Girl trying to apologize."  
  
"Advil now. Apology later." Willow said as Rue massaged the back of her neck, "My head, pounding like Lola's running through it in Doc Martin shit- kickers," she clenched her teeth again and it looked to Buffy like the two were having a telepathic conversation. Then her expression loosened, and without words Rue went upstairs. Willow stood up holding the wall for support.  
  
Buffy came to her aid and took her arm.  
  
"Kitchen." Willow indicated and Buffy walked her to the kitchen.  
  
Spike and Clem were still arguing and monkeying with their stuff, "Hey, guys hit the living room, please." she set Willow up at the table.  
  
Spike handed his booty to Clem and cockily crossed over to Willow at the table, he leaned over at her hissing, "Meooow." moving in closer he whispered, "hair of the dog that bit you..." Then licked her face. His tongue was cool and slimy, repulsed Willow let out a groan then closed her eyes which only made her more dizzy.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy chastised, "Out." And pushed him towards the living room. "What is it with you two?" she questioned. Willow let fall her head to the table. Rue came down with the painkillers but it was too late. Willow jumped up and hit the back door at a run, flinging it open she escaped into the darkness and the cool night air.  
  
"There's a good lesson to be learned here," Anya began in an unflattering tone.  
  
Buffy turned, folded her arms impatiently and shot daggers at her.  
  
She flinched under the unrelenting glare then changed her pitch, "....knowing when to shut up is good."  
  
Buffy nodded her head in agreement then quietly went outside. Closing the door behind her she sat on the stoop and waited leaving Anya and Rue to their own devices.  
  
After a few moments Willow emerged from the shrubs, "All better," she sighed, "but I think the bushes might refute that," and sat down next to Buffy. They held off talk till the silence was deafening.  
  
They heard Anya's voice from the kitchen, she was off and spinning again, about what, they didn't know but it was most likely directed at Rue and it was just the ice breaker they needed. They chuckled at her clucking. Then Buffy began, "I'm sorry, Wil, I was wrong... doing what I did. I--"  
  
"I know you care..." Wil affected a thoughtful mien.  
  
"But," Buffy looked at her feet, "I was Mrs. Buttinsky from Noseyville."  
  
"Binoculars and all," she smiled. "I really like her."  
  
"We couldn't tell," she mocked.  
  
"I want her to stick around but the magnifying glass is kinda hot."  
  
"Sorry, no one escapes the gauntlet it's part of the initiation into the gang," she smiled and gave Willow a friendly nudge with her shoulder, "I think we can accommodate. Friends?" she asked extending a hand.  
  
"Family." Wil said pushing it away in exchange for a hug.  
  
Suddenly the front door clattered open and Xander charged into the kitchen, "Buffy?!" everyone pointed to the back door. He rushed the door, "Buffy!"  
  
"Oh, hey Xander?! I thought you had a big date?"  
  
"I do... I did. We got big problems!" he announced, "We found one."  
  
"One?" Buffy quirked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"One of the kids. It was horrible. And this big ugly demon. You gotta come."  
  
"Okay, let me just get my jacket," she announced. "Grab some weapons and I'll meet you in the car." Xander acknowledged and headed straight for the weapons' trunk. Buffy headed upstairs to her room to retrieve her jacket, as she approached she heard a creaking noise. Spike was standing in her room. "What are you doing in here?" she asked sternly.  
  
"What me?" he tried to be inconspicuous, play it cool, "Nothing. You know ... jus' nothing."  
  
But she spied the partially open top dresser drawer and something sticking out of his duster pocket. "Oh God," she said two and two starting to come together. She lurched at him and snatched the item from his pocket, "You!?!" then dangled it in front of him, "You've been taking my underwear?" she said angrily. "What is the matter with you?!"  
  
"Hold up. It's not like that," he defended.  
  
"What, you gonna blame it on the crazies? Your imaginary friends making you do it?" she stared at him intently.  
  
"Noo." he shook his head indignantly.  
  
"Oh, better still, you're gathering them up into a big ball and planning on plugging the Hellmouth with them?"  
  
"Don't be daft, woman..." He rebuffed, then composed himself. He hung his head and took a deep breath almost ashamed to admit the truth, "I needed the cash."  
  
Buffy froze in her skin almost as if she didn't hear his words, "Ick- squeeze me?"  
  
Spike became defensive now, "You have no clue, no clue how much prime worn Slayer knickers go for on evilBay do you?"  
  
Buffy's mouth dropped open, she stared in disbelief. "evilBay? You've been selling my underwear on the Internet?" this was too much, her mind refused to wrap around the concept, or even bend in the slightest, "Ahhh, Gross!" she covered her face with her hands, "Okay, you're sick."  
  
He snatched the panties back and shook them at her, "It's strictly business, luv. There are some demons out there who'll pay through the nose ... or, whatever orifice they have in its place for these lil' beauties... Pure gold these."  
  
That was it. She could hear no more. "Get out," she ordered.  
  
"Look, we can make a deal--" he persisted.  
  
One more word on the subject and her brain would leap from her eye socket and throttle him, "Get out!" she repeated raising her voice.  
  
"Sixty-forty. I'll even supply you with new ones."  
  
That was it, she lost it, "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OOOOUUUUUT!!!" she screamed tossing him into the hall. How could her night get any worse, then it hit her... now she'd have to apologize to Anya.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
To be continued in Chapter 3 


	3. Chapter Three: Brushed By Shadow

DISCLAIMER: No infringement of copyright is intended. You know the drill, anyone appearing on or mentioned on BtVS are ME's. New characters introduced here are mine.  
  
SUMMARY: Evil attacks. Angst much? It's Xander's turn...  
  
WARNINGS: Language, slanguage and general wackiness!  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Love And Darkness And My Crossbow  
  
by Eris © 2002 -- All rights reserved.  
  
Chapter Three: Brushed By Shadow  
  
The next afternoon at the Magic Box. "Well, Xander and I didn't find anything of substance in the cemetery that could lead us to a demony suspect yet but we're not exactly "CSI" with all the lovely forensic equipment and great medical dialogue writers." Buffy quipped.  
  
"Too bad none of us woke up color blind and naked on an island off the coast of Seattle this morning. That "John Doe" guy makes "MacGyver" look like a double D." Willow offered.  
  
"I think I've checked every book here twice and I haven't seen anything remotely like him." Xander moaned exhausted, "We really need to finish that demon identification database." He said without thinking.  
  
"Xander." Buffy chastised.  
  
He had forgotten. How could he have been so stupid, "Oh, right, no hurry." He jumped up, "I'll just get the rest of the books from the store room and drop them on my tongue repeatedly on the trip back."  
  
But Willow felt their uneasiness, "It's okay guys. You don't have to tippytoe around it. It's my bad. I haven't been pulling my weight with that project," she waxed nostalgic. She and Tara had decided to make an easily accessible database to try and make the long nights of being buried under books a thing of the past. But they had stopped work on it when they broke up and Willow didn't have the heart to look at the undertaking since, "I think I can do it now... again." She breathed.  
  
"S'okay, Wil, take you're time." Buffy encouraged gently. "Tried and true method works wonders so far."  
  
Xander looked at his watch anxiously, "When is Anya getting back?"  
  
"Didn't say," Buffy replied, "but you know it'll be STDP."  
  
Xander quirked and eyebrow at her.  
  
"Sooner Than Demonly Possible, as God forbid, one of us idiot children might lose a sale," they looked around the customer lite shop, "or file a receipt out of numerical order."  
  
"As if." Willow chuckled, "Oooo, good idea," she sat up from her reclining position among the books, "maybe I should de-alphabetize her filing cabinet. That should be good for at least a thirty minute spin."  
  
Xander turned and raised his hands, "Uh, no, see, that would be bad," he gestured, "cause then I'd have to stay here, which would not only piss me off -- infinity, but make me late for my date again and you don't know what I had to do to convince Shayla I didn't just blow her off the other night. I've spent over half my paycheck on flowers and cards."  
  
"Sweet." Buffy uttered.  
  
"Yeah well, for penny pinching purposes, we just better make sure nothing happens tonight. I stand her up again and even Payday Man's bounty plus Anya's Swiss chocolate savings won't be enough to make it up to her a second time." Xander slapped his hands to his head, "Oh God, I just had a horrible thought! What happens if something happens and I don't make it and Shayla does the wish thing. I'm toast. I'd be Cajun toast. Anya'd get her revenge on me. She could do anything to me. Buffy you gotta help me. Make things all right."  
  
"Poof, things are all right." Buffy quipped.  
  
"I'm serious," Xander sweated and began to pace, "I've gotta make this date tonight."  
  
At that moment Anya teleported into the shop. "Oh, thank the Gods you're all here."  
  
"Anya, you left us here to watch the shop where else would we be?" reminded Buffy.  
  
"Right." She replied but her mind was a million dimensions away.  
  
Buffy folded her arms and tilted her head. "Are you okay?"  
  
"No, I am definitely not okay. My family is being picked off. D'Hoffryn is beside himself," she turned to Willow and in a calm tone said, "Oh, Willow he said to say a big hello to you," then resumed her anxiety attack, "we're in serious trouble. *I* am in serious trouble. I-I could be next. I don't want to die," she whined holding herself tight and chewing on her thumb nail.  
  
Attempting to ignore the dramatics she put her hands on her hips and shifted back and forth in thought. "Any leads?" she asked.  
  
"No, nothing. Whoever is responsible isn't showing up on mystical radar. So, that means they are either a total fucking amateur or a triple really big in the big bad department of Evil-Mart."  
  
"Great," Xander clapped his hands, "this is just fascinating but I'll see everyone later," he announced terribly eager to leave before anything bad happened.  
  
"Wait, where are you going?" Anya whined.  
  
"Anya, we've already been through this, I have a date tonight. Thus, I am *going* on my date."  
  
"A date? You can't go on a date now," she wobbled, "my life is in danger."  
  
"Uh, can and will," he affirmed.  
  
"That's right, leave me in my time of need," she groused. "Oh, wait, that's what you do."  
  
Xander suppressed the urge to throttle her, "See, I told you," he said to Buffy. "Didn't I tell you?"  
  
"You told us." She affirmed.  
  
He then focused his attentions back to Anya affixing his best diplomatic face and said, "An, what purpose could my hanging here possibly serve, other than to add sugar to your bowl of Gloaty-Os?" she was about to debate him when he raised his arms and continued, "If, on the off chance Mister Big Bad Undetectable just happens to stroll in here wanting to wear your entrails as a stylish new hat, what could I do? Oh, let me see... cower in the corner and watch you die? My being here wouldn't make an ounce of difference to something that powerful. Buffy is the Slayer, slaying is her job."  
  
"It's not just a job it's a birthright." She beamed.  
  
He shot her a sideways glance and gritted his teeth, "She and Wil will protect you--"  
  
"Hey, whoa, don't bring me into this." Willow sounded.  
  
He shot her evil eye, "Again with the not helping."  
  
She bit her lip affecting an air of innocence, "Sorry."  
  
Anya opened her mouth to protest but Xander gave her a stern look and held up his fingers, she stayed silent. He began to back out of the shop. She moved again to speak and they repeated the motions over again. Xander opened the front door, "I'm leaving now," he said, "see everyone tonight," and made his grand exit.  
  
"Dick." Anya muttered under her breath and went back to chewing her nails.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rue stood in the living room of the Summers' house. She stared at the couch. "Something bad happened here. On that couch." She said to the air. She didn't know what, but she could see the end result. The woman lying there quietly. "This is her picture." She continued moving to the mantle, "Ah. What was her name? Can't be that long." she nodded sympathetic. "I'm sorry. You could have said something it's not like this is new or I wouldn't see it. Did surprise me though, upstairs." She moved out onto the front porch, "I'm not understanding everything." She sat on the stoop, "Things are so different here. It's like floating in a dream most of the time." She paused and scratched her eyebrow, "I still don't understand why. It makes no sense. What I did... I should be dead." She hung her head then snapped it up and stared intently into the air. "So many others ... innocents." She flinched and frowned, "Yes. Yes, I trust you. I-I just need... more help." Her ears pricked as she caught the sounds of Dawn and Janice coming down the street from school.  
  
She spied Rue on the stoop and waved. They said their byes and Janice made for her house as Dawn bounced up the walk. "Hi." She said flopping down beside her.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Whatcha doing?"  
  
"Waiting." Rue replied.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Willow."  
  
"Sounds like fun." Dawn said sarcastically, "Were you here all day again?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How come you don't go to school with Willow?"  
  
"Willow said to stay." Rue said simply.  
  
"You do everything she says?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're weird." Dawn remarked shaking her head, then blurted out, "Where'd you get the nickname Rue from?" but before the girl could answer she continued, "I don't like it. It doesn't suit you. I like Becca better."  
  
She smiled softly and looked at her feet.  
  
"What?" Dawn quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"S'what my family called me."  
  
"Called? Are they gone?" she asked truly interested.  
  
"For some time now."  
  
"Our mom's gone too," she offered openly resting her chin on her knuckles, "I miss her a lot. She died of a brain cancer two years ago. What happened to your family?"  
  
Rue scratched at her eyebrow, she hadn't spoken of it she didn't think ever. "M-my Dad died in a car accident when I was six. Mom miscarried. She never remarried... or found anyone else. I don't have any other siblings. She died... was killed when I was twelve." Her face grew dark, "Demons."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"S'okay. Sorry about you're Mom too."  
  
They sat quiet for a moment then Dawn continued, "Did you have anyone to take care of you?"  
  
She shook her head no, and stared at the step then, voice quavering slightly replied, "I was alone for about three years. It was scary but then I was rescued."  
  
"Being alone is terrible, I didn't know what to do after Mom died, then Buffy. I thought I'd end up in foster care for sure but Willow and Tara took care of me till we got Buffy back."  
  
"Back?" Rue echoed leaning in.  
  
"Oh yeah," Dawn relayed animatedly, "Wil did this amazing spell and it called for the spirit of the Slayer to return and she did, but--"  
  
"Slayer?!" Rue said suddenly agitated taking Dawn by the arm, "Buffy's the Slayer?"  
  
"Well, yeah," she nodded, "Willow didn't mention it?"  
  
Rue shook her head, no.  
  
"Guess she figured you knew being a werewolf and all." Dawn didn't think twice about it, "Most of the time it's pretty kewl but sometimes she takes it way too psycho serious like her shit don't stink." The words popped out before she could stop them, "Oops, you won't tell her I swore? I don't wanna sit through that seminar again."  
  
Rue shook her head, no.  
  
"Thanks." A new thought popped into her head, "Hey, can you fight? I mean, like now, when you're not all wolfy?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Kewl! Buffy said she'd teach me but so far she hasn't shown me much. Maybe you could teach me?"  
  
"I dunno." At that moment Dawn's cell phone rang. She dug it out of her backpack and answered it.  
  
While Dawn was engaged Rue closed her eyes and chewed her lip attempting to mull over everything she had just learned from the girl. Things were so different, she was totally not prepared for this.  
  
"Okay." Dawn finished then turned and held out the phone to her companion, "That was Buffy she wants us to meet them at the Magic Box. She's putting Wil on for you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bthozopth'Thtrop'thyek had been a very busy demon, two more vengeance demons were eliminated and after some insidious persuasion and a bit of flash and fancy, Cranston Silvermane was lulled back into his sense of supremacy over his unwilling slave. He now possessed the additional powers of strength and speed to occupy his time plus three new suits hung his larder. Things were falling into place for Bthozopth and tonight he would make his move for release. Again he called forth the shadows. Twisting and turning they transformed from the gloom towards the demon. "We have work this night. Go. Seek out the girl."  
  
Downtown Sunnydale, a night like any other... and that's saying a lot for a town built over a Hellmouth. People mixed and mingled casually going about their business under the bright winter's moon. But evil things were a foot, literally. An unseen black shadowy mist snaked close to the ground spreading methodically throughout the town. It melted into the grass, into the ground and the pavement. Where it disappeared dark bubbles roiled up and erupted leaving small creatures. Things resembling insects, reptiles, birds, mammals, and then some, began to crawl, slither, and flutter about. The demon fanned itself out pushing his senses to encompass the city. His limitations on this plane were being tested. Where? Where was she? Then he felt it. A vibration, a pinpoint of power within the spectrum. He honed his senses to the pulsation. There. Yes. Contact. Thus the retrieval process began. That which came forth of the true demon to quest now set about feeding on whatever they came into contact with fulfilling their objective by nourishing the demon.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Come on Becca, you said you'd teach me." Dawn badgered pulling at her sleeve on their way to the Magic Box.  
  
"No," she clarified, "I said *I* could fight."  
  
"Pleeeeease?" she whined.  
  
"It's up to you're sister."  
  
"That is sooo not fair," she protested. The waxing moon shone bright as they walked, all of a sudden something skittered across their path, it looked like a big rat. Another appeared then another and another. "Look, what's that?" They observed a group of funny, fuzzy, feathery beasties bobble their way towards them. Pushing and shoving each other they fell about like little stooges. "They look like Muppet Babies." Dawn laughed all wide happy faced. She bent down to touch one but Rue grabbed her arm.  
  
"Careful," she warned, "appearances can be deceiving." And peered about suspiciously sniffing the air.  
  
"Aw, but they're so cute," she remarked pulling free and touching one any way, "it's so soft." She picked it up and stroked it like a kitten. "Hello." She cooed at it. It wiggled and squirmed gleefully in her hands. More began to arrive swarming around her feet desirous to be picked up too.  
  
"Put it down and let's go." Rue said warily.  
  
"But--"  
  
"Now." She commanded giving the girl a hard push forward.  
  
But as Dawn went to lower the creature to the ground its eyes began to glow green and it abruptly turned and bit her in the soft flesh between her thumb and forefinger. "OW!" she yelped flipping her hand and shaking it but the creature held fast.  
  
Rue moved in and tried to pry it loose but it was firmly embedded in the skin.  
  
"Get it off!" Dawn panicked.  
  
"I'm trying." Rue answered yanking at the little thing's mouth but it wouldn't budge.  
  
The demeanor of the ones on the ground was changing too. Where once they played and prodded one another standing up on their hind legs begging to be picked up, they now growled and fought and began to attack the girls' boots nipping and clutching trying to climb up their pants legs forcing them to kick at them to keep them at bay.  
  
"Becca please! Ahhh, it's hurting." Dawn pleaded biting her lip and jumping up and down to control the pain.  
  
But she couldn't get the little teeth to release without taking the huge hunk of flesh from Dawn's hand. Her mind raced searching for a solution, "I think I've got something it won't like," she grumbled. Reaching into her duster pocket she produced a butane lighter, "Hold very still." She instructed and struck the lighter. A flame erupted like a mini blow torch and she grabbed the body of the critter and gave it a good tug. Dawn winced. Placing the flame under its chin, it squealed and screeched then finally released its grip with a huge shriek. Rue tossed the beastie as far as she could and pushed the girl to a quick step. As they moved she examined the wound. "Let it bleed free a bit then put pressure on it." Again reaching into her pockets Rue pulled out a bandanna to wrap around the bite till they could get it attended to properly.  
  
The creatures were everywhere now seemingly drawn to them like a magnet. Rue held Dawn's shoulders and steered her down the sidewalk to steady her for fear of falling as the demons were purposely under foot. All of a sudden something hit Dawn in the head, she squawked and began slapping at herself. The frenzied things were launching themselves from the trees and anything else they could climb up on. Rue slapped at them pulling them off along with some handfuls of hair. This was getting serious. She peeled off her duster and draped it over Dawn for protection as they bolted down the walk jerkily fighting the pursuing horde. The Magic Box was not far but it might as well have been miles away the way these little brutes were coming at them.  
  
The hunters were relentless, like a pack of hounds to fox multiplying by leaps and bounds as they ran full out, finally, safety, they thought reaching the block of the shop, but Dawn and Rue were stopped dead in their tracks, the sheer numbers awaiting them left them open mouthed. The sight was overwhelming, the demon spawn carpeted the street near knee deep clinging to every bench, light pole and sign post like a plague of locusts. Rue desperately tried some of the car and shop doors hoping for quick shelter but no such luck. The beasties were feverishly closing in the ranks from behind, it was a trap, they were surrounded. Glimpsing the lights on at the Magic Box and no back tracking, they had no choice but to press on. Wading through the biting, clawing monsters Dawn began calling out for Buffy hoping against hope to get her attention and some extremely crucial back-up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Scoobies were quietly buried in their ancient tomes glossing over countless bits of information when it began. The bell on the door chimed, again, then again and again. The shop door slammed, time and time again, customers had entered or so they thought; Anya hoped, but they were noisy, agitated, not normal. This caught Buffy's attention but it was Anya who rushed to their service. "Welcome to the Magic Box, can I be of assistance?"  
  
"Outside, there are things filling up the street outside." A frightened lady said shakily pointing.  
  
"Things?" Anya echoed with a bemused smile.  
  
"Yes. Look." A man holding his young son pointed.  
  
Buffy crossed over to the entrance and peered out the glass cautiously, she then opened the door and went outside. "What the?" Weird little creatures skittled about the sidewalk and street. They appeared to be sniffing the air, laughing and giggling as they bandied about. Anya and Willow joined her out front.  
  
"Well, this is new." Anya announced with irritating flair.  
  
"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Buffy asked.  
  
Wil began, "They look like--"  
  
"--Evil mini Muppets." Buffy finished.  
  
Anya quirked an eyebrow, "What's a Muppet?" but they ignored her.  
  
"Anyone else getting that evil bodey ominousy vibe?" Wil hoped surveying the block.  
  
"Hello," Anya persisted, "cultural reference clue for the needy. What is a Muppet?"  
  
As they watched, a few steadily became more, and more became, 'Whoa, that's a lot.' The amused giggles of pedestrians on the block abruptly changed to alarmed yells, screams and frantic running about in panic as the funny, fuzzy, muppety, jesters suddenly became violent, needle-toothed, glowing- eyed, gremlins of death.  
  
"Oh Gods." Anya began to freak, "They're here to kill me."  
  
"I doubt that." Buffy tried to calm her but the number of creatures continued to grow. "Inside, now." She commanded. Trailing the two she kicked at the green-eyed demons trying to clear them from the doorway behind her. They hissed and bit at her ankles as they tried to enter the shop and she was forced to clip one with the door to close it.  
  
"Hey," Anya protested, "watch the monster shavings, I just had the floors waxed."  
  
The group watched as the frenzy outside heightened. "An, Wil, we need to... 'work the books'," she hinted cryptic motioning with her head at the refugees and customers now gathered at the window.  
  
Anya stepped up, "Ah, folks, may I have your attention? It appears we have an emergency situation outside. As owner of this shop, I will need you to move to the safest part of the store. This is for your own protection and to prevent anyone from suing me should you be eaten alive by those things as my insurance does not cover demonic infestation."  
  
"ANYA!" Buffy scolded.  
  
"What?! It's the truth," she protested.  
  
"No!" Buffy interjected waving her arms at the people, "Not to worry," then turned and whispered aside to Anya. "Stop scaring them." Turning again she directed a laugh towards their guests, "Just a bit of Magic Box humor, that's our Anya." Then turned again and shot daggers at the demoness.  
  
Anya continued, "...anyway, uh, the authorities have been alerted and the situation is in hand, this is just a precaution." She hurriedly ushered the customers into the back room and securely locked them in. She glared at Buffy, "If I lose my business license for this little stunt I'll never forgive you," then changed to a more pleasant tone. "but please, continue to save my life."  
  
Buffy cast her a sideways glance.  
  
"What do we do next?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"Slaying vampires is one thing but a demonic midgi-army is new territory." She looked to Willow for guidance.  
  
"Something's up, the dark's vibrating pretty good now..."  
  
As Buffy and Willow discussed their ors Anya stared out the window lost in her own troubled thoughts when, "Buffy, there's somebody else outside." She alerted abruptly.  
  
She pressed her face to the glass, the silhouette was unmistakable. "Clem."  
  
He was doing his best to navigate through the street but the rabble was dragging him down.  
  
"I gotta help him." Buffy announced.  
  
"You can't go out there, you'll be gnawed alive." Willow warned.  
  
"I've got no choice. Wil." Buffy moved to the door, Willow in tow, Anya following up the rear after grabbing a broom from behind the counter. "On three," Buffy said bracing herself against the door. "Three!" And she pushed with all her Slayer strength managing to crack the door enough to squeeze through. Anya slapped at the lucky demons who raced inside with her broom sweeping the rest back out then joined Willow to help pull the door closed again.  
  
"Clem!" Buffy called wading through the calf deep throng punching and kicking and pulling them off her. Slowly she made her way towards him.  
  
"Buffy, what's going on? Spike and I went for ice-cream. We got separated somewhere on Hamilton. These things are everywhere."  
  
Buffy nabbed him and they fought their way back, fought through the tearing, fought through the biting, fought through the teeth and claws and barbed spines of the evil swarm.  
  
It took all four of them to open the door again and even greater effort to try and close and lock it once they were safely inside but finally they were able to muscle the door shut. The tide of demons was still rising. The Scoobies breathed a hard sigh of relief, Buffy and Clem were exhausted.  
  
Buffy slid into the comfy chair of the nook to catch her breath and inspect her wounds.  
  
Anya retrieved the first aid kit from under the counter as Willow counted the chunks taken out of Clem's meaty person.  
  
Then Clem spoke up, "We just wanted ice-cream. They came out of nowhere. They were so cute..." He sighed, "Then, then..."  
  
"The killing started." Buffy droned.  
  
"We got out of there but somewhere on Hamilton, they separated us." his eyes glazed over at the memory.  
  
Buffy's interest was piqued. "Are you saying you think they did it on purpose?"  
  
"I'm sure something's controlling them... I think?"  
  
"See, I told you, it sent them to kill me." Anya began to spin again but they ignored her.  
  
Clem continued, "After they devil-dolled they herded us like cattle, down specific streets, doing the divide and conquer thingy."  
  
"Poor Spike." She mumbled under her breath.  
  
"I don't think they wanted him." He shook his head, "probably don't like dead flesh. Not very tasty to most predators."  
  
"That's comforting." Willow said sarcastically.  
  
"But me..." he held out his arms gesturing head to toe, "snack lover's dream. Just tattoo Frito-Lay on my ass." Then grinned wide at his joke.  
  
All of a sudden a faint cry was heard from outside the shop. "BUFFY!" And again. Everyone froze, they had been so busy they'd completely forgotten.  
  
Buffy went pale at the sound. "Dawn -- Rue." Buffy and Willow said in horror racing back to the door.  
  
Outside Rue and Dawn were being mobbed. They had made it to the middle of the street but were hip deep in demons. It was a constant battle and they were losing, slowly being ripped to pieces. Rue pushed forward thrashing and clawing a path, her hands bloodied. Dawn clung to her side, kicking and squashing them as they labored on. She slashed and hacked at them with the athame Rue had given her but the assault was never ending. Each foot seemed an eternity though, eventually, somehow, they managed to make it to the front door of the shop.  
  
Buffy and Clem who had struggled so hard to keep the door shut now fought feverishly to push it back open. They pushed at the door from inside as Rue strained to pull it against the weight of the mob, all the while shielding the girl and trying her best to not get her crushed against the building. Finally Buffy with Anya and Clem's extra demon might managed to wedge the door open just a bit, Willow squeezed in-between the group and Rue shoved Dawn inside to her. Willow then grabbed at her hand but she twisted loose and pulled her arm back out before the crushing weight of the demon horde on the door severed it. The door slammed shut knocking them to the ground. "BECCA!" Dawn screamed pulling away from Willow and pressing up against the door banging her fists in anger, the Scoobies, picking themselves up, watched in amazement as she disappeared under wave after wave of the beasts. "Buffy, do something!" they could see the struggle turn and move then a dark, bloody, claw fingered hand pounded against the shop window. Rue had shapeshifted but was swiftly being over powered by the sheer number of the beasts. Great yellow eyes peered inside seeking help, snarling lips pulled taught over long sharp fangs howled in anger. She turned and was gone. An instant later blood splattered the spot she had just inhabited startling the group inside, and the glass began to creak and crack under the stress threatening to shatter.  
  
A chill went down her spine and Willow screamed, "NO!" She pushed Dawn out of the way and threw her weight at the door again and again but to no avail, 'Not again.' Her eyes began to well with tears of frustration and fear.  
  
Buffy moved to comfort her friend putting her arm around her shoulder but Willow would have none of it.  
  
"No," she uttered harshly choking back the tears then lowered her head and took a step back.  
  
"Do it!" Dawn urged, "Hurry!"  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy snapped, "No, Wil," she begged knowing full well the power needed to countermand the evil outside would full tilt boogie her magic meter past the 10 mark and deep into the dark danger zone.  
  
"I'm not helpless, not this time," she growled raising her head to reveal her now black soulless eyes. The room grew cold and a slight wind wafted past the stunned group.  
  
"Wil, no." Buffy cried, "Don't." But it was too late, her friend was overwrought and tapping directly into the mystical nougat center of darkness.  
  
"Effractum." she said waving her hand. The air crackled becoming heavy, knickknacks trembled on their shelves and the front window bowed and strained in its frame then shattered as a green energy leapt forth. The door wrenched open snapping its hinges and the demon spawn began to spill in. "Discedo." Willow ordered and with a flick of her wrist the beasties, broken glass and rubble were blown back like leaves under a blower, still others began levitating in the air. As the electricity jumped about frantically they sizzled and popped out of existence with hideous echoing shrieks. She cleared a path and steadily walked out the door leaving an energy bubble in her wake to protect her friends inside. She could see the Rue-wolf thrashing about furiously, writhing like a person drowning in quicksand, the demons clinging to her. As quickly as she tore through one, two more took its place biting and chewing at her flesh, even with enhanced strength the constant assault was beginning to take its toll. Willow reached out her consciousness through the power and touched something. Something that didn't want to be touched, it took her by surprise, distracting her for but a moment till Rue howled in desperation. "DEFENDO!" she shouted creating a tremendous shock wave, it shook the ground like an earthquake. Slamming Rue to the pavement it hurled the creatures into the air like mini missiles throughout the street.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bthozopth'Thtrop'thyek blinked, his concentration suddenly broken by a shift in the mystical forces. It slapped him like a scream in the night, an unexpected surprise on this plane. Another being of dark power making itself known, interfering with his plan. He quickly shielded his presence sneering with disappointment at the setback but was quick to negate the evening a total failure. His powers had grown two fold at the hands of his spawn, yet he decided not to challenge this new opponent and squander his ill-gotten energies. He would wait, he still had time, time to try another plan to capture the girl and free himself completely of Silvermane. But he could taste her now, the modicum of essence he had harvested was sweet on his lips and he craved more. That girl would be his one way or another.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The gang filed out of the Magic Box to examine the battle scene. Willow's assault had worked, the rabble were dazed and disoriented and try as they might, they couldn't penetrate the barrier but increasingly strange was that they seemed disinterested in even trying anymore.  
  
The she-wolf lay there on the cleared street not moving.  
  
Willow ran to her side. "Rue?" she said eyes returning to normal, touching her softly.  
  
Dawn came running up, "Becca" she dropped to her knees next to Willow and shook her. Sickened she pulled her hand away, it was drenched in blood. She was covered top to toe in bites, scratches and deep gashes. Wil stroked the coarse canine face gently when her eyes suddenly flickered open. She involuntarily lashed out grabbing Dawn roughly, the panic and rage of the wolf not yet quelled.  
  
Willow in return grabbed at her to release the girl.  
  
Her yellow eyes made contact, opened wide and the fog lifted as recognition set in. She released Dawn and backed away recoiling in fear, she looked about then looked at her clawed hands. They were covered with blood and bleeding.  
  
"Dawn, gimme the jacket." Willow demanded extending her arm.  
  
She removed Becca's jacket and handed it to her.  
  
Holding it out in front of her she stepped towards the trembling wolf-girl whose clothes had been shredded by the demons and the transformation. Wrapping the jacket around her shoulders Willow held her watching as she slowly morphed from wolf form back into human. The wounds beginning their healing process.  
  
Anya and Clem had hung back near the entrance to the shop, they stared with mounting concern, "Isn't tomorrow the...?" Clem whispered to Anya pointing up.  
  
Anya nodded her head, "Yes."  
  
"Should she be able to...?" he continued.  
  
Anya shrugged, "I'm no expert but, no."  
  
Rue stared into Willow's deep green eyes, "Are you hurt?! I-I didn't hurt anyone did I?"  
  
She shook her head, "Only demons."  
  
A frantic look crossed her face, "Dawn?!?" she reached out her hand.  
  
"I'm here. I'm okay." She said taking it.  
  
She pulled her near for solace, "I can't remember w-when I change like that, the evil took hold, I only know rage an-and I need to tear stuff apart." She swiped a palm at her forehead repeatedly as if trying to wipe something off.  
  
"Shhh." Willow hushed her holding her tight, "it's okay. You're safe." But as much as she tried to comfort her loved one she trembled inside with the mind echo of the dark force she had just encountered.  
  
The Scoobies watched as the demon spawn who had once been so spirited began to slow almost like their batteries were running low. The ones with glowing eyes, the brilliance dimmed, then in due time ceased. One by one they all began to topple over dropping in place. Before long they oozed out a slimy, nasty substance and their beings started to liquefy. They melted into one another, into the asphalt. Their remains released a foul smelling green vapor that hung in the air like death. Rapidly they dissolved till nothing was left but a fine gray ash that played on the winds. The danger was over ... for now, but the Scoobies were left with more questions than answers.  
  
Willow helped the dazed and confused Rue to her feet, gripping her around the waist she hoisted her up bearing her weight across her shoulders.  
  
Dawn stepped in hugging her middle and Rue put her other arm over the girl's shoulder for support. As they steered her to the Magic Box she said weakly, "You did good, Dawn," and gave her a squeeze.  
  
"I was sooo sacred," she admitted eyes still wide with excitement.  
  
"Never would'a guessed," she faltered.  
  
"That was so kewl when you hit that demon with the lighter," she began to gush, "I never heard a howl like that, an, an, oh man, the squishy noises... An when we hit the block an-and they were everywhere--I thought we were so dead. You should have seen it Willow."  
  
"I did, Dawnie." She reminded.  
  
Buffy looked on incredulously taking mental notes as they passed. Something was not right.  
  
"...from this side... the cars and the doors..."  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she caught a twinkle in the street. Buffy walked over to it, it was a knife. Must be the one she saw Dawn hacking away with. She picked it up, upon examining it a bewildered look played over her pretty face. She knew this knife. There was no way to mistake it. But how? The sounds of the Scoobies calling to her roused her from thought, "Be there in a minute," she said and carefully put the knife in her boot for later.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
If one could say it, and believe it, things were getting back to normal after the attack. Anya had released the folks taking shelter in the back room and in a very generous gesture, especially for Anya, had given them all complimentary crystals and a coupon for 25% off their next purchase. "Come back again." She said perkily maneuvering them through the broken glass and out the crookedly hanging door. When they were at a decent distance she crossed behind the counter and opening the back door said, "Okay, coast is clear." Willow and Clem entered carrying Rue. "Sorry, Clem, but I think they went through enough without you scaring them by, well... being you."  
  
"Oh, I understand." He said cheerily. "You wouldn't believe how many people are frightened by floppy ears." He smiled and shook his head in goofy demonstration.  
  
"Uh... yeah." Anya replied as she directed them to the back room. They set Rue down on the couch and Anya and Clem returned to the main room while Willow turned on the tap soaking a wash cloth in the sink.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the main shop area at the research table Buffy ordered an overly fidgety Dawn to, "Hold still," as she attempted to inspect the severity of her wounds.  
  
"I wanna see how Becca's doing." She whined.  
  
"Let Wil handle it, 'sides she's got rapid healing, you don't." She said trying to gauge the need for stitches but she wouldn't sit still and continued to try and pull away, "Aaa, not until we're finished." She warned.  
  
"I'm fine." Dawn whined then screamed, "OWW!" as Buffy hit her scalp with disinfectant.  
  
"Uh-huh, you're fine all right, a chunk the size of Rhode Island is missing from yer head but yer okay," she continued to dab with her sterile pad and make small talk. "So, what happened tonight with you and Rue?"  
  
"Becca," Dawn corrected.  
  
"Okay, Becca." Buffy echoed.  
  
"Becca was amazing!" she careened down the Speedtown highway recounting the entire evening's adventure to Buffy in only a few short minutes.  
  
Buffy listened intently attempting to find a connection, she was certain Rue was somehow involved, "So, everything was fine till you touched one?" Dawn nodded her head yes. "And Rue--" Dawn opened her mouth to correct her but Buffy did so herself "--Becca, told you not to but you did any way?"  
  
Dawn nodded her head, yes, again.  
  
"She never touched them?"  
  
"Uh-uh." she shook her head, no.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Clem grabbed the trash can from behind the counter and gave Anya a much needed hand with the cleanup.  
  
"Look at this!" Anya griped not knowing where to begin with the glass, "I just had it redone from the last time. This is coming out of Willow's pocket sure as shit this time...Not paying another $800 out of profits, oh no."  
  
Clem let her ramble.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Looks like you're Dawnie's Can-Do-No-Wrong, now." Willow said, inspecting Rue's hands for damage and cleaning away the blood with the warm wet cloth.  
  
Rue looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Superhero," she simplified.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Some superhero." then glowered ashamed to reveal, "All I could think of was getting to you, making sure *you* were safe."  
  
Willow paused and met her gaze, "But you got *her* here safe." She smiled softly urging, "Stop with the Boo-Boo Kitty face." Then moved on to check her scalp trying to cheer her gloomy companion, "I see you care. You two have been bonding," she noted, "Becca." And playfully swiped at her nose with the cloth.  
  
She lowered her head still troubled, "But I thought about... it. I just couldn't... I-I couldn't leave her. I'm weak."  
  
Willow looked shocked, "No," she blurted out then crooked a finger under her chin, raised it, and kissed her gently on the lips, "you're a good person. You didn't. Don't beat yourself up. There's been enough of that tonight." She moved on to examine her legs and changed the subject, "Amazing, most of these wounds look like they've had a few days to heal even though the blood's still fresh. And the bruising's already purple here."  
  
"I'm five by five," she offered.  
  
Willow threw her a to worry glance. 'What an odd thing to say.' And the way she said it sent a slight chill down her spine as she handed her the wash cloth, "I think your clothes qualify as a "What Not to Wear" at this point. Let me see if we have anything." She crossed to the lockers searching for some clothing. Rummaging about she found some old sweats, maybe Xander's, or left over from Riley, but they would do for now.  
  
Rue wiped at her bloodstained foot, "Shit, where'd my boots go?" she said noticing for the first time she was barefoot except for part of a sock.  
  
"Probably outside ... in pieces."  
  
She sighed, "Those were my best boots-they were my only boots but... I got them from you." She began to strip, unbuttoning what was left of her black leather pants and slowly easing them from her bruised body. She held them up, "Damn, I liked these pants," they looked worse than Swiss cheese, she threw them down in frustration, "they fit in all the right places, ya' know, like a second skin."  
  
"Oh yeah," Willow blurted out, "I mean, better them than you." She set the sweats down for her, "Clothes are replaceable you're not."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Willow exited the training room leaving Rue to dress and rest a bit longer. She spied Buffy putting the first aid kit back together and headed towards her, "Hey," she said timidly fidgeting with her hands.  
  
"Hey." Buffy echoed eyes lowered. "Becca okay?" she asked flatly.  
  
"Yeah, nothing a little disinfectant and a few days rest won't cure." She smiled weakly. Buffy acknowledged her but still didn't look up continuing to attend to the kit. They shared an awkward silence till Willow could stand it no longer and blurted out, "You're disappointed."  
  
"No." Buffy rolled her eyes, "Yes. Kinda," she breathed exasperated, "it all worked out, so..." she closed the kit loudly.  
  
Willow affected a hurt expression, "Share the mad." Willow coaxed.  
  
"I don't know." Buffy barked.  
  
"I think you do."  
  
But she truly didn't know how to answer her friend without starting another fight. She was mad that she wantonly broke her promise and delved into the dark magicks even if it were for a good cause. She was especially mad that she did it for the girl. And in some warped ego maniacal way she was even kinda mad that she disobeyed the Slayer's wishes. What if things had gone the other way, all horrible and twisty? Could she have stopped it? And what if it were a trick and the dark forces overwhelmed her taking control? Could she have brought Wil back? Could she have protected everyone or would there be funerals all round come morning? She wasn't sure as she wasn't quite sure what the Hell had happened tonight. Those doubts laid heavy on her mind as well as the fact that Willow in control was a potent thing but what would be the end result of that raw dark power unfettered? In her heart this is what she feared most of all, the one day she would find out. "Okay. Truth?"  
  
Willow nodded her head, yes.  
  
Buffy stared angrily, "Yes, I'm angry you went all dark, Wil."  
  
"I'm sorry. Something had to be done," she said apologetically.  
  
"You couldn't find some other way?" Buffy sought.  
  
"Didn't see many options being bandied about at the time and Rue's was running out," she asserted.  
  
Buffy went silent her face still troubled.  
  
Willow tilted her head trying to catch her eye, "I would have done the same thing if it were Dawnie."  
  
"I know." Buffy said plainly.  
  
"Or you."  
  
"I know." She repeated voice slightly more gruff.  
  
There was another awkward pause and then, "I couldn't just stand there and do nothing." She attempted to justify away her actions.  
  
"I know." Buffy repeated voice steeped with anger now. "It's just so dangerous. We don't know what we're dealing with yet. What if that were a trap? You could have played us all directly into the Big Bad's hands."  
  
Willow suddenly felt a wave of insecurity wash over her. She was going to tell Buffy about the dark mind she encountered, but now... if she did, Buffy would fly off into Lectureland. She couldn't deny the fact that whoever it was was extremely powerful, but for whatever reasons they didn't oppose her, just the opposite, they fled, throwing up a barrier and disconnecting when she appeared at the bad part of magic town. So, how big of a Big Bad could they be? Anya's earlier assumptions brought her no comfort and she hoped they were dealing with dabbling neophytes and not a Big Bad on the three plus side. She decided for the time being it was best to keep this information to herself, unruffle the Slayer and not to argue. She pursed her lips, sighed and fidgeted with her hands some more. "I'm sorry." She repeated tersely.  
  
"So am I." Buffy shot back winding down becoming pensive, "I jus... don't wanna lose anyone else because we were reckless." She revealed then went silent.  
  
Before the silence became too intense Willow said, "I didn't want to lose another someone," then looked away. Her eyes glazed over as reflection bubbled to the surface, "It was so fast," she began catching Buffy off guard, "I know there was nothing I could do but a part of me will always feel guilty. My fault, just cause I was there. And she looked at me..." she turned her head away, this was the first time she put voice to her feelings about that day to her friend. Hot tears cascaded down her face, "The way she looked at me to do something. Trusted m-" Willow's voice faltered, she cleared her throat and continued, "Trusted me to keep her safe ... and I couldn't." She halted for a moment then composed herself, wiped at her cheeks, stood up straight and faced her, voice lowered, "Tonight I could. And I did. And I'd do it again and I don't feel guilty. I won't. So go ahead, be mad. Hate me. Whatever it takes to get us beyond."  
  
"I don't hate you, I'm scared for you." Buffy hugged her bestest buddy, "I'm scared for us all."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Some time later:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Becca, we got 'em." Dawn announced gleefully as she and Clem came back inside. Flopping down next to her at the round table and handed her her boots. They looked the worse for wear, stained, ripped, nibbled upon, scratched up and through, and the front completely blown out of one.  
  
"Thanks," she said offering up a crooked smile, "guess they're broken in now."  
  
"We'll get you new boots, sweetie." Willow said flipping through yet another one of the numerous books stacked high on the table.  
  
"This is my brain," Buffy said to no one in particular, "this is my brain on demon hunting," and let fall her head to the book she was reading with a loud *THUD*. "We're getting nowhere very slowly." She said into the book then raised her head, "I've cross referenced every option till my eyes've crossed. I don't know what else to look under."  
  
"Maybe we should call Giles?" Willow offered.  
  
"Already did. The Council were being their usual cryptic; said he was away on urgent Watcher business but would give him my message as soon as he checked back in."  
  
In the background Becca pulled a roll of duct tape from her duster pocket and she and Dawn proceeded to duct tape her boot back together.  
  
"I'll email him then just in case they purposely forget." Willow offered.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Becca gave Dawn a black sharpie and set her to coloring the duct tape.  
  
At that moment Spike wandered in.  
  
"Hey, buddy!" Clem's face lit up relieved to see him and shot him a high five.  
  
"Looks like you had yourself one Hell of a party, here," he announced noting all the damage.  
  
"Spike, you're okay!" Dawn yelled all smiles.  
  
"Course I am, lil' bit. Take more than a demon horde to stop the Big Bad." He boasted.  
  
Buffy got up and crossed over to him to check him out, "So where'd you end up hiding?" she asked quietly.  
  
He leaned in and in hushed tones replied, "Atop the roof of the Hot Diggity Dog stand." But Rue heard him and laughed out loud. "You, piss off!" he barked, "You have no idea," he waved a pointed finger at her, "those things were ravenous, all fangs, like--"  
  
"Little vampires?" she jabbed.  
  
"Haa!" Willow snorted.  
  
"Nooo," he sneered at them, "more like, like... land piranhas."  
  
She cocked her head and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"What?" he said suddenly self conscious under her gaze, "Don't play the saint to me." The game was on again, he lunged at her in jest, "You creep with the best of 'em." Leaning over her he raised his hands and hooked his fingers like claws, exaggerating a scowl meant to be serious but making her giggle, "How many people have you ripped to pieces with your bare hands, eh?"  
  
"Spike." Willow said tired of his constant badgering.  
  
He put a hand on the back of her chair and hunched down between them, "S'matter, doll, not interested in your puppy love's past?" he flashed her his pearly whites, then turned back to the shapeshifter and moved in close, "Have you told the witch? All... you're... bloody secrets?"  
  
She leaned even closer till she was inches from his face, squinted at him and curled her lip, "Have you told Buffy?"  
  
She called his bluff, 'no fun.' "Aaaa, why am I talking to you?" he pulled away stood up and brushed her off. 'Next.' Then moved behind Willow, bent over and leaned into her, invading her personal space. In one swift move he buried his nose in her hair and inhaled imprinting the fragrance in his mind. He then delicately pulled back the red tresses and pressed his face to her ear, she felt the cool of his skin along her jaw line as he whispered softly so enhanced ears couldn't descry, "She's feisty. Let me know when you tire of her." Then nuzzled her and bit at her earlobe.  
  
The experience seized her body and soul, suddenly she flashed back to the night Spike tried to kill her. Buffy was away and she was at his mercy. She yelped and jumped up surprised which inadvertently set Rue off.  
  
She felt her fear, jumped up and grabbed Spike roughly by the throat. Pulling him away she spun him towards the counter.  
  
He laughed giddy as a schoolgirl.  
  
"Okay, enough!" Buffy yelled leaping between and separating them, "Put the testosterone down and back away." She ordered, "Spike, go over there." She pushed him into the counter, "Becca, heal." She looked to Willow, "Wil?"  
  
"I'm okay," she said feeling all wicked jumpy now, wringing her hands.  
  
"Oh, come on, I didn't hurt her." Spike said, "It's just a game we play. Willow?" he appealed.  
  
Rue glared at him still twitching to go, "You don't touch her." She stepped forward, "You wanna play, you play with me now." She growled seriously.  
  
"Down, girl," Buffy said putting up her hands, "Wil, we need to decompress, NOW."  
  
Willow quickly crossed over to Rue and touched her arm, "Hey, it's okay. He just startled me s'all. Come on." She tugged at her. Rue complied. Willow breathed deep calming her nerves, grabbed a stack of books in one hand and dragged Rue off with the other retiring to the nook to continue monster hunting. She pushed her into the big comfy chair, handed her a book and climbed onto her lap throwing her legs over the arm rest. She snuggled into her shoulder and closed her eyes. They talked quietly.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Buffy slugged Spike in the arm, "...all hormones on parade like that?"  
  
"Ow, hey," he feigned pain face and rubbed his arm.  
  
"I know what you're up to." She waggled a finger at him, "It won't work. Getting rise from Willow will not call Becca's attention to you. She's not boyfriendly, or anybody friendly except Wil, or hadn't you noticed."  
  
"Ha," he gloated, "as usual you've got it all wrong." He then smiled broadly and his face lit up with excitement, "Red just gives such good squirm, ya' know. Too tempting for a bloke like me to resist."  
  
Buffy shook her head at his shenanigans, "Yeah, well, keep at her and *I'll* resist the urge to stop the girlfriend from ripping your throat out next time you feel a case of the stupids coming on."  
  
"Rubbish." He blew her off and began to walk away.  
  
She snatched his duster sleeve, "Look, Spike, just try and be of some use or leave, we've already been to the edge and back tonight."  
  
"Fine with me, luv. I only stopped by to pick up a package Anya's been holding for me."  
  
She quirked an eyebrow, "Another one? What'd you do join the stinky cheese of the week club?"  
  
"Cheese," mused Clem joining the conversation, "There's an idea--"  
  
Spike held up his palm cutting him short, "Wouldn't you like to know." He directed at her.  
  
"No," she shook her head, "the more I know about what you do with your time the more my head aches."  
  
"There's more than one this time," Anya piped up.  
  
"I can get 'em if they're in the same place?" Clem offered. Anya nodded and he made for the storeroom.  
  
Buffy sighed returning to her chair, she stared at the books on the table, "Seven years of these," she grumbled, "you think we'd have 'em memorized by now," and cracked open a different book.  
  
At that moment Xander appeared outside the Magic Box with his date, he saw the missing window, cracked and hanging frame, and remnants of broken glass missed by the initial clean up. "Whoa, what happened here?!" Hurrying inside, he sounded concerned, "Is everyone all right?!"  
  
"We are now." Anya said from behind the counter, "No thanks to you."  
  
He ignored her snide comment and crossed over to Buffy, "Buffy, did the Big Bad--?"  
  
"Uh, more like a lotta little bad. Yeah. Didn't you see them?"  
  
"No. We did the dinner and a movie thing. Saw "Red Dragon". Two hours of scary goodness in a darkened theater." He waggled his brow as a big sheepish grin crossed his face. "And by the way," he turned and reached out his hands to his guest ushering her forward, "everyone, I'd like you to meet Shayla." He puffed proudly. They gazed at the statuesque strawberry blonde in the tight dress as Xander made his introductions. "Shayla, this is Buffy Summers."  
  
"Hi." Buffy waved from amid her stack of books.  
  
"Her sister, Dawn."  
  
"Hey." Dawn smiled up from her shoe painting.  
  
"That's Anya Jenkins and Spike over there."  
  
They passed a glance between them. Spike waved awkwardly, Anya just grinned smugly.  
  
"And over here, Willow Rosenberg and Rue, uh...?"  
  
"Sloane." Willow chimed looking up from their book, "Hello." She smiled. Rue just stared intently.  
  
"Pleased to meet you all," came a sweet yet seductive voice, "I feel as though I know everyone already, Xander's done nothing but talk about you all evening--" she halted herself at her comment putting her hand over her mouth and giggling at the awkwardness of it, "Oh, not in a bad way. You know what I mean. Everyone being such close friends and everything..." she turned to him draping herself over his arm, "Sorry, I'm a bit nervous."  
  
He took her hand intertwining their fingers, "Isn't she sweet?" he smiled enraptured.  
  
Spike stifled a laugh. Anya slapped at him.  
  
Buffy threw them a sideways glance, "No need, Shayla, we don't bite," she assured.  
  
"Most of us anyway." Anya helped.  
  
"Psshh, speak for yourself." Spike piped up.  
  
Willow snorted, "Ignore him, Shayla, his bark is far worse than his bite."  
  
"Oh, ha-ha. Lana Lick-a-lot's made a funny." He taunted, "I see we're feeling better now that we're safe in Nursemaid Nanna's paws." He pulled a face at her across the shop still high from their earlier verbal sparring.  
  
Willow glowered, "Scratch that, he's all bark and no bite."  
  
"That so, Glinda," he mocked, "you must have old-timer's disease, or was that a different redheaded Scooby who pulled a fair wiggins just minutes ago?" Then affected a sarcastic grin and turned his attention to Xander's new girlfriend becoming overly dramatic, "Pay attention, Shayla, Willow knows what she's talking about as all her dates bark at the moon."  
  
Shayla laughed at their tawdry banter.  
  
Willow scowled and ground her teeth. "Forget what I said, Spike, you just plain suck."  
  
Xander closed his eyes and held up his hands, "Did I miss something? What's going on here?" he inquired uncomfortably of Buffy.  
  
Spike, wound up and eager to play was disappointed by Willow's sudden silence, "What's the matter, Witchiepoo, no more snappy comebacks, or has Lassie got your tongue?"  
  
Willow seethed.  
  
"I'm not really sure," Buffy confided, "at first I thought it was a pissing contest but I think it's escalated into some kind of weird new bonding ritual now."  
  
"Okay," he tried to wrap his brain around her words, "a simple 'you don't want to know' would have sufficed because if Spike and Wil are bonding, I *really* don't wanna know."  
  
"You don't want to know." She echoed.  
  
"See, much better, I'm still in my happy place in my mind."  
  
Spike and Willow continued to bicker. "Ya' know Spike why don't you just take your box of toys and go... wherever."  
  
"I'm not finished conducting business yet, why don't you take your chew toy and go home."  
  
"Mmmm, there's an idea." Rue mumbled so only Willow could hear.  
  
"Speaking of home." Xander interjected. "I think we should be on our way. Just wanted to show off my classy new lady," he patted her hands and smiled at her fondly. She in return snuggled into his arm, "...and check in, you know, make sure everyone's all right. And you are... physically..." His voice trailed off, "...mentally though." He rolled his eyes, "Wow... what a couple of hours can do."  
  
Buffy stood up, "Well, you two crazy kids have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She said. Dawn, Spike, Anya and Willow all giggled. "What?" she looked around at them, "Okay, guys."  
  
"Kinda set yourself up for that one, Buf." Xander helped with a boyish smile.  
  
"Yeah... et all friends of mine."  
  
"What are we for, if not to remind you of every tiny, little, embarrassing moment of your life repeatedly and share it openly with everyone we meet?" Anya helped.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"I'm gonna give Shayla a ride home now before I need to break out the hip waders." Buffy nodded her head in agreement, "Good night."  
  
"Night, Xander. Shayla. Drive safe. See you in the morning."  
  
"Night," he motioned to everyone.  
  
"Good night everyone. It was so very nice meeting you." Shayla waved, "I hope to see you again." And they turned and headed for the door.  
  
Spike smiled and shook his finger, "That Harris, he couldn't fool me," he uttered to Anya as they left, "I always knew he orbited the planet Klosoph." She elbowed him in the stomach, grabbed him by the duster and hurriedly pushed him at the back door. "Bloody Hell, woman!" he protested at her manhandling. She opened it and shoved him outside slamming the door behind them.  
  
Dawn overheard Spike's strange comment and though she didn't understand what he was talking about knew she had heard that word or read it somewhere before, curious she searched the stacks of books till she found one in particular and went into deep research mode.  
  
Willow watched the strange expression on Rue's face as her eyes followed Xander and Shayla out of range, "What's the matter? You have face."  
  
Rue sighed and tried to explain, "That woman..." she began.  
  
"She's definitely dollsome." Willow tried to help.  
  
"No," she bit at her lip, "that's not it," and struggled to think. "She smelled ... not right."  
  
After a bit the back door opened again and Spike and Anya returned, Spike oddly quiet now. He headed for the storage room to retrieve Clem and their stuff. With the twosome of cuteness gone the coast was clear for him to come out again.  
  
"I've had it." Buffy announced, "My brain is fried cheese sticks." She closed her book and tossed it onto one of the stacks, "I can't look at one more book or badly rendered rendering of a demon with an unpronounceable name tonight!"  
  
"Maybe we need to just back away and start fresh in the morning?" Willow offered enthusiastically, plans for the rest of the evening not involving dusty old tomes dancing through her brain.  
  
"Oh my God!" Dawn interjected. She reread the last paragraph of her book then turned the page, "Oh my God, I found it!"  
  
"What?!" Buffy asked excitedly hoping with all hope it was a lead.  
  
"The demon!" she squealed, "Not whatever went on outside but what Spike said, Klosoph. Look. Klosoph Demon."  
  
"What is that?" Wil, Rue & Buffy surrounded her staring at a picture of a blue-gray, scaly demon with shocks of white fur and funky, googily, bloodshot eyes. The caption read: Klosoph Demon 3rd class.  
  
"Demon." Rue made the connection now, "I knew she smelled funny."  
  
"That's Xander's date... or what he really looks like." Dawn corrected.  
  
"Shayla is a guy?!" Buffy said shock faced.  
  
"Demon guy." Dawn reiterated.  
  
"Hello, "Crying Game." Wil quipped.  
  
Dawn continued to read, "Ew gross! This thing is a-a lust demon. And it ... EW!" she quickly handed the book to Buffy squirming in her chair.  
  
Buffy's eyes grew wide and her jaw went slack at what she read in the passage, she pushed the book at Willow, "SPIKE!"  
  
Willow and Rue snatched the book and read on rapt. "Oh...Ooooooh," Willow's eyes went wide, "we need to stop them!" she blurted out and bolted for the door.  
  
Rue followed, "The car's long gone. They could be anywhere in Sunnydale by now." She said meeting her outside.  
  
"And we have no clue where this demon lives, or if they even went to its lair."  
  
Willow took Rue's arm, "Can you track him?" she asked concern in her voice.  
  
Rue looked at her earnestly, "If they were on foot but not in a car."  
  
"Ooo!" Willow shook her arm excitedly a thought popping into her head, "His cell!" and ran back into the shop. She headed straight for the table and her purse. Digging out her cell she quickly tapped the memory button.  
  
A tweedling noise came from behind the counter. Anya, oblivious, bent down and emerged with a phone, "Hello, Anya Jenkins, here."  
  
"Shit!" Willow hissed.  
  
"Excuse me?! How rude. Who is this?" she barked into the phone.  
  
"Anya, it's me." Willow said waving her phone at her.  
  
She shot her an angry glance, "Willow why are you pranking me? That's not funny... and you're not very good at it."  
  
"SPIKE!" Buffy repeated.  
  
"You bellowed?" Spike said emerging from the storeroom arms full of his opened package.  
  
"All right you. Spill." Buffy ordered.  
  
"Beg pardon?" he eyed her, "What are you on about now?"  
  
"I want info."  
  
"I told you, luv, this is my business." He said indicating the package.  
  
"Not your stupid packages." She groused, "That demon."  
  
He glanced about conspicuously then up at the ceiling. Then scratched his cheek and said flatly, "What demon?"  
  
She folded her arms and affected a stern tone, "You know which demon."  
  
"Uh, sorry, Slayer, I'm at a loss. I saw hundreds, if not thousands of demons tonight and you want me to identify one? You're daft."  
  
Buffy finally lost her temper with him, "Spike, you knew Shayla was a demon and you just let Xander go off with it without a word."  
  
Attempting to act surprised he brought his hand to his heart, "She was a demon?" he said affecting mock innocence, "Huh, what do you know about that?" But failed Buffy's scrutiny miserably.  
  
"You know it was," she raised her voice.  
  
"Figures," he toned, "you always gotta look out for the pretty ones, right "Ginger Snaps"?" and shot Rue a glance attempting to change the subject.  
  
But Buffy wasn't buying it. "Spike!" she snatched his duster collar with an iron hand and jerked him about.  
  
"Okay, okay, no need to get rough." He frowned straightening his duster, "Yes, I knew it was a demon," he offered reluctantly. "So what? What's the big deal?"  
  
She furrowed her brow, "Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
He sighed, "I didn't see the need. Magilla's a big boy. If he wants to join the girl's club and date demons who am I to step up?"  
  
"Spike." she growled and put the pinch on him  
  
"Ow, okay, you know what, this isn't worth the aggravation." He pulled her off him, "Anya gave me forty dollars to keep my mouth shut."  
  
"WHAT?!" she replied exasperated.  
  
"Happy now?"  
  
Buffy was not happy she looked about for Anya who had mysteriously disappeared from the counter area to otherwhere. "Aaan-Yyyya." she called and went in search of her.  
  
Anya had grabbed her feather duster and retreated to the library room at the front opposite side of the shop.  
  
"Anya," she repeated entering the room.  
  
"Oh, Buffy. Did we find?" she asked innocently using her patented wide eyed perky face.  
  
"Anya, is Xander in any danger?"  
  
"What?" she feigned shock, "Danger? What are you talking about?" but nervously continued to dust the books.  
  
"Cut the crap, Spike's already fessed."  
  
"Damn, that chicken shit," she seethed through clenched teeth. "No, he won't hurt him." she sighed. "Put the fear of God into him, maybe, ruin him for all other women, possibly, but, hurt, no."  
  
Buffy put her hands to her forehead and brushed her bangs back, "Anya you really need to stop this and move on."  
  
"What are you getting all over me for? I didn't set this up." She stopped dusting and headed back to the center of the shop, "No matter how much I'd thrill to take the credit for this as a vengeance, he found this demon all by himself." She began to giggle, "You must admit it is kind of funny."  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
"Oh, yes it is."  
  
"No, it's not. Did you read what the book said."  
  
"Didn't have to I dated one once. Definitely learned a thing or two about sex and the sexes during that relationship." She smiled waxing nostalgic.  
  
Buffy threw her a troubled look.  
  
"What? It's now my fault a lust demon found Xander hot?"  
  
"Xander sure is a demon magnet." Dawn mused, "Why do you think that is?"  
  
"I dunno." Buffy shrugged, "We all seem to have formed these horrible patterns of destruction where our love lives are concerned."  
  
"Yeah, you date vampires. Wil dates werewolves. Xander dates demons--" she suddenly stopped and looked at Buffy in earnest now, "I don't have a hope do I?"  
  
"Let's see, a vampire and a guy with a magic jacket. Nope you're screwed." She grinned evilly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Xander's Date (Optional):  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander opened the car door for his date and held out his hand, "Thank you." She said easing out of the front seat. "I had a really nice time tonight," she smiled softly. "And I liked your friends they seemed like a real nice bunch. And they were so funny," she gushed.  
  
"That's us the nice and funny bunch. Not to be compared to "The Brady Bunch" of course because we don't have an Alice."  
  
Shayla giggled taking his arm and walking him towards the gate of her apartment. She fingered the security keypad and the electronic gate buzzed open. Xander held it for her fully expecting to say his 'goodnights' right there but instead. "Why don't you come in for a little night cap?" She offered, "That is what they say in those sixties sitcoms, right?"  
  
Xander's heart skipped a beat as his mouth suddenly went dry as the Sahara. He tried to wet his lips to speak but it came out all croaky, "Uh, yeah," he cleared his throat nervously, "I mean, yes, it is."  
  
Up on the second floor Shayla held the door of her apartment open for Xander and turned on the lights. "Make yourself at home, I'll just be a moment with those drinks."  
  
Xander looked around the living room, it was genteelly decorated with expensive French furniture, oil paintings, various and sundry frilly accessories and porcelain knickknacks. He suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable, a bit out of his league, a bit like a dirt farmer, he carefully perched on the edge of the sofa gawking at the silk curtains and baby grand in the corner.  
  
Shayla returned with a tray of wine, cheese and nibbley bits stopping briefly to dim the lights and light a few candles for atmosphere before sitting down beside him. "What's the matter?" she inquired sensing his discomfort and pouring him a glass of Port.  
  
"Nothing," he blurted out nervously, "You're apartment, it's just -- Wow!"  
  
"Simple, I know," she smiled coyly, "but what is life for if one can't enjoy the finer things it has to offer?" she clinked his glass and sipped her wine.  
  
"Ya' know, my friends and I were pondering that question just last week over pizza and suds at the Strike Zone Bowling Pavilion." Xander joked fidgeting with his glass, "That, and who wore these oh so fashionable shoes before me?"  
  
Shayla chuckled attempting not to snort her beverage then set it down on the coffee table, "You truly are funny. I like that in a man," and wrapped her arms tightly around Xander's neck. She affected an air of seriousness and stared into his eyes, "Want to know a secret?" Xander nodded his head, yes. "I've spent all evening wondering what you look like under that dress shirt," and ran a finger down his cheek along his neck stopping to unbutton his top button.  
  
"O-oh?" he stammered completely at a loss for words his heart threatening to jump out of his chest.  
  
She nodded her head, yes, "Now's you chance to impress me," and leaned in kissing him firmly then stood up, took a single step back, and let loose the spaghetti straps on her dress dropping it to the floor. "See anything you like, just raise your hand ... or body part of your choice," and seductively chewed at her finger.  
  
Xander was completely thrown off his guard, he sat wide eyed, mouth slightly open gazing at the ravishing creature before him. Standing there in the mood lighting like that, just in her heels and a thong she was the most stunning thing he'd ever seen. Simply breathtaking. Her strawberry blond curls shown like hot copper reflecting the candlelight and her skin elegant as the porcelain pieces decorating the room. He likened her to a finely crafted marble statue similar the ones he used to drool over on highschool trips to the Sunnydale Museum of Arts and Sciences. Back then he'd had erotic dreams about the Greek Goddesses and nymphets coming to life to do their bidding with him and now ... was he dreaming? 'Oh mamma,' he hoped not. He reached over and pinched himself on the arm, "Ow." Nope, he was awake. Wide awake and very much at attention.  
  
Shayla leaned over, took him by the hand and led him off to the bedroom. He almost wished the rest of the Scoobies were there to witness this moment, almost, but then the thought of all the back-seat mothering he would receive put him off. He took back everything negative he thought and said that night at The Bronze when Rue approached Willow so brazenly as now it was his turn for some fast paced McAttention. Indeed, it felt good to be wanted and extraordinary to be wanted by someone new, an exquisite hottie- type babe such as this.  
  
Shayla pushed Xander to the bed, he hit the silk comforter and almost slid off the edge but recovered at the last second. "Are you a betting man, Xander?" she asked a slight smile curling her luscious lips.  
  
Xander furrowed his brow not sure how to answer. "Yes?" he replied timidly hoping that was the anticipated response.  
  
She grabbed him by the hair pulled his head back and continued, "I'll bet you I can remove your shirt, undo your belt, button and zip and remove your pants all with only my mouth. Then..." she paused for effect watching as his eyes dilated, "tickle your fancy till your toes curl."  
  
His jaw went slack and he stared up at her unable to speak as all the blood drained from his brain to his nether regions. He twitched slightly and blinked attempting to regain a little self control, 'Oh God,' he thought, 'yes.' He didn't care if she actually could or not he just wanted her to try, more than life itself, try, but suddenly before he was fully back from the fantasyland adventure campground in his head he found himself answering automatically, "And if you can't?" 'What? Who said that? Oh, that was so not me! Was it?! Stupid ass monkey! STUPID, NO!' and he closed his eyes frightened of her response.  
  
"If I can't," she said leaning in and whispering into his ear, "you get to fuck me all night long."  
  
'Yes, mamma. Win win!' Xander's brain, amongst other parts screamed at the top of their non existent lungs. But on the outside the vestiges of his excitement appeared only as a warm blush, a big wide goofy grin and a tightening of his dress slacks. He did his best to verbalize and in an unstable voice reminiscent of puberty he said, "Let the games begin," and Shayla pushed him down onto the mattress.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
To be continued in Chapter 4 


	4. Chapter Four: Grave Danger

DISCLAIMER: No infringement of copyright is intended. You know the drill, anyone appearing on or mentioned on BtVS are ME's. New characters introduced here are mine.  
  
SUMMARY: Buffy and Xander find haunts in the graveyard while Willow, Dawn, Rue & Anya have their hands full with the Daddy of a Muppet on crack.  
  
WARNINGS: Demon goo ahoy, bodily harm, language, slanguage and general wackiness!  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Love And Darkness And My Crossbow  
  
by Eris © 2002 -- All rights reserved.  
  
Chapter Four: Grave Danger  
  
The next morning Willow and Rue arrived back at the Magic Box. "I'm sorry but I can't skip this test or I'll end up with a failing grade for Psych." Willow frowned feeling completely guilt-riddeny. Rue said nothing just stared at her. This made Willow feel all the more worse. "Just be good and listen to Anya." she said, "I'll be back before you know it and we'll get you some nice new things." she kissed her gently and reluctantly hurried off to class repeatedly looking back as she went.  
  
Rue turned and looked to Anya behind the counter, she was busy with a ledger and calculator. "Willow said I should stay here today... uh, while she's in class."  
  
"Yes, she told me that too..." Anya chimed without looking up, her attention firmly focused on her calculations. Rue went and sat at the round table. Anya finally looked up, she was not happy to baby-sit Willow's girl toy. She had plenty to do as it was without this added task. Brandishing a marker at her she said, "Just so you know, I don't want any shapeshifting, it scares the customers."  
  
"I wasn't planning on it." She retorted with a queer look.  
  
Anya eyed her skeptically, "Why are you here?"  
  
"Willow said--"  
  
"I know what Willow said," she spat in a tone demanding a better answer and stared her down.  
  
"I don't have anywhere else to be." She finally revealed.  
  
'Which translates into Buffy doesn't want you in her house all alone all day.' She thought. "...well, if you're going to be here I don't want you just taking up space. You need to do something or go in the back. Knock yourself out in the training room for a couple of hours or sleep on the couch, I don't care which, just do it quietly."  
  
Rue got up and went into the back room closing the door behind her. She eyed all the weapons, exercise equipment and mats, she had been feeling very antsy as of late, not used to all the inactivity and over abundance of food. She was accustomed to a constant barrage of action, if she wasn't busy busting heads or terrorizing someone she was patrolling or hunting and gathering but with this Willow, she stayed idle, quiet, watching, observing and learning all she could about her habits and wishes. This was a welcome opportunity and she kinda was dressed for it already. Willow had gone through Buffy's ex-boyfriend castoff pile at the house and found some sizable items for her to wear till they could replace the clothes ruined by last night's activities, so she decided to utilize Buffy's training room, stretch her muscles and rid herself of some pent up rage. Throwing her duster on the couch she sat down and removed her strung together boots. Then put herself through a rigorous workout. Time passed unnoticed until the door suddenly swung open and she heard, "You! Thing!" Anya snapped her fingers and waved at her, "Hello! Are you deaf? I've been calling you!"  
  
"Rebecca." She reminded.  
  
"Whatever. Come out here and watch the counter. I need to account for some inventory in the storeroom." Rue swiped at the perspiration on her brow and followed Anya to the counter. "Whatever you do you are not to touch the register." She barked then went into the basement storeroom to rummage around for some items. As she did she lost her footing and almost took a header to the floor, "What's this?" she looked down, 'Oh no! There's water all over back here. My shoes. My stuff!' The water was almost ankle deep in some places and she began to panic. 'Calm down. Think.' She searched the cement floor for a drain but found none, then attempted to ascertain the source. After a bit she found a trickle on the higher ground that led to a corner and disappeared behind a shelf laden with boxes. She'd have to move them and started hefting the nearest one but then stopped. 'Why am I doing this?' she thought, 'I have slave labor upstairs.' Anya sloshed up the stairs and agitatedly removed her wet pumps. Returning from the back room she ignored Rue and went straight for the front door. As much as it pained her she flipped the 'Back in 15 Minutes' sign over and locked the door. "Okay, you, come with me, sitting on our ass time is over." Before Rue could protest Anya mounted her counter angle, "I don't think Willow would be none too happy with you if the store flooded while you sat out here and did nothing."  
  
Rue glowered then obediently followed her down into the basement.  
  
"Just let's put everything up off the floor that's not already wet and move the merchandise away from this corner so we can find the leak. Xander can fix it later."  
  
"So much stuff." Rue noted.  
  
"Yes, expensive stuff which is getting water damage as you dilly dally."  
  
Rue reluctantly set to work picking up and moving boxes and crates of goods raising them from the floor or to different shelves and tables. After she had cleared the majority of wares as per Anya's instigating, Anya made an annoying discovery. "Aw, Hell's harpsichord! It's trickling down the wall here in the back." They moved more items following the path of the water. "There," she pointed to behind a shelf, "it's coming in from the ceiling."  
  
"I really don't think--" Rue began.  
  
"No, you don't, so get the ladder already." Anya snapped.  
  
Rue sighed. She got the ladder and positioned it.  
  
"Well?" Anya uttered, "What are you waiting for? Go up there and check it out."  
  
"I don't know what I'm doing." Rue tried again.  
  
"What's to know. You have eyes don't you? I need to tell the plumber where it's leaking from, so find where the water is coming in and move the rest of the already paid for out of my own pocket stuff away."  
  
As she carefully shifted one of the boxes on the shelf the ceiling cracked and the water trickle became a stream. "Anya, the boxes--" she said trying to alert her.  
  
"The boxes can't move themselves." She said in a stern tone.  
  
"But this box is--"  
  
"Isn't moving fast enough."  
  
Rue rolled her eyes but acquiesced and tugged at the box. All of a sudden there was a resounding crack like that of a gunshot and the ceiling caved in, a torrent of water and debris blasted down on top of her slamming her to the floor, hammering the ladder onto her burying her.  
  
"SHIT!" Anya screamed as part of the wave rushed her from her feet carrying her a few yards away. Anya picked herself up unsteadily splashing about in the debris. "Rue!" she called but there was no answer. "Rebecca? Are you okay?" still no answer. She hurried over to the corner and began digging about. A single frightening thought played at her mind, if anything serious happened to Willow's playmate while under her care Willow would probably raze the Magic Box to the ground this time. She quickly shifted the ladder and moved a large piece of plasterboard, Rue was underneath, under the shelf that had given way and its contents of now damaged magic wares. She hastily removed the rubble as the water continued to gush down from the ceiling making everything slick. Anya picked Rue's head up out of the water and she sputtered for breath. They moved the rest of the debris that pinned her down and Anya helped her to her feet. Splashing through the water they carried each other to the stairs and settled down to recoup.  
  
Rue glowered at her a slight trickle of blood now flowing down from somewhere on her scalp. "The boxes were holding the ceiling up." She breathed heavily.  
  
"Oh," replied Anya, "well, not anymore."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hours later Willow returned. "Hey, Anya," she called all cheery, "what's with the plumbing truck?"  
  
"Willow, you're back." She chirped.  
  
"Where's Rue?" she said dropping her armload of books, laptop and purse on the table.  
  
Anya came out from behind the counter to meet her, "I want to talk to you about that." She said her voice reflecting a serious tone.  
  
"About what? Anya, it was a simple question. Where is Re-bec-ca?"  
  
"She's in the nook." Willow moved towards the nook but Anya grabbed her arm twirling her around, "She's not the same."  
  
Willow looked up at her a wave of hostility creeping across her pretty face, "What did you do?" she asked her voice lowering.  
  
Anya took a step back as the air went cold about them, "Nothing... Nothing bad," she said hesitantly, "I put her to work in the storeroom and ... she got dirty, s-so... I cleaned her is all."  
  
Willow's mind reeled as thoughts pertaining to Anya's use of the word 'cleaned' danced through her mind. She blinked back confusion and stammered out, "What?"  
  
"I just couldn't leave her the way she was." Anya declared rolling her eyes and gesturing.  
  
Willow's eyes narrowed as she threw her an evil glare, "She was just fine the way she was. I liked the way she was." she asserted.  
  
"I'm sure you did." Anya accommodated, "But trust me this is way better." She clasped her shoulders and moved her over to the entrance to the nook gesturing for her to look. "We peeled off that top layer of intensity and intimidating black makeup and what we found underneath, well, it's turned out quite nice actually," she relayed all smiles proud of her handiwork.  
  
Willow turned and saw Rue sitting quietly in the comfy chair, eyes closed, headphones on, listening to a magic book on tape. Her mouth dropped open, Anya had performed a total makeover on her. Gone were all the harsh, vampish, Gothy tones replaced by soft naturals.  
  
"Now she doesn't scare away the people with money."  
  
"You dyed her hair? When did you find time to dye her hair?" Willow asked noting the dark, near black shade replaced by a softer, healthier, brown coloring.  
  
"No, just washed whatever the Hell that nasty stuff was out of it. We can do that later though, if you want? Although I think this shade is appropriate, much better than the old 'don't mess with me' one."  
  
Willow watched as Rue sniffed the air then jerked off the headphones and looked up at her.  
  
"Woof, look at you," she said.  
  
"Anya did it." She blurted out nervously a mixed look on her face, "She said you'd like it better."  
  
Willow crossed over to her and sat down on the overstuffed arm of the chair. She gave her a once over, then ran her fingers through her lighter hair, it was still kitten soft. She stared into her dark eyes, "I like." She said and eagerly kissed her.  
  
"Great," Anya sighed relieved, "you owe me seventy-five dollars, here's the receipt," she handed Willow a receipt.  
  
"What's this?" she said examining the charges.  
  
Anya looked taken aback, "Did you just spontaneously go blind?" she stepped up and snatched Rue's new shirt bringing it to her attention, "I had to redress her for you. Those odds and ends from the ex-boyfriend pile were beyond and naked was not an option. This is a magic store not a massage parlor."  
  
Rue leaned into Willow so only she could hear, "I'm really not liking this place, it's murder on my clothes."  
  
Anya continued, "As you know, all we had here were the workout togs and a few of Buffy's backup shirts in the event that she gets dusty or ripped." Furrowing her brow she announced, "We did try on a shirt but she's got breasts, unlike Buffy, and the shirt just wouldn't cooperate, so..." Anya gestured to the receipt and Rue's outfit, "...this is stylish yet functional slaywear."  
  
"So it is." Willow concurred, "Put it on my tab," she held out the receipt to her and turned back to Rue, "it's a small price to pay for an all new you, Rue."  
  
Anya took it and was about to go back to the counter when a thought sprung to mind, "Oh, Willow, you know, you really oughtn't mark up your things like that ... tends to devalue them."  
  
She turned to Rue mildly shock faced and whispered, "She didn't dress you, dress you, did she?"  
  
Rue screwed up her face, "Kinda."  
  
Anya continued, "Now that I got the ball rolling, I'm thinking you should full on attack her wardrobe, buy some more stuff that's currently in fashion or at least never goes out of fashion and comes in any color but drab... Then again," Anya eyed Willow head to toe, "one might want to reassess one's own closet first before actually buying for someone else." She affected her wide eyed perky face she used on customers, "I'm more than happy to consult. No Laura Ashley here."  
  
Willow shot her a sideways glance, "I'll keep that in mind." She looked to Rue, "Shall we?" they moved to leave. Willow nabbed her purse and double checked to make sure she had her cell, "Ring me when Buffy gets here," she directed to Anya, "I've got something she needs to see." She took Rue by the arm and leaned into her shoulder as they headed out the door, "Wait till Dawnie sees you," she smiled affectionately, "all Rue-be-goned. Seeing you like this," she purred, "I'm wondering if she doesn't have something ... Becca."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that afternoon, "I wanted you to see this." Willow said priming her laptop. "I hacked into the police evidence database and they've scanned in some pretty detailed pictures of that boy in the graveyard. Also the coroner's report, officers' logs and the assigned detective's case journal. I thought maybe we might see something now you and Xander didn't spot then."  
  
"Great, Wil, that's-gruesome." she stared over her shoulder at the first full color exposure of the murder scene. Somehow, well lit and on the little screen like that it seemed more real and more disturbing than she remembered it being in person. Buffy sat down and Willow slid the computer across the table to her.  
  
Dawn appeared from the training room and hung over her shoulder, "Blah, that's still horrible." She remarked.  
  
Rue followed suit and peeked over her other shoulder at the screen, "I've seen worse." She said around her.  
  
Dawn moved Buffy's hand and pressed the button bringing up the next image, "The skin thing again," she pointed to the screen. "How the creepy is that?"  
  
"Hey, guys!" Buffy agitatedly threw up her arms not getting much concentrating done over their idle prattle and invasion of her personal space.  
  
"Sorry, Wil." Dawn apologized thinking Buffy's comment was meant for her feelings.  
  
"I've done worse." Rue said quietly.  
  
"What?" Buffy looked up at her appalled. She backed away silently.  
  
Willow pulled the computer back to her and tapped the button again. Dawn followed pushing Rue in front of her. "How does he do that?" she mused pointing to the boy.  
  
"Looks like he was thrown onto it," Rue moved about studying the picture attempting an explanation, "and landed like this with his arm here and..." she contorted behind Willow's chair mimicking the pose but something was wrong and she stopped.  
  
"Yeah. Right, maybe if this planet had no gravity," she giggled, "it's more like this." And she gave it a shot.  
  
Buffy watched stupefied by their morbid machinations, it was like some kind of twisted interpretive dance routine. she shook her head attempting to clear the grim, "You two need serious therapy," she remarked then glanced back at the screen. As she stared something caught her eye. Incredibly they were right, there was something wrong with the picture. Something ... not natural. Willow clicked the button to advance the pictures one. "Wait." Buffy said. "Go back."  
  
Willow hit the back button, "What do you see?"  
  
She studied the image intently, "I can't be sure, probably just coincidence or maybe I've seen one too many Murder She Wrote reruns but from this angle doesn't it look like he's been posed? An-and he's pointing?"  
  
They all stared at the image. "Good catch, Mrs. Fletcher." Willow quipped, "So who do we suppose supposedly posed him?"  
  
"And what do you suppose he's supposedly pointing to?" Dawn added.  
  
"It's a graveyard." Rue put an arm on her shoulder, "Graveyard stuff. Empty graves, markers, flowers, trees, crypts."  
  
"You'd really need to go out there again," Willow suggested, "match up this angle and see what's in the direction he's pointing, if anything."  
  
"Okay, make a copy of that, Xander and I will go back and take a look around later."  
  
She grinned breaking out a cable connector, "I do believe we have our first clue."  
  
"Yeah, Mr. Big Bad in the graveyard with an axe to grind." Buffy said somberly.  
  
"Speaking of Xander..." Willow began.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A few hours later Xander arrived at the Magic Box.  
  
"I don't believe you." He said defiantly.  
  
"Fine, don't believe me." Anya threw up her hands.  
  
He raised his voice and pointed an accusing finger, "You're just jealous. You can't see me happy for five minutes without your mad-o-meter firing red. Well, I'm sorry for you."  
  
"Don't be sorry for me. I'm a demon, dating other demons is natural. Dating humans is messed. Not to mention tedious and unrewarding."  
  
Xander turned to Buffy desperate for support, "Buffy, help me out here."  
  
"I wish I could." She brought out the book, showed him the page and handed it off to him to read then turned her attention to Dawn, "Dawn, can you give us a minute?"  
  
Dawn didn't understand, "What? Why? I found it in the book."  
  
"We know you did," Buffy tried to be diplomatic, "but we need to be sensitive to Xander's feelings right now, okay?"  
  
"Bull," she saw right through Buffy, "you're gonna have a kinky sex talk and don't want me to hear."  
  
With that diplomacy was thrown straight out the window, "Dawn, out," she snapped harshly.  
  
"Buf-fyyy." Dawn whined not wanting to be left out of the loop yet again.  
  
"Daawwwn."  
  
"This is so not fair," she fumed.  
  
"I so don't care." Buffy shot back advancing on her.  
  
Dawn stood and claimed her ground, "You always treat me like a child!"  
  
"You are a child." Buffy reminded emphasized by a slight head bobble and hands on her hips.  
  
"So not! I'm older than you were when you slept with Angel." Her remark cut to the quick.  
  
Buffy's jaw went slack and her eyes drew narrow.  
  
Realizing she had just yelled that aloud Dawn screwed up her face and lowered her voice, "...Non technically speaking."  
  
Buffy's face contorted into a scowl now and the Scoobies could almost see the release of steam coming from her ears.  
  
Willow quickly jumped up to referee before it got coyote ugly. That's coyote ugly in its original expressive form of really really ugly, not newly blonde, half nekid, hottie chick, Piper Perabo dancing on bar tops for nickels, Coyote Ugly as the movie would have you believe, "Okay! Sibling rivalry, bad." She interjected then whispered to Rue and handed her a cell.  
  
Rue stood and motioned, "Come on, Dawn, we'll go... do something."  
  
Dawn folded her arms defiantly and stuck out her lip, she hated it when Buffy pulled the 'Mom crap.' She looked at her angrily but Buffy's face was now stern and resolute. No sway. No leeway.  
  
Rue held out her hand and gestured for her to come but she didn't budge her eyes locked in competition with Buffy's. Rue frowned, "Okaaay." she went over to Dawn, bent down, picked her up and tossed her over her shoulder.  
  
Dawn stayed rigid, arms tightly clenched. "Oh, and I'm the immature one," she grumped while being seized. As they passed Buffy Dawn screwed up her face and said under her breath, "I hate you."  
  
Willow touched Buffy's shoulder reassuring that this too would pass... eventually.  
  
Buffy put her hand over Willow's acknowledging her but her eyes never left Dawn and the girl. After last night she was left with an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach about Dawn going off with her. She knew Willow and she trusted her but Willow was smitten by this girl and not herself. She just couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong and she wasn't telling her everything. Her Slayer sense tingled leaving her concerned and distracted over the task at hand.  
  
Once they had gone the Scoobies refocused on Xander. He had thrown down the book and was looking quite the shade of pale. "I don't want to talk about it," he said. He held his head in his hands and groaned, "I need to talk about this. What is the matter with me? I deal with demons every day... how come I can't tell when I'm dating one?"  
  
"You didn't know it was a guy either." Anya helped.  
  
"WHAT!?!" He looked to the rest of the Scoobies, "No, oh no." Their faces reflected the truth of her words, "Oh God! Shayla is so NOT a guy?! Tell me she isn't. No, way she is a guy." He firmly planted his flag in the soil of Denial Land.  
  
"Suck it up, M. Butterfly." Spike smiled wickedly, "It is a guy."  
  
"No, you don't understand, it wasn't a guy. It couldn't be. We had sex. Unbelievable sex. I'd know if it were a guy. I mean... the parts for one... an-and, did I mention we had sex?" he began sweating profusely.  
  
"Klosophs are very good at what they do." Anya offered with an innocent smirk.  
  
Xander covered his eyes. He felt sick and not just the 'nauseous kicked in the stomach' type of sick, he also felt the 'Debbie Harry heart shattered like glass' sick because he liked Shayla. No, he really liked Shayla. She was his ideal... well, besides Buffy, but that was relegated to a pipe dream long ago. They had really hit it off, or so he thought, and now, yet again, his hopes were dashed and he was left humiliated and questioning his faculties. "Oh God," he moaned, "we made another date for tomorrow night." His stomach flopped and he felt the bile rise to his esophagus. Clamping a hand over his mouth he took off running through the training room back to the showers.  
  
Anya glanced around at all gathered, "I think he's taking it rather well," she gloated oh so cheerily.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Becca dragged Dawn out of the shop over her shoulder and walked down the street.  
  
Once outside Dawn began to balk, "No fair! You can put me down now you traitor!" she balled up her fists and hit Becca in the back repeatedly.  
  
Becca stopped, "Who's that?" she twirled around, "Is someone speaking to me? Huh? I don't see anyone, must be the wind," she teased.  
  
Dawn held on and giggled her mood lightening somewhat, "I'm serious." She became aware of people on the street now paying attention to their antics, "Becca, put me down." 'Oh God, what if someone from school sees me,' she thought, 'this is mortifying.'  
  
"I didn't hear the magic word." Becca taunted in a singsong tone.  
  
"Gimme a break. People are staring," she crabbed.  
  
"What's the magic word?" she said more serious now.  
  
"YAK! Okay? If you don't put me down right now, I'm gonna yak." She began to struggle and kick her legs as the blood rushed to her head. "Put me down!"  
  
Becca smacked her on the butt hard.  
  
"OW!" Dawn half laughed half yelped.  
  
"The magic word?"  
  
"Bitch." Dawn giggled.  
  
She smacked her again not as hard this time.  
  
"Ow, okay," she relented, "please."  
  
"Try again."  
  
"What?!" she said annoyed, "Are you joking? Please is the magic word. Put me down already."  
  
"Not according to Anya, she says the magic word is money."  
  
"Anya's a screw, it's please. Ask Willow later just put me down NOOOOW!" she directed a barrage of hits to her back. Becca set her down and no sooner did she than Dawn slapped at her, "Jerk. What the Hell are you listening to Anya for? Everyone knows the magic word is please."  
  
Becca shrugged, "There are plenty of magic words out there. But please isn't one of them. Please is a nice word but it's not magic. Anya says money is magic 'cause it makes things happen."  
  
Dawn eyed her sideways, "Riiiiight." they resumed walking down the street. Dawn folded her arms, "I am so mad with you right now," she said.  
  
"Me? Why me?"  
  
"Well, aren't you mad?"  
  
Becca cocked her head quizzically.  
  
"You mean to tell me you don't care when they shut you out like that?"  
  
Becca thrust her hands into her pockets and shrugged again, "Willow will tell me what I need to know."  
  
"Oh, that's just great," she threw her hands in the air in frustration.  
  
"What? They're just talking about sex, it wasn't important."  
  
"That's not the point." Dawn's voice quavered.  
  
"So what's the point? That they won't talk about sex in front of you?"  
  
"Yeah. No. I know about sex," she defended.  
  
Becca chuckled, "You do do you?"  
  
There was an awkward pause as she stared down at Dawn then, "Yeah, sure," she shot back.  
  
"Uh-huh," Becca smirked, "you are such a liar." She shoved the girl's shoulder then tapped at her nose, "tell it to the nose."  
  
Dawn's mouth fell open, a warm blush tingeing her face as a wave of embarrassment washed over her. "That is so gross."  
  
Becca snorted, "Try being on the receiving end of it twenty-four seven."  
  
"Okay, new subject," she shivered in disgust.  
  
"Hey, you started this, so... It's not all Barbara Cartland, ya' know, it can get pretty weird and disgusting." she put a hand on Dawn's shoulder and leaned in for effect lowering her voice, "I guarantee what they're talking about involves plenty of bodily fluids and detailed descriptions of odd shaped body parts doing--"  
  
"--Okay, you win." Dawn blurted out, "I get it. Just stop talking or we're back to the yakking dealy again."  
  
Becca smiled smugly. "So, where do you want to go?"  
  
She thought a moment, "I wanna go to Starbucks. I feel like a triple thick mochachino latté with extra caffeine."  
  
Becca's brow furrowed, "Great, you're angry at your sister but I get punished." She dug in her pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. "Here. Money. I'll pay you to get anything else as long as there's no caffeine in it."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dawn sipped her mochachino latté as she and Becca leisurely strolled towards home. The Scooby meet had broken up back at the Magic Box with Xander and Buffy going to scout the graveyard and Willow calling to join up with them at the house. "You sure you don't want some?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I'm sure," she nodded, "I don't much care for coffee."  
  
"You drink it when Willow makes it for you."  
  
"That's different."  
  
"It always seems to be where Willow is concerned," she noted slurping her drink extra loud. She changed the subject, "You look, like, so totally different. Don't get me wrong, I don't mean bad, different, you were definitely hot before," she rolled her eyes, "but now... it's like night and day. Anya did a great job. You're gonna have to show me what else you got so I can borrow it and piss Buffy off. Maybe some of that slinky stuff or leather or--"  
  
"Don't bring me into this." Becca appealed, "I'm already on her shit list, she doesn't need any more excuses to blow up at me."  
  
"She sure does go uber-bitch when Wil's not around. Probably thinks you're up to something when you lurk."  
  
"I don't lurk." Becca defended.  
  
The pair left downtown and headed out to the park area the same place they were when the demons attacked.  
  
"You're not up to something, are you?" Dawn joked.  
  
"What?" Becca furrowed her brow, "What would I be up to?"  
  
"I dunno, Pinky," she retorted, "world domination? Pic-inic basket stealing? General wackiness?"  
  
Becca raised her eyebrows, "You watch way too much Cartoon Network."  
  
"I'm kidding," she giggled, "but that talking to yourself thing is kinda creepsome."  
  
Becca sighed audibly and stared at the sidewalk. "I just want to be with Willow."  
  
Just then, "Look!" Dawn exclaimed pointing excitedly. "It's one of those things!"  
  
Becca followed her finger to beneath a nearby tree and a little body lying motionless in the dirt. For whatever reasons this one creature hadn't dissolved away with all the rest the other night. They cautiously closed in on it. "Looks dead." Becca kicked at it suspiciously. It was fairly rigid.  
  
"Duh, that's the one you lit with your lighter," she paused for a moment, "let's take it with us."  
  
"You think that's a good idea?" she screwed up her face.  
  
"Well, there must be something wrong with it since it didn't melt away to nothing like all the others." Dawn rationalized.  
  
"Again, in a voice you can hear this time, do you think that's a good idea?" Becca implored.  
  
"What can we lose?"  
  
"Ohh, nothing important-like our lives." She stressed.  
  
"Come on, Buffy'll know what to do with it. Maybe even find out where it came from or where they all went."  
  
Becca picked the tiny carcass up and examined it, "I hope so," then stuck it in Dawn's face. "Chomp chomp," she teased.  
  
Dawn flinched and jumped back.  
  
"Ha, two for flinching," and punched her in the arm twice.  
  
Dawn swatted her, "Cut it out, idiot."  
  
"Ah-haa, you flinched," she continued dancing about mockingly with the creature then stuck the thing in her pocket.  
  
Dawn screwed up her face in disgust and almost spit out her gulp of latte, "Did you just put that in your pocket?"  
  
"Why did you want to carry it?" she tapped her duster pocket.  
  
"Uch!" she rolled her eyes totally grossed out, "Never mind."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Xander put the car in park outside the old graveyard. "Ah, ye' old vamping ground. Ya' know we'd be rich beyond our wildest dreams if cemeteries handed out frequent slayer miles."  
  
"Not doubt. Or if vamps turned into gold coins instead of sneezing powder. Be like Vegas without the road trip." Buffy took the picture from her pocket and Xander nabbed their satchel of slaystuff as they got out of the car. The duo tramped about a bit attempting to match up items in the shot with geographical reference points until they finally had it. They were standing on the exact spot the picture was taken. Of course, the boy was gone, as were all the police crime scene paraphernalia, and the site was again, just a statue in an old graveyard.  
  
"Looks like we go west towards the rear of the cemetery," Buffy stated, then after a bit more tramping, "Do you see anything out of the ordinary?"  
  
Xander scanned the surrounding countryside. "Nadda. All things pertaining to dead people present and accounted for." He joked. "How's the Slaydar? Anything?"  
  
"Not a tingle." Buffy frowned. At the very back of the graveyard was one last mausoleum, old and crumbly, terribly ignored and overgrown. After that just the woods. "Let's check it out then we can go get some dinner before patrolling." They headed towards the mausoleum and Buffy made with the small talk to pass the time, "Did I ever tell you when I first became the Slayer I used to get wicked bad cramps whenever evil reared its ugly kisser."  
  
"Vamp cramps?" Xander screwed up his face at the thought, "No you didn't, but thanks for the spiffy new visuals to ponder and set up shop in my subconscious."  
  
"...Was like some kind of Geiger counter for the undead," she continued, "the closer I got, the more doubled over with pain I became... until I dusted 'em." Buffy pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and mused, "I never quite understood it really, it set me back to go, feeling all weak and nauseous. Rather just throw up and pass out than be all Warrior Princesslike with the fang gang. Then it just sorta went away over time."  
  
Xander stopped and closed his eyes, "Buffy, I'm honored to be your friend and that you feel comfortable enough to discuss your Pre-Slayer Syndrome with me, but please... Exactly when did I go from being Big Brother Man to just one of the girls?"  
  
But Buffy wasn't listening to him. Out of the corner of her eye she spied a slight movement, a child heading through the underbrush towards the mausoleum. The youngster quietly made for the gate. "Hey." Buffy called, "Kid." It stopped, turned, and they could see it was a young girl, she then ducked through the wrought iron and crept inside.  
  
"Whaddya make of that?" she asked.  
  
"I'd say demon chow if our depraved dude happens to be dozin' inside."  
  
"Agreed." They rushed to the building and tried to squeeze through the opening in the gate but were physically to big. Buffy grabbed the padlock and gave it a good twist snapping one of the links on the old rusty chain that secured it. She then loudly swung the gate open, it whined and shuddered from disuse and only opened part of the way before freezing completely.  
  
Xander opened their bag of tricks, "Here." he said handing her a stake and her favorite crossbow. He took out an axe for himself and hefted the pack over his shoulder.  
  
Slowly they made their way into the interior of the mausoleum, as their eyes adjusted they could see evidence of recent activity inside. "Somebaddie's definitely up to no good." Buffy said pointing to a cleared area where a circle was painted.  
  
"Oh, what I wouldn't give to come across one of these things just once and have it be a 'don't worry, be happy' smiley face instead."  
  
"Yikes." Buffy shuddered, "The monster images that's evoking," she peered about but the girl was nowhere in sight. "Hey, little girl," she called, "we're not here to hurt you, we wanna help. It's not safe in here. Why don't you come on out?"  
  
From a darkened corner behind a column the girl poked her head out cautiously. "Hi, sweetie, what's your name?" Buffy asked full of saccharine but the girl didn't respond. She turned and handed Xander back the weapons so as not to scare her, then bent down to her level to coax her out of her hiding spot. "I'm Buffy and this is Xander."  
  
The girl stared innocently and seemed to relax somewhat.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of this spooky place." Buffy held out a hand and the girl slowly emerged from behind the column. As she neared Buffy stood and the girl took her hand. "What happened? You get lost on the way home from school?" The girl shook her head, no, eyes wide and still a bit leery. Buffy furrowed her brow and tried again as they headed out, "Did someone bring you here?" The girl shook her head, no, again but still refused to speak.  
  
She reached up wanting Xander to take her other hand.  
  
He shifted all the tools to one palm and gently took hold of her hand to walk her out.  
  
"Okay, how about, can you tell us your last name?" Buffy attempted one more time.  
  
The girl released her hand and beckoned for her to come down to her level crooking her hand to her lips as though she were going to whisper it into her ear.  
  
Buffy knelt down on one knee, turned her head and leaned in close. All of a sudden she was overcome by the sensation of severe facial pain. The child had struck her on the cheek but this was not the blow of an ordinary child, this near threw her for a loop making her ear ring and her teeth click at the back of her throat. Before she knew what was the what she found herself on her face in the dirt. 'Whoa! What the?' She thought shaking it off and moving to stand but the child was at her again kicking her to the chest. Buffy, breathless, slid across the floor head first into one of the marble crypts with a loud *THONK*. She blinked trying to clear the fuzz and regain her bearings.  
  
"Buffy!" Xander yelled and tried to cross to her aid but the girl held his hand with an iron grip no little girl should have. He let fall some of the tools retaining his axe and attempted to swing at her but she was too close. Then with an odd gibbering sound she suddenly began to float in the air as though gravity meant nothing to her. Stepping up with super human strength she viscously twisted his arm to the point of breaking bringing him to his knees. He howled and with a pivot she drop kicked him right in the ear sending him down for the count. She hovered there as if savoring the moment then slowly descended and refocused on Buffy.  
  
Glancing up Buffy saw the child grinning maniacally, face contorted, an eerie glow emanating from around her. 'Great, I'm never having kids,' she made a mental note.  
  
The child pulled out a dagger and fingered it threateningly.  
  
'Okay, playtime's over.' Buffy suddenly flipped forward landing on her feet ready for the attack. "Ya' know, if you didn't want our help all ya' had to do was say so," she quipped.  
  
The girl charged at her swinging the knife.  
  
Buffy ducked, and then again, barely missing the sting of the blade, she grabbed the child's arm and wrestled for the knife.  
  
The girl power kicked her in the shin bringing her to her knee with a whimper. Now at her level the girl went to punch her in the face again but Buffy anticipated the blow, bobbed and grabbed her fist. She brought the knife down again and Buffy caught that wrist too.  
  
Thinking she had the upper hand now she was surprised when the girl let out a shrill cackle, sprung into the air pulling her arms towards her then curled up tight and kicked her dead in the face with both feet connecting hard enough to leave shoe prints. The hit rocked her to her core and she was roughly thrown back head over heels.  
  
The girl hovered above the ground giggling in a satisfied demeanor then reacquired her footing and strode over to Buffy, knife held high primed to stab her. In one quick motion the child leaned over her body to strike.  
  
But Buffy was playing possum and just as she was about to make the lethal thrust she opened her eyes smirked and said, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with sharp instruments?" and walloped the kid with all her Slayer might sending her flying backwards.  
  
The child recovered quickly, too quickly, and again in a reversal of gravity halted in mid air then charged her once more flying directly at her.  
  
Buffy sat up just as the child dived at her, made contact and flipped the girl over her head and into the wall leaving an impression. The granite structure shook, little crumbly bits falling from the ceiling. She jumped to her feet furiously looking for a weapon, spying the lot over near the still unconscious Xander. "Xander!" she tried to rouse him then somersaulted in his direction snatching the loaded crossbow and a stake, taking cover behind one of the above ground crypts.  
  
Before she knew it the little girl was up again making her way towards her. Taking aim she fired but the girl shimmered and swift motion dodged the arrow continuing on. Rounding the free standing crypt she grabbed Buffy jerking her up slamming her into the hard granite lid cracking it. Buffy took hold of the girl and they wrestled about in a test of strength vying for control and blocking each other's side blows. They fell over the crypt, regained their footing and hurled one another into a heavy marble planter shattering it.  
  
The blow took Buffy's breath away as the marble chunks dug their way into her back.  
  
Finally the girl reached one small hand out and caught Buffy by the throat. Though small, her hand was like that of a vice choking off any new breath to her lungs.  
  
Buffy clawed at the girl, reciprocating, bringing her hands about her neck but seemingly having no other effect than to amuse the child.  
  
They fell to the ground continuing to wrestle and roll around in the dirt and stone shards.  
  
Xander opened one bleary eye and winced, his ear hurt, he moved to soothe it when his arm screamed in pain. 'OW!' Oh yes, it was coming back to him now. If his arm weren't broken it sure as Hell felt like it. He realized he was still in the mausoleum and heard the sounds of the scuffle. "Buffy?" he called then saw the two struggling on the ground, "Buffy! I got you covered!" he yelled stumbling to his feet. Favoring his arm he grabbed his trusty axe and ran over to them.  
  
His presence above them distracted the girl and Buffy was able to get in a big elbow to her jaw. This loosened her grip just enough so she could take a much needed breath and Buffy took the advantage, muscling her over, pinning her down for the moment. Suddenly she was torn between thoughts of not hurting the child as she may just be a hapless victim controlled by a lower power, forced to perform these evil tasks against her will, and thoughts of just plain wanting to kick her irritating, prepubescent, face contorting, evil, ass sideways till she bawled for her mama. Unfortunately, since she was the Slayer, the white hat, the fucking good guy, she had to err on the side of good and try and subdue this thing without harming it ... much. Snatching the stake from her belt she stabbed at her to hold her there but the girl again uttered an odd gibbering sound and shimmered from her grasp leaving Buffy alone lying on her stomach on the ground, "SHIT! W- where'd she go?!" She screamed confused and alarmed. Her answer came as the girl reappeared behind her and kicked her in the ass giggling in a most annoying fashion then disappeared again only to reappear close to the mausoleum entrance still cackling. It echoed eerily throughout the structure and she retreated, leisurely beckoning them to join her outside.  
  
Buffy and Xander regrouped, outside there was room to move, places to hide, they needed to be extra careful.  
  
The girl stood in a clearing between the mausoleum and the end of the rows of headstones, she smiled and waved at the duo taunting them then shimmered about leading them out into the graveyard.  
  
Buffy charged ahead to confront her but she turned and suddenly zipped out of site, "Damn it! Where'd she go now?" she demanded swinging the crossbow around wildly searching for her elusive target, any target.  
  
Xander looked about frantically, "I don't know," he twirled on his heel brandishing the axe shielding his hurt arm.  
  
Their reply came in the form of a "Boo!" from the girl who appeared out of nowhere at his hip and proceeded to ruthlessly stab him in the ass. "Aaaahhh!" Xander yelped as the sting of the uneven blade cut through the meaty flesh of his buttock. Instinctively he spun about hitting the child more accidentally than anything, knocking her off balance and far enough away from him so Buffy could take safe aim and fire. He collapsed to the grass.  
  
In fine Slayer form, Buffy's aim was true and the arrow struck her right in the chest. The girl looked down and instinctively pulled it from her breast. A cloudy green substance sprayed into the air from the wound. Attempting to shrug it off she advanced but then seemed concerned as the green energy continued to escape like pressure from a deflating tire. Soon he began to sway and took steps to correct her balance.  
  
At that moment, without warning Buffy's Slaydar came back online with such force it startled her. Whatever she did, whatever was happening now, must have disrupted this creatures ability to cloak itself from her. She watched, eyes glued to the child as its stance became rigid and she looked skyward, violently throwing back her arms, opening her mouth wide and leaned way way back. A horrendous shrill hiss emerged preceding snaky tendrils of dark magic spewing forth like a geyser. The plasmic fingers arced through the air and landed a few feet in front of her, coiling and writhing like serpents combining and merging to create a form, building and rebuilding itself from the ground up, higher and higher. As this new figure materialized and was made flesh the body of the little girl began to shrivel and wither into a dried out husk. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, there stood a warlock in all his glory. Now exposed he laughed maniacally beaming with pride.  
  
Buffy was thoroughly disturbed by the transformation but also greatly relieved as now she could finally kick some serious ass and stake all prisoners. She threw down the empty crossbow and confronted him. "So, you like little girls, huh, wacko?" she said brandishing her stake, "why don't you try this lil' Slayer on for size?"  
  
The warlock raised an eyebrow at her words. "Slayer?" he rumbled eyeing her threateningly then manifested a series of fireballs lobbing them at her.  
  
Buffy leaped out of the way at the last second and they exploded in the grass setting it on fire behind her. She advanced towards him intent to do some serious damage.  
  
But now free of the confines of the disguise the warlock had a few surprises of his own. Raising a hand he threw up a barrier.  
  
Buffy slammed into it unable to pass.  
  
He then motioned as if to grab her and her arms dropped to her sides like a giant invisible hand had caught her. Using the forces of the night he lifted her from her feet high into the air and attempted to squeeze the life out of her.  
  
Buffy kicked and struggled to free herself but the embrace was like a steel band.  
  
Once in the evil wizard's grasp it was just a matter of time before he wore her down and they both knew this. He waved his hand and slammed her into a monument like a rag doll. Another, then another. Buffy gritted her teeth and winced at each strike, her back fielding the brunt. She wouldn't be able to keep this up forever and quickly decided the best thing to do was to go limp, playing possum had worked once before, maybe he'd fall for it again. With the next impact she groaned and feigned unconsciousness.  
  
Xander watched helpless from his spot on the ground, he leaned up against a headstone bracing himself, clutching his axe, and did the only thing he could to help the unconscious Slayer, he put himself in harms way. "Stop, leave her alone, you evil... ugly dude," he yelled and flung the axe at the warlock.  
  
The warlock easily repelled the axe sending it sailing out into the graveyard. He was impressed with this boy's courage and tossing Buffy's limp body against a large oak tree turned his attentions to Xander intent on making him food for his demon. He extended a hand and the knife lying on the ground next to the ashes of the little girl's body quivered and quaked then jumped up into his palm.  
  
Buffy breathed deep shirking off the pain and held onto the tree, the rough bark cutting into her fingers, she was free for the moment thanks to Xander's quick thinking. Looking down she saw the warlock advancing on him and dislodged herself from amid the broken branches quietly dropping to the ground. Stretching to remove the kinks she took a running start at the warlock, jumping and flipping over his head, landing between the two. "I'll take that," she said catching him by surprise, snatching the knife from his grasp, twisting her wrist and cutting him with it all in one fluid movement.  
  
He scowled, snapped back his hand and flew straight up into the air like a rocket vanishing into a mist. Then rematerialized a few yards away and immediately threw up a distortion spell. Swirling his fingers, the air itself began to distort like a swizzle stick stirring a drink.  
  
Buffy lost her balance and fell to the ground as the world around her tilted and heaved. 'It's just a glamour,' she repeated to herself remembering how sick they both got when Willow tried this one, 'close your eyes and focus,' she concentrated, 'if things aren't flying and hitting you it's not real.' She closed her eyes and her inner ear relaxed. Using her instincts she slowly got to her feet and opened one eye slightly but the spell was still a go, the world moving and melting all Salvador Dalisome. She shut her eye tight, 'okay gonna hafta Obi-Wan-it-with-the-blast- shield- down, Luke.' Letting her senses take control she went on the attack. Rushing straight up to the warlock they traded blows until Buffy lost sense of him. Carefully she inched open an eye again, everything was as it should be. She spun about and didn't see him then caught sight of Xander, he was silently staring at her, no wait, he was looking just above her. Buffy slowly looked up and there was the warlock looming above her hovering on the breeze like a skydiver.  
  
He chuckled and raked his fingers though the air.  
  
Buffy suddenly yelped in pain as lashes appeared on her flesh cutting her deep and ripping her clothes as though she had just been whipped.  
  
He repeated the motion with his other hand and Buffy's body seized more wounds opening. Once more and she fell to her knee dropping the knife, yet before it could hit the ground it was flying skyward returning to the warlock. He waved his hand and Buffy was thrown back onto the side of the mausoleum again. Swinging about he looked at Xander and nodded his head in anticipation.  
  
Xander had picked himself up at the sight of the warlock floating weightless and vainly attempted to hobble away. The warlock swept through the air like a bolt of lightning vanishing into a mist. Before Xander knew it he rematerialized behind him snatching him around the neck with an icy grip, laughing like a madman. The warlock fingered the knife holding it to his face, it lingered so close to his left eye Xander could feel the blade with his lashes as he blinked. He closed his eyes tight and began to pray.  
  
Buffy dislodged herself from the side of the mausoleum falling to the ground. Her body ached, she was slowly growing to hate magic users, what she wouldn't give right now for a good old fashioned vampire or demon. She crawled up out of the rubble, shakily picked herself up and limped towards Xander and the warlock, 'Come on, Summers, get it together,' she rallied and faced him once more. "Hey! Cindy Lou Who! Put the boy down!" She ordered.  
  
But he had other plans. Mocking her words, he raised the jagged dagger in defiance and plunged it into Xander's side mercilessly twisting it.  
  
Xander groaned piteously as the warlock released him, sliding to the ground he collapsed in a heap.  
  
The warlock's wicked laughter resounded like that of the demented in an empty auditorium as he stood there triumphant in all his glory. "Your time will come, Slayer," he motioned to her and shimmered away.  
  
Buffy looked around frantically, adrenaline rushing through her veins, heart pounding in her ears. But she could sense he was truly gone this time. "Xander!" she called and ran to his aid.  
  
"I'm okay, they're just flesh wounds," he said bravely through gritted teeth.  
  
"Everything's a flesh wound when you get stabbed in the flesh," she examined the gash, it was deep and he had lost a lot of blood, "Looks like you'll have an interesting conversation piece for your next game of scars," she said cringing.  
  
"Stitches?" he winced.  
  
She covered the ragged wound and nodded her head, yes. "A plenty, sorry."  
  
"Just make sure I get a pretty nurse," he babbled through the pain and oncoming shock, "the needle always hurts less when the seamstress is pretty."  
  
"Come on, let's get you back to the car." She hoisted him up carefully bearing his weight with her shoulder.  
  
"Wait! Don't forget the shovel." He leaned over grasping for the ground almost knocking her off kilter.  
  
"What? What shovel? Xander, don't go delusional on me just yet." She steadied him but he persisted so she turned to look. Low and behold, there was a shovel. 'Huh, whaddya know. Wonder where that came from?' She stepped on the blade and caught the handle as it sprung into the air then handed it to him. He used the shovel as a staff and they wound their way back to the entrance of the old graveyard and to his car. Now came the part Buffy feared and dreaded most of all, more than her nightly bouts with evil, even more than parent teacher nights at the highschool and way much more still than seeing her best friend injured and in agony. Reluctantly, Buffy climbed behind the wheel and started the car.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Willow arrived home arms full overflowing with stuff. She struggled to open the door with her finger tips, "Hey kids, I'm home," she called hoping for some much needed assistance but the house was strangely silent. 'Huh, Dawn and Rue should have made it home by now,' she thought dropping some of her packages on the floor before making it to the sofa. She crossed over to the table and popped her computer bag and books down then traced her steps back to the stairs and called up, "Dawnie? Rue?" No answer. She continued to the kitchen, 'No one here either,' then jumped as the microwave beeped. Someone had forgotten about it. Opening the door she removed a mug but before spying its contents, an all too familiar smell hit her and she knew what it contained, cringed, and set it down on the counter.  
  
Just then she thought she heard a noise from outside. Heading to the door she peered through the sheer curtains. Rue was out in the back yard again, she was standing in the shade over near the wooden fence smiling and carrying on about something. For all intents and purposes it looked like she was having a conversation with someone but Willow didn't see anyone ... or did she? Dawn had mentioned this about her but she had never seen it till now. A funny glint emanated from around the area Rue kept focusing on but Willow couldn't quite catch it looking straight at it. She strained her ears trying to hear through the glass but couldn't make out anything specific. Willow flung the door open and went out, she thought she saw a flash but couldn't be sure if it were just the reflection of the setting sun on the door pane as she opened it or her eyes adjusting to the outside. "Hey, there you are."  
  
Rue looked surprised and peered about.  
  
Willow descended the porch stairs and crossed over to her slipping her arms around the girl, "Who are you talking to?" she asked with a kiss.  
  
"My guardian angel," she smiled returning the affection.  
  
"Angel, huh?" she eyed her funny.  
  
"Yeah," they held hands returning to sit on the porch stairs.  
  
Willow affected a to worry gaze, "Bec, does this Angel tell you to do things?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes." She chuckled softly and scratched at her eyebrow nervously, "You aced your psych test now you're going to psychoanalyze me? Make sure I'm not a stark raving loony? I read your book too. No, I don't hear voices in my head, except for yours ... and anyone else who may be telepathic and directing it at me but that's not crazy."  
  
Willow screwed up her face, "Nope, not in our neighborhood."  
  
At that moment Dawn came outside. "Hey Wil. Anya just called, said she'll be over later. Says she has something very important to show us." Willow raised her eyes skyward, the Goddess only knew what that could be. All of a sudden out of the corner of her eye she caught Dawn brandishing a stake moving to stab Rue.  
  
"Dawn!" Willow screamed but Rue was ready for her.  
  
She easily snatched her arm pulling her forward off balance and flipping her over to land on her butt in the grass at their feet. Rue took the stake from the surprised girl, leaned over her shoulder pointing it straight at her heart and spoke into her ear, "You're dead." Then handed her back her stake.  
  
"Damn," Dawn sounded, "that was good," she grinned.  
  
"W-what the Hell was that?" Willow asked bewildered.  
  
"Nothing, Becca's showing me some moves." Dawn said.  
  
"Oh?" Willow smirked.  
  
"Fighting moves." Dawn corrected rolling her eyes.  
  
"Girl's got to protect herself, Buffy being... Buffy, an demons an vampires coming and going." Rue announced.  
  
"...and werewolves, don't forget them." Dawn chimed leaning back looking over her head all smart assed.  
  
"No, can't forget them," Rue lowered her voice, "Raaah!" and proceeded to tickle Dawn till she squealed and scooted out of reach.  
  
"Nope, don't wanna forget them." Willow echoed then nuzzled her ear.  
  
"Ucch, please," Dawn screwed up her face, "you've got all night for that." She grabbed Rue by the arm and pulled her up off the stairs and out into the yard, "Show me more."  
  
"I dunno," she hedged, "I think you're better off doing those exercises I showed you. Build up your strength and reflexes some first."  
  
"I'm strong." Dawn announced confidently.  
  
"You are?" Rue eyed her skeptically, "let me see that floppy chicken wing," and latched onto her bicep with an iron grip.  
  
"Okay, ow." Dawn's face opened innocently and she chose her words carefully, "heh heh, I know I'm not as strong as you, obviously," she looked to Willow and pointed throwing down a challenge, "but I bet I'm stronger than Willow."  
  
Willow held up her hands, "I'm not the muscle I'm the magic. Or have you missed my ass getting kicked regularly and the oh so fashionable forehead scarification?"  
  
Rue frowned, "Babe, I can fix that."  
  
"S'okay, I'm good," she affirmed with a head bobble and a finger point. But as she watched Rue get Dawn started on her routine going over it with her till she was satisfied she was performing the movements accurately, she wondered if maybe she weren't correct? Maybe she should try a little training to avoid getting knocked on the noggin on a regular basis. She didn't always have time to utter a spell and if her senses where honed a bit maybe she could manage to duck or avoid contact instead of being pummeled and going down for the count. She estimated over the years she'd been dropped to the mat more times than a crooked prize fighter.  
  
"Looks good." Rue directed at Dawn sitting down next to Willow again on the steps, "And so do you." She purred putting her arms around her. "Ya' know," she leaned in and whispered, "I kinda figured Dawn would be..." she searched for the words, "better... being Buffy an all."  
  
Willow looked at her strange, "How so?"  
  
"You say they're sisters but they're not..."  
  
Willow quirked an eyebrow at this revelation. She had never mentioned anything to Rue before about this subject, maybe Dawn had, they were together enough and Dawn did seem to confide in her about a lot of things.  
  
"...They're... the same ...same person..."  
  
Wait now, this was new. Willow knew the monks had made Dawn from Buffy somehow or at least formed her human part from her but she never gave it much thought as to how or the actual scientific relationship. Suddenly she imagined the monks in some dingy medieval style basement laboratory like Dr. Frankenstein's lab in the Boris Karloff version of the movie fumbling around and not only managing an alchemists dream, to convert energy to matter, but a modern scientist's as well, inventing and perfecting cloning. And they had definitely done their jobs as the magicks that ingrained Dawn's existence into their memories also seemed to dissuade from questioning it.  
  
"...Buffy and Dawn smell exactly the same." Rue continued, "Smells are like fingerprints no two people are the same. Similar, yes, same, no. So... whatever magic split 'em apart should have given her some of the Slayer powers too, right?"  
  
Willow shrugged, "You'd think so but magic can have a mind of its own and any number of things can go awry." Rue, not being from here, most likely wasn't affected by the monks' spell as neither Spike, nor Clem had ever mentioned noticing that before. Maybe, subconsciously that was why Spike cared for Dawn as much as Buffy. But maybe in time she too wouldn't notice it either, become magicked into sync with everyone else.  
  
Rue became quiet for a moment, hung her head and looked extremely forlorn, "Magic's so bad," she breathed.  
  
Willow all at once felt a heaviness upon her breast and a moroseness invade her thought. Rue was inadvertently projecting her memories. She put her head on her shoulder and rubbed a hand across her back for reassurance.  
  
"Oh," Dawn suddenly stopped, "I completely forgot! Bec, that thing. Wil, you gotta see this! Right, Bec?" Rue nodded, and Dawn ran into the house motioning for her to come inside.  
  
Willow headed to the living room to gather her stuff as Rue retrieved her mug from the microwave.  
  
Dawn quickly emerged from the back room with Rue in tow.  
  
"Look what we found." Dawn held aloft a peanut butter jar then set it on the table in front of Willow.  
  
Willow leaned over and stared in amazement.  
  
"Don't worry it's dead." Dawn assured picking up the jar again.  
  
Willow's mind drifted back to the other night.  
  
"We think this one's damaged." Rue announced.  
  
"Yeah, Bec set it on fire and killed it when it wouldn't let go of my hand," she shook the jar and twirled it, "I thought we might get something off it like who controlled it or what it is?"  
  
She handed the jar off to Willow who scrutinized it carefully, "Definitely never seen anything like this before," she announced, "uh, I guess we should go about this the scientific way ... could use a microscope," she pondered, "I've got one back at my house and a few volumes on magic creatures I've been meaning to get a hold of since the other night. This'll make it a whole lot easier." Willow opened the top on the jar and peered in.  
  
Rue came over, took the jar and poured the beast onto the table with a tap to the bottom of the container then picked it up, "It almost looks like a rat or a kitten, see," she said holding it up near to Willow's face.  
  
Willow cringed and pulled away slightly.  
  
Rue looking perplexed put it back into the jar and went back to her mug.  
  
Willow peered into the jar then poked the beast with the eraser end of a pencil. She stuck her finger into the jar to touch the fur. It was soft almost feathery.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bthozopth'Thtrop'thyek felt a sudden connection to the dark forces on this world's plane. Something steeped in evil was near his living tether. He unclosed his senses and there, he recognized it, the same presence from before only different now, not as powerful, not commanding. He opened his oculus and saw a flame haired slip of a girl staring at him cringing. A witch? This was the mighty one? The one whom he had crossed minds with? This wielded the darkness unruled? This world truly was filled with wonder he chuckled to himself. Then he saw the other, the power. The witch and the girl were together. He couldn't believe his luck. This would be too easy. They'd never know what hit them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Willow picked the jar up and cautiously tipped the contents into her hand, immediately upon contact it reacted to her. At her touch an unnatural connection was made, the creature quivered and shook melting and transforming, reverting to its natural state, a piece of the demon, itself. Startled, Willow dropped it to the table.  
  
Dawn jumped back.  
  
Rue stepped up dropping her mug to the floor.  
  
"Everybody chill," she yelled and they froze, not an eye straying from the undulating blob on the table as it continued to glow and pulsate. "I thought you said it was dead?" she directed at Dawn.  
  
"We thought it was," Dawn defended.  
  
"What's it doing?" Rue growled.  
  
"Dunno?" Willow answered.  
  
They watched fascinated as it continued to quiver and seemed to be pulling something from the very air itself growing a bit larger in the process. Without warning it lurched in Willow's direction and Rue, on pure instinct, reflexes like lightning, slammed a big hand down on it without thought. The air around her hand continued to siphon only now streams of green inky smoke rushed inwards seeping through her fingers. Rue began to grimace then howled, "Burns!" but couldn't pull her hand away. Whatever it was it had her fast. Her hand began to glow and she writhed about in torment as both Dawn and Willow desperately tried to pull it from the table, from the glob. After a brief struggle they finally succeeded. Rue drew back clutching her terribly scorched hand.  
  
The thing on the table, now free, skirted around like an ice cube on a hot griddle finally leaping into the air and spinning like a top. It zipped about the room causing everyone to duck and weave and wonder at its intent. Then it paused, hung in mid air for but a moment and headed straight for Willow attaching itself to her collarbone, burning right through her shirt to connect skin to skin. She yelped in pain and clutched at it trying to remove it. Before the others could move to assist she was lifted off her feet and slammed to the floor on her back.  
  
"WIL!" Dawn screamed as they rushed to her side.  
  
Rue ignored her own injury and ripped at the girl's shirt to get at the thing but the glob had become one with her and she couldn't find where Willowflesh began and it ended to remove it. She raked at it with her nails but it was no use.  
  
"Get back!" she warned through a pained expression, "Evil--" and pushed at Dawn to move away. She looked at Rue grabbing her arm, "It's--in--my head, talking to me," were Willow's last panicked words as she began to glow eerie green.  
  
Rue feeling her fear moved to calm her but suddenly Willow was jerked straight up to a rigid standing position, levitated up off the floor, then flung onto the ceiling.  
  
"NO! Let her go!" Rue raged, jumping up using the wall as a step attempting to retrieve her but Willow stuck to the ceiling like she had been crazy glued there. Rue furiously tugged and pulled wedging her knees to the ceiling to no avail.  
  
The glow was taking on a life of its own forming more of an aura now surrounding her.  
  
Rue watched as Willow's pleading eyes were reluctantly turned black and she clenched her teeth fighting for control, trying to speak.  
  
Her mind screamed with anguish and it shot through Rue like a dagger, tears raining down warm upon Rue's face from her struggle.  
  
She could do nothing but stare as the brilliant red hair began to tinge a sickening green along with her lips then in an intense flash her eyes suddenly flamed green. Rue was struck like a hammer by the light wave, flash blinded she protectively jerked her hands to her face releasing Willow and was brushed back like a leaf landing on the hard bricks of the fireplace. Moving to sit, her back seriously aching, she felt weak and disoriented and worse, she recognized a certain twinge in the pit of her stomach and a taste at the back of her throat.  
  
"Becca, you okay?" Dawn moved to helped her.  
  
"Don't worry about me," she said, "you heard Willow, you need to get out of here."  
  
"But you need help." She argued.  
  
Her forehead suddenly went hot, "So will you if you don't get out of here NOW!" She threatened.  
  
"But you can't see."  
  
Her voice became coarse and strained. "Dawn! My forehead. Run!"  
  
Seeing her hand had changed Dawn abruptly released her.  
  
Rue had lowered her head and was clutching at her eyebrow. When she looked up Dawn saw a bit of the wolf. Her lip curling in pain revealed the enlarged predatory canines, eyes changed from human brown to the evil haunting wolf yellow now reflected an eerie green glow, and a pentagram burned on her forehead as a slight trickle of blood wandered down her brow.  
  
She watched as the pentagram rotated into a sign of Baphomet and began blazing brightly and began to back away in fear.  
  
As Rue was transformed her bond with Willow kicked in and even though she was blind she could see through her eyes and hear what Willow was hearing; it frightened her.  
  
Willow's aura began to snake about like tentacles seeking direction then slowly combined and took form. As a shape emerged she was released from her immobility on the ceiling and fearful curled into a ball attempting to shield herself. Slowly the corrupt power lowered her placing her at its center, the core of the frame. As it actualized it was soon revealed to be that of the demon. Trapped inside Willow continued to struggle to keep from drowning in its darkness. She thought she had seen the depths that the black arts had to offer when she went on her spree but this was near incomparable. The power gripped her again unfurling her to mimic the beast from within. She tried calling out to Rue for strength, solace, anything to focus on but the demon sensed the bond and the control it wielded and made Willow command her.  
  
"Grab the girl," a booming voice that was Willow's but not ordered.  
  
Rue blinked still partially blinded, shadows and light and vague shapes now coming into view. Shaking she obeyed. Utilizing Willow's perspective she reached up and caught Dawn by the wrist.  
  
"Bring her near."  
  
Rue stood.  
  
"No, Bec. Please." Dawn begged.  
  
And dragged Dawn kicking and resisting over to where the manifestation of the demon was.  
  
"Good girl." The demon moved forward to touch Rue's cheek bending Willow to its will. Rue saw the sketchy outline of a hand come at her and she lurched back in fear. It changed its pitch allowing Willow's true voice to be heard, "What? Don't you love me?"  
  
Rue furrowed her brow, "Of course," she snapped looking wounded by the question.  
  
"Then give me the girl." He reached for her.  
  
"No, Becca, don't listen it's not Willow." Dawn pleaded and struggled.  
  
But the demon had crept into her head, it was whispering to her telling her lies, things she wanted to hear, things it stole from Willow, things it stole from her subconscious. So she did not respond to Dawn's desperate cry as the demon clutched her arms and wrenched her away raising her from the floor.  
  
"Willow fight it!" she implored as a faint humming noise began. The sound increased and the demon manifestation and Willow opened their mouths in unison. A foul black vapor bursting forth followed by things resembling insects exploding into the world. The sound emitted hit an ear shattering pitch.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Anya strolled up the walk to the Summers' residence halfway to the porch she felt odd, something was not right. She turned to her companion, "Wait right here, sweetheart, this may not be a good time." Cautiously she climbed the stairs when...  
  
  
  
A terrifying explosion erupted from within the Summers' home, it resonated like a sonic boom rocking the house on its foundation causing a mild earthquake throughout the neighborhood and casting off window glass and deadly wood splinters for blocks.  
  
Anya was blown back off the porch into the bushes and covered with debris. A wicked ear piercing buzz could be heard from within. Dusting herself off, she held her ears and sat up amid the wreckage then unsteadily got to her feet, climbed the stairs again and carefully tiptoed through the ruin. Sticking her head through the now missing bay window she called. "Buffy? Willow? Dawn? Are you dead? Coz if you're dead or... or being eaten alive I can come back another time." Anya was not comforted by the sound that greeted her.  
  
Dawn screamed for her life.  
  
"Holy shit!" Anya's mouth dropped open at the sight inside. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she fought off a Herculean urge to flee, for her demon senses knew the what, and knew she was in very super serious-type immortal peril.  
  
The demon froze at the sound of a voice. Casting a glance at the window he did not see a girl peering in as he was immune to this most simple glamour. What he saw was a, "Miserable vengeance demon!" He dropped Dawn.  
  
She skittered away.  
  
Then raised a massive arm and a surge of green energy exploded from Willow's palm directed at Anya.  
  
Anya quick dived out of the way as the bolt struck the sofa blowing a hole in it. When she popped her head up again she had reverted to her demon self, "Willow? Are you crazy?" she screeched.  
  
The demon fired at her again and again missed.  
  
"HEY!" she hissed.  
  
"Capture that demon!" the true demon ordered turning to Rue.  
  
Rue snarled and in two bounds leap across the room and out onto the porch snatching Anya by the neck.  
  
"What's going on here?" Anya snapped but then saw the sign of Baphomet and trance like condition of the semi transformed girl. Cocking her heads she stared into her eyes, they were unfocused almost peering inward, "Rebecca?" she clutched at her face, "Your eyes?" but Rue just sneered and dived into the house dragging her along. That was as far as she'd get though for Anya began to fight back. "Don't touch me!" she barked and struck her with a shock wave that repelled Rue back into the table, into the wall.  
  
Dawn, almost forgotten as the true demon focused its attentions on Anya, tried to figure out a way to save Willow and make this mess stop. She felt responsible. If she hadn't insisted on bringing that damn thing home and left it alone like Becca said, none of this would be happening. She crept up behind the demon and reached out to seize Willow, liberate her, but this creature was continuing to mutate. Where it was simply an aura before, there was now a pressure and tiny vein like tendrils creating a sense of being. Dawn pushed but the resistance was too great, she couldn't get past this temporal skin. Looking about for something sharp she spied the weapons' trunk.  
  
In the meantime, Rue extricated herself from table and wall and lunged at Anya again. Anya sent her flying off in the opposite direction this time.  
  
The true demon was losing patience and time. A wind stirred up inside its framework blowing Willow's hair about and suddenly from its shoulders tentacles began to sprout whipping about wildly. Stepping forward it methodically lashed out at Anya trying to nab her but Anya didn't make it to eleven hundred years by being slow. She ducked and dodged and flipped about like no one had seen before just one step in front of the demon's grasp.  
  
The distraction was just what Dawn needed to make it to the weapons trunk. Carefully she opened it and peered inside, but what to choose? There, the dagger Becca had given her, she thought she'd lost it. Someone found it.  
  
Inside the demon Willow sensed its mind slip. He released his grip on her ever so slightly as he concentrated on capturing and killing Anya. All the darkness, all the thoughts and hatred channeling through her towards Anya's presence where was it coming from? She took her chance, tried to enter its mind, probe it for more information and a possible weakness.  
  
Dawn quietly slipped behind the demon and thrust the dagger into its side, it was like cutting into a Jell-O® mold. She thought for sure it would howl in pain, turn and do her in but instead it didn't miss a beat in its assault on Anya. Dawn pulled the knife down and made an opening then pushed her hand inside, 'ew, gross,' it was like playing with warm slime. Only now the veins were more alive, pulsating, moving, expanding like worms burrowing throughout the demon knitting flesh. They touched her and she jumped withdrawing her hand. But she'd have to chance it, so she plunged her arm back into the opening and reached out as far as she could trying to nab Willow. The demon architecture began burrowing into her flesh, she winced but continued to stretch. Flush up against the demon she edged her face along the cut, her arm fully submerged past her shoulder. She could feel the burrowing movement along her cheek and closed her eye trying for a few extra millimeters. Finally she caught the back of her sleeve. 'How is Willow breathing inside there,' she thought as she pulled, teeth clenched, forehead pressed up against the veiny gel. Slowly Willow's inanimate form inched its way out of the demon's core towards Dawn until she wrenched Willow's hand free of the monster goo. Bracing herself against the framework she pulled with all her might struggling against the slimy bile finally managing to clear Willow's arm up to the elbow when she inadvertently slipped jarring the table.  
  
Willow's hand made contact with a house plant resting there. Brushing her fingers against the leaves, a spark of life suddenly reconnected her fatigued spirit with the Goddess Gaia and the natural power surge broke through the demon's mental hold just long enough for her to signal Anya with what she had learned.  
  
The demon sensing something was amiss doubled its efforts. Realizing that Willow was now in its head seeking its source he clamped down his senses and lashed out, severely chastising her for her efforts. She writhed in pain as green energy crackled like electricity within the mass ferociously tearing through her.  
  
Senses jogged, its tentacles whipped up catching Dawn in their tight embrace. She screamed and stabbed at them with the dagger which only succeeded in making them grip her even tighter, slowly squeezing the air from her lungs. The demon had wasted much time and energy on the vengeance demon, he needed to drain this power so he could force the witch to open a portal to the dark depths enabling him to fully manifest.  
  
Anya had received Willow's message but it was nothing she didn't already know. This wasn't your average graveyard variety earthbound demon this was a very big bad indeed, a true demon, or at least it was drawing power and trying to become a true demon. Her vengeance demon senses told her everything she needed to know from the moment she laid eyes on it except how to stop it. And Willow's message was abruptly interrupted before she could relay her entire plan. Anya knew she wouldn't be able to do this alone, she needed Rue's help but how to reach her? Obviously fighting wasn't the answer, Rue had stamina for days and jonesed to thrash but she was beyond bored now already and teetering on anywhere but here. Spying Dawn in the demon's clutches and Willow's seemingly lifeless body she decided she had but one shot. It worked before it should work again. Good old human psychology. If she could just break through the shell.  
  
Rue lunged at her again this time she directed her repellent force into her neck driving her to the floor at her feet. "Stop this at once." She ordered.  
  
Rue lay dazed on the ground.  
  
"Rebecca why are you trying to hurt me? This isn't you."  
  
She moved about rising to her knee.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
Anya affected the tone, "You do realize this is not helping Willow don't you?"  
  
Suddenly she stopped.  
  
Anya hoped she was making a dent and she wasn't just regrouping to lunge at her again, so she continued, "Willow specifically told you to listen to me, didn't she?"  
  
Rue shifted her weight uneasily conflict creeping across her face.  
  
"Answer me!" Anya ordered.  
  
"Y-y-yes." she said voice quavering.  
  
"Then help me help her. Help me help Dawn."  
  
She clutched at her eyebrow shaking her head, wrestling with herself, wrestling with the demon.  
  
"The demon is hurting her." Anya went for the kill, "You're hurting her."  
  
"NOO!" she growled.  
  
"YES!" she pushed, "YOU are hurting Willow."  
  
Rue raged inside at her words, roared and beat the floor with her fists. "No-no-no-no-nooooo!"  
  
"Fight it. We've got to get it outside. Do you understand?"  
  
The demon had overpowered Dawn and was swiftly draining her essence, devouring her. Covered in the thin veil of its blood she was slowly being dissolved.  
  
Rue sprung into action and leaped at the demon. It lashed out at her but E always equals MC squared and the sheer force of her mass in flight easily brushed the tentacles aside. Landing on its chest she broke off one of the appendages holding Dawn.  
  
Anya took that opportunity to rush in and taking the dagger from Dawn cut away another. She fell to the ground wasted. Anya scooped her up and safely carried her around the corner opened the door to the basement and shoved her down the stairs. Returning she spied Rue struggling, tentacles now wrapped around her neck but kicking at it cutting chunks from it with a blade protruding from her boot. 'Hm, no wonder she was so broken up about those boots,' she thought moving to release Willow but the demon swung around well aware of her presence.  
  
In response to this dual assault the demon belched up some of its oh so rich n' creamy evil center hitting Rue square forcing her to release her hold on it. She writhed in pain as it seared her flesh and cut off her airway, the impact meant to drive her into the vengeance demon but instead Anya stepped up and used her repellent force. Rue bounced off of her and hit the demon edging him towards the window. Without warning one of its tentacles reached around and snatched Anya by the ankle lifting her into the air.  
  
Rue shook her head. The goo was tainted and she could feel it trying to regain its hold again. She spit it out, flicked it off of her and climbed to her feet. Seizing the side table she brandished it like a bat and whomped the demon.  
  
It didn't take kindly to her action and attacked her catching her up again, shaking her about like a rag doll.  
  
Suddenly a man appeared on the porch. He charged inside and blew them all out the front window onto the grass.  
  
Rue groaned unsure of exactly what just happened and tired to stand. That last hit she thought she felt a few ribs pop but she pushed on.  
  
Anya lay on the ground a few feet away, she stirred and moaned, then laughed queerly.  
  
The demon lay dashed in a heap.  
  
Willow had been thrown somewhat free. Rue raced over pulling her completely free but she wasn't breathing. She was completely covered in the vile slime.  
  
Rue forced open her mouth and began scooping the gunk away trying to clear her airway. "Please," Rue prayed. "Wherever you are. Help me. Help me now!" She thumped her on the back then gave her a few precious puffs of CPR.  
  
Willow sputtered and spat then sucked in a great lung full of air and went into a coughing fit.  
  
The demon began to stir.  
  
"Use your power stop it." Rue urged the disoriented Willow then got to her feet charging towards the beast again trying to buy them all time.  
  
Completely unnoticed a small blue white ball of energy appeared. It dipped and played about the scene.  
  
The demon was up again clashing with Rue as Anya hung back.  
  
Willow cleared her head, the shot out into the yard released the demon's grip on her momentarily but not the invasion of dark. She muzzily tried to regain her bearings, emotions completely askew, as she surveyed the chaos. She had to stop this, but she didn't want to. She wanted to just tear loose and destroy everything, but no, she had to. Had to rein herself back in. Reaching deep down, tapping into the earth for strength, "Gaia, mother, Goddess, all, give of yourself so I may brush back this evil," her green soulless eyes faded replaced by a blazing fire, then a vibrant gold. The dark tincture to her hair seeped away transposed for whitish gold highlights that washed over her. Looking up she swore she saw something flash. Saw... 'NO, it couldn't be...' Yet her spirit soared and she was lifted above the ground supported by the surging powers of the natural realm feeling invigorated as the forces flowed through her casting out the dark that almost consumed her. "MORIOR!" She threw out a hand towards the demon. "Defaeco is ea id maleficus pravus hinc! Eructo! Infero is ea id excrucio sectum!" Bolts of gold and pure blue white energy crackled from her hands.  
  
The partially manifested demon howled its disapproval as its hold was being shattered. His physical form began to break down, but and yet he tried to regain his control. The piece of himself still attached to Willow glowed green repelling the light. But the new assault was too much for the demon construct and it began to melt, goo seeping everywhere then reverting to energy and dissipating.  
  
The quelling evil also released its hold on Rue. The brightly blazing sign of Baphomet on her forehead rotated back into a pentagram and slowly began to fade away, the blood along with it. Her eerie green glowing eyes reverted to the haunting wolf yellow but not the normal human brown. Now free of the dark, she was furious.  
  
Willow now able to reconnect telepathically with Anya completed her message. She ran into the dining room threw open the China cupboard and there, there was her prize. She snatched it and ran stumbled back out front slipping past Dawn and the stranger who were now on the porch.  
  
"Becca!" Dawn threw the dagger to her.  
  
She caught it and flipped back over to Willow. Stabbing her with the blade, she stabbed through the demon so it could not make its escape.  
  
Willow winced and bit her lip holding back a scream. The piece of the demon emitted a shrill shriek revealing its borders.  
  
Cutting with her claw she was finally able to remove the demon body.  
  
Willow fell to the grass spent.  
  
Anya held out a crystal vase and Rue dropped the squirming piece of tissue in handing her the knife. She then helped prop Willow up, "Come on, my love, concentrate, say the spell."  
  
Willow groaned, closed her eyes and began to mumble.  
  
"Louder." Rue implored, but Willow was completely drained from her ordeal, "You can do it. Use me, take my strength." She held her tight and intertwined their fingers, "End this now."  
  
"Hurry up!" Anya griped fidgeting with the vessel and poking at the demon flesh to be still.  
  
Willow squeezed her hand and closed her eyes again, a slight breeze whipping up.  
  
Rue buried her head into Willow's hair bracing herself as a dim light was emitted from their union.  
  
"Semoveo includo praemunio contineo." With those words, the crystal vase abruptly came alive in Anya's hands closing on itself encasing the piece of demon within like a fly in amber.  
  
At that moment, the lights dimmed, the winds stopped and all became quiet as the demon's link was severed and the darkness dispersed completely.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bthozopth'Thtrop'thyek felt a sudden disconnection to the dark forces on this world's plane. He had failed. The witch and her allies had beaten him back, detached him completely. The last sight his oculus beheld was the vengeance demon and the she-dog. He was foolish. He never counted on assistants. He underestimated the witch. This was the mighty one. The one whom he had crossed minds with. And this one wielded more than just the darkness unruled. This one also controlled forces of light. He would not make that mistake again. Worst of all the vengeance demon lived and soon it would be reporting back to its master. He had to be careful now or all his planning would be for naught.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Anya screwed up her face at the ex-vase then looked about the war zone that was the Summers' front yard and partial living room, "Is everyone all right?" she asked reverting back to her human form.  
  
All remained quiet.  
  
"Willow?" She persisted.  
  
But she just breathed heavy and leaned back into Rue closing her eyes. Rue raised her head with a pained expression, her face drawn and tired, "Did someone say something?" she asked loudly patting her ear, "I can't hear. I think I'm deaf?"  
  
"Dawn?" Anya directed at her as they met on the steps.  
  
"I'm all right," she nodded as Anya handed her the lump of crystal.  
  
"Shit! The explosion's made me deaf," Rue continued to fuss. "Great, I'm blind and I'm deaf...gonna need my own fucking guide dog now..." she mumbled to no one in particular.  
  
Willow chuckled to herself and moved their entwined hands about reassuringly. "We're okay now, Anya," she finally said weakly and kissed Rue's hand.  
  
"Oh, good," she beamed holding onto Dawn and stumbling back down off the porch and onto the lawn again.  
  
Suddenly a smell alerted Willow to the fact she was kissing Rue's burnt hand. As she gently tried to release it she found they were kind of melted together now, "Aww gross," she grimaced, "level five ew," and cringed.  
  
Anya greeted her guest with a kiss and a big hug as though absolutely nothing had just happened. She ushered him over and took something from him. "Well, uh, I originally came here because I wanted to show you Kursk. This is Kursk. He's my hot new boyfriend." She beamed. "Don't worry sweetie, this kind of thing only happens every so often," she directed at him. "As you can see I know powerful people. That's Dawn over there," she pointed for Kursk's benefit. "She's a minor and a mortal. This is Willow, she's a witch, and Rebecca she's a shapeshifter," she turned and took Kursk's chin in her hand making direct eye contact with him. "Willow and Rebecca are lesbians just in case you were thinking you might dump me for one of them."  
  
"Anya!" Willow groaned.  
  
"What? It's all right. Kursk isn't a mortal, he's a demon." She snaked herself around him and proudly announced, "A Traskur demon." Like it was supposed to mean something to them. She seemed hurt when they didn't respond. "Wasn't that the bravest thing you've seen? So powerful and masculine."  
  
Everyone put on their game faces at her words, rolled their eyes and mumbled, "Oh, yeah. Wonderful. Just great. Our hero. Whatever."  
  
As they picked themselves up and surveyed the damages Anya continued, "I also brought this for you. The plumber found them in the pipe," she presented the Tupperware® container she had taken from Kursk moments ago and opened it. It had some creatures in it. Anya jiggled the container making them dance around at the bottom then stuck it under Willow's nose.  
  
"NO! Get them away!" They yelled panicked and launched themselves at her.  
  
"What is with you people?"  
  
Rue pulled Willow away, stepped between her and the container, burped it back tight and walked it into the house.  
  
"Anya, that is what caused this." Dawn said simply.  
  
"Oh, well, I'm glad I got them out of my store then," she breathed. "Don't need another this. Once a year demolition is more than enough."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
To be continued in Chapter 5 


	5. Chapter Five: The Thickening Of Fear

DISCLAIMER: No infringement of copyright is intended. You know the drill, anyone appearing on or mentioned on BtVS are ME's. New characters introduced here are mine.  
  
SUMMARY: The Big Bads forge ahead as self doubt makes a guest appearance at Casa de Summers. Also, between a little gushing, a lot of blushing and a nightmare rush demons find the time to get a happy.  
  
WARNINGS: Language, slanguage, sex and general wackiness!  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Love And Darkness And My Crossbow  
  
by Eris © 2002 -- All rights reserved.  
  
Chapter Five: The Thickening of Fear  
  
At his new clandestine meeting place Cranston Silvermane raged. "If you are working against me, demon, I will bind you for eternity!" Shaking a fist in anger he clutched at his talisman holding it aloft for his subject to see. "Heed me." He hissed.  
  
The demon bowed its head, "I obey, Master. My essence is with you ceaselessly. Since you allow me limited energies, I must conserve them while you are..." he chose his words carefully, "otherwise engaged."  
  
Silvermane didn't trust the words as well he shouldn't.  
  
"You need just summon and I am at your side. To do your bidding. To crush your enemies."  
  
The warlock grunted his disapproval, "The powers I've gained were more than enough to tussle with the Slayer," he let slip.  
  
The servant raised his head and then his brow, its eyes shifting to a deeper glow, "The Slayer? Master, you've been found out by the Slayer?" he said in mock surprise.  
  
"I don't know how she found me..." he mumbled, "but we fought. I injured her," he chuckled with pride. "She never knew what hit her. The disguises are perfect. By the time she figured it out it was too late."  
  
"Did you finish her?" the true demon inquired zealously. "The Slayer's blood would--"  
  
"Eh, there was no time," he quieted his minion.  
  
Lies, the demon knew Cranston was lying, he didn't have the power to kill a Slayer yet, unless he was damn lucky and caught her napping, so he decided to play on his master's greed, tell him of the power of the girl, "Master, while you were working I sensed a great power nearby."  
  
Silvermane cocked his head skeptically and sneered.  
  
"This power could aid in your plans, moving them forward more quickly..." the demon smirked an evil wicked demon smirk his eyes becoming sharp slits of light, "if you so chose."  
  
The warlock rubbed at the sore spot on his face where the Slayer had hit him, "Tell me more..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Oh my God!" Buffy stopped the car and jumped out. She ran up the walk and rushed in the open frontal area, "Dawn? Dawn?!"  
  
"In here." Willow's weary voice carried from the kitchen.  
  
"Dawn?" She called fearing the worst.  
  
"She's all right." Wil said quietly, "Anya took her to Janice's."  
  
"What--" Buffy attempted.  
  
"Demon attack." Willow announced while administering drops into Rue's eyes, "Very powerful," She looked up at her now for the first time, "Buffy? What's that on your face?" she examined it more carefully, "Is that a sneaker print?"  
  
"Never mind me, Xander's hurt. Can you heal him?"  
  
Dread and uncertainty gripped her firm, "N-no," she stuttered and furrowed her brow, "I mean, I want to. I wish I could, but I can't. You remember how long it took just to heal myself after Gnarl. And tonight... Whoa, where to start?" Her eyes grew wide as she tripped into full on babble mode, "the muppet on crack, that awful burning flesh smell, eeyuch, you know the one. Then with the flying," her voice lowered, "oh, I *so* hate the ceiling ... we really gotta clean the fan blades, an-and the darkness and pain and then..." she looked to Rue and gestured hooking her fingers, "you all, rrrr, an Dawn all, aaahhh, oh, gosh, demon goo, ick factor twelve, an I couldn't breathe, the bugs, oh, the bugs, thank God, no frogs, an-an the BOOM... then Anya with the face and the..."  
  
Buffy took her by the shoulders, "Wil. Breathe."  
  
"...I don't think I'll ever be able to get rid of the taste in my mouth," she wound down to a finish.  
  
"Focus." Buffy continued. They stared at one another. "He needs a hospital."  
  
She nodded her head, "So do you," then tilted it, "is that a Ked?"  
  
Buffy closed her eyes searching for strength then persevered, "Can you take him?"  
  
"But you need attention too?" she appealed.  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"Buffy--"  
  
"Wil, foot's down." She affected a stern tone.  
  
"Uh, I'll go." Rue offered.  
  
"Sweetie," Willow placed a hand on her shoulder, "you can't see or hear straight, an they might try to take your blood or something. You stay here aaand uh, take care of Buffy and, uh, I'll drive Xander to the hospital." She said like it had just now popped into her brain.  
  
Rue furrowed her brow and shot her an unfocused freaksome glance but nodded obediently.  
  
"Hurry, Wil." Buffy urged handing her Xander's keys.  
  
"Probably best to get myself a tetanus shot." Willow mumbled to no one in particular while searching for her purse, "Don't exactly know what kinda Hellmouth bugs I've contracted. Eyugh, bugs." She shivered, "Then again, Hellmouth probably isn't part of the vaccine cocktail...no doubt some people would get a kick out of my having lockjaw... or-or something equally fucked up and bleeehhh." She gestured with an eye cross and stuck out tongue before heading out. Almost turning an ankle on some debris she declared, "This needs to be cleared up..." and continued to jabber all the way down the walk to the car her voice becoming distant. "Oh, Xander, what did you do now?"  
  
Standing in the door frame the duo watched the car pull away until the tail lights were out of range. Buffy and Rue had never been left completely alone before.  
  
"She's not okay." Rue began apprehensive.  
  
"Sounded fine to me." Buffy retorted coldly.  
  
Rue screwed up her face. She guessed Buffy knew her better though it gave her little comfort, Willow being so scattered and off kilter. They returned to the kitchen. Rue sat back down and fumbled for the Bactine spray. She put her burnt hand on the table and squeezed the can. Buffy irritated watched her dance about and blow on her hand till the stinging subsided. Some big bad she thought. They stared at one another in awkward silence, each the worse for wear, each unsure of the other until finally, "I can, uh, fix your face--" Rue gestured.  
  
"--Don't touch my face." Buffy snapped.  
  
Rue nodded her head and pursed her lips passively. Looking back into the first aid kit she grabbed some ointment and some gauss to finish securing her wound then remembered Willow's words and extended it towards Buffy.  
  
She slapped it away, "This is all your fault." Buffy launched. She had held her tongue about her suspicions since the first attack because she had made a promise to Willow but no matter what she did Buffy could not shake her feelings of dread towards this one. Her vagueness about her past infuriated her, the crazy talk, the uber-territorial uber-obsessed fixation with Willow and finally the knife.  
  
"My fault?" she echoed perplexed.  
  
"Look at my house!" Buffy gestured voice tinged with rage.  
  
"I didn't do this!" she defended.  
  
She set her hands firmly on her hips, "...And you didn't do the thing at the Magic Box either." There it was said.  
  
"NO! Of course not!" Rue said shock faced she'd think something like that.  
  
"Hm," Buffy tapped her forehead, "big coincidence that stuff like this didn't happen until you latched onto Willow."  
  
"Yeah, it is," she replied suddenly reflective.  
  
Buffy stepped towards the girl, "I don't think so, *Rue*. I think *you* are involved, Bec-ca. I think *you* brought the evil here, whatever your real name is. And I think *you're* evil. You've conned them all. And you're manipulating my friend. But you don't fool me." She was right in her face now, "I won't let you have her."  
  
"What?" Rue stared at her tight faced anger creeping in.  
  
"You say you love Willow yet you crank her up, tip her over the edge, make her use her dark skills. I'm not blind. All this evil is hurting her. You're hurting her."  
  
"No!" She spat, "You're wrong."  
  
Buffy smiled spitefully, she knew she was getting to the girl, "That's right, no matter what face you flash at her or lies you whisper to make her like you you are evil. I'm going to be watching you."  
  
"Is that a threat?" Rue asked reflexively voice lowering.  
  
Buffy flipped her hair and sneered pushing the intimidation to the next level, "It's a reminder." She put her face inches from Rue's and enunciated slowly, "Never forget *who* I am."  
  
Rue felt her breath on her cheek, her pulse quickened and she gnashed her teeth. More than anything she wanted to dive in and try this slayer on for size but Willow had given her orders so instead she took a step back.  
  
"What's the matter? Thinking twice?" The Slayer goaded, "not strong enough without your demon buddies?"  
  
"Willow has ordered me not to fight with you." She struggled with herself.  
  
"Oh, she has?" Buffy pursed her lips, "Willow's orders? News flash. This isn't Willow's house this is *my* house so while you're in it you take *orders* from me." Buffy folded her arms defiantly, "You so much as twitch and you can find someplace else to be."  
  
Breathing deep she concentrated, "...said to take care of you, but if you won't allow it. I can't make you."  
  
"Make me? I'd like to see you make me. Come on, make a move." Buffy poked at her with a bony index finger, "Try something, anything, and see how fast I stake your demon ass to the carpet."  
  
Rue stood seething but resolute in her compliance to Willow.  
  
"Mmm-hmm." Buffy rolled her eyes and looked at her like she was small, then added wagging that same index finger, "And keep away from Dawn, I don't want you near her. So help me God, you lay one paw on my sister or even breath wrong near her and I *will* kill you."  
  
Rue remained motionless so she grabbed her.  
  
She moved to grab back but restrained herself.  
  
"Are we clear?" Buffy reiterated.  
  
"Five by five." Rue said slowly eyes flaring.  
  
A chill shot down Buffy's spine at the words. She released her pausing but a moment then went and sat down at the counter to tend to her wounds.  
  
Rue stood silently, Buffy and Anya's words echoing in her mind. Doubt began to creep in. Was this her fault? Willow and Dawn had gotten hurt as did she but was it *her* fault? Did that thing follow her? Would Willow be safe if she left? She couldn't protect her, that thing had nullified everything she was, reached down inside her pulled out the dark, pulled out the wolf, made her lose control. Her emotions swirled like a just stirred pot. She needed guidance. She needed reassurance. She needed answers. She needed *away* from Buffy. She needed an Advil and she needed a broom. Retrieving one from the basement door she walked to the front of the house and began to sweep up the debris and ruin before Willow's return.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Late that evening after she was certain Xander was comfortably tucked into Dawn's bed for the night Willow finally went to her room. Flopping down on the bed she clutched at her forehead and let out a big sigh. She ached mind, body and soul, if that were possible. Tonight had been one of the scariest times of her life, she had completely lost herself at one point and was utterly ashamed for almost dragging Bec and Dawn along with her but surprisingly Anya had saved the day. Anya, of all people, had saved *her*. She thought she would have a good long cry if only she weren't so exhausted. There had been plenty of time at the hospital to mull things over and place the blame squarely with herself.  
  
Rue entered and closed the door behind her. She had spent quite some time in the bathroom trying to get the taste of the demon off her tongue and its gook out of her hair. But once again she was all minty fruity scented the way Willow liked and pleased as punch about it. She crossed over to the bed, fluffed her pillow and sat down leaning against the headboard. Willow immediately threw her arms around her middle and held tight, extra tight, burying her head into her side. Rue rubbed her back with her good hand and carefully ran the fingertips of her bad through her hair. Suddenly she heard the soft sounds of sniffling emanating from her lover. "Crying? Why crying?" she asked innocently yet a little apprehensive. Long moments passed as Rue held her trying to comfort her then slowly Willow's grasp eased, she relaxed, turned her head and began wiping at her face. Rue scooted down propping up on one arm on the pillow next to her. Snuffling at the hot tears she said, "Willow doesn't cry," and softly gazed into her reddened eyes.  
  
"Yes, she does," she nodded, "more than you'll ever know."  
  
Rue frowned, "No. No more." And kissed her on the forehead.  
  
More tears erupted.  
  
"Tell." She urged.  
  
But Willow remained silent.  
  
"Hurt you bad?" she asked full of curiosity and concern.  
  
Willow picked her head up, "I dunno." She replied lamely as she truly didn't know. Didn't know what exactly it did to her and didn't know if there would be any residual effects from the dark magicks, besides her already now uber-intensified feelings of fear, doubt and loss of control.  
  
Rue stared into her eyes lovingly. The last thing in the world she wanted to do was hurt Willow or be the cause of something that would. "I-it was strong," she began dubiously. "T-t-the black. I-I tried but I couldn't stop it."  
  
Willow pursed her lips and averted her eyes, "I know."  
  
"...Reached down inside me and took hold. It felt *so much* like you."  
  
Willow looked away her eyes beginning to well up again.  
  
"I thought here it would be different. It's light here...Said it would be different." She muttered.  
  
"Who, your angel?" she breathed.  
  
It was Rue's turn to avert her eyes. Reluctantly she nodded.  
  
Willow fell silent for a moment. She couldn't be sure what had happened at the end but she thought she saw someone or rather felt someone. More than likely she was just imagining it, more probably hallucinating from oxygen deprivation and a highly charged emotional state. Whatever the rationale, it had helped in her time of need.  
  
Rue began fidgeting with the medical tape on Willow's collarbone. "What would have happened if--"  
  
Willow shifted on the pillow, "If what?"  
  
"If I never came here?" she asked dejected.  
  
"I don't understand." Willow stuck out her lip disconcerted.  
  
"Then maybe these things wouldn't be happening?"  
  
"What? No." she rebuked.  
  
"If I were to leave then you'd be safe again." Rue offered haltingly.  
  
"No!" Willow clutched at her, "Sweetie, this has nothing to do with you."  
  
"So sure. How so sure? I'm not sure." She sounded worry quavering in her voice.  
  
"I'm sure." Willow's voice rose, "It's my fault. That thing attacked *me*."  
  
"But what--"  
  
"No." Willow shook her, "You're not going anywhere. I need you."  
  
Rue still had but-face and opened her mouth as to speak only Willow cut her off sternly, "No!" she snapped, "I need you," halting anymore talk on the subject.  
  
Rue nodded in compliance and chewed her lip. Carefully she removed the hospital dressing and gently ran her finger along the edges of the wound she had created on Willow's collarbone staring at the brunt raw flesh. "I'm sorry." She said sullenly.  
  
"Why?" Willow threaded her fingers through the girl's hair at the nape of her neck, "You didn't do it, you got it off."  
  
"I shoulda made Dawn leave that thing."  
  
Willow's mood lightened at that comment, "Oh, and you think you coulda done that?" she giggled rolling her eyes and leaning up from the pillow to touch foreheads, "Dawn's got you wrapped around her little finger." But Rue continued the grim. "Stop the guiltapalooza." she chastised softly.  
  
Rue bit at her lip, "Things are so different but they're still the same," she fretted, "I have to be better or... or things will play out the same way." Closing her eyes she lowered her head luxuriating at the feel of the Willowchest slowly rising and falling beneath her, "I won't let it happen."  
  
Willow stroked her hair trying to understand her, "Nothing's going to happen," and placed her cheek on top of her head.  
  
After a time Rue picked her head up and again focused on the wound, "It's stopped bleeding, I can make it feel better."  
  
Willow smiled seductively and pulled her in close whispering, "Oh yeah?" then kissed her.  
  
Pulling away slightly Rue replied, "Yes," and stared at her in earnest.  
  
"All right." She continued to initiate but when Rue held steadfast realization crept in, "Oh?" she repeated, "I thought..." Duh, she wasn't just doing the sexy talk thing, this was serious talk. "Never mind what I thought." Willow continued awkwardly then nodded her head permissively and lay back on the pillow.  
  
Rue hovered above her then kissed her, "It may feel uncomfortable... the touching part... then it should tingle... or so I've been told,"  
  
Willow nodded again.  
  
Rue leaned over the wound and placed her hand on Willow's shoulder.  
  
Suddenly she felt a familiar warm moistness along the length of it, Rue had placed her mouth on the area and proceeded to lick at the damaged flesh. She sucked in her breath at the sensation.  
  
Rue stopped, "Does it hurt?"  
  
"No," she replied startled, "it's just... the wolf--"  
  
"S'okay, it can't." Rue cut in reassuringly then timidly continued, "I-I would never--"  
  
"Oh, I know," Willow blurted out ever trustful, "just took me by surprise is all." She suddenly wrinkled her brow her face taking on a strange mien, "Heh, it *is* tingly," then tried to look down at her collarbone unsuccessfully, "not burning all over anymore." Jumping up, she crawled across the bed and went to the mirror, "Whoa, look at that." She uttered awestruck watching the wound work to mend itself.  
  
Rue came up behind her taking pleasure in her expression.  
  
Twirling about she nabbed her injured hand and held it up, "No fixy?"  
  
She shook her head, no, "Only works on others."  
  
"So, change and be done with it?"  
  
Rue averted her eyes again not wanting to disappoint.  
  
"What?" Willow leaned back pouting ever so slightly.  
  
She let out a big sigh, "It's getting more difficult for me to shift when I want. I dunno," she threw up her hand a little angry, a little embarrassed, "I think it's the sun, maybe?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"And you are certain, this girl has powers?" Silvermane pointed a crooked index finger. "Real powers?" He was still skeptical.  
  
"Beyond your imagining. If you were to collect her you wouldn't need to acquire any more sources," the demon enticed.  
  
Cranston smiled, stroked his goatee then folded his arms. "I assume a power this great is not easily gained." He paced back and forth carefully weighing the possibilities.  
  
"You are correct, Master," the servant bobbed its head.  
  
"You have the spell?"  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Gooood," he purred, "I will proceed," and moved to prepare.  
  
"But, Master," the demon interrupted, "the spell may not be enough."  
  
Cranston swung about irritated and glared fiercely.  
  
"She is guarded by a powerful witch," it finished. "We would need to get past her first."  
  
"A witch? Feh," spat the warlock. "No witch is a match for me."  
  
"I beg to differ." Bthozopth lowered his head readying for a verbal assault.  
  
"Whaaat?" he sounded insulted and was about to chastise his subject vehemently but instead stopped and went silent then continued in a more civilized raspy tone, "What do you know?"  
  
"This witch is most powerful, that is why I could not initially sense her. Her powers may be more than you can quell even with my aid... Now, if you had followers... and were to gather those faithful you'd need just say the word and we would strike in your name. Then you would be free to dispatch the Slayer," it could see the gleam in the mage's eye, "with the power of the girl and the blood of the Slayer you would be invincible. Ruler of this realm."  
  
Suddenly Cranston's smile was replaced by a frown, "You seem to have neglected one obvious point, toad, I work alone. Do you see any followers groveling at my feet besides yourself?"  
  
In stride he took the barb, "Easily rectified, Master," the demon sung sweetly. "You will find your army out there." He waved a large claw fingered hand. "The desperate, the victimized, the insane, the self- conceited--"  
  
"Yeees," Silvermane began to smile. "The fools sitting in the candlelight with their store-bought mass-market copies of "Black Magic for Dummies" chanting to mete out their petty revenge on those who supposedly wronged them." Then chuckled. "The computer nerd, the unpopular girl, the unappreciated coworker, the abused housewife." Then cackled with glee.  
  
"They are your soldiers," the demon concurred.  
  
"Do it. Do it now." Silvermane ordered harshly.  
  
"I cannot. The spell takes more power than I currently possess. Unbind me so that I may call forth the dark spirits to assemble and tap into the energies."  
  
Silvermane began to laugh a different laugh now, "Unbind you? Hahahaha, you think me a fool, toad? You're wretched so-called soul is mine. Do not forget who is in charge."  
  
"I mean no deception. My intent is to assist you. Restrained as I am, I am of no use."  
  
"Then be silent. I must think." Cranston paced about then sat on a tomb. He rose and crossed over to a satchel that held the idol. Reaching inside he pulled out a ragged grimoire, returned to the tomb and thumbed through it. After a while he slammed the book shut placing it on the cold marble, "I will do as you ask. But not as you wish. I will lift the veil in part. But once the spell is cast you will be back in your rightful place."  
  
"Agreed," he bowed.  
  
The warlock began to breathe heavy appearing to attain a trance like state. Then let out a long low monkish tone and finally began to chant in an ancient tongue sounding much like gibberish.  
  
Bthozopth waited patiently, all of a sudden his arm began to prickle. He held it out in front of him ogling as the markings of his servitude burned brightly then, symbol by symbol, line by line, they began disappearing, peeling off in puffs of smoke and a foul odor. Raising his arm, he twisted his hand in the air and a siphon of energies leapt forth to his grasp. With a bone chilling roar a sickly green wave emanated from its palm shooting through the building, through the graveyard, through the entirety of Sunnydale and its inhabitants generating the inductees of this new cult. The dabblers, the novices, the feeble, all seized by the raw power of the true demon, their souls now lost, bound to him, bound to do his bidding. He lowered his hand. "They will come. Prepare."  
  
Cranston Silvermane opened his eyes and ceased his chant. As he did Bthozopth snarled and stared at his arm. The symbols returned from the nothing fastening themselves once more slicing into his flesh anew again disclosing his indentured past.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Throughout the town of Sunnydale people emerged from their homes taking to the streets. Assembling in the chill of the night they came from everywhere and made their way silently towards the woods near the old forgotten cemetery.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Anyanka moaned with delight as Kursk's forked tongue flickered across the sensitive areas of her breasts. In her demon form she was in tune with pleasures unknown to mere humans and to have bagged herself a Traskur, well, she was in seventh heaven if there were such a place for demons.  
  
Kursk's robust frame was enhanced by his ability to generate energy bursts and he was definitely skilled in how to put them to good use in bed as well as in battle. This Traskur was in fine form for a male of that species, handsome, rugged, hard-bodied and not a bad looker in his human guise either.  
  
Anyanka's eyes rolled back into her head as she growled passionately and ran her clawed fingers over his slick muscles enjoying the power within. She grabbed at the tusks on his face kissing him deeply their tongues entwining and teasing, then ran her hands down his neck, over his broad ornately carved shoulders, down onto his back to clutch and tug at the bony plate-like ridges urging him on.  
  
Kursk ended their kiss pulling his head back. His chest radiated red hot, the source of his energies. Gazing into each other's gleaming eyes he shared his gift again sending Anyanka into a feral frenzy her entire body vibrating. Their rhythmic thrusting motions synchronized and quickened now as they neared their peak.  
  
A sudden shock wave passed over them, through the room.  
  
Most abruptly Anyanka stopped and sat up unnerved, "Kursk, do you feel that?!" she asked an edge creeping into her voice.  
  
But Kursk closed his eyes tight and just shook unable to speak as a different shock wave washed over him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Late into the wee hours Rue tossed and turned, this was the first time in a long time she didn't just lie down and fall asleep effortlessly with Willow wrapped peacefully around her. She had done her best to hide it but she was unnerved. Buffy's words still echoed in her mind. She had lost control, near blacked out and freaked out. She felt nauseous and torn up inside at the darkness as she was not a big magic fan to begin with. She'd seen what it could do and what it had done. Willow had said she was a witch, shown her things and taught her some tricks but this had gone beyond that. Way beyond.  
  
Finally her body fitfully slipped into slumber but her mind was working overtime. All the bad, all the evil, all the dark ran through her thoughts jumbling into a terrifying array of images past and present. Her heart beat like a runaway train and she began to panic, everything culminating into one moment.  
  
A sickly green wave passed through the room.  
  
Rue screamed "NOOO!" and shot bolt upright in bed.  
  
As did Willow, she had been right there with her through their bond and she was as breathless as her partner from the experience.  
  
'WHOA.' She thought shaken. As awesome as the barrage of good images they had shared and taken pleasure from was, the torrent of bad was truly horrific. Willow had thought she understood when the girl spoke of the way things were at home but now, having experienced it somewhat, she began to understand that she understood nothing. Fumbling to turn on the light she accidentally knocked it over. Turning she saw her lover feral, wild eyed and quaking, completely drenched with fear, "Bec." she said reaching for her to comfort her.  
  
But she jumped against the wall avoiding her touch, slid off the bed into a corner on the floor and began clutching at her brow and mumbling to herself. "It's not real. You're not real. Dead. Dead. All dead. All dark. I did it. It's me. Coming to get me. Take me like it should have. Shouldn't be here. Don't deserve the good."  
  
Willow climbed off the bed and ventured as close as Rue would let her. She tried to soothe her, "Bec, sweetie, calm down, it was just a nightmare. We all have nightmares." She didn't know if she was truly helping, for their bond had kicked her senses into high gear and she was wound way tight from bearing the brunt of the girl's fear. She took some deep breaths to compose herself then attempted to project calming thoughts at her to alleviate some of her anxiety.  
  
"Need to go. She lied, can't escape. Too dark, too bad. I can't do it." She began to unravel.  
  
"What? Who?" Willow tried to ascertain her fears but her mind was too erratic, "Do what?"  
  
Rue moved to try and go to the window but Willow blocked her and she jumped back against the wall again. "Never shoulda let her...trust her. Now you're in danger too..."  
  
"No, no, there's no danger. It's just a nightmare," she assured hushing her and moving a bit closer.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Holy mother of..." Buffy sat up in bed heart pounding in her chest. 'What the fuck was that?' She jumped up and headed for the door.  
  
Dawn was already awake and in the hall. "Buffy? I had a nightmare." She announced disturbed and trembling.  
  
"No, you didn't but someone else did." She went to Willow's room and thumped on the door, "WIL!"  
  
"S'Okay Buffy! Come in--Slow!"  
  
Buffy pushed the door open carefully, Dawn clinging to her shoulder, "What in God's name is going on?" She thundered then saw Becca curled up in the corner and Willow on her knees attempting to calm her down.  
  
"Becca? You okay?" Dawn voiced with concern and tried to cross to her but Willow put up her arm holding her at bay fearing Becca might accidentally lash out in fear.  
  
"We're fine here guys," she said in a quiet voice, "just a... little nightmare."  
  
"Little? That was anything but." Buffy announced, "My goose bumps sprouted wings and fled from that scene."  
  
"Wait, you saw it too?" She turned sounding perplexed.  
  
"In full blown nauseating William Castle bleed-o-rama color." Dawn announced closing her eyes trying to push the lingering oh so graphic images out of her head.  
  
"I think someone's got some 'splaining to do." Buffy groused and shifted about restlessly.  
  
"We will once we decompress," Willow reiterated a bit miffed at Buffy's impatience, "if you hadn't noticed we're a bit unsettled right now and this close to--"  
  
But before she could finish the thought Rue jumped up, skittled across the dresser and headed for the open window.  
  
However Willow was ready for her, "Se teneo." she uttered waving a hand and threw up an energy barrier.  
  
Rue hit it hard and was thrown back into the room.  
  
She then turned to the bedroom door and put up her other hand, "Occludo." The door slammed, the lock was heard to close and a slight glimmer of energy shone through the frame. "That's a bit better," she sighed.  
  
"For who?" Buffy screwed up her face and snatched Dawn behind her defensively.  
  
But Dawn fought off her clutches and moved over to her friend. "Becca. Becca?" she called trying to rouse her from her fit.  
  
The crack to the noggin and the sight of the door somewhat curtailed her instinct to flee and she began to back up again.  
  
Willow stood now and walked over to the girl. "Rue!" she barked in an authoritative tone, "Listen to me." And turned to face her, "Stop! Now!" she said and sent simultaneously. This finally seemed to snap her out of it and she focused on Willow. "Ruuue, are you paying attention?"  
  
The girl blinked, her breathing seeming to slow. She looked Willow dead in the eyes and nodded her head.  
  
"Good girl." Willow crossed over to her and this time didn't shy away, "I need you to calm down," she declared and touched her face. "Can you do that?"  
  
The girl closed her eyes and nodded, again.  
  
"Good. Keep looking at me." Willow extended her hands and she took them. Stepping forward she placed her forehead against her trembling companion's. They stood like that for a few moments, Willow directing comforting images and quieting messages till finally, satisfied, she pulled away. "Okay, who's up for some tea?" came an overly cheery voice a she lowered the barriers on the room.  
  
"Tea?!" Buffy echoed, "We're all wicked wide awake with serious high voltage heebie-jeebies and you want tea?"  
  
Willow affected an air of innocence and pursed her lips, "Chocolate peppermint stick?"  
  
"I'll boil the water." Buffy declared.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next afternoon. "Yes, we do seem to have the worst luck with stuff like that," Buffy said. "No, I didn't know you could hear it all over the neighborhood. I was on the other end of town. A bomb? No, I assure you. No, Willow's fine. Yes, we'll be fine. Yes, we have no choice now but to replace the whole line. Okay, thank you. She should be here momentarily. Thanks again. Good-bye." Buffy hung up the phone and placed a hand on her forehead, rolled her eyes and sighed audibly.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Janice's Mom, I told her the gas main exploded."  
  
"We don't have gas."  
  
"She doesn't know that. Besides, what was I supposed to say," Buffy threw up her arms and affected a sarcastic Anya-esque tone, "Sorry, Janice's Mom, another demon just tried to murder my family, yet again, but please, go about your normal routine, and just ignore the ear shattering explosions and the fact that you can now find pieces of my blown to shit house imbedded in your front door and all the way to Elmwood. No biggie?"  
  
Willow ignored her rant and just nodded knowingly. "She's going to wonder when she doesn't see any county trucks out here the rest of the week."  
  
"Wil," she breathed, "one dilemma at a time."  
  
"Okee."  
  
The phone rang again. "Aarrrgh," Buffy groaned retrieving the handset. "Hello. Yes. Yes. No. All right, already." And hung up the phone again, "Wil, we really need to hit the Magic Box, Anya is uber-buggin'."  
  
"Can't we just hit Anya instead?" she grinned.  
  
"On my Christmas wish list," she shot back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
At the Magic Box Rue came up from the storage room, "Anya, we only have one packet of flash powder left."  
  
"What? That can't be right?" She mused reaching for the inventory list.  
  
"They got into it again." Rue pointed behind her then turned around.  
  
Anya grimaced, "Aw, sweet Saggaroth!" and watched as a charred little hand spastically gripped at the back of Rue's shirt. "Not another batch of enchanted monkey paws?!" She reached out and fought with the squirming annoyance trying to pull it loose. "That's it, that's the second shipment from that particular supplier. No more. I can't have these things feeling up the customers, not all of them like it."  
  
Rue lowered her head attempting to suppress a laugh.  
  
"What, you think that's funny?" Anya protested. "That's not funny."  
  
Rue looked up laughing out loud and nodded.  
  
"Okay, it is funny, isn't it?" She beamed proud of herself, "I made a funny. Go me!"  
  
The shop door bell chimed as Buffy and Willow entered. "Hey, Anya." Buffy greeted approaching the counter.  
  
"Buffy, Willow, where have you been?" She snapped, "Did I not make it clear on the phone my news was more important than your little so-called lives?"  
  
"Nice to see you too Anya." Willow retorted crossing over to greet Rue then sit at the round table.  
  
"I don't think you understand." She tripped peering about making sure that no customers could hear, "There was no call for vengeance last night. It totally stopped. Revenge doesn't just go on holiday. Not for a second, not for an hour, not for a whole night." She began to spin, "This is a big. It's like one of the signs of the apocalypse when no one wants anyone else dead... or turned into a slug... or tap-dancing in a frying pan in Hell. The universe as we know it is *fucked*."  
  
"Anya, I get it. Happy, bad. Good, apocalyptic." Buffy quipped. "But what can we do about it?" she eyed her watch, "And in twenty minutes, I've got to get back to work or it's the Principal's office for me," she grinned goofily at her joke but it was lost on the disturbed demoness.  
  
"I-I I don't know. I'm waiting for D'Hoffryn to summon me. We spoke last night and I thought he was going to pop a gland at the *no clientele* vibe." Suddenly Anya paused and cocked her head, the expression on her face as if she were intently listening to something. "Oh, no. He's coming here." She announced excited. "Right now!" She gestured for Buffy to back up. "Bow down." She said assuming a subordinate position. "Oh, mighty D'Hoffryn," and began the welcoming ritual as a lighted circle appeared on the floor. "We, your servants, are honored by your appearance."  
  
Smoke began to rise from the ring and soon a figure could be seen emerging.  
  
She continued and looked up. "Most noble master, we beseech--" Then abruptly stopped for standing in the haze was a short bookwormish demon with weasely little bug eyes set in an oversized head. He was clad in richly flowing bright silky robes and carried an ornate antique briefcase in one scaly hand. He blinked and jerked about uneasily. "Shit, Lloyd." Anya got to her feet affecting an air of disappointed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, Anyanka," he fussed, "I don't know how you do it." He patted his chest, "That is the most unnerving thing."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she kvetched disgusted, "Lloyd, where is D'Hoffryn?"  
  
"He's not coming. He's been called away on business."  
  
"This is his business."  
  
"Anyanka," he scolded, "our boss has bosses he must appease too. We're not animals," and blinked unaccustomed to the shop lights.  
  
A customer walked past and spied the demon, "Great costume, dude."  
  
"Oh, why, thanks... uh, dude." The confused demon assistant smiled then looked to the demoness again. "I am to relay our knowledge to you and whatever your concerns I will cover them with him as soon as he returns." Lloyd set his briefcase down and looked around the shop for the first time. "It's bigger than I expected," He said, "the scrying crystal distorts so much." He screwed up his face at Rue, "Shapeshifter." Then examined Buffy, "Ah, this must be the current vampire slayer. Greetings."  
  
"Hiya, how's it going?" she smiled.  
  
"Unfortunately, not well." He shrugged then stopped aghast and clutched at Anya's arm. "Is is i-is that?" his beady little eyes went wide with excitement. "Is that really her?"  
  
Anya sighed, "Yes, yes, that's her. You know full well that's her," she sounded annoyed.  
  
"Oh my. I wonder if I could? Do you think she'd?" he wobbled.  
  
"For Christ's sake." Anya growled exasperated, "Willow, Lloyd would like to ask you a favor."  
  
"Me?" she opened her eyes wide. 'What could a demon possibly want from me?' she thought.  
  
Lloyd affected a meek posture and slunk over to where Willow sat, "Miss Rosenberg," he bowed graciously, "would you grant your humble ser--" his voice cracked. He cleared his throat and patted his chest. "I apologize, I'm so nervous."  
  
"I make you nervous?" she tried to wrap her brain around that concept.  
  
"You are the consummate artist." He fawned and wrung his hands. "Would you grant your humble servant--" his voice cracked again and he coughed then pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at his brow, "It's so bright in this realm. I'm not used to it. Don't get out of the office much." Finally he sighed and spit it out, "Please, may I have your autograph?"  
  
"Uh, sure." She replied a bit stunned then looking to him questioned. "Not in blood, I hope?"  
  
He chuckled airily at her little joke delighted. Little did he know she was not joking. He held out a drawing to her. The demon's heart went pitter- patter. He was all a flutter.  
  
Willow cringed when she saw the subject matter and stared at him but softened when she saw his face. He was so elated and she didn't wish to disappoint him so she signed it and handed it back.  
  
"Oh, thank you," he kowtowed, "the office will be ablush with envy. All the reds and greens, it'll look like the high holy day of Arashtonahi."  
  
She looked to Anya.  
  
"Think demon equivalent of Christmas." She explained.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you." He hurried off. "I'm so glad I did this," he gushed.  
  
"I'm sure you are." Anya was less than amused. "Can we just do this already?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Mom, it's me." Willow called opening the door of her parents house. "Mom?" she entered and held the door for Rue. "Guess she went out after all," she mused.  
  
Rue looked around the house as they walked in. It was immaculate like a picture one would see in a magazine or a sample layout in a furniture store display. She sniffed the air and sneered it even smelled kind of sterile, unlike at Buffy's house where it exuded of Willow and Buffy and a hundred other scents depending on the time of day and activities going on. This reeked more of cleansers, polishes and fresheners than of the persons inhabiting it and she barely caught scent of Willow at all.  
  
Willow set her keys and purse on the end table.  
  
"You lived here?" Rue asked.  
  
"Yeah, kinda still do," she gestured over her shoulder with her thumb, "my room's in the back."  
  
"Like new," she commented amazed.  
  
"My parents travel a lot," she explained, "lectures an causes an stuff, so they're not really around too much." She fidgeted with her sleeve cuffs and glanced at the ceiling, "You're typical latchkey kid. That was me. I hated that expression." And screwed up her face, "Spent a lot of time self raising." Taking Rue's hand she led her to the back of the house to her old room. "This is it. This is where I misspent my youth. Or rather... daydreamed about it."  
  
Rue studied the room, it was kind of dark and kind of blah. Nothing really screamed Willow except maybe the old computer in the corner on the desk. "No toys?" she questioned.  
  
"I have a few in a box in the closet." She assured then reflected a melancholy gaze, "My parents weren't exactly the family game night type and... only child, so..." going to her bookshelf she began to search for her volumes on magical creatures.  
  
Rue sat on the foot end of the bed, "I liked to paint. I had an easel ... and stuffed animals." She thrust her hand into her duster pocket and emerged with a small object holding it out so Willow could see. It was a dirty cloth doll, a tattered and torn bunny that had seen better days. It was missing an eye and a pathetic speck of fuzz was all that was left of a once poofy cotton tail.  
  
Willow moved from the shelf and stood in front of her accepting the toy staring at it comically.  
  
"Mr. Doogie." She said innocently.  
  
"Like "Doogie Howser, M.D.", I loved that show!" she gushed, "I wanted to be him... Only not a doctor, a computer mogul like Bill Gates."  
  
"I-I don't remember what I wanted to be." She suddenly affected a sullen expression, "Mostly it was just ... alive, I guess."  
  
"I'm sorry." Willow smiled tenderly and touched her cheek then hopped Mr. Doogie through the air at her tapping her on the tip of the nose with it.  
  
Rue chuckled, mood lightening as she took the toy and deposited it back in her pocket.  
  
Willow's expression became more serious now, she stepped closer and ran her fingers through soft Ruehair. The thought of her, this extremely gorgeous girl, here, in this room with her. Her room, where she had spent countless lonely hours yearning for companionship, excited her to no end. She then thought fondly of Oz and their first night together here. She was scared and inexperienced. He, restrained and careful, unsure about the wolf. But this wolf, here, now, for the first time was a different story. She suddenly felt like a kid again, a kid who was being naughty. Her heart began to race as she grinned wickedly touching her forehead to Rue's staring intensely into her eyes, "I want you," she purred.  
  
Rue gazed up at her, "All I am is yours," then closed her eyes as Willow gently nuzzled her face emotions beginning to stir.  
  
The words drove her wild with desire inflaming her passions and Willow began to madly clutch at her kissing her hard and deep claiming her as her own.  
  
Rue responded instinctively reaching out catching Willow's hips drawing her in close, the feeling of her heart pounding in her chest igniting her senses. She slid her hands around and over her butt clasping it firmly while Willow ran a trail of kisses down Rue's cheek to her neck letting out a slight whimper of approval at her touch before biting at her hungrily. The hot breath and sensual gnawing of her skin sent shivers down Rue's spine, she could hear the blood coursing in Willow's veins, it was so loud and distracting she had to struggle with her carnal urges not to reciprocate, not to pierce her flesh and taste of it. Regrouping she ran her hands back over Willow's hips and up her stomach eagerly pulling her blouse free from her skirt, feverishly kissing and licking at her bare flesh. Willow threw her head back biting her lip and stifling a moan as Rue continued to work her way up unbuttoning the blouse as she went. Rue then stood and they kissed fiercely exploring and savoring.  
  
Willow frantically fumbled with the collar of Rue's duster freeing her of it and letting it fall back on the bed. She then undid her belt, the button on her slacks, the zip and tugged wildly at her top. A button popped off unnoticed escaping onto the rug.  
  
Rue sat back down on the bed and helped Willow with the rest of the buttons then focused on her thighs seizing them and sliding to her knees onto the floor. She seductively ran her hands down the outsides, the coolness of her palms making Willow go weak, then back up the fronts, under her skirt and helped her step out of her panties.  
  
Willow voraciously pulled her up then pushed her down onto the mattress. She crawled onto the bed slow and animal like, tempting the wolf, hovering above her, teasing and taunting before sitting astride of Rue's hips. Gripping her with her knees she tugged on the loosened belt pulling it free and threw it to the floor as Rue ran the thumb of one hand up her inner thigh and caught her hip in the other. Willow leaned down draping herself over the girl nibbling at her breast and brushing her flame red locks back and forth across the bare skin.  
  
Rue gasped, her body responding, becoming goose bumpy and hypersensitive, a low growl was heard as the beast inside was wrested from its slumber.  
  
Willow watched captivated as Rue's eyes blazed with arousal changing from human brown to the light reflective green then the evil haunting wolf yellow.  
  
Rue cupped Willow's buttocks forcefully pulling her in tight then ran her fingernails up her back, under her blouse, massaging her shoulder blades and pressing their flesh ever closer.  
  
Snaking her arms under Rue's with a playful snarl and a heave Willow leaned backward flipping onto her back and rolling them over. She clung tightly to the girl, snuggling into her flesh and biting at it taking pleasure from the close contact and her weight above her. She breathed deeply drinking in her sweet musky smell and wrapped a leg around her thigh, throwing her other knee into the air planting her foot on the mattress. Passions blazing, Willow felt her mind begin to tingle, the barriers giving way and soon they were lost, swept up in the tantalizing all encompassing flood of each other's thoughts and emotions. They clasped hands entwining their fingers, Willow pulling them up near her head and long moments passed as their mouths probed and played and caressed one another.  
  
"Willow?" Sheila Rosenberg called as she pushed the door to her daughter's room open, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Yeager called. I had to gooo-Oh my." Sheila averted her eyes, turned and left pulling the door by again. "I-I'll just be in the kitchen." She said from the hall, her voice shaky.  
  
Willow froze shutting her eyes tight and drew her hands to her face completely ablush. This was becoming the punch line of one long wicked ass joke now. Was some unseen force sending her messages? She didn't know but they hurriedly redressed. Fixing her hair and trying to cool down she scrutinized Rue's appearance before taking her hand for support. With a reaffirming squeeze she dragged her out into the hallway letting her hand fall away to straighten her hemline then slowly strode into the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry, dear. I didn't mean to invade your privacy." Sheila said fairly indifferent as she went about her duties.  
  
Willow pursed her lips, sighed and fidgeted with her sleeve cuffs at a loss for what to say. This was an awkward first for them both as never in a million years would such an open display have happened with Tara. She was too private person where matters of this sort were concerned. And Oz, well, she had only invited him over a few times to do the meet and greet with the rents. Every other time they had the whole house to themselves. But Becca, Becca brought out her wild side the part that screamed for excitement and craved everything she always denied herself.  
  
She continued, "You really should lock the door if you're going to--"  
  
"Mom, please." Willow halted her abashed, "Also... we removed the lock, remember?"  
  
"Oh. Yes, right." She said almost absentmindedly attending the dishwasher. Then stopped and stared at her daughter accusingly, "So, this is the new? It looked a bit serious. Not that I saw much... Are you serious?" In her heart she was still old fashioned and held out for grand children someday but she was also practical and a true child of the Sixties who understood the power and pull of the heart and the desire to experiment. She had also racked up enough Ph.D.'s behind her name to understand the factual science.  
  
Willow turned to look to Rue for support and introductions but she wasn't behind her. She snorted then leaned on the counter, wrung her hands and scratched her head, "I never thought I would be again," she rested her chin on her knuckles looking wide eyed, "Tara and I were supposed to be... forever..." she trailed off.  
  
Sheila nodded thoughtfully, "I know, dear." She thought back to the night Willow had finally made the announcement about her dating Tara. Initially she was shocked as Daniel was such a nice boy and she hadn't even known they had broken up, but once she got over the *my daughter is now a lesbian* idea and got to know Tara, she found her to be a wonderful person, kind, warm, loving and good for her daughter.  
  
"...But I found Becca," She looked over her shoulder again, "and it was like--" Then began to beam animatedly gesturing with her hands, "It's just right, ya' know?" She leaned up from the counter, "I want you to know her." Backing up she slid around the corner looking for her.  
  
Rue had gone back to the entrance to Willow's room.  
  
"Some big bad you are," she scolded snatching her wrist tightly. "Come on." She dragged her out to the kitchen then pulled her in front of her. Taking hold of her upper arms she pushed her up to the counter and rested her head on over her shoulder, "Mom, this is Rebecca Sloane. Becca, this is my Mom, Sheila Rosenberg."  
  
Rue smiled nervously her mouth suddenly dry as a desert, "H-how do you do, ma'am."  
  
"I'm fine, Rebecca," she gave her the once over, "but you look like you're about to pass out. Take a few deep breaths and relax. I'm not the inquisition..."  
  
Rue nodded and complied.  
  
"...That's Willow's father." She jokingly finished.  
  
"Moooom." Willow chided moving to lean on the counter again, "She's just joking." She reassured with a hand squeeze.  
  
"So, Rebecca..." she furrowed her brow, "why does that name sound familiar?" And thought a moment shrugged and continued, "What's your vocation? Are you attending Sunnydale University?"  
  
"No, ma'am, I work at the Magic Box."  
  
"Oh, that place," she said disheartened. Sheila did not like the fact that her daughter spent so many hours in that emporium. She was all for her fascination with the history of myths and other cultures but wasting her time with chicanery and hocus-pocus card tricks was plain foolery in her opinion. She and her husband had ignored this attraction thinking it just a normal adolescent phase, that she'd eventually grow out of it, or lose interest but when the curiosity did not subside they were crushed, each blaming the other challenging their parenting skills. "How is that nice, Mr. Giles?" she inquired politely.  
  
"Mom, I told you Anya is running the shop now."  
  
"No," she thought, "don't know her."  
  
Willow sighed. She had grown accustomed to living with the absent minded professors but her role as Repeato Igor grew old years ago.  
  
"Are you sure we haven't met?" she started in again, "I may be a total Aunt Clara when it comes to names but I usually never forget a face."  
  
"Yes, ma'am. I'm sure."  
  
Mrs. Rosenberg just shook her head since she couldn't shake the feeling then changed the subject. "Say, you kids want some supper?"  
  
"No, we have too much stuff to do and I need to get back to check on Xander." Willow explained.  
  
"Okay, give him my best, poor boy. Oh, Willow," Sheila hurried out of the kitchen and into the dining room snatching her purse from the chair pulling out a camera, "your Dad bought this silly digicam for his Luxembourg lecture then went ahead and forgot it. Let me get a shot of you two to send to him."  
  
Willow pulled a reluctant Becca over by the sofa and leaned against her drawing a huge blissful grin and a wave. Becca smiled weakly still extremely nervous. Sheila pressed the button.  
  
"There was no flash, Mom." Willow announced.  
  
She checked the picture. Willow was correct, it was too dark. Then raised her brow, Rebecca was looking straight into the camera her eyes strangely luminescent. "Huh, let me try again. Electronics are not my forte." The camera flashed this time. Again her eyes luminesced. "This thing must not be set right, oh well, that's what Photoshop is for, right? That I can deal with. I'll send a copy to your Dad he'll be happy to know your still alive."  
  
Her face fell, "Mom, I just spoke with him last week," she reminded.  
  
"Well, you two haven't seen one another in so long." she frowned.  
  
Willow's mouth hung open, "He spent all of September here writing his essay." Her mother didn't respond, "I took him to the airport." She exhaled, "You were in New York." She rolled her eyes exasperated and changed the subject, "Did you find my microscope?"  
  
Sheila had gone back into the kitchen, "Like I said on the phone, honey, I think it's in Dad's den somewhere."  
  
Willow dragged Becca into the den, she peered about and not finding the object of her desire opened the closet.  
  
Becca studied all the books on the shelves. There were a myriad of matching volumes but one shelf was different from the others, slim offering with colorful covers. She pulled a few books out and began skimming through them. They were science and biology books for children. She smiled and looked to Willow in the closet rummaging around. She thought about her sitting at the big desk with her Dad quietly studying as he worked on one dissertation or another. She tried to remember her father. A good number of facts about him were there but the memories and emotions were gone. She ran her fingers across the spines of the other books then spied some familiar titles. Sunnydale Elementary and Highschool Yearbooks. Instinctively she chose one and flipped through. She found Willow's picture and smiled then flipped through some more pages. Her picture was absent. She frowned scolding herself mentally for her stupidity. Placing the book on the desk she grabbed a different volume repeating her actions. Then another. Suddenly she stopped.  
  
"Ah-HA! Found it." Willow voiced holding her prize aloft. But her elation was quickly replaced by curiosity when she caught her girlfriend having an expression. "What is it? What's wrong?" she set the carrying case on the desk and crossed over.  
  
Becca handed her the book and fell into the chair.  
  
"Whoa." Willow exclaimed, "You? You're... here."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
To be continued in Chapter 6 


	6. Chapter Six: Chatter Of The Bugs

DISCLAIMER: No infringement of copyright is intended. You know the drill, anyone appearing on or mentioned on BtVS are ME's. New characters introduced here are mine.  
  
SUMMARY: The Scoobies fight, then the Scoobies fight and then the Scoobies fight a bit more.  
  
WARNINGS: Death, bodily harm, major neck, cheese, lies, bickering, language, slanguage, and general wackiness!  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Love And Darkness And My Crossbow  
  
by Eris © 2002 -- All rights reserved.  
  
Chapter Six: Chatter Of The Bugs  
  
Later that evening the Scoobies convened in the dining room deeply embroiled in research mode. Xander, now up and about, was sitting on his inflatable donut quietly skimming through various volumes as Willow fretted over him adjusting his sling. "Wil, stop henning, I'm okay." He scolded.  
  
"But you need to eat something," she protested, "if not for hunger then at least to take these antibiotics with." And held up one prescription bottle, "Take the blue pill." Smiled mischievously then held up another. "Take the red pill."  
  
Dawn picked up a big white painkiller, "Take the horse pill. Geez, did you take him to the hospital or the vets?"  
  
"Oh, stop." Willow giggled, "Xander, how about some soup? Bec, can you make us some soup?"  
  
Looking up from her typing she said, "Grilled cheese."  
  
"Grilled cheese soup?" Dawn queried looking intrigued.  
  
"No, tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches."  
  
His eyes brightened, "Creamy tomato, with a little dill and celery salt?"  
  
"And zesty cheese," she nodded.  
  
"Carrot and celery sticks?" he turned on the charm.  
  
Rue pursed her lips, "You want ants on a log don't you?"  
  
"Very much too please," he grinned ear to ear.  
  
"Okay, now I'm hungry." Dawn announced.  
  
"Great, then you can help." They headed into the kitchen as Buffy arrived home from work.  
  
"Hey, guys." Buffy chimed. "How goes it?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sheila made a quick pass through the living room with her duster then entered the den with another stack of mail for her husband. Setting the mail down she noticed the closet ajar and some books in disarray on the desk. 'Oh, Willow.' She thought collecting them. Suddenly something caught her attention. She picked up a volume and turned the page, "Oh my." Her jaw dropped.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"It really got you good." Rue noted flipping one of the sandwiches.  
  
"Yeah," Dawn agreed with a frown and continued to stir the soup, "but it's part of the job."  
  
Rue looked around, listening carefully she could hear Buffy and Willow in the dining room. "Come here," she gestured. Dawn acquiesced allowing her to inspect the laceration, instead, in one swift movement, she grabbed her by the head and licked the wound.  
  
Flabbergasted Dawn pushed her away, "Oh my God! Did you just lick me?!" She wiped at the wound, "Ew level fouuu--Wowww," but her mouth dropped open as her forehead began to tingle. "What did you do?" she asked surprise faced running to the mirror in the hall.  
  
Rue followed, "Pretty girls shouldn't have ugly scars," she announced.  
  
"BUFFY! WILLOW! XANDER! Come here you gotta see this!" she yelled.  
  
Rue's eyes went wide and she tried to quiet her but it was too late. Anxious she leaned against the wall banging the back of her head upon it, exhaled and stared up at the ceiling awaiting the eventual.  
  
"What?" Buffy inquired coming into the hall.  
  
"LOOK!" Dawn pointed to her head and continued to gape into the mirror. Slowly the mark across her forehead changed color grew smaller then vanished altogether. "Awesome!" she squealed.  
  
"That is pretty nifty isn't it?" Wil said coming up behind her with a smile and pulling back her shirt collar to reveal her once again smooth collarbone area, "Like brand new, oh, but without that new car smell."  
  
Rue slowly inched her way back down the hall attempting to reach the kitchen to avoid the excitement.  
  
Dawn grabbed Buffy's arm and shook it pulling her towards Rue, "Let Bec do you too."  
  
Buffy glared. "I'm good."  
  
"Oh, come on." She urged.  
  
"Dawn." She voiced gruffly.  
  
"It's okay, Dawnie," Willow avowed, "let your sister poop the party and keep her tread head. Xander?"  
  
He took in the mixed expressions, Dawn's excitement, Willow's quiet joy and Buffy's--Yikes! Buffy's bristling glare. Then stammered out, "Yee-ah, okay. Why not?" Dawn jumped up and down bubbling with glee as Willow smiled softly and retrieved Rue who had made it as far as the basement door. So close yet so far. She was reluctant to return when she saw Buffy, arms folded, staring daggers at her.  
  
"Come on, fix Xander up," Willow sweet talked sliding her arms around her.  
  
Eyes still locked on Buffy she whispered, "It doesn't work on broken bones." Then shifted her gaze to the green eyes and cringed, "And you can forget about me getting anywhere near his ass much less licking it."  
  
She snorted, "Deal. Just the cut on his face." After a bit of ear kissage she whispered, "We'll keep that last bit just between the two of us, later."  
  
As Willow steered Rue past Buffy, Dawn instructed. "Hold still now Xander, let her lick you."  
  
"What?!" Xander and Buffy echoed. Xander didn't know there was to be spit swappage involved. "Oh, no." He put up his good hand blocking her access and maintaining his distance.  
  
"What's the matter?" Dawn asked.  
  
"She's a-- I don't want to be a--" He stammered not quite knowing how to answer. "I've just changed my mind." He settled for.  
  
"You're not going to become a werewolf." Willow assured sitting down next to him.  
  
"And how do you know?" He shot back nervously.  
  
"She did it to me," she smiled, "among other things, and I'm not a werewolf," Then bared her teeth, crossed her eyes, raised her hands and hooked her fingers like claws, exaggerating a scowl meant to calm and make him laugh.  
  
But it didn't work. "It's not a full moon yet." He pointed out with a finger wag.  
  
"Uh," Rue interrupted, "I'm not a werewolf either," she said sheepishly, "I'm a shapeshifter. There is a difference."  
  
"Oh." He said sticking out his bottom lip mulling it over.  
  
"Do you think if I were a werewolf my fur would be red too?" Willow posed to no one in particular still playing at creechy.  
  
Buffy puffed. 'Oh, please.' That was it she had heard enough, she was *so* out of there and returned to the dining room.  
  
"Do you have to lick me?" He deliberated, "Not that that doesn't sound appealing if we were in a ... different setting... and, uh," he coughed, "other things were... different."  
  
Rue screwed up her face, "I guess not."  
  
"Okay, then." He nodded breathing an apprehensive sigh. She sat down on the coffee table in front of him and he carefully shifted position leaning forward presenting his face. "Mommy." He exhaled and took Willow's hand for support.  
  
Rue inspected the gash on his left cheek that ran up through his eyebrow. He was definitely lucky just a few millimeters more of pressure and he could have lost the eye. She leaned forward wetting the first two fingers of her hand, smeared them along the cut then sat back.  
  
He blinked at her confused, "That was it?"  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"Nothing else?"  
  
She shook her head, no.  
  
"When's it--Oh!" he began, "It tingles," and jumped up crossing to the mirror.  
  
"Told you." Dawn flouted.  
  
They watched as the slice quickly changed colors, grew smaller and finally disappeared leaving perfectly healthy, flawless skin. "Wow, so that's what it's like to have super healing... amazing." He made his way back towards the dining room Willow and Dawn in tow, "Hey, you think we could bottle that stuff?"  
  
"Ew, level seven." Dawn cringed  
  
"Agreed." Willow echoed.  
  
"Just hear me out," he continued, "we could make some big dough..."  
  
Rue hung back, not wanting to face up to Buffy's dissection again she decided to go around the other way and head straight for the kitchen but as she turned the corner Buffy was waiting for her at the basement door.  
  
"Outside!" She said quietly yet sternly, grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and escorted her out the back door releasing her to close it behind them. She then backed her to the edge of the porch and punched her square in the nose.  
  
Rue fell back down the stairs onto the grass.  
  
"I warned you," Buffy growled, "not to touch my sister."  
  
"I was just trying to help," she defended rubbing her nose.  
  
"How dare you do something so stupid," she scolded.  
  
Picking herself up, Rue sighed, "It's harmless."  
  
"You are *so* outta here." She threw her duster at her. "I don't care where you go. What you do. Just go. Now! Before I get mad."  
  
Rue twitched and scratched at her eyebrow Willow's words echoing in her head for her to listen to Buffy but Buffy had now become a threat. Order remanded. No one, especially the Slayer was going to keep her from Willow. No matter what. "We'll see what Willow has to say about that," she sneered.  
  
Buffy seethed.  
  
All of a sudden Dawn opened the door, "There you are. The soup's do--"  
  
"Dawn, go back in the house!" Buffy barked.  
  
"What? Why?" she shot a glance between the duo, the tense weighing heavy in the air. "What's going on?" she frowned.  
  
Buffy swung the door open, "Just get in the house," she repeated and shoved her inside roughly.  
  
"Hey!" Dawn protested.  
  
Buffy followed her in, slammed the door and locked it.  
  
Rue turned and walked off into the darkness.  
  
Willow and Xander heard the ruckus in the kitchen and ignored it passing it off as the usual sibling bickering they were accustomed to until Dawn's voice hit an all time high. "Willow!" She screeched followed by the sound of cookware impacting. They raced into the kitchen to see their snack splashed across the stove, countertop, linoleum, Buffy, Dawn and Dawn brandishing the grilled cheeseless frying pan. "Open the door!" She ordered choking up on the handle like a bat.  
  
"Dawn, calm down!" Buffy said wiping creamy tomato from her face and hair.  
  
"Hey! Knock it off you two!" Willow yelled.  
  
"Yeah," Xander agreed, "aren't we a bit old for the pissy sister routine?"  
  
Dawn wound up, stepped in and swung like Sammy Sosa, fortunately Buffy side stepped and she struck the wall with a resounding 'clank' leaving a large dimple in the wood. Buffy snatched the pan away catching her around the neck but Dawn grabbed her forearm and chomped down -- hard.  
  
"OW!" Buffy screamed releasing her immediately.  
  
Dawn then hit her with a big elbow and shoved her into the wall.  
  
"Dawn!" Willow exclaimed not knowing what to think of their antics, "What's the matter with you?"  
  
"She's gone." She yelled finally able to unlock and throw open the door.  
  
"What?" she still didn't grasp the situation, no thanks to the bickering sisters.  
  
"Ask Buffy." She spat harshly going out into the yard, "She made her go." Then called into the night, "Becca! Bec?"  
  
Willow's expression immediately turned sour as she listened to her calling out. Stone faced she confronted Buffy for answers, "Buffy?"  
  
Buffy tossed a glance between Xander and Willow uncomfortably rubbing her monkey bite. "I told her to leave," she confessed softly.  
  
"Oh, here we go," Xander slapped a hand over his face pulling it down.  
  
"Why? She hasn't done anything." Willow asserted, "I thought we settled this nonsense."  
  
"Wil, we did--" She attempted.  
  
But was off, "S-so what is it now? She touch your yogurt? Or take too much time in the bathroom? Or-or sit in the corner too loudly?"  
  
"Be serious," she shot back.  
  
"I am." She said folding her arms defiantly.  
  
"Why, Buffy?" Xander repeated disappointed gesturing at the pan, "And a specially big why right before highly anticipated scrummy-type snackage?" Still bemoaning the loss of his spicy grilled cheese treat.  
  
Buffy brushed her sticky hair back playing at the soup clinging to patches, "There's something not right with her."  
  
"She's in good company then, isn't she? Buffy, do you hear yourself?" Willow waved he hands about, "You sound like a mad woman."  
  
She crossed over to the stove, "I don't expect you to see it or believe me because I know you love her..." and tossed the frying pan down, "or think you do?"  
  
"Okay," Willow's eyes danced with anger, "don't go there," she rumbled tight-lipped.  
  
At that moment Dawn came in from outside and slammed the door as hard as she could. "I hate you," she threw down snarling. "You're a jealous bitch. You can't stand it that Becca's my friend," and bounded off through the kitchen. "Well, just you wait!"  
  
"Looks like Dawn and I are in agreement."  
  
"Wil, she's not right." She reiterated, "Every fiber of my being tells me she's evil."  
  
"Then I'd get that checked by a specialist, cause she's not," she tapped her chest with an index finger, "I am, remember?"  
  
"Wil, stop." Xander pleaded.  
  
"No." she glanced between them, "You say you can feel *she's* evil. Do you feel the same way about me?"  
  
A pained look shot across her face, "Of course not."  
  
"Why not? I'm evil too." The air in the kitchen suddenly became cold, "Evil is evil, isn't it?"  
  
"Wil." The hair on Xander's neck stood up. He touched her arm but she brushed him off.  
  
"It's not the same--" Buffy argued.  
  
"Oh? Now what? We have an evil-o-meter?" she rolled her eyes stepping closer to glare at her friend, "So where on the Summers' scale do we rate?"  
  
"It's not like that." She clicked. It's just... Things were going good... and like I told Becca last night, none of this was happening before she got here."  
  
"Wait?" her mouth dropped open. "You said that to her?" She was shock faced, "*You*," she glowered, "you caused that last night."  
  
"Last night? What last night?" Xander asked hopelessly lost. They glared at him and slowly he got the message. "Ya' know what? Never mind. You guys fight it out. Diplomacy Man needs food." He declared feeling all dejected and third wheely making for the dining room, "...And, thanks to all three of you, the horse pill." But before he left he added, "Just try not to blow the house apart anymore. It's a little hard to attach new lumber to no house," then strode off.  
  
"I don't believe I'm hearing this! What's the matter with you?" Willow resumed.  
  
"The matter with me? What's the matter with everyone here?" She threw her hands into the air then grasped her forehead.  
  
Silently Dawn grabbed her jacket from the hook in the foyer and slipped out after Xander unnoticed.  
  
"There's nothing the matter with us, Buffy." She paced back and forth, "We're all trying to have lives, not normal ones, just lives."  
  
"The thing attacked you in our home. *She* brought it to the house." she emphasized.  
  
"No, she didn't. You weren't there, you don't know."  
  
"Okay, look," she backtracked, "too many things don't add up here. And then... I found..." Buffy crossed over to her, "Wil, I need to show you something," she hesitated a moment deciding just how to broach the subject. In the end she said nothing, reached behind her, pulled something from her belt and just held the object out.  
  
"Isn't that Faith's knife?" She asked.  
  
"I thought so." Buffy said handing the knife to her then heading off to the living room to the weapons trunk, Willow in tow. "Becca gave it to Dawn to fend off the demonspawn, she dropped it on the street. I picked it up that night."  
  
"I'm sorry. Becca shouldn't be going through things that aren't hers..."  
  
Buffy opened the trunk making sure Willow was watching. She reached for a smaller box inside, opened it then pulled out a cloth and unwrapped...  
  
"...I take responsibility for that. I'll talk to her, but you can't seriously be--" Willow halted as her eyes fell upon Faith's knife. Buffy held it up.  
  
"Oh. Another one?" She sounded confused yet not overly concerned, then rationalized "There are probably thousands of them on the market. Preferred weapon of choice for the dangerous type."  
  
"Check the handles." Buffy handed the second one to her. Willow inspected them and sure enough, the same mark was etched into both, "Identical." Buffy assured.  
  
"Huh?" She remarked fascinated.  
  
"Where'd it come from? How can there be two of Faith's knife, Wil? Who is she?" Buffy pressed.  
  
"Five by five." She mumbled.  
  
"What?" Buffy tilted her head.  
  
"Nothing." But she knew it was not nothing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Do you think this is easy for me?" Rue argued to the air as she thrust her shovel into the dirt. "You tell me who wouldn't be disturbed by that. And this. This is so wrong, but--" she halted then angrily threw down the shovel and turned glaring at nothing. "I've been listening to you!" she yelled her tone sharp as a knife. "But I have to do this..." her voice rumbled to a calmer pitch, "as a precaution." She stood quiet attentive to something only she could see. "Why didn't you at least warn me about her? Or the possibility?" She fell silent again then retrieved the shovel. "I trust you but you have to trust me now. Your loose end is tied up. No one's going to question. No one's going to think twice about this. This won't separate us." She picked up a scoop of earth. "Tell me more." The sound of the dirt made a steady *plaf* noise as she tossed shovel after shovel into the hole steadily refilling it. Pausing a moment she took a breath leaning on the shovel, her time here was making her soft, normally she would have had this finished by now.  
  
Out in the darkness she could feel him as he crept up on her, not to mention he wasn't the quietest of sneaker-uppers, especially considering he was a vampire and that was part of the job description. "That's pretty pathetic," she said. "You creep like a cement mixer, no wonder you're the size of a pencil."  
  
"Beg pardon," came from the darkness.  
  
"That is the look you were going for, right, all Bowie skinny and painted yellow?"  
  
He stepped out of the night, "You're a right smart ass."  
  
"Just beat it, Billy, I'm busy," she growled and resumed throwing dirt into the hole.  
  
"And why would I want to do that? This is much more interesting." He walked over to the edge of the hole and peered in. It was small, people sized but not big people, more like child sized. He wondered what she was possibly at. "This looks a lot like up to no goodness," he chided. "The hour, the dark, the--oh, hang on... is that a body?"  
  
Rue bristled and clenched her lips.  
  
"Who's body is that, pet?" he inquired retrieving his lighter from his pocket and crossing over to her.  
  
"Nobody."  
  
"Riiight." he struck the lighter, "My ruffled Aunt Fanny. Who'd you kill?" and puffed the cigarette to life.  
  
She ignored him.  
  
"Maybe Buffy'll know then, eh?" He blew a big cloud of smoke, "Or would Willow?"  
  
"Look, I didn't kill anyone! Not yet anyway." She threatened through dark eyes.  
  
"We've all got our skeletons, luv. Just yours is awfully petite."  
  
She threw down the shovel. "What do you want, Spike?"  
  
"Me? I'm just out for a stroll... Minding my own business. I don't want anything." He pursed his lips and flipped his head, "Or are you offering?"  
  
"I don't have anything you'd want."  
  
He stepped towards her, "So quick to think that. This could be very interesting." and reached out touching her face, running his finger down her cheek, down her neck, down--  
  
Slapping his hand away she roared, "Back off."  
  
He raised his arms and stepped back, a childlike glint in his eye, "Tem- per."  
  
She picked up the shovel menacingly and snarled at him in disgust.  
  
"Okay then, fine, I'll just, uh, meet you back at the house." He said thrusting his hands into his pockets and turning on his heel, "Oh, and not to worry, I'll let Willow know exactly where you are and not to expect you till you're through." He began to walk off.  
  
"Wait," she called to him.  
  
He feigned two fingers to his ear. "Sorry? Didn't catch that."  
  
"Come back here," she sighed. "What do you want?"  
  
"I'm sorry, luv, I don't get your meaning?" he mocked as he stood before her checking her out.  
  
She seethed at his smugness, "What do you want to keep that overbite glued?"  
  
He took his time, took a long drag on his cigarette, traced her features with his eyes stopping to stare at her luscious neck, her ire making the muscles dance, then gazed up in the air thinking carefully.  
  
Rue was losing her patience, "I won't ask again."  
  
"Hang on. Don't be so swift. Man's got a lot to mull over," he drained the cigarette and flicked it into the darkness. "Mostly, I'd uh, ask for money but you're so broke the church mice are giving you alms. So, sweets, what are my ors?"  
  
Rue blinked at his audacity then snorted, "You're crazy if you think I'm gonna give you any ideas."  
  
"Oh, I've got plenty of ideas," he stepped closer attempting to turn on the charm, "I just need to know what you're open to."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Not if you were the last man--thing--other thing, left on the planet."  
  
He quirked an eyebrow at her insult and stared at her lips as they flushed with anger.  
  
"Why are you trying to hit on me anyway?" She questioned. "Why don't you go screw your girlfriend? She could definitely use a happy. Get her to climb down off of my back for a bit."  
  
At that comment, racy images of her and Buffy together danced through his brain, but he reined them back in. The truth was something he wasn't interested in sharing, being that Buffy had basically shut him out, and he was all mopey puppy doggin' trying to take his mind off of her. His face dropped, his mental happy over, "We've decided to see other people," he lied flatly.  
  
"Oooo, the big bad boogedy man, I'm all seeing other people," she mocked. "You're a...a.. what do ya' call it? A pillock, yeah."  
  
"Hey!" he barked but that did it she had gotten his goat. Then again maybe he was a pillock because he was kinda liking this and found her attempt to Brit-it-up quite adorable.  
  
"Aw, what's wrong?" she continued her assault, "Did she tame you, *pet*?"  
  
He was the one who liked mind games, but as with most of his type, he could dish it but not stomach it. "Here, knock it off," he warned unable to take his eyes off her lustrous skin, the way it shone in the moonlight from the hole in the roof as she taunted him.  
  
Still she persisted, "Or were you not demon enough to satisfy a Slayer?"  
  
"Enough now!" he thundered lurching forward.  
  
"Or what, killer?" she blew out a big breath, "Be a man, take her. Demons take what they want."  
  
Spike's eyes narrowed, "Yeah, well, maybe I want you?" He grabbed her roughly pulling her in close wanting to taste those full lips but she struggled twisting her face away denying him. He prepared for one heck of a battle knowing full well she could creech out just as easily as he could, but instead she just stopped, tipped her head and brushed back her dark hair exposing her neck. He leaned in pressing his face to her ear, she reeked of the witch and that same God awful fruity shampoo she always used. But he liked it. Craved it. Wanted it now. He ran his lips down along her neck sensing the minute quakes of the blood coursing through her jugular.  
  
Suddenly she pulled away and turned to face him. "Blood even." She said staring intently.  
  
"Blood even." He breathed with a nod taking in her warm dark eyes.  
  
She turned again offering up her neck, trusting her secret safe. He kissed and ever so slightly nibbled at it. This got a rise from her, her breath catching in her throat. He allowed his fangs to descend then hesitated momentarily. The chip. What if the damn thing wouldn't allow him to--? But he wasn't trying to hurt her. This was an open invitation. She wanted it. He gently raked his fangs across the sensitive flesh, her arms shot out to clutch at him surprising him. Then ever so carefully he bit into her neck piercing the flesh yet not deep enough to drink -- testing the waters so to speak. She exhaled with a quiet moan hugging him tighter urging him on. No pain, so he eagerly clamped down firmly sinking his teeth in deep and began to drink.  
  
She didn't struggle, she didn't cry out, she stayed silent entwining her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck, running her nails up and down his back beneath his duster. By her response he knew she wasn't virgin fang territory. She had been kept or indulged in the practice for kicks. Who knew which?  
  
He didn't care. He was luxuriating in the moment. The fact that he could feast. It had been ages since he'd fed, much less had a willing partner, he'd almost forgotten what it could be like. Buffy wouldn't allow him this pleasure. He had asked, even begged but she refused him and he was greatly disappointed. Her willingness aroused him and he suddenly envied Willow. That girl knew how to pick 'em. He adjusted his hold hungrily, a slight rivulet trickled down her neck and she leaned closer forcing him to go deeper, harder. He closed his eyes rolling them up into his head. He had tasted of shifty demons before but didn't make it a practice as they ordinarily bore a beastly tang he despised, flavored much like rats to his finicky palate, and leaving a sour taste at the back of his throat. But she was different. He was genuinely surprised at her strong yet zesty sweetness and took his time, savored every drop, every moment. Oh, how would he ever be able to go back to burba weed after this? As he fed he noticed his tongue becoming strangely tingly and the mixture of Rue and Willowscent played in his nose exciting and agitating him making his mind wander into forbidden territory.  
  
Near gorged and invigorated he finally released her. A lustful smile crossing his lips, lips wet with crimson. He gripped her close nuzzling her, lapping the excess from the wounds, then looked up. Her eyes were all evil haunting wolf yellow and dilated with pent up ferocity. She was enjoying it as much as he was. Twirling her around he feverishly backed her into the wall taking her face in his hand moving to kiss her, but again she turned her head denying him. He glanced down, her chest heaved with excitement so he focused his attention there instead, hungrily kissing and licking his way down from her collarbone. But she pulled him up roughly and like a far away dream said, "That belongs to Willow alone." Suddenly he found himself being shoved backwards. Momentarily disoriented he shook his head and flashed a wicked grin, she wanted to play games, he liked games and came at her again but she put her arm up and shook her head, no.  
  
"You're joking," he breathed in frustration and advanced anyway.  
  
She grabbed him harshly by the neck, "No," she said defiantly, raspily, "I belong to Willow."  
  
He opened his mouth to protest but she just breathlessly repeated, "Blood even."  
  
He panted heavy watching in disbelief as she stumbled back over to the grave trying to compose herself, then picked up the shovel and returned to her labor.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dawn walked out of the house with no thought to where she was headed. She just walked aimlessly and kept walking until she found herself at the graveyard, which in Sunnydale wasn't hard to do considering there were twelve of them within the city limits alone. She ran her hand against the brick of the retention wall feeling the rough surface, her mind a million miles away. Unexpectedly she jumped when she felt a presence behind her, "Geez, God, you scared me."  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Rue asked emerging from the shadows, "You shouldn't be by yourself, not after the other day."  
  
Dawn folded her arms, "I had to get out of there, she treats me like a kid."  
  
"You are." She reminded.  
  
"I know but I'm not stupid or... helpless."  
  
"She's just trying to protect you."  
  
"Well, you protect me okay and you don't treat me that way."  
  
"Don't bring me into this." Rue said pointing two fingers, "I don't count. You're sister is gonna give me such flack if you *ever* say *anything* like that in front of her."  
  
"I don't care." Dawn fussed.  
  
"I do." Rue grabbed her upper arm, "I'm on her radar, and I don't need anything else upsetting Willow. Got it?" she growled.  
  
She was silent and kicked at the ground.  
  
Rue released her, "Got it?" Then elbowed her.  
  
"Yes." She frowned then eyed her head to toe, "Nice shovel."  
  
"Oh, uh, thanks," she'd forgotten she still had it, "I had some business to attend to." And attempted to hide it behind her body.  
  
"Okaaay. So, what happened? Why'd Buffy kick you out?"  
  
"Kick me out? She didn't kick me out." Rue lied bald faced.  
  
"But I saw her--"  
  
"Nah," She shook her head and put her hand on her shoulder, "we had some loud words... she got a bit dramatic, and, uh, I just thought it best to let her cool down some before she tripped Willow," she lied whitely.  
  
"Didn't work. They were into it pretty good when I left."  
  
"Damn her," she rumbled.  
  
Dawn chuckled, "Hey, did she pull the Steely Eye of Death on you? She does that pretty well." She smirked. "Got it from Mom. Now, *she* could make you confess to things you were just thinking about doing with that look."  
  
"Come on, lets get back to the house before they find you missing and I get the Steely Stake of Death." She poked her in the side.  
  
Dawn squealed and slapped at her as they started to head back to the house.  
  
Suddenly Rue grabbed her shoulder, "Shhh," and tensed sniffing the air, listening closely, "Something's out there."  
  
She reached out and touched Rue's arm, "I-I can feel it," she voiced excited and shocked at perceiving something, maybe her Slayer sense kicking in for the first time.  
  
All of a sudden a sound echoed like the chatter of bugs chilling them where they stood and a freakish looking man with smoking eyes in blue boxers and a white T-shirt sprung from the darkened thicket wielding a knife.  
  
Rue blocked his thrust with her shovel, "RUN!" she instructed Dawn who did just that.  
  
As she moved a barrage of arrows whizzed past her hitting the ground and trees. She squeaked and instinctively changed direction.  
  
The man continued to grapple with Rue but she finally overpowered him wrenching the knife from his hand deftly slitting his throat with it before taking off after Dawn.  
  
More freaky people burst from the woods and more arrows whizzed about.  
  
Another man stepped out from behind a tree blocking Dawn's path. She stopped startled by his sudden appearance and the fact that he looked identical to the creepy dude she was fleeing except he was in a maroon jogging suit. She squawked then punched him in the face. They began to trade blows, remembering the moves Rue and Buffy had taught her, she was surprised to find she could hold her own at least for a time. It was near second nature. Was this how Buffy felt in combat? She finally dropped the guy with a high kick to the head and ran past him but as she did two more clones from Hell popped up as if from nowhere. It was almost as if they were steering them towards somewhere in the woods.  
  
Rue dodged arrows ducking in and around trees and bushes. They were everywhere, she couldn't seem to get a head count, but she could see Dawn just up ahead, one of the bastards had her by the arm. Another was coming to the first's aid. Rue took aim and threw the knife hitting him square in the chest.  
  
He gasped and fell to the ground.  
  
Pouring on the steam, "Dawn, duck!" she screamed and dove over her grabbing the guy by the throat, snapping his neck as they tumbled to a stop. She looked at him quizzically, "What the Hell?" 'I just killed you over there?' she thought. But there was no time, they could hear more advancing from behind, "Hurry!" She said jumping up, pushing Dawn ahead of her.  
  
Running for their lives they zigzagged their way through a myriad of attackers and arrows until all of a sudden they were pounced upon from above.  
  
Two assailants launched themselves from the limb of a tree driving Rue to the ground, another stepped from the darkness and snatched Dawn holding her tight. Two more who had been in hot pursuit arrived assisting in the seizure.  
  
Dawn valiantly struggled but soon thought better as she found a crossbow firmly pressed against her neck. Her breath caught in her throat and she prayed this one had less of a hair trigger than Buffy's at home or she was a goner.  
  
The men jerked Rue to her feet holding her securely. Motioning, the one holding Dawn began to move away, off into the woods, "Bec--" she began but ceased when prodded with the business end of the crossbow.  
  
"S'okay, Dawn," She reassured, "be brave." Keeping watch of them until the man had taken Dawn a fair distance and she felt she was safe. "Guys, you *so* got the wrong girl," she quipped.  
  
Their ill amused response came as a blow to the back of the head.  
  
She felt it but continued, "I don't kiss on the first date. Especially butt ugly assholes like you. Did evil run out of originality in the puss department?"  
  
They struck her again in the stomach and across the back with the butt of a crossbow.  
  
She winced falling to her knees as they surrounded her. "Okay then, maybe just this one time." Her voice steadily deepened as she released the wolf. "Who's first?" One by one she savagely, gleefully ripped them to pieces.  
  
The man keeping Dawn heard the ruckus and the bloodcurdling screams then the long silence. His contorted features and smoldering eyes gave no indication yet Dawn could feel the fear wash over him as his breathing quickened along with his pace. Suddenly he felt a tap on the shoulder. Turning he was startled to see a wild eyed demon.  
  
"Close your eyes, Dawn," a deep raspy inhuman voice rumbled.  
  
She did as instructed and all at once was free of his grasp. She dared herself to peek, but then clamped her eyes tight with a start at the sounds, the grisly squishing and bone crunching, then fear-inspiring gaspy, chokey, gurgling sounds. The next thing she knew Becca was grabbing her roughly.  
  
"Okay, let's move!" she ordered shielding her from the sight.  
  
Dawn clutched at her arm as they ran breakneck through the woods. Without warning the forest thinned and they came upon a clearing. Once in the open, they could hear the masses approaching from all sides, "We're surrounded." She screeched panic setting in.  
  
"Uh-oh." She breathed, "Ambush." Her acute hearing caught the sounds of the crossbows taughten and release. "Duck!" she blared moving at light-speed to cover the girl as best she could, hugging her close, shielding her. The arrows whooshed in from all directions. Dawn yelped as one grazed her ankle, she began to squirm and tried to reach for it but Rue held her rigid asking, "You okay?"  
  
"My leg, I've been hit," she winced.  
  
The mob were reloading and closing in, Rue thought about fighting her way out but there were way too many, if she engaged she couldn't protect the girl. She'd have to retreat. She despised retreating. This made her angry. "Hold on!" She ordered scooping her up in her arms. Enraged she took off full throttle towards one of the doppelbastards and stuck out a big boot drop kicking him in the throat, crushing his windpipe. He went flying making an opening. She took her opportunity and headed out through the dense forest, "Cover your face," she ordered. They could hear the sounds of more arrows whooshing past and the followers giving chase but Rue was slowly pulling away.  
  
Images in the darkness flashed by and blurred as they moved like lightning but the merry mixer style forced Dawn to closed her eyes pushing back the nausea, she could feel Rue's heart race and her frantic breathing as they darted through the woods. Branches whipped her body stinging like bees, she ignored them clinging tight willing herself to be as light as possible.  
  
At last Rue could see the top of the old Whedon mausoleum, they were almost out of the woods to the edge of the cemetery. As they burst forth from the thicket to the back of the old burial ground she listened carefully, "I don't hear them, I think we're safe for the moment." She lowered Dawn to the ground her breathing heavy and labored, "Can you walk?"  
  
"I dunno." They inspected the wound, the arrow hadn't grazed her ankle but was sticking out of it.  
  
"Uh, looks like a better not. Up ya' go." She again hoisted Dawn off her feet and took off for the house.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
'Again with the interference,' Bthozopth scowled. This realm was beginning to piss him off royally.  
  
The mage peered through his scrying basin. He was not happy, not happy at all. "We had her!" he barked. "Who was that meddler? Where did she come from?" he demanded of his servant grinding his teeth.  
  
"She is an agent of the witch."  
  
"A shapeshifting bodyguard?" he stroked his goatee agitatedly, "Clever. You may just be correct in your earlier assessment." He looked into the liquid again but none of his instruments of vision had her in sight. "Where are they? They better not have lost her?!" he warned. "Find her! I want that girl found at all costs!"  
  
"She is not lost, Master," the demon assured calmly. "Most likely they returned to the witch's lair."  
  
"No doubt to alert her. Or raise a spell of protection." He elevated an arm seemingly to backhand the demon, but caught himself, "Imbecile!"  
  
"We know the location. A dwelling not far away." Bthozopth didn't reveal how he knew or that they had beaten him back there once already.  
  
"And now she knows we're coming." Cranston in a fit slapped at the scrying bowl instead sending it flying across the room landing with a clatter. "They'll be ready for us. We've lost the advantage of surprise and we'll lose many more of these buffoons."  
  
"Best to wait. Lull them into a false sense of security. Gather more power then strike the death blow," the demon hinted.  
  
"We have no other choice," he glowered. "Regroup the troops. Surround the dwelling and set up watch. We will catch them off guard. The moment they relax we will strike."  
  
"As you wish," the demon obeyed sending out a dark message to all under its treacherous control. A chattering of bugs could be heard throughout the area.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rue bounded into the kitchen still carrying Dawn. "Help. She needs help," she alerted breathless.  
  
"Dawn! What happened?" Buffy cried as she crossed the room, helped her down and into a chair. Her face was bleeding from some branch strikes but Buffy focused on her bloody pant leg and sock, there was an arrow sticking out of her ankle. She turned to Rue accusingly, "What did you do!?" She was fit to be tied and headed for her to take her wrath out on her but Dawn grabbed her firmly.  
  
"Stop it! It wasn't her, she saved me," she explained. "I went off alone, she came after me, we were ambushed, Becca got me out! I never could have fought them all off."  
  
"This isn't so bad," Willow said attempting to diffuse Buffy, "doesn't look like it's hit anything important just kinda wedged under the skin like a big ol' splinter."  
  
"They had crossbows." Rue said still breathing heavily and sweating profusely now.  
  
But Buffy would not be dissuaded, "Look at this, this is serious! How could you?"  
  
"Stop yelling at her!" Dawn insisted.  
  
"I couldn't risk fighting them," she said dabbing at the blood on her own lashed face, "I'm sorry, I tried to shield her..."  
  
"You didn't try hard enough, she got hurt."  
  
Rue hung her head. She reached out to lean on a chair, her breathing had still not returned to normal and she seemed confused, "I said... I-I was sor... I couldn't do... any more. I covered her. I didn't see the feet..." she defended, "...the feet sticking out..."  
  
"Leave her alone Buffy. I'm to blame pick on me," Dawn implored.  
  
At that moment Xander came in from the hall with pizzas and soda, "Hello, ladi--" His mouth fell open, eyes growing wide, "Oh my God!" He said shock faced dropping his goods.  
  
The trio followed his eye line to a steadily growing pool under Rue. It was blood. Xander moved towards her.  
  
"They... were... everywhe..." she mumbled. Her eyes rolled up in her head, her hand slipped from the chair and she fell forwards hitting the linoleum hard. The Scoobies finally saw what had startled Xander. Her back and legs were riddled with arrows.  
  
Willow gasped.  
  
Dawn screamed, "BECCA!"  
  
Buffy just stared.  
  
Xander was to her side first, "God there's so many. I hope they're not poisoned."  
  
"Don't say that." Willow growled. "Becca? Bec, sweetie?" But she was out.  
  
"What do we do? We can't take her to the hospital, can we?" Dawn asked worried. "Buffy? What do we do?"  
  
"She stood there so calm," Buffy mumbled guilt washing over her.  
  
"We need to stop the bleeding," said Xander, "see if one of these... or more has hit an artery... or something major, I'll get some towels."  
  
Buffy came back down to Earth, "We... gotta get these clothes off, cut 'em if we have to." She grabbed a knife from the block, "Wil, get the scissors."  
  
Willow obeyed then remembered something, "Uh, guys, don't be alarmed, she's got this... brand... on her back."  
  
"Well, now she's got a connect the dots puzzle too," quipped Xander returning with supplies. "We've seen tatts before."  
  
"No, not like this... it's not a tatt... you'll see." She forewarned.  
  
Buffy cut the duster off. Rue's shirt was stained red through and through. As she cut the shirt up they soon saw what Willow was trying to explain, "My God," she gasped.  
  
"That's intense." From shoulders to below the belt line she was covered in a huge work. "That's not a tattoo... is it?" Xander asked.  
  
"No." Willow replied.  
  
"Th-that looks like it's been cut," Dawn added, "into her back." The blood was pooling in the recesses of the design making it all the more distressing.  
  
"It was. Before she first changed." Willow explained.  
  
"Who would do something like that?" Buffy asked as they worked.  
  
Willow thought back to that night when she brought Rue back to her room and how she had handled the alarming sight for the first time.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I have this... this art mark on my back." Rue began hesitantly.  
  
"I've seen tattoos before," Willow remarked staring into her dark troubled eyes. "They can be very swexy." She licked her lips seductively but when the girl's demeanor did not change intrigue crossed her brow. "What is it off color or something?" she smiled seeking to put her at ease, "...embarrassing? An old flame's name?"  
  
"Something like that... but i-it's not a tattoo, it's a mark."  
  
Willow watched as she finished undoing the last remaining buttons on her blouse and slowly slipped it off.  
  
She crossed over and took her hands then turned her back.  
  
Willow could see what looked like the ends of a tattoo peeking out from under the tank top near her shoulders and a bit near her spine on her neck.  
  
She placed Willow's hands on her waist indicating for her to help remove the tank.  
  
She slowly raised the top and Rue put her arms up. As it slinked up Willow could see it was one large design. It kind of resembled zebra stripes but it wasn't...  
  
Rue pulled the top over her head and peered over her shoulder at her for a reaction.  
  
She saw the design in its entirety now, it was stylized writing, it looked familiar. It said... NO, it couldn't be, but it was, it was her name. It said, **Willow**, and... it looked like her own handwriting, or rather the innumerable doodles she had scratched out over the years on notebook paper in class. She reached out and ran her hand over it then pulled away in alarm, there were ridges. 'Oh, my God.' Realization set in. No, this wasn't a tattoo it was sliced into her back. She was horrified. Her brow furrowed, there were no words for something like that.  
  
Rue grabbed her blouse and hurriedly jerked it back on, "S'okay, it doesn't hurt, and it doesn't bite." She tried to calm her running her fingers through Willow's hair, "It was a long time ago. Before I first changed. Now everything heals. Couldn't do it to me today."  
  
Willow glared at her glassy eyed, "Rue, who couldn't?" She asked tight- lipped.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Me." Answered Willow sporting a face of pain. They paused dumbfounded. She lowered her head, "...or rather vamp me from a different reality."  
  
"WHAT?" Xander exclaimed, "Back the fuck up. You mean she's from vampire you' neck of the woods? Vampy you we met thanks to Cordy and Anya?"  
  
"I dunno? Yeah. Maybe? It's all very confusing," she began to ramble a bit, "supposedly I was the undead and reigned over Sunnydale, but it wasn't sunny and--"  
  
"So when she said she wasn't from here, but was, she really meant it?" He cut in, "And you were gonna tell us this when?" his tone dripped with sarcasm.  
  
She felt awful, "Guys, inquisition later. Fix now."  
  
"Oh-ho-ho, we're definitely having a talk later, count on it." Buffy assured.  
  
Dawn was dumbfounded, "How could you carve your name into someone like a desk or a tree?" She mused trying to look away, to unsee but her eyes disobeyed remaining transfixed on the grisly scene unable to determine which was worse the mark or the arrows.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Outside the followers began to assemble taking up positions.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Anya sat in the coffee bar sipping her beverage. "You loved your child very much, I can tell."  
  
The woman next to her broke down in tears hiding her face with her napkin.  
  
Anya sighed and affected a mien of ennui but politely turned her face so as not to upset the woman any further. She waited silently as the woman sobbed and blubbered then finally lost all patience. She had closed the shop early for this appointment and wanted it to be over with already so she could get home. Her favorite program was on tonight and she had forgotten to set the VCR. "I feel your pain." She gushed with mock sympathy and patted her back. "So, tell me, what's your heart's desire?"  
  
The woman looked up at her through tear filled eyes furrowing her brow like Anya hadn't heard a word.  
  
She rolled her eyes casually, "Besides getting your baby back. That's kinda a gimme here. Let's talk about the men..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"More doppelgängers how appropriate." Buffy muttered.  
  
"They were but weren't." Dawn insisted, "Only their faces were all the same, all demony-blurry and smoke bleeding from their eyes. The rest was all different. Different clothes, different heights and bodies."  
  
Willow finished cleaning and bandaging her ankle giving it a reassuring squeeze. Like the rest of the Scoobies she had quickly become an expert at field dressings.  
  
"Do you think she'll be okay?" Dawn asked her quietly, "I mean she's lost a lot of blood."  
  
"Yeah," she chewed her lip, "she should be."  
  
"Of course," Buffy piped up, "she's got super healing, remember?"  
  
Willow glared at her, she couldn't tell by her tone if Buffy was being serious or sarcastic, but she was tending to Becca's wounds without comment.  
  
Then Xander piped up nervously, "I think this one's gone through her lung, I think. I can't be sure, but do the math. Human chest cavity width versus pointy stick length divided by this leetle tiny bit left protruding out her back." He wiped at his brow uncertain, "I'm afraid to pull it out, I mean, what if I do and her lung fills with blood and she drowns to death?"  
  
"Xander!" Wil snapped. "Make with the happy talk or don't talk."  
  
They all stared at her.  
  
"Sorry," she clutched at her forehead and stammered, "pure terror taking over cerebral cortex and speech center."  
  
"Do it." Buffy ordered.  
  
But as he waffled attempting to make his counterpoint Buffy reached over and forcefully pulled it out herself. "There, now it's my fault." And threw it on the stack.  
  
With a sour expression Willow crossed back over and knelt on the floor with the others. She watched as Xander worked the last of the arrows out of her partner's backside.  
  
"Got enough here now to restock our cache." He said examining it then tossed it on the pile and picked up a gauss pad. Attempting to lighten the air he joked, "My little donut is gonna be veeeery popular come morning,"  
  
Willow brushed the hair from Becca's face, she was still out cold. She stared at the girl lovingly, her face lashed in near a dozen places and the knot on her head where she hit the floor now red and nasty looking. Picking up an antiseptic cloth she gently began cleaning away the dried blood.  
  
"S-she, uh, really took some hits." Buffy began awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah," Wil replied automatically, "but she's still ticking," and continued to swab.  
  
Dawn climbed down off the chair and came over, "She's like that cause of you--and me," she threw down still feisty with anger. "Those creepy doppeldudes were after me. She saves me and you reward her with more yelling." Disgusted she limped away towards the stairs stopping but once to yell, "If I were her I wouldn't want to stay here with *you* anymore either."  
  
Buffy stayed quiet letting Dawn vent her fury. She wasn't very proud of herself at this moment. Sitting back she drew in a deep breath, "Wil, I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm not the one owed an apology." She said flatly without looking up, checking her own guilt.  
  
Buffy fidgeted with her hair indecisively.  
  
"Go make things right with Dawn," she said looking up.  
  
"Not before we discuss this," she sweated, feelings of guilt and anger merging. "Why, Wil?"  
  
"It's not important." She offered casually.  
  
"Not--?" her eyes went wide, "This is Titanic docking at the ImPORTance, Wil," she stressed. "And you kept it to yourself, because?"  
  
She frowned. "Because I knew this is exactly how everyone would react, all freaky deaky and spastic."  
  
"Gotta admit Wil, this is full on freaky deakysome spasticimo info." Xander offered honestly.  
  
"I knew, she was steeped in evil." Buffy spat pouting and shaking her head.  
  
"Give it up, she's not evil." She defended not wanting to go through that argument yet again, "she just comes from an evil place."  
  
"Where you were Queen Evil and she served you; did you're bidding. All equals evil."  
  
"She's not evil." Willow repeated more gruff, "She's a good person. She hasn't hurt anyone... here."  
  
"That you know of." Xander added.  
  
"I know." She stated pointedly then threw up her arms, "You guys don't get it. I can read her. We can't hide secrets from one another, especially when- -when-- we're alone," she admitted with a slight blush.  
  
"I'm still not convinced. There's got to be some kind of connection here, between her, that warlock and the demon. I know they're in cahoots."  
  
"She's not cahooting with them." She insisted anger creeping in again.  
  
"But what does she want?" Buffy mused ignoring her.  
  
"Kinda redundant, Buf, it's not a what but who," he gestured towards Willow, "she's been very blatant and up front about it since minute one and nothing else. World domination isn't on her agenda. Willow dominatio--" his brain collided with his lips as thoughts and words intermingled and he scared himself. Looking to Willow he finished, "--is... a... subject I'm not gonna broach lest I enter Kinksville without a designated driver. Lets just say she's content just to be around you."  
  
Willow raised her brow, "I keep telling everyone this but no one's listening." She shifted about, "Am I invisible again? Xander?"  
  
He ignored her, "So, Becca wants Willow. The demon wants Dawn or Willow or both. Just what the wizard wants we don't know? I'm just going to go ahead and buffalo the obvious Oz joke as all of us could use a real brain and a vacation in Kansas at this juncture." He held his head in his hand, "We need Giles."  
  
"We do not need Giles." Buffy denied.  
  
"Doesn't matter, I still can't get a hold of him." Willow sighed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Under a veil of darkest magic the demon-tranced slowly filed into the Summer's house unnoticed.  
  
"There's the witch," Bthozopth indicated as expected. "And the bodyguard is downed from our earlier attack. No threat." 'That's it, I've got her.' His black heart began to beat faster with anticipation.  
  
An irritated Cranston touched the scrying water creating ripples, "Tha- that's the Slayer?! What's she doing there?" But before his servant could answer he continued. "And there's the boy from the other night." He peered further into his bowl trying to find other angles of vision, "I don't see the girl." His voice echoed concern, "Where is the girl?"  
  
Bthozopth reached out his senses then grinned a wicked demon grin as he located her presence. "She is there."  
  
"Good." He sneered, "We'll eradicate the Slayer now when she least expects it. Be done with her and the infernal witch so we can concentrate on the girl. Commence the attack." He ordered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Scoobies shared a glance caught up in their dilemma when a strange presence unexpectedly washed over them. The chattering of the bugs eerily echoed throughout the kitchen, sending chills down the trio of spines abruptly jolting their nervous systems. Looking up they were no longer alone. The people who had plagued Dawn and Rue in the woods now stood silently in the kitchen.  
  
The sudden sound of breaking glass and Dawn's startled screams from upstairs jump started Buffy to action. Jumping to her feet she went full auto switching to battle mode and going after the nearest intruders.  
  
Two others seized Willow pulling her up. "Xander, protect her!" she pleaded before being dragged away kicking.  
  
Unfortunately he was in no condition to put up a fight, his injuries still way too fresh. Panicked, he looked about for a weapon, spied the discarded knife Buffy was using to cut Rue's jacket and quickly seized it. Holding it up defensively he watched as the mob of armed people continued to file into the house. He may not be able to fight well but at least his cast would come in handy as a defensive weapon should anyone come at them. Strangely enough, they ignored him and the unconscious girl. Yet, ever gallant, he scooped her up and dragged her into a corner shielding her with his body ready to strike at the first goon to make a wrong move.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Buffy was steadily thrashing the doppelhoard in the kitchen into submission, or so she thought, for as quickly as one went down another eerily appeared from nowhere, standing before her. 'What the Hell is this now?' Looking straight at them she couldn't discern their ploy but out of the corner of her eye she witnessed someone step out of a blurred darkness with a blade. Immediately flipping about she backhanded them and in one fluid movement snatched the dagger as it flew through the air, stabbed a second, then cut the bow string of yet a third. She now had room to execute a high kick and nab another just making its appearance. Scrutinizing her latest foe she saw them for the first time and cringed at the nasty, twisted grimace and smoldering eye sockets. Looking lower to this particular ones bloated pot belly and beer stained undershirt, open ragged bath robe and fluffy slippers she quipped, "What's this? Your evil leader too cheap to buy you guys nice robey dealies?" then knocked him flat with a palm to the nose. As she plowed her way through the dining room to the hall stairs another of the brood caught her arm. She turned to strike but paused, "HEY? My yummy sushi pj's! Those were supposed to be a one of a kind," scowled and dropped them with a big elbow beginning her fight up the stairs to Dawn.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Upstairs Dawn was waging her own battle. The creechy clones had broken her window and were trying to enter. Thinking on her feet she grabbed a can of hair spray off the dressing table and her lighter from the drawer. A stream of fire erupted hitting the interloper square making them think twice and shy back outside. Unfortunately at that moment the group in the hall managed to break down her door and began filing in.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Willow was dragged into the living room by two goons to where a third was waiting. They held her arms tightly behind her back as the third grabbed her by the face forcing her to gaze into its burning eye sockets. The slightest hint of brimstone and sweet herbs played at her nostrils souring her stomach. Suddenly piercing green bolts shot out of its eyes searing into her brain, "NOOOOO!" she cried jerking about, the pain excruciating. She could feel the might behind this one, it was the demon. He was at it again... But there was something else...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Xander stayed vigilant but his breath caught in his throat at the sudden feel of a hand upon his shoulder. He jumped and spun about holding his chest, heart pounding a mile a minute. "Geez! Becca." She was conscious but something wasn't right. This wasn't the quiet Willowttentive soul he knew. Her eyes burnt like cold fire. The look on her face he'd seen before on various big bads -- vacant, carnal, evil. "Rue?" He swallowed hard unsure of her intentions but she simply pushed him out of her way, "Rue, stay here!" he ordered. She swung round and snarled at him. "Or not..." he flinched. How could he argue that? So instead he followed her, getting her back.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Fear quaked through her, 'Not again!' Willow pitched about wildly trying to wriggle loose, look away, escape the soul smashing gaze, anything. Borne out of desperation her eyes tinged dark, "BACK OFF!" she roared sending the demon vessel in front of her flying into the sideboard. Managing to get an arm free she turned and waved a hand, "SUBSECIA!" A big gaping wound opened up on her captor, he thrashed backwards falling to the rug. She turned to the other, "PERTERREO!" She fell to the floor screaming and trembling and skittled away as fast as she could. More rushed her, "You too, huh? Perterreo!" They fell to their knees, "I'm in charge here now." Embracing the dark she grabbed one of the female invaders by its kimono and said with a smirk, "You're not going to get away so easily!" Electricity crackled about but her power was beginning to wane. "Sectum!" A faint red stain seeped through the front of the woman's garment growing larger. There was a slight gooshy sound as her chest opened up and she immediately dropped to the carpet.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The hideous Hell-o-weirdoes quickly overpowered Dawn more by sheer number than anything. They stripped her of her makeshift flame thrower but she put everything she had into battling them back, turning her room upside down as she threw anything and everything not nailed down at them. Finally charging one she caught them by the neck and thrust a thumb into its eye. It howled, as did Dawn pulling back a burnt first digit and before she could recover from the surprise, a blow to the back of her head sent her out like a light. They picked her up and retreated.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Xander had Rue's back, the one-faced boogedy bastards still seemingly leaving them alone until she snatched one who crossed her path and gutted him without mercy. Suddenly creechy clones stepped out of nowhere from all sides tearing at them. He clubbed one of the intruders from behind with his cast releasing an audible, "ow." Then caught them about the neck with it, driving his blade home.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Willow backed up against the wall, staring at the body at her feet, her eyes returned to normal. 'What the fuck am I doing?' she thought suddenly appalled by her actions, 'The dark, the DAMN dark!' Goons were appearing out of thin air ubiquitously, she was surrounded. Her powers fading, she needed to think of something and fast but emotions and adrenaline were blanking her mind. She observed Buffy in the foyer with her hands full attempting to make it up the stairs. She knew she couldn't fight these assembly line psychopaths all by her lonesome and vowed right there and then that if she lived she'd begin training properly with Becca and Dawn. Her only choice was to try and stop them somehow. 'How? How? How?' Then an idea came to mind, but, 'Stupid, stupid Latin! Oh, what are the words?' she thought furiously, 'No, YES!' She had it, braced herself and let fly, "Abscido sibimet abs suum substancium. Transmitto. Ingredi meus res!"  
  
Unfortunately Rue chose that moment to push past Buffy and enter the living room catching one of the uni-uglies in her deadly grasp. Xander, hot on her heel was luckily, or unluckily, pulled back into the foyer by an attacker, safe, so to speak, around the corner, as a shock wave burst outward from Willow's power center focusing on, and striking all in the room, sucking the life-force from the entire group, including Rue. Evildoers collapsed like dominoes. "Becca!" Wil screamed at the sudden realization. She moved to her aid just as the spell completed its course and began to return to her. Slammed violently back up against the wall, the swirling, roiling power made its way to her, entering her. She took it in recharging, receiving a bit of the essence of the demon. His being so raw and so potent it made her head swim, gave her a nosebleed. She glowed from the luxuriance.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
There it was. Finally uttered. "I wish..." The two small words that carried power. The power to alter lives. The power to create new futures. The power to change reality as one knew it forever. They gave or took life if one so -- wished... "Done." Anya recited sealing the fate of yet another guilty party.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Xander escaped the clutches of his pursuers with the help of a few well timed blows from Buffy. Making his way back around the corner he spied Rue on the floor and bent down to check her condition. Willow, mystically gorged, bleeding and looking all dark and smug like, slide back to her feet. He turned to her reprehensively, "What did you do?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Upstairs, the matching monstrosities stepped back into the blurred darkness carrying Dawn's unconscious body and disappeared from sight.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Willow again tried to cross to her partner and Xander but a new assailant appeared. She grabbed him roughly, giddy from power. It was her turn now. Through the fog. Though this vessel she began her assault. Following the psychic strings back to their source. 'The warlock?' She quickly climbed inside his head, his plan coming to light. Her eyes went wide, 'OH NO! No no no!' the sudden insight was too horrible. She returned just long enough to watch Buffy get thrown up against the front door yet quickly prime to strike back, "BUFFY! NO, DON'T!" She yelled.  
  
Buffy rotated ducking a blow.  
  
"They're innocents! The warlock is controlling them with a spell!"  
  
"You're kidding," she grumped at her now dark haired friend, Her face fell. "Why does it always have to be the hard way?" and she hit her attacker with half strength, just enough to down yet not out them.  
  
More demon-tranced minions were filling the room, advancing on her position. Willow wasn't finished yet. Realizing they weren't demons she ground her teeth in anger. She had to fight her feelings as the power made her want to hurt them, hurt them all for good. Beating the urge back, 'We'll just make hard easy.' Diverting her attention from the warlock, she focused uber-hard on trying not hurting anyone else and began teleporting them to the other side of town... or so she hoped. Well, maybe. Okay, she didn't really care, just somewhere not here was the best that could be achieved, until the room was clear, all but for the one in her grasp and Becca and Xander on the floor near the couch.  
  
No sooner had she finished, then she felt the presence again, heavy and intense.  
  
The demon, he was with the warlock and shut him down as easily as one would slam a door. He was making his move. Psychically he lurched at her, the two becoming embroiled in a bitter battle for control. "You are mine witch! I will eradicate your essence and imprison you within a thousand Hells as my plaything," his supersensible voice echoed in her head.  
  
'A little over the top in the drama department.' She thought but could feel herself beginning to slip, being forced out of her own being.  
  
* * * * *  
  
'This sucks!' Buffy thought pounding on a minion. 'This sucks!' and another. 'This really sucks!' and still another, clearing a path up the stairs. 'Every time I think I have the upper hand, evil comes and fucks me up the ass.' She grimaced dropping a fourth with a chop to the throat and tossing a fifth over the railing. Rushing the second tier of the stairs she unexpectedly ran headlong into something. Hard. Something she couldn't see.  
  
Dawn and the twined terrors emerged from nowhere tumbling down the stairs hitting everyone sending bodies in all directions.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs once again Buffy groaned, "Jesus!" and shook her head attempting to clear the fuzz. "Dawn?" She spied her amid the clutter of stunned bodies. She wasn't moving. Throwing a quick glance living roomward she saw Wil entangled in a struggle of her own seemingly being powering out. Moving to assist she suddenly found herself caught by the ankle, the deadly dupes, slowly getting to their feet, continuing to battle but the tide of new appeared to be running dry, "WIL!" she hoped it wasn't too late, that she wasn't too far gone -- or taken.  
  
Dawn began to stir, "Buffy?" she called wincing and rubbing the back of her neck just as the minions grabbed at her again, lifting her up, attempting to abscond again.  
  
Xander was on the floor rolling around with one.  
  
As they scuffled her direction Buffy got an idea, seized the follower by his Joe Boxer happy-faced boxer shorts and flung him Willow's direction.  
  
Emitting a surprised squawk he collided with the one she had a hold of breaking the contact.  
  
Dropping to the rug Willow was snapped back into her being a bit too fast and unsteadily surveyed her surroundings.  
  
"Wil? You okay?" Buffy asked, "Looked like you were trippin' west of wicked." Then turned to stomp a goon and rush to Dawn's aid.  
  
"Thanks, Buf--" she began breathless and a little disoriented just as she was apprehended once more. Roughly manhandled they bound her hands and put tape over her mouth rendering her helpless. 'Okay, suckin' now,' She thought futilely struggling against the restraints. The demon had sapped all of her acquired strength and she desperately attempted to evade the advancing follower.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Moments earlier, set about on her mission, Anya teleported, she knew not where, she just knew it would be to wherever the person or people who wronged that mother were.  
  
Like her sisters, Anya was an all encompassing vengeance demon partaking in everything from world revolutions to who stole my bankey. But her specialty was punishing men. She took deep pride in her originality and styling of doleage of this sort and never ceased to amuse and amaze. This is what first attracted her boss to her all those years ago and endeared her in his bloodshot, crinkley eye even today.  
  
Shimmering in she arrived and peered about excitedly. This was her favorite part. The anticipation of the deed. In her over one thousand years this part never got old. Turning around she spied her quarry then suddenly her mouth fell open as realization set in. "Holy shit, a Bthozopth. I'm a dead demon!"  
  
Bthozopth'Thtrop'thyek and the warlock Cranston Silvermane swiveled about completely taken aback by the interruption. Rage bubbled up from within the true demon at the distraction and he lost control, "YOU?! VENGEANCE DEMON!" Quickly rising he thrust out a giant hand, a surge of green energy exploding from his palm.  
  
Anya dodged the bolt and desperately sought out someplace safe. This was one mission she wouldn't be able to complete. She couldn't kill a Bthozopth demon even if she wanted to, her Earthbound vengeance powers though impressive by most standards were palsy compared to a true demon. She'd have to report this to D'Hoffryn -- if she survived.  
  
The big demon charged at her against the little warlock's protests but she was fast and repelled his grasp then flipped just out of his reach. She'd have a chance if she could simply stay free of him and his power draining abilities. Thing was, that wasn't so simple, and before she knew it she was caught in a wave of energy. Excruciating pain wracking her every fiber. She screamed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
As of the disconnection this time, something changed. Weak as she was, Willow could sense a shift in the intensity of the dark forces around her. She couldn't discern the cause but it appeared the stratagem on this end had also been altered. For as she grappled, the little one in front of her suddenly pulled a dagger from her flannels. Supposing if she wouldn't join the demon he was now going to eliminate her, Willow fought and kicked, but the uncommonly strong hands held fast. She was in serious peril-type trouble again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Fear and alarm screamed through Rue's mind again. 'WILLOW!' She rose, her body on autopilot and looked about. Willow was in trouble.  
  
Xander tried unsuccessfully to inform her about the minions since she was laid out when Willow had alerted them all to the fact these ug-alikes weren't the real bads but being controlled by the true big bad evil-types.  
  
Unfortunately, like this, she wasn't in any state to listen and advanced. No one would interfere with her duty. Without thought she flung the babbling boy backwards. He skidded on his ass back into the foyer tripping the last of the demon-tranced Buffy and Dawn were dealing with.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Willow saw her approach from behind the girl, she could feel it before she knew for sure, the raw callous, the hatred, the pain-inducing need, it wasn't Becca her loving partner but Rue the savage protector. Buffy's words turned flesh. An ice-cold sneer on her lips and those piercing angry eyes reflecting chilled her to the bone.  
  
Rue let out a low throaty growl. The minion whirled about stabbing, a natural reflex to her surprise. She snatched the girl by the head, violently jerked her, snapping her neck with a horrible cracking noise that echoed in Willow's ears after the fact. Rue then tossed her aside without a thought intent on eliminating all threat.  
  
Willow tried to cry out but the tape prevented her and she only succeeded in strained muffles.  
  
Rue then grabbed her two captors so swiftly, with such severity, it frightened her.  
  
She tried to clear her mind, to send a message to stop, but was either too flustered, or Rue was tripped, too into the moment like the other night. So, she recklessly threw herself at them trying to get between them but was brushed gently aside. All she could do was watch as Rue punched a hole through one goon before ferociously bashing in the skull of the other.  
  
When all was done, danger gone, she loosened the restraints and gently removed the tape.  
  
Willow was in tears beside herself, "Oh, Bec, no." she blubbed sinking to her knees.  
  
Xander rushed over, "Wil, I couldn't stop her."  
  
She nodded knowingly.  
  
He held out his good arm now to hold Rue up as her adrenaline induced strength slowly, visibly ebbed.  
  
She pulled the dagger meant for Willow from her side with a grunt and handed it to him. "One more," she smiled, her face taking on Beccamien once more.  
  
"That's it." Buffy announced wiping her hands with broad finality, "We did it. They're gone," She and Dawn hugged then rushed around the corner only to be stopped dead in their tracks taking in the carnage engulfed living room with a resounding. "Whoa."  
  
Becca began sinking to her knees.  
  
Xander tried to hold her dead weight but exhaustion and wounds won out taking them both to the floor again with an audible, "Ow," from him as he landed on his sore cheek.  
  
"Wil? Wil? Are you okay?" Buffy asked climbing over the casualties.  
  
Willow didn't answer just shook her head, tears streaming down her face. She pulled Rue's unconscious body up away from Xander and cradled her for comfort. "The warlock... and the demon... have tag teamed..." she managed between sobs. "They want us, me and Dawn." Her voice became fearful and unsteady, "The demon, it wants me. I saw. I can't use magic any more he's too strong he can connect with me and he *will* overpower me. I've become a liability."  
  
"Stop thinking like that, you haven't." Buffy bucked. "It's just trying to tear you down. Psych you out."  
  
"Buffy it psyched me out all right. Right out of my being. I was gone. Planed. He had me, then just -- let me go. I can't do it anymore." She turned her attentions to the girl. "Bec, come on sweetie." She said with a shake and a gentle face slap.  
  
"Did you win?" She looked about groggily, "Huh? I'm on the floor... musta been some party?"  
  
"Xander please get me the first aid kit. Come on, sweetie, up we go." And she hoisted her to her feet. "I'll see to her then help with this." She said jerkily heading towards the stairs.  
  
"No, it's okay." Buffy replied, "You handle that, Xander and I can handle this."  
  
"Dawnie, help." She finished taking the kit from him.  
  
As they climbed the stairs Xander knelt next to one of the intruders. "I killed an innocent." He said quietly sullen.  
  
"Yes, and no." Buffy retorted grabbing the intruder by the arms.  
  
"I feel sick." He said taking its legs.  
  
"Suck it up. It wasn't intentional and its not gonna be the last time, either. You read the fine print when you signed up years ago."  
  
"I was a kid, I didn't know what I was signing." He quipped. "Plus I thought there'd be free candy."  
  
Buffy giggled.  
  
"All joking aside, it doesn't make it any easier."  
  
"It's never easy whether they're innocents or not." They exited out the back door, "And the ease factor has just gone off chart if Wil's out of the game. We'll need big magic to fight bad magic."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the quiet aftermath Buffy sat in the kitchen sipping her tea totally lost in Zoneland. The Scoobies had huddled, learned all they could from Willow and began the formulation of a plan. After securing her room and the rest of casa de Summers Buffy put Dawn to bed, then she and Xander disposed of the bodies like clockwork accustomed to the obscene routine leaving the breakage to be dealt with in the morning. At least this time the doors and most windows were still in tact, however damage control was the last thing she wanted to spend her Saturday doing.  
  
Suddenly Anya teleported in appearing behind her yelling, "Bthozopth! Bthozopth!"  
  
"Anya, oh geez!" Buffy jumped out of her skin spilling her tea and near throwing her cup across the counter.  
  
"Bthozopth!" She shouted again excitedly flailing her arms.  
  
"Gesundheit. Need a tissue for that?" Buffy groused wiping at the stain on her shirt.  
  
"No, the demon!" she continued, "Your big bad is a Bthozopth demon. I was working tonight and found it. It almost killed me."  
  
"Aw, too bad." Buffy let slip then recovered, "I mean, when?"  
  
"Just now. Look at this." She pulled at her dress, "Is this blood?"  
  
Buffy couldn't tell.  
  
"Damn," She stomped her foot, "and I just got this back from the dry cleaners."  
  
Folding her arms Buffy went into deep thought mode. Played at her lip, then twirled a lock of her hair before concluding with a pointed index finger, "You must have been the wild card tonight."  
  
"What?" Anya responded completely distracted by trying to clean the blood from her dress before it stained, "I just said I was working tonight not playing poker."  
  
Reaching for a piece of paper on the counter Buffy held it up. "Is this it? Is this the demon?"  
  
It was a roughly drawn sketch made by Xander thanks to Willow and a bit of bickering.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Earlier that evening: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I know exactly what the demon looks like. I got a good look at it thanks to the warlock."  
  
"So draw him up." Buffy urged.  
  
"Oh yeah, right." She frowned at her, Buffy knew of all her talents drawing wasn't one of them, "Let me just borrow Xander's fixated yellow crayon and get right on that." But then a thought came to her and she turned to him, "Xander?"  
  
Poor Xander only had time to utter, "Huh?" before Willow projected a picture into his mind. A big terrifying 3-D live action clip with everything but sound. "Ahhhhh!" He jerked about wildly at the sudden barrage, then jumped up, "Geez, Wil, don't *ever* do that!" He fidgeted about trying to compose himself, "A-at least warn me first next time."  
  
"Sorry, I don't quite have control over it yet ... except with Becca." She smiled weakly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Anya inspected the drawing carefully, "Crude, yet definitely conveying much willyage in its overall composition." She nodded, "Close enough."  
  
"So this Bozo demon, you know it?" Buffy pressed.  
  
"Well, no, not personally. But they're a very bad bad as bads go in the demon realm." She paced back and forth.  
  
"So, 4-1-1 me." She urged.  
  
"It's a true demon, not Earthbound like us... me. But he's bound or he would have swallowed this realm by now."  
  
"And what do they do?"  
  
Anya was distracted, just now taking in all that was left of the kitchen. "Holy--What on the Hellmouth happened to this kitchen?! Oh no, this is unacceptable..." she began to spin, "Blood on the linoleum and ... AHH! Tracked onto the dining room carpet?!"  
  
"Anya, let it be," She tried to rein her back in. "What do they do?"  
  
"Oh, uh," She turned clutching at her forehead trying not to focus on the mess. "Pretty much anything they want that tears a world asunder."  
  
"Joy." She rolled her eyes, "How do I stop it?"  
  
She shook her head, "You can't. The only thing you can do is send him otherwhere. Make him somewhere else's problem."  
  
"No. We'd have to send it back where it came from." She placed her hands on her hips for emphasis. "If that warlock could bring it here we can send it back."  
  
"I wish it were someone else's problem." Anya grumbled and waggled a finger. "That fucker has cost me dearly. Do you know D'Hoffryn put me on probation. I found it." She pointed to herself. "Me. And I told him." She began to rant, "But oh, who gives a flying fuck. Screw you that I almost died -- became a greasy green stain on the dark lapel of life. It's all about the job. I didn't *do* my job." She bristled. "How?" she closed in on Buffy menacingly, "You tell me how I'm supposed to do my job, which is to kill him if I can't kill him? I am *so* this close to quitting--" she caught herself with that thought and screwed up her face, "and ... I dunno." Then threw her arms up in frustration beginning to pace again.  
  
Buffy wasn't sure exactly what to say, "...we'll defeat it; make all things right with your bossman." she played with her hair again then grinned, "Tell him the Slayer says so."  
  
She shrugged and sighed aloof.  
  
"Anya, we will." She reassured, "We always do. Just ... not tonight, okay." She smiled accommodatingly, "Let's pick this up in the morning. Okay?"  
  
Anya still frowning nodded and Buffy walked her to the front door. Once in the foyer she released an audible gasp as she spied the living room. "Oh my- -!!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
To be continued in Chapter 7 


	7. Chapter Seven: Balancing Act

DISCLAIMER: No infringement of copyright is intended. You know the drill, anyone appearing on or mentioned on BtVS are ME's. New characters introduced here are mine.  
  
SUMMARY: It's the morning after and everyone has gotta deal with it in their own way. We've also still got a lot to reveal.... Oh, Rue! Poor, poor Xander...  
  
WARNING: Angst, language, slanguage and general wackiness.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Love And Darkness And My Crossbow  
  
by Eris © 2002 -- All rights reserved.  
  
Chapter Seven: Balancing Act  
  
In the morning despite all her efforts, Buffy couldn't sleep. The sun was brightly shining, the birds were happily singing and outwardly, it looked to be another perfect winters day in Sunnydale. But inside, it looked more like Halloween night at Freddy Kruger's as she made her way down the stairs to the semi-clean, yet mostly still dirty-type kitchen. Nabbing a bowl and spoon, milk and cereal, she sat down to a light breakfast amid the dried blood and ruination totally losing herself back in Zoneland.  
  
Zoning and munching, crunching and zoning her eyes eventually happened upon the remnants of Becca's duster lying next to the counter on the linoleum. Knowingly she glanced ceilingward. 'They're gonna be occupied for eternity upstairs.' Then eyed it again as she chewed. It had seen its last day, tattered and torn in spots, scuffed and stained here and there, now cut to pieces and riddled with holes, yet still accustomed to its wearer, it partially retained its shape. 'If you could speak I wonder what stories you'd tell.' Its final story had been written last night out in the woods with her sister. Protecting her. Again. Three times now she had put her life on the line and not once did she thank her, only accused her of the harm, pissing Willow off big time with her distrust. As it turned out, Becca wasn't the big master mind behind the emerald curtain after all, just another misfit like the rest of them. So, it seemed apology girl would have to suck-it-up, dispense a meat basket or two and some good old fashioned hatchet burying sorrys. Hopefully it wasn't too late and she wouldn't turn around and take a swipe at her with it. She sighed. Furthermore, today, it was finally time. Time to seriously reconsidered Dawn's incessant request to be trained. Assuming they weren't out of time. After last night's attack and the revelation she and Wil were targets, they all had better take a refresher, just in the case.  
  
After a few more bites and an excess of mullage she decided the sooner the sooner. The sooner she started, the sooner she could enjoy the rest of Saturday. 'Yeah, right, *enjoy*.' Diving into still more reference books and training never conjugated enjoyment. 'Stupid warlock.' She pouted and abandoned her empty bowl to the sink, so with no prospect of returning to her comfy, cozy-type bed, she shook open a plastic trash bag and commenced with the clean up.  
  
Beginning at the beginning she reached to remove the coat from its crumpled, blood-soaked pile, but it stuck to the floor, the blood solidifying it in place. Gripping it with two hands she jerked it loose, then noticed it was fairly heavy and the sleeve was somewhat rigid. There was something in it. Investigating she wasn't very surprised to remove a stiletto from its hiding place. 'Hm, what other surprises does Batman's utility belt hold?' Inspecting the collar she also found a choke wire.  
  
Retrieving a piece of Tupperware from the shelf and placing it on the counter she dropped the items in then stuck her hand into one of the pockets and began emptying the contents. The first handful brought to light a roll of odd looking candies, a Pez dispenser and a variety of monies; crumpled bills and coins. Letting them fall to the box she reached in again. A Magic Eight Ball. Shaking it. The ball wizened, **Better not tell you now.** 'Figures, more with the cryptic from this one.' She rolled her eyes and continued. A yo-yo, string, and some smoke and cherry bombs. 'Lovely.' A superball and some jacks, jacks and more jacks. The last delve retrieved a single manacle. 'Okee, this I wanna hear.' She thought twirling it about before releasing it.  
  
Exploring the other pocket revealed a Rubik's Cube, a small rag doll, a butane lighter, and a bottle of unmarked pills. 'The plot thickens.' Popping the top she peered at them and took a sniff. 'No clue.' Closed them up again and tossed them in with the other items. Sticking her hand in again she came up with a deck of cards, a wind up toy and... 'hm, something fuzzy at the bottom,' reaching deeper she snatched a hold of the fuzzy something and pulled it out. "Oh, gross." Promptly dropping it to the floor. It was a plump rat. She kicked at it. Make that a plump dead rat. "Sick." Then bent over, picked it up by the tail with a sneer and a disgusted shiver and returned it to the pocket. 'Blah.'  
  
Opening the jacket up, Buffy spied more pockets in the lining. Extremely hesitant now, she cautiously patted them down and painstakingly reached inside the first breast pocket relieved to pull out a book and a handful of Polaroid's. She glanced at the book title. 'Whoa. This come in paperback? I don't even know what it means. "The Function of Root Mass Polypeptide Hydrasolates and their Effects on the Endocrine System". Is she actually reading that?' Something fell to the floor. Picking it up she saw it was an old headshot of Willow, it looked like a school photo. In it she was as when Buffy had first met her, all long hair and innocent smiles. She couldn't have been more than fourteen, fifteen.  
  
Investigating the last pocket brought to light a small velvet jewel box which begged to be opened. Inside were two rings or was it one in pieces? Removing one she compared them. Two, exactly the same. A red stone with what looked like two crescent moons on either side and four smaller blue white stones topping a two-toned twirled band. She couldn't make out the types of metal... or the stones, she'd never seen anything like them. Moving to try one on an image from one of the Polaroid's suddenly caught her eye. Just distracting enough she returned the rings to their box dropping it into the container.  
  
Flipping through the Polaroid's she cringed, most were disturbing images of torture, demons, vampires and some kind of crypt. Then came one that made her blood run cold, it was Willow but not as she knew her, this was a picture of that evil VampWillow, all overbite and bumpy forehead looking contentedly menacing as if she'd just fed. She rotated to the next one. VampWil biting Rue's neck, the look on their faces showed they were enjoying their lurid fun. In the last two they were creechily embroiled in a deep bloody kiss. Her mind went blank, she didn't know what to think or say, she just stared.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Becca opened one groggy eye and blinked attempting to see through the blear. It was bright, way too bright for night. Her head ached. 'Where am I?' She was lying on her stomach. She never lied on her stomach. Raising her head slightly she opened her other eye and squinted trying to focus. 'Ugly minty green stripes.' Dropping her head she breathed a sigh of relief. She was safe in Willow's room. Moving to rise up and flip over she half stifled a cry as pain shot throughout her back, down her spine and about her backside, "Ahhh, shit." 'Oh, my ass! Oh, pain! Damn, I took one to the ass.'  
  
Willow startled at the noise almost dropping her book, "Bec? Shhh, don't move." She soothed pleased to have her finally awake.  
  
Gritting her teeth her fingers fumbled for the gauss pad on her side and removed it. "S'okay," she wanted Willow to see, "all better."  
  
Willow ran her hand over the healing knife wound, it was just a reddish line now, so carefully she removed the rest of the bandages. All the same, they looked like they had had a week or so to heal, yet eerily the carving remained.  
  
Rolling over Rue went into a bit of a coughing fit, "Ohhh, my lung ..." then stretched, "Sore ... stiff muscles... Ooo, back hurts, don't sleep on my stomach much." She shifted finding a more comfy position snuggling up against Willow with a cheeky grin. "That's your job."  
  
"I'm glad someone's feeling much better this morning." She said stoking her arm tenderly.  
  
"Mmmm," she purred crawling up to kiss her shoulder, "the healing always makes me feel all - rrrrr and woof-like," then nuzzled her neck seductively, "... Gives me extra additional-type energy..." Her stomach growled breaking the mood. "...and a wicked hunger." She snorted and flopped back down on the bed.  
  
Willow chuckled softly and scooted down next to her relieved she was so muchly on the mend.  
  
Rue tilted her head with concern taking in the dark circles under her eyes, "You didn't sleep."  
  
"Not much," she sighed, "was worried about you and the residual magic's got me more spastic than a clown shoe."  
  
She had no clue what that meant but was sure it wasn't good and made with the support. "Don't worry about me. Take a lot more than that to out me." She ran her hand down along her arm then grabbed her waist lustily pulling her in close, "Tell me what to do for you."  
  
Willow half smiled then frowned and opened and closed her mouth unsure of what to say. "I don't know if there's anything you can do. It's my problem and I have to beat it. Unfortunately there's no Magiholicks Anonymous twelve step program or dark detox serum."  
  
Rue affected an almost hurt expression.  
  
So Willow quickly attempted to rephrase her words. "Oh no, sweetie, the problem is when I deal with the dark stuff it kinda feels like when we're together." She leaned in affecting some ear smoochies finishing with a whisper. "I want more and more and never want it to end."  
  
"Mmmmm, wow," Rue closed her eyes enjoying the attention, "and that's a bad thing?" Then returned the advances playing at her lips.  
  
"Yes," she exhaled dispirited, "a big very bad."  
  
"So be bad." She coaxed between nibbles advancing to heat things up, "Let big bad Willow out to play."  
  
"I can't." She clutched at her dreamily, the division lines beginning to blur.  
  
Rue was far from convinced. "Yes, you can." She kissed her hard and deep, "I can take her on."  
  
Willow began to let go, relax when suddenly flashes of last night struck her like a brick. The terrible, horrible things she did. "I can't! No." She said chilled, snapping out of it and pulling away.  
  
"I'm sorry." Rue wasn't sure what just happened. "I was--"  
  
Willow sat up pulling her knees in, hugging them close, "It's okay." She said trying to compose herself, "I'm sorry. It's not you, it's not this. It's all me. I can't think about it. I just can't lose control of that side of myself."  
  
Long moments passed and finally Rue said in a quiet voice, "I *can* handle it... you." She passed a sympathetic eye over her loved one, "I've been with you at your darkest. Seven years..." her eyes glazed over, "...and I never stopped being there ... for you." Strong fingers began stroking Willow's leg softly. "You don't ever need to hold back on me you know."  
  
Willow sighed. "I can only imagine what she put you through. I don't ever want to be like that." She attested with determined pout.  
  
"You could never be like that." The fingers wrapped tightly around her thigh with a squeeze.  
  
"Yes, I can." She nodded. "I was completely tripped. I let it take control, making myself, and everyone including you, vulnerable. Do you remember last night?"  
  
Rue collapsed back into her pillow screwing up her face attempting to recall, "I don't... not much."  
  
"Last night was bad." She informed.  
  
"Running, I remember running and people in the woods... and screams in my head."  
  
"People died last night." Her sad eyes drilled into her, "Innocent people."  
  
"I-Innocent? No." She shook her head and furrowed her brow not wanting to believe it. Not wanting to hear the words. Then tried to justify it, "You were being hurt. Trying to kill you."  
  
"They were being controlled. It wasn't them, it was the demon." She explained with a heavy heart.  
  
Rue closed her troubled eyes her voice cracking, "I-I didn't know." Then played at her eyebrow agitatedly.  
  
"I know." She choked back her own tears. "We all fucked up last night."  
  
Opening her eyes she watched the droplets slowly cascade down her partner's cheeks and moved in to comfort her but was stayed off.  
  
"I lost control, gave in to the power and the magic. I wanted to hurt people." She admitted freely.  
  
Distressed over the outpour of emotion she moved closer. "It's okay."  
  
But Willow was becoming highly agitated, ill at ease with the feelings, "I wanted them dead and I did it."  
  
Rue wrapped her arms around her tenderly. "Shhh, I know."  
  
"No, I enjoyed it." She hiccuped thoroughly ashamed.  
  
"I understand." And Rue did, because she felt the same way every time she shifted. "I'm there, but it's okay."  
  
"No, it's not!" Her voice broke and she openly sobbed, "I can't do that again, EVER. I don't know if I can live with myself -- what I did."  
  
"Shhh, it's okay." She consoled aware of the frustration and fear as she herself had been down this road ages ago. "It gets easier."  
  
"Oh Goddess, no. Bec, no." Willow was appalled. That was so wrong, so twisted. "Please, don't say that. Never again. You, you have to promise me you won't anymore ..." She clutched at her desperate for the violence to stop.  
  
"You know I'll do anything in my power for you but I won't let anyone hurt you."  
  
"No, no more." Willow was nearing hysterics. "You can't kill anymore. Promise me."  
  
"I-I..." Rue was conflicted in her duty.  
  
"Promise me!" She ordered.  
  
"I promise," popped out automatically to soothe her lover. "I promise. I promise, just hush now and calm yourself." She was unaccustomed to Willow being like this and ill equipped to deal with it. She didn't know what to do so she just held her and stoked her letting all the babble and blub spill out until the spring was dry and the only thing left was a quietly sniffing red Willowface. "Better?"  
  
She shook her head. "It'll never be better." Then sighed. "I need you to help me, keep on track. No more magic. For any reasons. I mean it. I can't slip. If I do, it could hurt us, *all* of us."  
  
Rue nodded. "I understand. You can count on me, always."  
  
Willow leaned into her laying a weary yet satisfied head on her chest. "I know."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Xander sat on his sofa, feet up, munching a piece of peanut butter toast. He was much broodylike to the point of not enjoying his stories as his heart still weighed heavy over last night and the brutality that seemed to overcome everyone. The face shared by those poor people haunted his sleep as did seeing Rue take them out. But even more disturbing was the fact that since she and Wil had hooked up he had the uncanny feeling he knew Becca from somewhere as she sure knew him--but from that other reality. He thought for a long moment then his brain made a reach. What if? If realities were similar, how similar were the two? They were friends, he guessed, maybe...? She didn't seem to know Buffy so, it's most likely she never moved to SunnyD or... never made it there. Maybe then, just maybe, he, Wil and Rue were *there*, like he, Wil and Buffy are *now*... Only in that reality? Did that make sense? Yes, and no. He got up from the sofa and his morning infusion of Looney Tunes and headed for his bedroom. Wil and Rue were an item in that reality obviously, so did Oz or Tara even come into play? Who could tell with Oz, but Tara, knowing what he did of her family, probably not. And no Buffy equaled no Dawnie.  
  
Opening the closet he dug around through some boxes. He was happy he finally decided to make that trip back to his parents basement and cleared out the last of his stuff, he wasn't interested in making a trip over there at this time of year, his Mom would never let him leave, talk his ear off and ice that cake by bursting into tears. And his dad, well... he shuddered, don't even go there. He found the box he was looking for, at the bottom of everything, of course. The box was marked in a couple of different handwriting styles. 'NOT IMPORTANT' was clearly visible in bold red letters as written by Anya. The 'NOT' crossed out in green indelible marker by Willow's hand who added 'Childhood Memories'. And finally a black 'X' Buffy had marked everything Xander's that needed to be removed from the basement that day.  
  
He put the box on the bed and opened the top. Inside were a multitude of books. He began unpacking them and sorting them into different stacks. Placing the empty box on the floor he dropped a few of the stacks back into it and rearranged the remainder on the bed, they were his elementary and highschool year books. He tried to remember back, the last few years leading up to the razing of the highschool. The student body had become fairly close. He still saw some around, but most had continued on with their lives trying to strive for normalcy, or simply achieve a as normal as possible outcome to growing up on a Hellmouth by going away to college, the military, etc., putting squarely the tragedy and weirdness behind them.  
  
He put the senior through freshman books aside and opened the eighth year book but he didn't expect to find much in that. He was correct. Skipping about he picked up his sixth year elementary book. Thumbing through it he abruptly stopped. There it was, Rebecca's picture. He continued scanning the pages, then he came across it. He wracked his brain and vaguely remembered something, he thought, but wasn't sure. He, Wil and Jesse were very tight and very self absorbed during that time creating their own little geeker clique to shelter them from the onslaught of abuse by the jocks, the cools, the punks and any other group who'd rise up and claim bully status. He continued his search through the earlier books making mental notes then stuck a bookmark into place on number six and put it on the dresser. Wil would definitely find this interesting.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sheila Rosenberg stood on the porch of a well manicured home.  
  
A trim woman with short hair answered the door. "Yes, can I help you?"  
  
"Kerri? Kerri Sloane? I don't know if you remember me. Sheila Rosenberg from Sunnydale."  
  
Recognition escaped her. "I haven't lived in Sunnydale for many years since..."  
  
"I know. May I come in? I've got something of great importance to discuss with you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
After their bout of early morning anxiety Willow avowed they should start the day anew, but the morning was dragging as she attempted to allay her fears, immersing herself in her textbooks to strive for normalcy and proscribing Becca spend the rest of the day quiet to continue her healing processes.  
  
Becca adored downtime with Willow, any time with Willow all to herself was bliss, but Willow was busied and ignoring her. She had tried to be helpful but was assured there was nothing she could do. Then she just tried to be close, but between laptop and books and notes there was no getting close, so she went into shut down mode to wait but Willow didn't like it when she did that. So, after she had done everything there was to do in the room, twice, including nap and nothing, she was completely buggin' for distraction. Finally, timidly, leaning in to see what Willow was reading she announced. "I've read that book. The ending sucks." Scanning the page she continued, "Nothing good on that page either."  
  
"Oh, you read it?" Willow retorted smirk faced, voice dripping with disbelief.  
  
The girl nodded her head simply.  
  
She closed the book, "What's it say?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
She held the book so Becca couldn't see the pages, "Beginning of the second paragraph."  
  
"The socioeconomic ramifications of moving into the twentieth century strained the relationships of many followers of the faith but..."  
  
Willow tossed her a queer glance as she rattled off the text then looked down to check if she were correct or not. She was. 'Wait,' she thought. 'I just read that, probably heard my thoughts, didn't know I was projecting.' She flipped ahead to a chapter she hadn't read and picked a page at random, "Page two hundred forty-seven, fourth paragraph."  
  
Becca blinked then began. "The witch movement today is once again branching out in ever increasing numbers as new--"  
  
She followed along impressed then interrupted, "Bec, do you have a photographic memory or something?"  
  
She nodded her head. "Or something." Then scratched at her eyebrow.  
  
Willow's brow furrowed, she had seen her do this more times than she could count. Raising her hand she gently, inquisitively touched the girl's eyebrow.  
  
The girl who unwaveringly stood in the face of danger for her flinched, closed her eye and jerked her head away.  
  
'That was definitely odd.' "Sweetie?" She sang in calm tones, green eyes assuring.  
  
But Becca returned a fearful conflicted gaze.  
  
Testing, Willow raised her hand again and stroked her forehead.  
  
Instinctively her eyes drew tight, she twitched and screwed up her face as if Willow were hurting her.  
  
"Shhhh, its okay." She put the book down and took her face in her hands, "Look at me. What happened with your face? You always scratch your eyebrow when you're uncertain or troubled. Did someone do something to your face?"  
  
Becca refused to meet her gaze.  
  
Which made her all the more suspicious. "Look at me." She ordered. "Did *I* do something to your face?"  
  
She was reluctant to answer but the abrupt change in expression said it all.  
  
"What did *she* do?"  
  
But Becca didn't want to say. She chewed on her lip and again tried to clutch at her brow.  
  
Willow blocked her taking her hand, "Bec, baby, you know I'm not her."  
  
"I know." She replied sheepishly averting her eyes again.  
  
"Look at me, I can't help you if you don't tell me."  
  
She remained quiet for a moment contemplating then exhaled a big breath, "Metal. Something metal... nail... or-or rod, something metal," she tapped her brow repeatedly.  
  
Willow exhibited shock face. "Into your head?"  
  
Becca nodded.  
  
"She drilled into your head? Oh, sweet Goddess." Horrified she closed her eyes, the thought utterly repugnant and nauseating.  
  
"It worked." A chipper voice hailed.  
  
"Worked?" She shot back perplexed opening her eyes to meet a wide eyed innocent gaze.  
  
Rue nodded, "I don't forget the books, or the maps." Then tapped her head. "All in here for the long stay."  
  
Willow drifted away she could only wonder what her counterpart was trying to do. Was she actually attempting to achieve something, performing a surgery or just torturing the girl for her own sick twisted pleasure? She'd have to check some medical references later.  
  
"...Made them come too. I don't like them. I don't wanna see them." The girl pouted.  
  
"What?" She snapped back to now.  
  
Becca hid her face in Willow's shoulder. "So horrible."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"The ghost people." Agitated she tried to change the subject. "Can we do something?"  
  
"No." Willow pulled her up to stare into her dark eyes again. "Ghosts? You see ghosts?"  
  
She nodded. "I guess. I dunno. I try real hard, I do, to ignore it. But they're everywhere. Places you don't expect, like Buffy's Mom in the living room just sitting there staring." She closed her eyes with a cringe and shivered.  
  
Willow froze attempting to process the data; rationalize her counterpart. The photographic memory she could understand as useful but why would her evil self want someone who could see spirits? Or was this an unexpected side effect? Like Alice through the looking glass this was curiouser and curiouser. Or rather, like a William Burroughs wonderland trip more fucked up than one person should be allowed and still turn out normal.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
That afternoon at the Magic Box after what seemed like many hours of research and constant Anya nattering, Buffy and Dawn decided on a much needed book break.  
  
In three moves Dawn hauled off and took Buffy to the floor.  
  
"What the?" Buffy groaned from the mat.  
  
"Oh my God," She croaked wide eyed raising her hands to her face in alarm. They didn't know who was more surprised. She gaped at her hands, grinned evilly realizing what she had actually just done then jumped up and down triumphantly, "YES! Yes! Yes!"  
  
"Where did you learn that?" Buffy asked disparaging rubbing her back.  
  
At that moment Willow entered the training room with Rue. "Hey guys."  
  
"Becca!" Dawn called excitedly.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes, "My first guess."  
  
"What?" She asked staring at the highly effervescent girl.  
  
"I just *kicked* Buffy's ass." She bubbled.  
  
"Oh?" She sniggered.  
  
"Excuse me?" Buffy corrected, "Knocked me on my ass with a low blow is more like it." She got up and went over to the girlfriend who was unpacking Willow's gear. "What are you teaching my sister?"  
  
"How to win." She replied flatly.  
  
Buffy folded her arms, "With low blows and cheap shots?"  
  
"If that's what it takes." She faced her off, "I've never met anyone who played fair when their life was at stake." Then twirled a stake to emphasize her point.  
  
Buffy shook her head and marched over to her bag to release some frustration.  
  
Willow followed her. "How was the search?"  
  
Buffy shrugged. "Now that we have a name we've got plenty of info. All saying the same thing. He's bad and he's not going anywhere, so..."  
  
"Yeah, I got some leads to follow up on, hopefully we can discover the spell the warlock used."  
  
"She looks okay this morning." Buffy offered changing the subject with a flip of her head.  
  
"Yeah. Pretty much all better." Willow beamed. "Super healing, remember." Softly jabbing her best friend delighted to see a brighter less harsh-type attitude.  
  
Buffy smiled a bit embarrassed. "I'm glad. How about you?"  
  
"Pffft, what's a few more deaths and a wicked dark magic itch I can't scratch gonna do to my already tarnished permanent record?" They hugged.  
  
"I'm on a roll." Dawn announced grabbing a stake from the wall. "Today is the day *I* stake *you*." She pointed at Rue still bouncy with ado.  
  
"We'll see..." She half smiled.  
  
"I wanna see this too." Willow announced returning to her side with a kiss before heading off to grand stand. She hadn't witnessed her spar yet so she was intrigued to know just what she might be capable of. "Don't embarrass her too much."  
  
"Willow, don't jinx it." Dawn whined.  
  
A shrug and a smile was her response.  
  
Rue instructed Dawn to come at her. Holding the stake like a knife Dawn advanced striking down at her from above. Rue blocked it with a forearm, twisted the girl's arm away grabbing her forearm and pulled her in. Using her other arm she reached out and grabbed her securely by the neck. "Snap." She said, "You're dead." Dawn frowned discouraged. "Let's do it in slow motion and I'll show you what you did wrong." Dawn hoisted the stake again and Rue stopped her, "First, never hold the stake like that. It takes to long to come at me and you're leaving your body wide open, there's a hundred other ways I could stop you. Hold it like this." She repositioned the girl. "And strike from this angle." She showed her. "Better, now it's harder for me to block. Remember, if you can't kill your opponent on the first strike, always incapacitate them. The eyes are a good place to start."  
  
"The eyes have it." Xander sounded just arriving. "And I's ready to rumble." He clapped his hands and rubbed them together, "But in this crowd I'll settle for tumble."  
  
Buffy kept watch through her workout as Rue patiently reviewed some basics with them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Eventually it was do or die time.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna do this." Willow announced building her own confidence.  
  
Rue could sense her nervousness. "You don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
"I said I would and I'm gonna do this." She exhaled. Raising her sword she took a run at her opponent, swung, and off went its head.  
  
"Um, okay that was good." Rue said hinting at encouraging.  
  
Willow pouted at her disappointed reaction. "You have but-face."  
  
She affected a crooked smile not wanting to criticize but was left with no choice. "Can we try one with our eyes open? The eyes really need to be open when we do that or our head might just go pffft."  
  
"Okay, sure." Willow nodded abashed. "I just didn't want to get blood, er, straw in my eye."  
  
Rue snorted. She was so cute in her efforts at fearlessness.  
  
Raising her brow she leaned on her sword admitting, "I'm hopeless, I know."  
  
"No, no you're not." Rue stepped in with a big hug of encouragement.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Continuing her workout on the bag Buffy tossed a sideways glance at her pals every so often. So far, from what she saw, Rue's tutelage was, for the most part, accurate and well disciplined but something was amiss between the laughter and jokes and the hollow wooden thokage versus loud metal clangage.  
  
Taking a breather she watched the interactions. Rue readily sparred with Dawn and Xander raising a sword or a stake, connecting with theirs and feigning attacks, holding her weapon to their vulnerable spots when they were left exposed, then chastising and re-instructing. But with Willow she did not take up a weapon. She framed her, holding her arms, guiding them as Willow initiated loving distractions, positioned her at the proper angles, even stood in front of her as a target, but all unarmed.  
  
Buffy's brain began to wander. "You're pretty good at that." She said retrieving her towel, trying to make conversation but Rue didn't respond. "Why don't you put a few hits on Willow and see if she can counter them?" She turned to Dawn and held out her hand. Dawn handed her her stake and Buffy offered it to Rue.  
  
"She's not ready yet." Came a simple reply.  
  
"Nonsense. Wil's used swords lots of times plus she's got the advantage against this little number" She pushed it at her again.  
  
Willow raised a finger. "Correction, *had* swords plenty of times but mostly got knocked on my ass before I could busta anything, much less a move."  
  
"Now's your chance to shine." She commented with a cheeky smile taking Rue's hand and forcing the stake into it then raising her arms in a gesture for her to proceed.  
  
"Okay, You're the boss." Willow agreed hefting her sword one more time. "As long as you realize this is comical in that "America's Funniest Home Fatalities" show kinda way."  
  
Buffy watched Rue's features twist as she stood deliberating. Suddenly she turned. "You're the authority here. You should lead the demo. I'm the one you come to for low blows and cheap shots, remember?" She flipped the stake at her, it stuck in the floorboard near her foot, and she walked over to the couch taking a seat.  
  
"No, it's okay." Buffy softened. "Maybe you're right."  
  
A quizzical look passed amongst the Scoobies.  
  
Willow moved to Rue's side trading the sword for her squirty bottle in her gym bag.  
  
"Oh, by the way, here's your knife." Without warning Buffy pulled a blade from behind her back and whipped it at Willow's head. Rue leaned up catching it without hesitation eyeing her evilly.  
  
"What the?" Willow spat, water spraying everywhere, startled by the blade looming inches from her face.  
  
"Buffy?" Xander protested his heart skipping a precious beat.  
  
Rue stood and stroked Willow's shoulder, eyes glued on her. "Thanks. I thought it was gone for good." She snarled yet kept her cool keeping her promise.  
  
"Where'd you get it?" Buffy demanded her somewhat unorthodox tactics falling short on the girl.  
  
"I brought it with me." She vagued.  
  
"Bec, how did you get the knife?" Willow clarified Buffy's question equally interested.  
  
But, "I took it from the Slayer." Was all that was offered up.  
  
"Isn't that Faith's knife?" Xander chimed in with a point of his finger moving closer to check it out for the first time.  
  
Rue looked about face tightening. "You know the Slayer--the other Slayer here too?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." He offered openly, "It's kind of an interesting story, the whole Buffy/Faith thing."  
  
She sneered a gloaty sneer and merrily punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"Ow." He sounded at the friendly tap that felt more like a crushing blow to him.  
  
"Any story where she dies I'm wanting to hear."  
  
She didn't know.  
  
"Boy, she was something." He waxed rubbing his shoulder not listening. "The original bad girl. She and Buffy, like night and day. Oil and vinegar. Right up until the end. She could rock your world. Oh, she was hot, red hot. I once saw her take out a whole nest of vamps--"  
  
"What?!" She cut him off, his words burning her soul. Brimming over unable to keep her cool she angrily stuck the knife into the wall with a roar.  
  
Her words suddenly penetrated his mental happy but it was too late. "Wait, dead? But she's--" He attempted only to be pushed backward as she stormed off. He watched her leave slamming the door behind her. "Did I say something wrong?" He appealed to the group.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy said flatly.  
  
"Okaaaay. Clue?" He implored looking to each of the girls.  
  
"She's not a Faith fan." Willow finally offered.  
  
"That makes two of us." Dawn added with a nose crinkle folding her arms.  
  
Buffy tried to clear the haze for him a bit. "Xander, when she said, 'took the knife from the Slayer,' did you really think Faith just let her have it?"  
  
"Well, no... Oh." The light winked on in his mind.  
  
Dawn had crossed over to the couch and was now tugging fiercely at the knife. "This is not coming out of the wall." She announced.  
  
He furrowed his brow in contemplation. "So you really think she offed Faith where she came from?"  
  
"If not her then Willow probably did." Buffy pondered.  
  
"So, should we tell her Faith's still alive?" Dawn asked tiring of her fruitless effort.  
  
"Not if we want everything to remain..." Buffy began to be joined by Willow, who in unison answered. "Five by five."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rue sat in the nook all glower faced since she emerged from the training room spitting fire and brimstone. Anya grabbed a duster and casually made her way over curious about her usually subdued employee's sudden mood alteration. "Did the training session break up already?" She asked feigning nonchalantly.  
  
Rue didn't answer.  
  
"Don't let her get you down." She said furrowing her brow at Rue's disturbed expression. "She can be a right bitch when she wants. All that look at me, I'm the Slayer. Yadda-yadda, I'm chosen and your not. It can be right down depressing."  
  
"It's not Buffy." She replied with a wave of the hand not wanting to get into it right this moment.  
  
"Oh, that's a change of the good. So what's with the face then?" She chirruped starved for gossip.  
  
Rue looked into Anya's lively eyes. She'd been around for a very long time, Rue knew this from the daily recounts of her activities as a demon. Maybe she could help with what was truly on her mind. "It's this." She gestured about.  
  
"The shop?" Anya grimaced getting defensive. "You don't have to work here you know. I'm only letting you do the heavy work as a favor to Willow."  
  
"No," Rue shook her head, "This-this. The magic this. It's hurting Willow. She's promised to stop, but--"  
  
"If you don't trust Willow--" She shrugged.  
  
"I trust Willow." She assured emphatically. "Willow doesn't trust Willow."  
  
Anya nodded fully comprehending. "Yeah, the dark gods know we've been through this all before."  
  
Rue blinked clueless, "You... have?"  
  
She sounded so surprised it caught Anya off guard. "Yes, didn't Wil--no I guess not."  
  
"The magic is hard for her?" She cocked her head inquisitively.  
  
"No, that's the problem. The magic is too easy for her so she tends to abuse it. There's also her little control freak issue but we won't discuss that here."  
  
Rue thought for a moment. "So, if I can make it not so easy, then maybe that would... help her?"  
  
Anya pursed her lips and nodded imparting. "Take the bottle out of the drunk's hand they can't drink."  
  
"But what can I do?" She appealed. "The magic stuff *I* know doesn't cover anything like this ... just ripping worlds asunder and general mayhem."  
  
"Sheesh, you people don't ever start small do you?" She groused with a disgusted shake of her head.  
  
"Are there any spells or charms to help make her stop...but won't hurt her?" She asked forthright.  
  
"Oh, yes, of course, there are hundreds of binding spells and dampening objects. Problem is Willow knows a really lot of them, or is already strong enough to counter or nullify them completely." Anya thought. Then thought some more. "The Devil's Cuff." She finally said.  
  
"Devil?" Rue cast her an apprehensive glance not liking the sound of it.  
  
"Yes, that's what the mortals call it. Always with the flair for the dramatic. It's actually a Prangeyleon bracelet. It literally siphons off all magic that the wearer comes in contact with."  
  
Rue's face brightened at the words and she was eager to know more. "So if they try to cast a spell?"  
  
"Can't."  
  
"And what if they get attacked? Say, someone lobs a magic bolt?"  
  
"Made inactive and harmlessly absorbed." She assured.  
  
Rue was elated. "Sounds great. Do we have one?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Oh boy, I don't know if I can live through more show and tell today, Buffy." Willow announced reluctantly.  
  
The three had adjourned to the couch after sending Dawn on a diversionary Chinese take-out errand. Buffy held up a stack of Polaroid's. "These were in her pocket when I emptied the jacket. I thought it best you see them."  
  
Willow took them and began flipping though one by one, "Yeah, I could see how you would--" What she saw stopped her dead, her eyes growing wide. "Oh..."  
  
"--Be forced to use big words like trepidatious in my sentences to emphasize that she's scare-me dangerous." Finished Buffy.  
  
And even wider on the next, "...kaaay."  
  
"Sweet." Xander commented cringing at the images.  
  
"Before it would have sent me on a full blown wiggins." She divulged honestly.  
  
"But now?"  
  
"Concern. Deep concern. See, furrowed brow and lip extended pouty style." She took one of the pictures and held it up. "This person is still *your* person. She hasn't gone anywhere. We need to make sure she doesn't make any surprise appearances."  
  
Willow stayed silent staring at the photographs, again Bec had not withheld this information. She had been open and honest, it was she who closed her mind to the truth, softening it to rationalize the kind, devoted, gentle soul she knew.  
  
But the blood soaked torturer in the pictures was her too. Her under *her* control, under *her* influence, or rather the other her. Bec would do anything for her--both of her, including kill. She realized that, she'd seen it first hand now. Only she didn't ask for anything except to be there for her, but it was all to clear her counterpart did and often. When she could get her to speak of such things, she could see her inner struggle, feel her regret at what she had done, but it was what made her--her counterpart, happy. Kill that person was just another order, a task, as if she had been asked to get a glass of juice from the refrigerator. No, the girl wasn't evil, Willow was resolute in her belief, she just did evil things to please the one she loved, *her*--the *other her*. Willow's head suddenly hurt. "She won't." She guaranteed.  
  
"She did last night." Buffy reminded needlessly.  
  
"We all made horrible mistakes last night." Willow defended with a twinge of sadness.  
  
"Yeah, Buff, don't single her out." Xander said fidgety. "Our footnotes deserve equal attention with the fluorescent pink hi-liter for the Scooby Diary Cliff Notes."  
  
"Fair enough." She looked at them sullen. Then turned to Willow the serious tingeing her voice, "How's it with the first day of no *big* magic?" As if she didn't know.  
  
"Feels like I have ants under my skin most of the time when I'm not busy."  
  
She placed a steady and on her shoulder. "Hang in there."  
  
"Like the kitty on the limb." She joked raising her hands to imitate the poster, "With both paws."  
  
"And how's Becca with all this?"  
  
"She's my rock." Willow smiled inside.  
  
"You sure she's not gonna crumble under pressure? I mean, from what you've said she seems sensitive to the dark stuff too and the demon has already gotten control of her through you once. It's always a possibility again."  
  
Buffy's not so subtle reminder irritated her. "So are cavities that doesn't mean I'll live in fear of getting one."  
  
"So not the same."  
  
"Buffy, what do you want me to do? Me, of all people, knows how serious this is. And the last thing I want to do is drag any of you into Hell with me."  
  
Xander stopped her, "Okay, Wil, you're not dragging anyone anywhere. And as long as we keep you safe Becca's not going all supernatural predilectiony, right?"  
  
"Oh, see," Buffy jumped in, "now he's all with the big words too. It's an epidemic." They laughed then Buffy abruptly changed the subject. "Xander, why don't you see if Dawn's actually placed that order."  
  
He turned to look at her funny then caught the meaning in her eye. "Bu--" He began a protest.  
  
But she interrupted him. "Or you can stay and be just one of the girls as we make with the overmuch descriptive girlie talk."  
  
"No-no!" He found himself blurting out. He didn't even need to think that offer over and before he knew it instinct and reflexes engaged and he was standing. "Pass. I'll just check on Dawn, like you suggested. Give her a hand."  
  
Buffy waited as Xander exited the training room then finished "Wil, it's not just Becca either now. I'm worried about Anya too."  
  
"Anya?" That was the last thing Willow ever expected to come out of Buffy's mouth.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I think you should leave now." Mrs. Sloane was visibly agitated.  
  
"I know this is upsetting. I'm sorry."  
  
"Please, leave my house." She ordered.  
  
"I can't imagine how this sounds but just listen." Sheila appealed.  
  
"Leave now." Kerri pushed her to the door.  
  
"Keep the picture. My info is on the back if you change your mind." She said as the door was promptly closed in her face.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rue took the Devil's Cuff and twirled it about examining it, "What's it made of?"  
  
Anya came up behind her and folded her arms, "Some kind of basal mineral, I think. Either that, or demon poo."  
  
Rue dropped the bracelet on the table.  
  
"You got my joke." She smiled smugly and clapped cheering herself on, "That was a joke. I'm getting better at humor aren't I?"  
  
"Oh yeah, much better." Rue was not amused.  
  
Anya picked it up. "It's not very pretty or fashionable if you ask me, but it'll do the job all right. One hundred dollars. That's the cheapest I can go on that."  
  
Rue's mouth fell open. "You're gonna charge me?"  
  
"Hello, these aren't made in Taiwan." She informed snidely. "In fact I don't think they're made at all anymore. Core diving trolls haven't been heard of in..." She gave it a good think to no avail. "Well, they were bordering on myth when I was young."  
  
"That's just not fair. You know Willow needs that." Rue argued.  
  
"You wanna talk fair, tell Willow to pay me for destroying this place, not once but *twice* now. *And* for all the stuff she pilfers for Buffy's spells. This isn't Goodwill. It's a business. So, one hundred dollars is fair. Normally I'd charge way more to the average unsuspecting consumer but, after all, you are my friend." Anya admitted.  
  
Rue cocked her head throwing surprise face at her, "Me? Friend?"  
  
"Yes, Frankenstein, you, friend." She aped.  
  
"But you hate me."  
  
"I never said I hated you."  
  
"Yes, you did." She rebuffed.  
  
"No, I said dislike." Anya clarified, "They're two totally different things."  
  
"Oh." Rue said still confused, "I, uh... never had any real friends... well, when I was twelve, but not since." Reaching into her pocket she rummaged around. "This was my only friend." And pulled out an object. "I thought everything was gone but Willow found it and gave it back to me." Holding it aloft for Anya to see.  
  
Anya took one look at it and hit the roof. "Get rid of it! Put it away! Are you fucking crazy?!"  
  
Rue didn't understand and looked at it, it was just a dirty cloth doll, "It's a doll, just a toy." She held it out, "Mister Doogie." Waving it at her inoffensively.  
  
Anya screamed in terror, the type of scream that hones in on your spinal cord and shoots down it like barbed wire then turns around, shoots up again and makes you clench your teeth. The sound echoed about the Magic Box like nails on a chalkboard taking Becca quite by surprise.  
  
"Put it away NOW!" Anya shrieked near hysterical.  
  
"Okay." She stuffed the toy back into her pocket. "It's back in my pocket."  
  
"Don't take that out again--EVER!" She ordered holding herself tight and chewing on her thumb nail.  
  
"I won't, sheesh."  
  
"How dare you bring a bunny in here." She scolded.  
  
"What are you mental? It wasn't real." Becca defended.  
  
But Anya persisted, "It was a bunny."  
  
"It was a toy." Becca declared.  
  
"A bunny!"  
  
"A toy."  
  
"Bunny."  
  
"It was a bunny toy." Becca argued.  
  
"Still a bunny!" Anya's pitch increased.  
  
"Okay!" Becca relented. "So, you have a morbid fear of--"  
  
"Don't even say it!" She shivered, "Yes."  
  
"I didn't know." She asserted. There was an awkward silence then, "You're a grown woman--I mean, demon. How can you be afraid of--"  
  
"AAAAHHH! NO! AH!" Anya gripped tight her ears, "Llalallalallalalalalaa."  
  
"Okay!" Becca screamed. After a moment she started to giggle, the giggles turned into laughter.  
  
"Are you laughing at me?" She crossed over and slapped at the girl. "Don't laugh at me."  
  
Becca threw her arm up defensively at the assault, "I'm not." She continued to laugh, "I thought I was fucked up."  
  
"Yeah? Well, wait till someone pulls your greatest fear out of their pocket and waves it at you all nonchalanty." She mimicked.  
  
Becca suddenly became silent and broodylike, "That wouldn't be a good thing."  
  
"You're darn tootin'." Anya paced back and forth, "Shit, look at that." She held out her hands, they were visibly shaking. "What were we talking about?" She asked trying to clear her mind.  
  
"How you hate me." Becca said plainly.  
  
Anya shot daggers at her, clenched her fists, turned, and fuming grabbed the stapler next to the cash register, "I don't hate you!" Then threw it at her head, "but keep it up..."  
  
At that moment Buffy and Willow emerged from the training room to see what the commotion was about as Xander returned from the Chinese take-out with Dawn carrying two big boxes. They set them down on the research table. "What a concept. Wok Inn, Take out." He grinned goofily.  
  
"Are you done pun-ishing me yet?" Dawn asked with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Anya? Becca?" Buffy called. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Anya answered grumpily picking up the stapler and slapping at Becca some more. "Food's here. Just... eat your food."  
  
"Ooookay..." Buffy replied making eye contact with Willow at the new strangeness.  
  
"Oh, Wil, I have something you should see." Xander began as he unpacked the paper cartons.  
  
"Whoa, not you too?" Willow clutched at her temples, "If I hear that phrase from one more person today I'm not to be held responsible for my actions."  
  
Xander lead her into the stack room and sat her down. Rifling in his carryall he pulled out the yearbook. "Look what I found." He said proudly, gesturing for her to open to the page he had marked with a Post-it.  
  
Willow looked. It was a picture of Becca. She looked back to Xander who was smiling so sincere and debated over telling him. "Um, Xander, me and Bec kinda--"  
  
He halted her, the look on her face said it all. "You knew."  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"Well, you could tell a guy. I've been going crazy with the déjà vu since she got here."  
  
"Sorry, I fully intended to tell you, we just got distracted and I forgot."  
  
"It's so weird though," he rubbed his chin, "because I don't remember any kind of funeral. I didn't even remember this."  
  
Willow eyed him funny, "What?"  
  
"The funeral. It would have been quick and all but I don't remember it. Do you remember your Mom going?"  
  
Willow opened the book again and studied it. It was a memoriam page. "So she's dead?"  
  
He cocked his head perplexed. "You said you knew."  
  
Willow's brow raised, "We found her pictured in another book, so I knew she was part of this world and went to Sunnydale Elementary but I--we, didn't know she died."  
  
"So you never checked to see if there was possibly another her running around here to bump into or confuse into the mix?" He shot her a look of concern, usually Willow was a step ahead of him and he was the one playing catch-up boy. "Does Buffy know?"  
  
Willow crinkled her nose, opened her mouth then closed it again and just shook her head, no.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Xander blindly entered the shower room, a fluffy towel over his eyes wiping at his sweat streaked face. Buffy was pushing everyone awfully hard all of a sudden. His muscles were stiff and he was still sore from his aggravated injuries and feeling so not like one hundred percent. Lowering the towel he wiped at his neck, glanced up then stopped in his tracks.  
  
There she was taking a shower, her back to him.  
  
Time passed as he stared in fascination. The injuries were well healed now but the artwork, if you could call it that, remained. He found himself repulsed yet intrigued and was completely engrossed in its design, so much so it didn't occur to him he was watching her naked, bathing-like, in the shower, all sudsy and... Until she turned and spoke to him, "Xander." Breaking the mesmer.  
  
He quickly covered his eyes and turned his back, "Sorry, so sorry..." His mind swirled, went blank and to his horror he found himself unexpectedly blurting out, "...I thought you were Buffy."  
  
"Buffy lets you watch her shower?" She smiled coyly sounding impressed. "Maybe she's not as prudish as I thought."  
  
Fire engine red became him as he realized she must have sensed him there long before she said anything. How could she not with her enhanced senses? So, why didn't she do the normal freakbout girly dealy and toss a shampoo bottle at his invading manly personage? "No, oh no," he stammered feeling all thumbs, "I-I--" But before he could finish he got his answer.  
  
"Alexander, it's okay." Dark intense eyes assured, then a lowered voice enticed. "I don't mind if you watch."  
  
'Oh God.' He swallowed hard yet kept his hand firmly over his eyes. He had had a recurring dream since highschool that started with that same sentence and ended... Well, usually ended with his Mom screaming at him from the kitchen to get his lazy f-ing ass out of bed and go to school. But sometimes ended... 'No no no no. Mustn't have those thoughts.' He wrestled with his mind to keep control and not let anything suddenly make a sudden move and turn this into a more embarrassing, humiliating-type situation. "You called me Alexander." He exclaimed like puberty boy shifting gears on his thought train. "You did that before too, at The Bronze."  
  
"It is your name isn't it?" She questioned.  
  
"Yes, but no one calls me that, only my parents...when they're angry...and plastered."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
He turned towards her but kept the hand over his eyes. "Where you're from, did we... *know* one another?"  
  
"Yes, we did." She smiled, "Quite well as a matter of fact."  
  
This piqued his interest, "Oh?" He opened his fingers a bit and peeped out, "So ahh--"  
  
"It was Willow and me and you." She offered through lathering.  
  
Ah-ha, he knew it and moved his hand to his forehead then gestured, "Was I a--"  
  
"A vampire?" She finished. "Yes. We were large and in charge in Sunnydale. Well, and a whole bunch more actually."  
  
"Wow, that must have been something." He mused.  
  
"It was good. For the most part." Squeezing her scrubby she held it out. "Since you're here, can you get my back?"  
  
"Wha-whaa--" He stammered. 'Oh God, the dream again. No, this isn't happening. I'm still home asleep in my bed hepped up on antibiotics. That's it.'  
  
"Back, please." She tossed it at him continuing. "Willow took good care of us and we her."  
  
The scrubby hit him in the chest leaving a damp sudsy circle on his shirt. Hesitantly he took it and advanced. She turned and there was the artwork again. A constant reminder. Brushing her hair aside he took in her defined athletic curves. A perfect combination of softness and strength enveloped in silky, glisteny shades of pale.  
  
"Everything was fine with our little family till someone got greedy and over stepped. Yep, all fine till *she* came along."  
  
He touched the scrubby to her back guiding it gently across the Willowscript.  
  
"Harder." She ordered.  
  
He jumped slightly but obliged applying more pressure. "Uh, she?"  
  
"Faith."  
  
His interest grew.  
  
"You knew what she'd do." She teased splashing him. "You knew she wouldn't roll over like a good kitty." With lightning speed she snatched him by the neck, her tone changing, face contorting. His heart skipped a beat, breath catching in his constricted throat. There she was scary Rue. Angry, unhappy Rue. "You knew." She growled inches from his face pressing her body against his.  
  
"B-b-becca, not me." He cried out in fear finding his arms shooting out to grab her by the waist to push her away. "I'm Xander, not Alexander. Different universe, non-threatening-type, fragile-necked, human Xander."  
  
"What in the fourth dimension of Hell is going on here?" Anya's shrill voice echoed around the room upon seeing the two embracing in the shower.  
  
Rue continued unfazed. "You two planned the whole thing. But you'd never see it, cause--"  
  
"Xander!" Anya barked.  
  
That got his attention. His head snapped about instinctively yet strangely he couldn't decide whose wrath he feared more.  
  
She continued to make a stink, "I knew it, you are such a liar. If I live to be five thousand, I will never understand you men? Not interested in a female who wants it, ooooh no. Gotta go after the lesbian. Raise the challenge bar and the hornage level. That boos your Y ego? You're pathetic. Where's Willow?" She turned on her heel heading back out to the front. "Willow!"  
  
Rue jerked his head back about hard and whispered into his ear, her hot breath chilling his blood. "--Oops, you died." She then pulled away, smiled innocuously and took her scrubby with a cheery, "Thanks," before heading off to the locker area to dress.  
  
He stood there sticky wet from her body and sheer fright. Long moments passed then finally he inhaled sharply realizing he was still holding his breath in his panic. Anya's distant incensed clucking finally roused him, unfreezing his fear induced limbs. His mind raced at her threatening revelation. He was totally confused, was she really angry at him or was this a sport? Just how stable was she? Should he continue to press her for info? No, not now. Now he'd have to rebuff Anya in front of everyone. "Anya! Ahn, no. It's not what you think. Don't go all-- Willow!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
To be continued in Chapter 8 


	8. Chapter Eight: The Lingering Crepuscule

DISCLAIMER: No infringement of copyright is intended. You know the drill, anyone appearing on or mentioned on BtVS are ME's. New characters introduced here are mine.  
  
SUMMARY: Silly rabbit, kinks are for kids. It's party time and we all know about parties held by the Scoobies.  
  
WARNING: Angst, language, slanguage and general wackiness.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Love And Darkness And My Crossbow  
  
by Eris © 2002 -- All rights reserved.  
  
Chapter Eight: The Lingering Crepuscule  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Willow loved mornings, mornings were her time. She loved waking up after a good nights sleep, loved the thrill of what the day would bring, and the challenge of how much she could get accomplished before it was time to return to slumber. For the most part, she adhered to the adage about the early bird and worm, only never liked to fully roll it around in her brain because of the misleading message. Why was it the bird who prospered if the worm got up just as early, if not earlier -- poor little worm, oh well, too much to think about so early in the morning?  
  
Willow also liked the feel of the sun rising and twinking through the window at her and the warm snugglies of the covers, pillows and her lover as they luxuriously molded to her body. Something about mornings made her extremely touchy feely and extra frisky. Tara was a person not so of the mornings, and she used to love to watch her sleep till she just couldn't stand it any more and tenderly began to coax her from slumber by covering her with soft kisses and gentle caresses leading to a most wonderful start to any day.  
  
With Rue, it was different, sensitive to her stirrings, she'd meet Willow's just waking, heavy fluttering eyelids with wide eyed eager adoration. She didn't seem to have a tween mode that she could catch, she was awake when she drifted off and awake when she awoke. Just once now she wanted to be able to watch her sleep and gently rouse her from the land of Nod with much smoochies but it was not to be, not yet. But, little annoyances like the not sleeping had a tendency to be overlooked in exchange for the perks of the good as she was slowly becoming more accustomed to Willow's daytime and even better attuned to her daytime desires.  
  
Willow breathed a deep fulfilled sigh and beamed as she snuggled back into her pillow. She was exhausted but in the very utmost of good ways. Looking to her girlfriend, she rolled over and placed her head on her chest, hugging her tight. This morning was of the good, she hadn't been this happy in so long and never wanted the feeling to dissipate. Nibbling at her flesh she moved up greedily kissing thank yous into her jaw and ear. Then something struck her, taking notice for the first time she saw not a blissful, gratified expression but a somber, contemplative look on her partner's face. "Wha-what's the matter?" She asked anxiety inducing a slight quaver in her voice.  
  
Rue was very surprised she was paying attention to her. She never did -- or rather, the other never did before, especially after an intense session. She wasn't used to the little stuff, the attention, the always asking her opinion, or all the idle chit chat. She shrugged, "Speak when spoken."  
  
Willow hated that. "No. No quiet. Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" She hesitated and furrowed her brow, "Or...not do something?"  
  
"No. Everything is good. It's all good..." She assured.  
  
Unfortunately her tone carried a verbal but-face, "But, what?" Willow coaxed.  
  
"It's just--"  
  
"What're you thinking?"  
  
She sighed. "Whether I should give you something."  
  
"Oh?" 'Phew, no crisis just quandary.' "Something else? There's more even after two hours?" Willow was intrigued now and pulled at her.  
  
Rue hesitated trouble continuing to play at her brow. She pulled away, leaned over the side of the bed and took a small item from the nightstand drawer holding it up.  
  
"Ooo, presents!" Willow smiled wide, "Never a question. Always a big yes." She nuzzled her and held out her hand.  
  
It was a velvet ring box.  
  
"I've seen that. It was in the container of stuff Buffy salvaged from your coat."  
  
Rue nodded and sheepishly handed it to her.  
  
Willow opened it. Inside were two rings, two exactly the same. A red stone design with four smaller blue white stones and what looked like two crescent moons on either side. She couldn't make out the type of metal, silver, maybe, and the stones she'd never seen anything like them. "Oh, they're so! They're beautiful. Very old?"  
  
Rue nodded her head, yes. "Forged in the eleventh century."  
  
Removing one ring from the box she examined it carefully. "Are they rubies?"  
  
"No, it's a bloodstone. The two stones, once one, bond the wearers until death..." she quirked an eyebrow, "or dismemberment do part."  
  
"So, romantic... in that Hellmouthy kinda way." She moved to try it on but Rue stopped her grabbing her hand.  
  
"Don't! I don't want you to wear it till you're ready. Once you put it on you can't take it off, unless..."  
  
"Dead or defingered. Gotcha." She joked.  
  
Rue looked at her sullen, "You have to be absolutely sure because the bond is permanent. If you're not sure heaven can become hell."  
  
Willow continued to gaze at the treasure, "Where did you get them from?"  
  
"I got them from you--her. They're the rings of the Master. She *inherited* when she took position."  
  
"Oh?" Realization registered on her face, "How?--"  
  
"It takes from the wearer in return for giving its gift." Rue pointed to the inside of the ring. "Blood."  
  
"Figures it'd be a blood thing, vampires an all."  
  
"It's more than that. So much more." Becca's eyes glazed over in memory. "That's why you have to be sure. No doubt." Crawling over she whispered in her ear. "You can have a taste, if you want."  
  
Willow cocked her head and quirked an eyebrow.  
  
Using her fingernail, Rue cut the palm of her hand then took the two rings and smeared the stones with her blood. Holding the stones together for a moment Willow watched as they pulsated slightly. She then separated them and put one on. Willow held out her hand and she slid the ring onto her finger. "It takes a moment for it to work. You'll know when."  
  
Willow stared at the ring it was very beautiful. Suddenly her mind began to tingle. "Wow, I can feel -- you. I mean really feel you you like when we-- you know."  
  
"I know." Rue thought a moment before a wicked grin crossed her face. "Try this." She took Willow's hand bringing it to her face beneath her nose and inhaled deep, keeping her eyes on Willow to gage her reaction. Willow twitched her nose. Rue smiled then ran her tongue over the back of her hand and down her finger gently nibbling at it and running it over the texture pads then sucking it into her mouth. Willow opened her mouth slightly and licked at her lips. "Oh wow. That's, that's weird."  
  
"All you need do is concentrate and you can tap into any of my senses. And vice versa." 'And you don't have to struggle with the telepathy anymore either.' She sent. 'It's there if you want it.'  
  
'I could see how this could go horribly horribly wrong.'  
  
Rue laid her back on the pillow hovering above her then ran her fingers over the length of her body, 'But when it's right... it's unbelievable.' She kissed her then licked a trail down the sensitive flesh just below her collar bone and began to work her way down.  
  
Willow gasped and closed her eyes, it was amazing, yet a bit disorienting at first till she fully understood. Not only could she physically feel and taste Rue, but she could also taste what she was tasting, and feel what she was feeling, at the same time she could sense her emotions and thoughts about the happenings. Oh wow, sensory overload. This was wondrous. She abruptly stretched out her arms and gripped the headboard at the rush of incredible new sensations coming from all over. Every time she thought she had reached the ultimate, Rue opened her up to a new mind blowing experience. She writhed with pleasure arching her back then released the headboard to clutch at Rue's hair.  
  
But Rue suddenly disengaged contact and carefully disentangled her hand from her hair.  
  
Willow's eyes snapped open, "Wh-what are you doing? Oh, Goddess, don't stop." She begged.  
  
"Taking the ring off." Rue said simply, "Like I said, you need to be sure. No doubts, coz I'd hate to see you lose a finger." She put Willow's ring back in the box and put the box in the nightstand drawer. "It'll be here whenever you decide." She tapped her ring, "And I'll know when you make that decision."  
  
Willow lay there as if her body had just been flash blinded, her senses seemingly deadened. Just that little sampling was enough to change her perceptions forever. "That is one cruel and dirty trick." She announced.  
  
Rue put an arm around her and placed her head on her shoulder gazing into her eyes. "So then, you can imagine what it was like to not have a choice."  
  
"Oh." Sympathy danced across her pretty features as she ran her fingers through her hair. She didn't even try to imagine what it was like. While the good was seemingly unbelievable the bad must have been unequaled. She knew what she felt when the dark overcame her and she wanted to hurt people, but to live for it and do some of the things like from the Polaroids, or worse. It must have been torture. Then she thought, what if she was wearing the ring when she did torture the girl? What kind of impression would that leave, when someone declares their love for you, if she ever did, then does something like that. No wonder Bec is sooo messed up in the head. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"I have a choice now." She said quietly lowering her eyes uncertain at her own forwardness.  
  
Willow felt like tearing up. How could she even look at her? After all that, all she had been through, she was still able to trust, and more than willing to trust *her*, she who bore the face of the person who hurt her the most in this life. She pulled her close. But after long moments Willow again began to feel soft hands beginning to roam. "What are you doing?" She asked as if she didn't know.  
  
She grinned wickedly, "Just finishing what I started."  
  
She eagerly returned the grin, "Oh, well don't let me stand in your way then."  
  
"Stand, sit, lie down, pick your pleasure." She traced tiny circles on her stomach. "What's your kink?"  
  
"Ooo, morning kinks. So kinky in the mornings. And to think some folks prefer sleeping to kinkage."  
  
"Sleeping can be good."  
  
Willow threw her a look. "How would you know? You never asleep."  
  
She affected a faux pout. "I sleep."  
  
"Where? You never asleep." She giggled.  
  
Her eyes twinkled and she glanced at Willow knowingly, "I can do this in my sleep..." Then without warning pulled her close eliciting a squeal. "...But it's way more fun when I'm awake." And began to nibble at her stomach.  
  
Willow closed her eyes, laid back and stroked her hair. She was forced to agree, but still, she made a silent vow to herself she would eventually catch her asleep if it killed her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Willow and Rue were now running late, their early morning antics having caused them to miss the Xander express. Just arriving at the Magic Box Willow would now have to sprint across town to get to the campus and her morning class. Rue had attempted to drop her off first but Willow insisted she had business to discuss with Anya first.  
  
"Where is your girlfriend? She's late." Anya piped up eyeing her watch.  
  
"She's not late. How can she be late? It's not like she's punching a time clock or anything."  
  
Anya passed her the look. "Did you not see the time clock in the back? I had it installed during the renovation. Right after the hot tub and massage table."  
  
"Oh." Willow blinked disapprovingly.  
  
A few moments later Rue slid in the door and jumped down the stairs, a tray of coffees in hand. "Latte." She announced plopping them on the counter in front of Anya and raced into the back.  
  
"You might as well stay back there and grab all the Peruvian summoning tapestries. We need to color coordinate them and sort them by size and invocation strength." She yelled.  
  
"Okay." Came from the back.  
  
Willow put her stuff on the counter and slowly made her way towards Anya. She scratched her head and crossed her arms trying to figure out the best way to broach her subject with her. "So, uh, how's it going with you?"  
  
"What since yesterday?" She shot back.  
  
"Yeah, okee." Willow rocked on her heels, the awkward hanging thick in the air. They had never been one with the small talk so she decided to dive in and get it over with. Besides which she was in kind of a time crunch sitch. "Anya, how, uh, is Becca doing? Buffy and I were talking the other day and she mentioned something that kinda got me thinking."  
  
Anya was only half listening as she ticked off figures on a clipboard and answered, "As her employer, I can't give her a proper evaluation, it hasn't been three months yet."  
  
Willow sighed, this was hard enough as it was for her, "No, I don't mean an employee evaluation. I mean, how does she seem to you? Does she seem normal? 'Oh God, look who I'm asking.' She fidgeted with her hands. "I know that's kind of a stupid question."  
  
"Yes, it is. Trying to define normal is like trying to define the meaning of life. Can't be done and shouldn't be attempted this early in the morning before one has had proper liquid stimuli."  
  
Willow groaned.  
  
Anya put down her clipboard, tilted her head and looked at the witch. "What has Buffy put in your head?" She placed her hands on her shoulders. "She's *doing* fine. In fact I like having her around, makes life just that little bit easier. I only have to tell her things once, now that I know the secret. I can honestly say I wish I had more non paid employees just like her." She smiled a big 'I hope that helps' smile, released her, then grabbed her duster and headed off to the knickknack shelves.  
  
Willow flashed confused face at the demoness' words and shook her head. "Secret? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Her crux. You coulda said something but it's okay, it didn't take me long. I'll say, who ever had her before you certainly did their job, they cracked her. The conditioning is total. You must be so proud." She gushed.  
  
Suddenly this friendly conversation had Twilight Zoned and she couldn't believe her ears. "Conditioning?" She parroted.  
  
Anya halted her cleaning, cocked her head and scrunched her face. "Is there an echo in here or did one of your spells go wrong again? Hello, with the repeating."  
  
Willow expelled a big exasperated breath becoming emotional. "Anya, what are you saying?"  
  
"What am I saying? What are you playing at? You know she's been completely mind fucked around the bend. How do you think I get her to do stuff around the shop?" She confided fluttering her duster about.  
  
"What?" Willow's mood began to take a turn for the grim.  
  
"Oh yeah, I lie and tell her you'll be angry if she doesn't do something." She chirped with a smile replacing a statuette.  
  
"You bitch. That's horrible." She growled her arms shooting to her sides and clenching her fists.  
  
"You're angry with me?" Anya was astonished, "So, like what? You're the only one allowed to manipulate her?"  
  
"Nooo." Willow shot back. "I don't do that." She defended.  
  
Anya was trying to understand but not quite comprehending as she headed back to the counter. "So, it's a private puppet show with you as the only patron, eh? Is that how it goes?"  
  
"Shut up! I don't." She was beginning to bubble now and the temperature began to drop in the room.  
  
"You most certainly do," Anya attested, "because you're the one who showed it to me." She breathed and raised her hands, "You can't honestly think she'd love you like she does without a little mental mind stirring?" She emphasized her point by removing the lid of her beverage, dipping her swizzle stick in, exaggeratedly stirring it, then taking a big gulp. "Ooo, hot." She almost spit it out and quietly cussed at her stupidity.  
  
That struck like a stake to the chest. Willow glared at her unsure just how to react.  
  
"What?" She looked back at her candidly.  
  
Willow's emotional state ran the gamut. She was appalled and livid over the frankness of the demoness yet she couldn't know fully the girl's past with evil vampy her, she was also very much, extremey-type late now, so instead of arguing or breaking down she loudly snatched her coffee, snatched her stuff, turned on her heel and hurried off to class. Anya was a kook. Why was she talking to her? Why was she even listening to her? Letting her get to her? Then again, she seemed to like Rue a lot so why would she lie? No, she'd ignore it, her, and concentrate on not falling on her face as she raced off to class.  
  
"Where did Willow go?" Rue asked returning from the storeroom arms loaded with tapestries.  
  
"Off to class, I guess."  
  
Rue stood there despondent face on. "She didn't say good bye."  
  
"She's awful testy this morning." Anya commented sipping her coffee.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy checked her watch for the umpteenth time. There was still plenty left before her next student appointment so she punched disagreeably at the keys of her computer and frowned. As much as Willow loved this little electronic box she abhorred it. Sighing she began writing down some addresses and titles then highlighted a text selection and clicked the mouse. Her printer began to groan and buzz. She meandered about another site, highlighted more text and clicked the mouse. Hopefully this would help. She got up and went to the printer, standing over it, arms folded, as if that might make it go just a wee bit faster.  
  
She checked her watch again and returned to her desk with the stack of papers placing them in a file folder and putting that into her shoulder bag. Lunch hour seemed like it was days away. But she promised to stop by the gymnasium and dine with Xander. It'd been a while since they hung out, just the two of them. Afterwards, she'd make her way over to the new library and see if they might have any of these selections she'd written on her Hello Kitty notepad.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Willow sat in Psyche class completely lost in Zoneland. Thoughts of Anya and Bec played at her mind. Her tape recorder lay somewhere in the bottom of her shoulder bag and her class notes page remained white, crisp and uncluttered. She fingered her pen with the fuzzy fluffy topper and absent- mindedly sipped her latte.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Once again, Cranston was on the prowl. Life as usual went on all around him in the park. Joggers, bicyclists, dog walkers, squirrels, and children.  
  
He spied a young boy with a balloon. His mother had seated herself on a bench not too far away with a gaggle of other mothers and was engaged in conversation. This was his opportunity. Using his powers he easily manipulated the balloon in the air pulling it from the child's grasp. It bobbed and played as he drew it in his direction. The child instinctively following. No one noticed.  
  
Holding out his hand the balloon obeyed his will and came to him. He took it by the string and waited for his prey. The little boy bounced around the bush all smiles and excitement. Cranston knelt graciously, returning the smile and held out the string to the child. He neared to grasp it, as he did, Cranston snatched the child, threw up a dark barrier spell and dragged him into the security of the thicket.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Willow sat in the Computer Science Lab completely lost in Zoneland. Thoughts of Anya and Bec played at her mind. Her tape recorder lay somewhere in the bottom of her shoulder bag and her class notes screen remained textless and uncluttered as the motionless cursor blinked. She fingered her pen with the fuzzy fluffy topper and absent-mindedly sipped her latte.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Anya looked about, 'Where is that girl?" She thought. 'She went out with the trash and recycling like a half an hour ago. Did she slip in when I was helping that couple with the Reketsi Shaman robes?' Anya opened the door to the training room and called out. No response. The door to the basement was closed too. Opening the back door she peered out into the alleyway behind the shop. Becca was still down by the dumpsters looking at something. What? Anya didn't see anything but a slight flash maybe a play of the light reflecting off of one of the parked car bumpers. "Becca!" She yelled.  
  
The girl about jumped then turned and looked.  
  
The glint moved, dissipating.  
  
"Taking the trash out is not a complicated thing unless you make it so. What in blue blazes are you doing back here?"  
  
She looked about like she'd suddenly lost something. "Um, nothing."  
  
Anya shifted her weight impatiently. "You're not still brooding about Willow leaving you are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
She cocked her head, her suspicious nature taking over. "What did you find in that dumpster?"  
  
"Nothing." Rue replied finally tossing the bags in.  
  
"If you did find anything worth anything it's shop property so technically it'd belong to the Magic Box."  
  
"There's nothing but trash and crunched cardboard here." She reiterated.  
  
Anya threw her a to worry glance. "So, basically then you're admitting you're fascinated by reeky dumpsters?"  
  
Becca played at the recycle cart. "Um."  
  
"Look." Anya sighed, "I don't really have time to play 'What's My Kinky Fetish' today, now get back in here. I want you to lock up. I have important vengeance business to attend to and I'd like a little time to relax, prepare and make with the pretty before the party tonight."  
  
Her spirits began to lighten. "You're letting me lock up?" She said shock faced as she rolled the cart back inside.  
  
"Yes. I've already counted out the register and there's really nothing you can fuck up too badly in just one hour. Besides, today is our slow night and Willow will be here, so, if you do, she can probably fix it." Anya grabbed her by the arm making sure she had her attention, then waggled an index finger at her, "What's our motto?"  
  
"Anya, I really don't like the motto."  
  
"It's not for you to like. Now what's our motto?"  
  
Rue sighed, "The customer is there to rob you blind so be wary of five finger discounters."  
  
"And?"  
  
She scowled. "Your friends do not count as customers."  
  
"And the last one?"  
  
She quirked an eyebrow at her. "How does that apply, I don't have any friends outside the Scoobies."  
  
"Never mind. The last one?"  
  
"No free sampling for Willow."  
  
"Good. *You* especially remember that last one. Girlfriend or no girlfriend."  
  
"Willow's not doing any magic."  
  
"That's right, and this rule keeps it that way."  
  
"That and the bracelet will." She smiled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Willow sat in Advance Linguistics class completely lost in Zoneland. Thoughts of Anya and Bec played at her mind. Her tape recorder lay somewhere in the bottom of her shoulder bag and her class notes page remained white, crisp and uncluttered. She fingered her pen with the fuzzy fluffy topper and absent-mindedly sipped her latte.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was lunch time and the once busily gabbing park moms were now beginning the gathering process, calling to their children for packaged lunches on nearby picnic tables and benches or scooping them up into strollers, bike seats and car seats, retreating to their houses and kitchens till another day.  
  
Getting up, one mom searched the playground area for her son. When she didn't spy him she called out, "Tommy? Tommy?"  
  
Exiting the thicket a boy adjusted the string of a balloon now tied to his wrist. He cleared his throat making an eerie, deep beyond his years, gravelly coughing and pulled at a strange fold on his neck, smoothing the skin down.  
  
"Tommy!" The mother called at seeing him and waved him in. "Come on, it's time for lunch."  
  
A wide innocent grin crossed the boy's face and he giggled and waved. But it wasn't right. He tried again affecting a higher pitch to his laughter then nodded to himself satisfied with the sound. Clearing his throat once more he raced off towards his mother, arms wide. "Mommy!"  
  
Unaware she kneeled and greeted him with a big hug and a kiss and the two strolled down the path hand in hand.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy and Xander sat on one of the newly installed retractable bleachers, remnants of their lunch spread about them. They quietly munched and looked at one another. Neither knew how long the quiet was lingering. Finally Buffy broke the silence. "Xander, I'm worried about Anya."  
  
'And so it begins...' He thought. "Anya? Buff, I thought this was us time? You time. Me time. Talking about us time." He sighed with concern and put down his canned peaches confessing. "Me too."  
  
"I think there's something going on with her being a demon again she's not telling us."  
  
"And I'd be right up there on her list of confidants about that now, wouldn't I." He half joked.  
  
"Sorry." She uneasily picked at her apple.  
  
"It's okay. But if your saying you've noticed she seems unhappy--Even more so than my completely dashing her against the rocks of matrimony, then yes, I've noticed it too. But she won't talk to me and I don't blame her. I was going to ask Becca, see if she'd find out." He paused a moment remembering back to the other day in the shower room. "Now I'm not so sure."  
  
"They seem to have hit it off quite well." She half heartedly smirked.  
  
"Too well. Cut from the same cloth almost." He acknowledged.  
  
They passed a glance between them then shuddered.  
  
"I warned Willow it wasn't a good idea to leave them alone all day together."  
  
"I'm worried about her too." He quickly disclosed. "She really scared me this time. More than the endy worldy thing. The amounts of energy she's been channeling and the cold disregard. You didn't see her with those guys."  
  
"I saw enough." She flashed him a downcast glance. "Between her and Becca we've got a problem."  
  
He shook his head in disagreement, "No, I think Becca's actually good for Willow." Then stared at her in all seriousness. "Bec's fine as long as Willow's fine. Now, when Willow goes all not fine--" He shrugged and raised his hands for emphasis.  
  
Buffy quirked an eyebrow shooting him a to worry glance. "What, you think she might hurt Wil?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, Wil's gonna hurt her. Then we've got your problem."  
  
The quiet returned and they frowned at one another, both resting chins on knuckles and an elbow on a knee. The class bell heralded the end of B Lunch period.  
  
"We deserve our own soap." Buffy moaned.  
  
"Only if it's a Mexican one." Xander agreed. "And I get to be Raoul the well muscled, well oiled, drink bearing, pool boy."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Willow sat in her Women's Studies group completely lost in Zoneland. Thoughts of Anya and Bec played at her mind. Her tape recorder lay somewhere in the bottom of her shoulder bag and her class notes page remained white, crisp and uncluttered. She fingered her pen with the fuzzy fluffy topper and absent-mindedly sipped her latte.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Banishing her Anya acquired angsty doubt demon to the pit of her stomach and back of her brain, Willow tossed another empty cup in the trash and dashed off back to the Magic Shop. Strangely though, despite her mental conflict she felt good, all tingly and vibrateylike. Now, whether it was pure unadulterated guilt, sheer geeker joy, or the four double mocha lattes she'd consumed so far that day to drive away the funk and get back on track, Willow had thoroughly crossed over into full blown babble mode by the time she arrived at her destination.  
  
Rue was quite taken aback, this was new, she'd never experienced this before. Willow didn't do this -- ever. She'd watched her spin about the shop like a Teletubby on crack, burning off some of this newfound, excitable energy till closing time, and enjoyed the impromptu, unabashed friskage up against the front door right before they set the alarm. She'd listened quietly to her talk, steadily building steam from the moment she walked in till they turned the lock, and mindfully continued as they walked all over and through down town, and non stop the entire trip back to the house. Once there, she had hoped she would finally run out of things to say but still, it persisted.  
  
Willow suddenly kissed her and held her face, passionate about something. Rue's heart skipped a beat. She had no clue what she was on about or what brought this on. She must have missed something, staring deeply into her eyes she nodded her head like she had heard every word, then leaned in and nuzzled her ear. She preferred a more aggressive Willow and if this was what went along with it, then she could endure it, it wasn't that bad... Willow wrapped her arms around her delighted and continued the geyser of words. Rue spiritedly began working her way down her neck listening intently however, she found herself losing her concentration. Her brain couldn't seem to coordinate the flood of new verbal information with the retrieval of memory of favorable physical behavior Willow preferred. She worked her way back up to her cheek and Willow said something she didn't quite catch. She stopped, pulled her head back and looked at her, "Wha?" Willow wound her fingers roughly through her hair and repeated what she had said, amazingly accelerating her verbal assault seemingly without taking a breath. Rue nodded in acknowledgment returning to her cheek. Willow pawed at her and her words suddenly became fragmented. Good sign. She clutched at Rue's face and Rue kissed her hard and deep quelling the flow for a spell but no sooner did she pull her attentions away, the lips again resumed their flurry.  
  
Rue kissed a line down her throat feeling the vibrations and gentle motion of her larynx, occasionally nodding her head in acceptance of her utterances, and traveled down onto the cleft of her collar bone. She continued to listen then suddenly ceased her activity as Willow finally breathed deep and stopped making sense completely. No matter, it didn't stop the stream of babble. A slight smile began to form on Rue's lips. She closed her eyes and seriously concentrated on concentrating but it wasn't working. Before she realized it, she let slip a snort and found herself trying to stifle soft giggling.  
  
She caught and chastised herself biting her lip to stop. How dare she, but it kept going and it tickled her to no end. She buried her face in Willow's chest trying to keep control, desperately trying not to listen, but it was not to be. Damn her enhanced ears, she could feel the words cascading all around her, burrowing into her flesh and could contain it no more, she burst out laughing.  
  
It took Willow a bit to even realize before she responded, "Stopped? Why stopping?" Confusion splayed across her pretty face.  
  
Rue fell to her knees and rolled on the floor, eyes filled with tears unable to halt her gigglefit. She barely managed to get out. "I'm sorry." Followed by, "Forgive me," before she spied the look on her face and a whole new wave of laugh riot washed over her. She curled up into a fetal ball holding her stomach and trying to hide her face trying to curtail the laughter. "I've never heard you do that. I-it's--"  
  
"Stupid. I know. I can't seem to stop myself sometimes." Willow rolled her eyes and smirked. "Coffee doesn't exactly help much either. I should listen to Buffy more. She says when I drink it my tongue becomes hinged in the middle and--" She stared down at Rue who was beginning to calm down some, giggles subsiding. "--You don't care cause I'm still Miss Mile-A-Minute with the making of the no sense babbling."  
  
She rolled onto her back grinning widely, body still spasming from the laughing and looked up at Willow, standing arms folded, peering down at her. Wiping the tears from her eyes she sniffed, "Forgive. Don't punish me." And reached out touching her leg gently running the backs of her fingers up and down it, affecting an air of innocence.  
  
Willow stared down at her, pursed her lips and smiled crookedly, she looked so swexy and inviting like that. The uncharacteristic emotional outburst from her usually stoic girlfriend was really turning her on. She wanted more. "Oh, I'm going to punish you all right." She said dropping to her knees. Slipping one hand under the bough of her neck and the other through her arm, she raised her off the floor slightly and played at her lips then kissed her and slid her hands down her sides till she reached her waist, whereupon she began to tickle her.  
  
Rue jumped, startled by Willow's actions. She was completely unused to being tickled, for a moment she didn't know how to react, then she yelped instinctively and found herself unable to keep from squirming and laughing at Willow's gentle touches and probes. The look on her face, she was enjoying it just as much as she was. She smiled, retaliated, and Willow squealed with delight. She pulled her to the rug next to her and they wrestled about playfully relishing in the new.  
  
"Minor coming through." Dawn announced holding her bowl aloft and stepping over them to get to the TV, turning it on, grabbing the remote and stepping back over them to plop down on the couch and start movie night early. She aimlessly flipped channels and began munching on her popcorn, "Hey, down in front." She griped at her friends' antics, "Geez, you two are so childish." She sighed.  
  
Willow and Rue paused at her words and turned, "Childish?" Willow repeated and passed a glance to Rue, 'You thinking what I'm thinking?' She sent.  
  
'I am now.' She grinned wickedly. They sat up and began to crawl over to the couch.  
  
Dawn spied the intent on their faces, "No." She warned putting down the remote and warily bringing her socked feet up onto the couch, but they kept coming towards her. "Willow, no. Bec, n-no, no, NO!" She screamed as they closed in.  
  
"TICKLE FIGHT!" They screamed grabbing at her. As a last defense she screeched and threw a hand full of popcorn at them before they wrenched her from the couch and proceeded to inflict a heapin' healthy dose of good tickleage on the girl.  
  
At that moment, laden like a Grand Canyon pack mule, Xander opened the front door and heard the ruckus in the living room. He looked at the tangle of girls, "Whoa, God is gonna strike me blind." He commented at the sight.  
  
Between breaths and loud laughter Dawn called to him, "Help, Xander!"  
  
Willow sat up. "Yes, Xander, help, save her." She mocked just like when Dawn was young.  
  
"...And deaf as well." He finished. Smirking goofily he speedily set his grocery bags on the dining room table returning with a triumphant. "Never fear, the Xandman is here!" And theatrically pulled some faux superhero/pro wrestling muscle poses, to wit the girls sniggered and snorted. Then, "Evil tickle monsters beware!" he dived in for some good old fashioned girlie groping, secure in the fact that these hands, doing fun things in fun places, belonged to real honest to God girls.  
  
After a time, Buffy's shrill voice was heard from the porch, "Xander! Where'd you go? The car's still full of gro--" She eyed the group in the living room who had now brought pillows into the fight too.  
  
"Come on in Buff, the water's fine." He enticed.  
  
She shifted her weight, shook her head and with an exasperated glance continued on into the kitchen, arms full of party plump grocery bags.  
  
Outside, Anya and Kursk strolled up the walk to Buffy's house. "Huh? The door's open." Anya announced slightly hesitant, a big déjà vu washing over her. Listening carefully she heard the ruckus in the living room and quirked an eyebrow. "I guess they're up to something." She peered about the grounds then slowly they climbed the stairs. She knocked quietly then popped her head in, to her surprise everyone was in a big undulating pile on the living room floor. "Oh," she said startled, "looks like we've arrived just in time for the beginning of orgy night at the Summers' residence." She grinned wickedly and tugged at her boyfriend's arm. "Hurry Kursk, let's make sure we get a good spot." And dragged him into the living room pushing him to the couch and jumping into his lap.  
  
Buffy returned from the kitchen to find Anya and Kursk had arrived and were now making out on the couch. She stood in the doorway, hands on hips, cringed and shook her head.  
  
If Buffy wouldn't come to the fun, Xander decided he'd just have to bring her to it. He disentangled himself from the fray, got pillow pummeled, got dragged back, got up, ran over to Buffy and swept her from her feet before she could protest. He carried her back to the living room and plopped her down in the middle of the melee.  
  
Buffy got it from all sides then pulled a pillow away from Dawn and finally began to lighten up. A little. She tossed a few pillows and made a few whoops but was soon back to All Business All the Time Buffy, "Hey, come on guys, enough already, groceries." She reiterated impatiently. "Ya'll want this party started, right?"  
  
"We bought Frito-Lay Skeezy Cheese®!" Xander announced between dodges and hits.  
  
"Skeezy Cheese® to the victorious!" Yelled Willow, "Gro-cer-ies!" and tossed her pillow at Xander, pushing Rue down to climb to her feet.  
  
"Gro-cer-ies!" Dawn echoed and pummeled him and Rue as she tried to escape to go to the door. "Last one to the car eats Buffy's cooking!" She yelled and took off, Xander and Becca not far behind.  
  
Anya stopped kissing Kursk long enough to hear the words. "Fuck that." She jumped up then eyed Buffy who was the only one remaining, "No offense." She said and dashed to the foyer and out the door after them leaving Buffy alone on the floor.  
  
"Works every time." Buffy beamed smoothing her tresses back into place and righting her top.  
  
Kursk sat quietly on the sofa munching on the popcorn staring at her goofily.  
  
"Hello." She said maladroit.  
  
He just smiled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rue stood at the side of the house near the garage looking at nothing and argued. "I don't know why you can't just--" She halted as though she had just been cut off and listened intently then started again. "But I'm sure it wouldn't..." She sighed and kicked at the ground. "All right. I just wish you could stay." She waited seeming to listen again, "Okay, yeah, I guess you're right. And this is necessary, right?" She looked and nodded her head, "Okay. Is it gonna hurt?" She held out her hands and from seemingly nowhere bolts of bluish white light shot out into her fingers and palms, "ARrrgghhh!" She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth into the pain, then suddenly there was a blinding flash and she was thrown back onto the ground.  
  
Spike looked on undetected from his hiding spot in the darkened garage perplexed by her actions.  
  
Rue began to stir and expelled a breath, "Ow!" Then climbed back to her feet clutching her stomach. "My tummy is all clenchylike ... Hello, electricity!" She held up her hands showing off the burns to no one. "Yes, that hurt very much, thank you." She brushed at her clothing. "No, it's okay as long as it works. If it doesn't work then I'll be cross." She smiled at nothing then headed around the corner to the garage to get the barbecue grill. She smelled him before she saw him and somehow wasn't surprised.  
  
From the shadows Spike struck his lighter and puffed his cigarette to life. "Okay, Fifi, try explaining your way outta that little display." He closed it loudly and stuck it back in his pocket waiting to hear her explanation.  
  
"I don't answer to you." She said spying the grill and pushing past him.  
  
"Sorry, but that poses too many questions. A little were-y weirdness, a little murder I can ignore, but lightning bolts from nowhere?" He shook his head.  
  
She turned to him and got in his face, "Look, fly outta here, Batman. We're even."  
  
"Were." He corrected. "I've forgotten all about the graveyard goings on the other night. But you see, this is new." He scratched his head.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" She bubbled over.  
  
"Yeah, a little blackmail goes a long way in my case." He grinned smugly taking a long drag on his cigarette.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later still: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy opened the back door.  
  
"Hello, Buffy." Clem grinned from behind a large bag of stuffs.  
  
"Hi, Clem." She smiled. "Come on in."  
  
"Thank you for inviting me, I do so love a party."  
  
"Well, we like having you." She beamed.  
  
"I've brought some party supplies for tonight's festivities." He raised the bag then set it on the counter and piqued a floppy ear as a round of hollers came from the living room. "Sounds like you've got a house full already."  
  
"Nah, just the usual gang giving the ol' Playstation a workout."  
  
"Do you need any help?" He offered ever diligent.  
  
"Nope. Anya and I have got the cooking and Xander and Rue did the briquettes, lighter fluid, and the sending away of the fire marshal, so go and enjoy."  
  
He nodded sweetly and turned to leave, then turned back and leaned over, "Just so you know, some of the favors are from Spike. He didn't want me to say anything but, you know..." He winked and lumbered off.  
  
A big round of "CLEM." Came from the living room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Even later still: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I just don't see the point of sports, professional or otherwise." Anya said as she kept close watch of the basketball game from the grill. However, she did like to see her boyfriend in motion. The way his scales rippled when he moved and how his butt filled out and flexed beneath his tight pants. This excited her. "Xander tried explaining it to me but with the exception of the betting part it's all fairly moot. And sweaty. Not in the good way, either."  
  
"It's all about the testosterone." Buffy said bringing over a plate of buns and taking note a few of the burgers were nearing done done. "Anya, you want me to do that so you can play some hoops?"  
  
"No, that's okay we'd like to avoid any unplanned visits to the hospital tonight, but thanks." She quipped still unduly preoccupied with the activity.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Not that much later: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Put your mouth where the game is." Xander gestured and tossed Anya the ball. "If you can critique from the sidelines you can play. I don't think one more player on the girls' side will make any difference," He said smugly, "right, guys?"  
  
Clem smiled weakly and shrugged at the girls apologetically.  
  
Kursk stood emotionless at the ready.  
  
Willow leaned back into Rue and Dawn, "Just one lightning bolt, please?" She held up her fingers and gestured, "Just a teensy small one."  
  
Resuming play Clem took the ball out and bobbed and weaved as Dawn blocked him. Then tossed it to Xander as he faked around Willow into the clear. Xander took the ball then passed it to Kursk for the dunk.  
  
Anya did her best to block him but not having a clue she wasn't very good. All of a sudden an idea came to her. She purposefully collided with him opening her arms and hugging him tight to block his shot. "This is fun. I think I can maybe get to liking basketball."  
  
Everyone stopped.  
  
"Foul." Xander cried and hung his head.  
  
"Ohhaaeyoooh, that's a new move." Willow smirked with amusement.  
  
"This game just got interesting." Rue whispered into her ear as she grabbed her from behind.  
  
"Anya, you just fouled him out, there's no touching in basketball." Xander informed wiping his forehead.  
  
"Well, there should be." She protested as she seductively clung to him.  
  
"Ew." Dawn exclaimed.  
  
"What's a game where they allow touching?" She asked biting at him.  
  
"Touch football?" Clem helped.  
  
"Oooo, let's play that instead." She urged.  
  
"No." Xander objected. "We're playing basketball. Now Kursk gets a free throw."  
  
"And kisses if he gets the ball through the net thingy." She declared releasing him with a little hop of excitement.  
  
"Anya, you're on our team, remember." Willow reminded. "If he makes a point the guys are closer to winning. You don't want him to make any points."  
  
"Oh, okay." She nodded then turned back to Kursk. "Kursk, if you miss the basket I'll let you lick my..."  
  
"Awwww, gross." Dawn announced through a serious cringe. "I'm never gonna be able to look at sports the same way again, thanks."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Just a little bit later: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Willow abandoned the game a little more than half way through, for her it was way past time for a time out. Grabbing a ginger ale from the cooler she popped the top and sat at the picnic table quite breathless. Even though it was cool she was beginning to heat up and finally feeling the peak of her caffeine high. She kept a keen eye on her girlfriend who seemed in her element against the big demon Kursk. So agile and strong, suddenly she felt the bad creeping up again. No, she needed to stop it. Be positive. She watched as Anya passed the ball to Dawn, who lined up her shot and took it. Rue then jumped over Xander's head to guide it to the hoop to score points for their side. She stood and cheered then almost snorted some soda out her nose when Xander fired off his objections to superhuman powers and cheating.  
  
"I think Anya's finally grasped the concept of sports." Buffy commented setting down a big platter of chicken.  
  
"You think?" She mused, "I thought she was just doing her job evening the odds for the gals."  
  
Buffy chuckled, "What by punishing Xander with the ball?"  
  
"Aw, hey, that was an accident." She defended voice chocked full of mischief.  
  
"Mm-hm, the ball just accidentally bounced off his crotch...twice." She grinned maniacally.  
  
Willow shrugged. "Anya said she was lousy at sports."  
  
Buffy sat down next to her on the bench. "You certainly have your game pants on tonight."  
  
"Please, they were dribbling circles around me." She rebuffed all modest, then became animated. "Literally in the first half. Did you see?"  
  
Buffy sniggered. "But you were holding our own without the magicks I might add."  
  
"And you were hiding out over here like always. Why don't you play?"  
  
"Nah, I'm not good at that stuff."  
  
"And I am? Hello, Miss Computer Geek Whose as Uncoordinated as Something Really Really Uncoordinated here. I was such the b-baller back in highschool." She quipped then evil flashed across her face. "Just remove the stick and go play."  
  
"Hey!" Buffy objected. "Foul."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
And a bit more: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The light was finally beginning to fade on the horizon as the plates and cups were passed about, filled and emptied repeatedly. The loud excitable crazy talk had slowed to quiet sated tummy talk as the friends relaxed, buddied up and enjoyed each other's company.  
  
Buffy and Willow sat at the end of the picnic table quietly girly gabbing almost like old times.  
  
"She does this thing with her tongue..." Willow rambled in hushed tones.  
  
Buffy stared at her tight-lipped attempting to keep the ick factor look on her face to a minimum. She wanted to be there for her friend but unfortunately her mind kept repeating, 'Ew.' As she spoke she glanced past her, across the way to the fold out table where Becca and Dawn were eating their dinners and joking with Xander trying to stick fries up his nose. Buffy watched Becca bite into her burger, the ketchup and mustard squirting onto the side of her face. She tried to look away but her eyes wouldn't obey, stupid eyes, all else fell away except for Willow's words and the girl's mouth. The condiments stained its corner as it moved, chewing and laughing, then her tongue swept out and licked away the excess. Buffy blinked and pulled herself out of it with a start, "Okay, need to know basis!" She blurted out uncomfortably interrupting Willow to make stop the girl talk, "Burger?" She asked abruptly shoving the platter in her face.  
  
At the other end of the picnic table Anya was surprised by Clem's announcement.  
  
"It's true. About a month now." He beamed a giant snaggletoothy grin.  
  
"How wonderful for you, Clem. Why haven't you said anything before this?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to be sure, you know, that we were really gonna click first." He said glancing Xander's way knowingly.  
  
Anya pursed her lips and nodded. "So, where did you meet?"  
  
"Over at the 24 hour Big K-Mart. I was restocking on kitty litter and getting Spike more socks and T-shirts when I spied her browsing the Jaclyn Smith collection." His eyes glazed over at the sweet memory. "At first I thought I was dreaming, and when she came over and spoke to me." His eyes brightened and danced. "I thought I was going to faint and wet myself, she was so...SO."  
  
"Oh, is that how your species attracts a date?" Anya asked truly interested.  
  
"No," he shook his head embarrassed, the tips of his ears blushing. "that would be me just completely mortified. So, you can imagine my surprise when she said she had a fetish for beefy men." He paused for a bite of garlic toast then continued. "I was so happy I had the kittens in my car, they are such a great icebreaker."  
  
Anya nodded in agreement as she wiped some barbecue sauce from Kursk's lip. "Yeah, cuts right to the chase especially with those homodaemous types."  
  
"Yup, demon's best friend is his kitten..." Clem quipped.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Just a smidgen more later: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dinner the Scoobies mulled about the lawn furniture and hammock, an impromptu game of R-rated Truth or Dare breaking out keeping everyone close in anticipation of dessert; assorted pies, pastries and ice cream.  
  
"Dessert's on, guys!" Willow called scooping out some ice cream and licking her finger.  
  
Clem leaned over picking Dawn off his shoulders and set her down, she grabbed them both bowls as Willow scooped heaping helpings of the frozen dessert onto them. Dawn then nabbed a can of Reddi Whip and came up behind Rue, "Bec." The girl turned and she squirted the frosty topping across her cheek, then giggled and dashed away.  
  
She frowned turning to Willow who laughed, kissed her and licked at it, then handed her a bowl, "Eat." Rue chased Dawn around a bit, claiming the can and threatening imitation whipped creamy vengeance but they soon returned to the table, the call of the tasty treats too tempting and settled in to chow down. Rue shoved almost the entire slice of pie into her mouth and reached around the glass of milk Willow had set out to grab a soda and suck it down, it wasn't until she actually chewed and swallowed a bit that she noticed. She grabbed Dawn by the shoulder -- hard.  
  
The girl winced and turned about. "Hey?"  
  
Rue's eyes were wide. "Was that peanut butter?" She choked out around her full mouth, lips covered in whipped cream.  
  
Dawn looked at the bowls, then stuck her finger in for a taste. "Oh God!" She screamed jumping up. "Spit it out!" And began to hit her on the back.  
  
Willow and the rest looked to see what the commotion was about.  
  
Rue spat what she had in her mouth out and began washing it out with the soda. She cast Dawn a to worry glance. "I swallowed part of it."  
  
"Bec? What's going on?!" Willow questioned bewildered.  
  
"Run, upstairs, come on!" The urgency was clear in Dawn's voice as she pushed her towards the house.  
  
"What is it?" Anya asked actually concerned as they flew by.  
  
Dawn grabbed her by the arm. "The peanut butter." Then bolted into the house with Rue.  
  
Anya got up and inspected the remaining pie in the bowl then threw Willow a disgusted look. "Peanut butter, are you crazy?!" She hastily turned and to follow the girls but Willow stopped her.  
  
"Anya what?"  
  
She glared at her. "Becca is allergic to peanuts." Then turned back to the table and picked up the glass of milk handing it back to her, "And incredibly lactose intolerant." She retreated into the house muttering. "Unbelievable. This house is definitely cursed." And yelled out. "Make sure she doesn't faint."  
  
Willow stood there her mouth open, emotions running the gamut, "...She never said anything." She looked about to the others for reprieve. "I swear." Then fear spurring her, ran into the house after them. Upstairs she stopped in the hall outside the bathroom afraid to go in, so she leaned against the wall and listened as the pair attended to Rue.  
  
"How's your breathing?" Anya asked grabbing a wash cloth.  
  
Rue gestured her okay and mumbled, "...but my lips are tingling." Then cringed and leaned over tossing her evenings cuisine into the bowl.  
  
"What's the matter with *her*?" Anya scolded running the water over the cloth.  
  
"I guess she didn't think." Dawn replied as she brushed back Rue's hair and rubbed her back.  
  
"Really?" She sneered sarcastically. "And what's the matter with *you*?" She directed at Rue who was hang dog over the toilet. "Why'd you eat it?"  
  
"She gave it to me. I trust her. She'd never hurt me." She blurted out between heaves.  
  
"Wake up, jackass. What do you call this?" She grabbed her wrist to check her pulse.  
  
"Not intentional." She excused and leaned back to sit against the wall as her spasms subsided somewhat.  
  
Anya roughly wiped the sides of her mouth with the cloth then felt her forehead. "She's cooler than normal...I think." She looked to Dawn.  
  
Dawn felt her head and nodded, still worried. "What else do we do?" She whispered.  
  
Anya went back to the sink and ran the warm water over the cloth. "Depends on how allergic she is." She handed it to Dawn then held herself and chewed on her finger. "But adrenaline is good. If we get her adrenaline pumping that should counteract the anaphylaxis, keep her airways from swelling shut. We need to watch her closely for the next few hours or so."  
  
"I think I'm okay." Rue said squeezing Dawn's arm for reassurance as she placed the cloth to her head. "If not, I'll be back in ten." She joked breezily.  
  
"That's not funny!" Anya barked. Her tone was sharp as a tack and even made Willow jump.  
  
Dawn was confused. "What? What's she talking about?"  
  
"About dying." She glared at the girl then shifted back to the other, her inflection still raw. "It's not funny. You'll find out soon enough what'll do you."  
  
Willow's breath caught in her throat and she bit at her lip.  
  
"Do what?" Dawn was completely lost.  
  
"Never you mind." She hushed her. "You." She grabbed Rue by the arm. "You need to change or something, get it out of your system."  
  
"I can't, I can't concentrate." She groaned still clutching at her stomach.  
  
"Well, you better." Anya's brain began to tick. "Don't make me toss you out that window or some such nonsense." She threatened.  
  
Willow's apprehension got the better of her when Anya's bedside manner began needing some CPR and she finally found the nerve to round the corner. "Bec?" She said softly seeing the girl in obvious distress.  
  
At the sight and sound of Willow she sucked it up, burying the pain, putting up the front. Show no weakness. No infirmity means nothing to prey on.  
  
Anya turned and voiced her displeasure. "Oh, Lucretia Borgia finally shows up."  
  
"Anya, stop it." Rue ordered.  
  
Willow witnessed her girlfriend's sudden change in conduct, the putting on of the brave and hesitantly entered the room wondering if she was actually doing more harm than good, "Bec, sweetie, you okay?" She slowly crossed over to her and dropped to her knees on the tile. "I-I don't know what to say." She sputtered out.  
  
Anya put her hands on her hips. "How about, I'm sorry for poisoning you and potentially killing you. That'd be a good starting point."  
  
"Anya." Dawn hushed giving Willow the wash cloth and getting up. "Come on." She motioned for the couple to have some them time.  
  
But she persisted. "I don't know, can we trust Catherine de Medici to be alone with her?"  
  
"Anya!" Dawn scolded all at once becoming older and assertive pushing the demoness out of bathroom ahead of her.  
  
"Heeyy with the--" She objected as Dawn closed the door.  
  
Once gone Willow continued. "Bec, I'm sooo sorry. Why didn't you say something? Why didn't you tell me?" She appealed as she gently dabbed her face with the cloth.  
  
Rue lowered her head and diverted her eyes.  
  
She knew that response. That was Becspeak for, 'Don't make me say this. You won't like it.' Her eyes went wide. "You didn't tell me, did you?" She frantically searched her memory. "When? I-I--"  
  
"Spoonerz, on Hamilton." Rue jogged wearily but kept her stoic.  
  
Recognition struck her like a brick. "Oh Goddess, the parfait! The peanut parfait! Oh, Bec, how could I be so stupid?" She moaned. "Especially, since I couldn't kiss you for hours after. Sweetie, I'm sorry..." Willow automatically tripped into babble mode only this time in the opposite direction.  
  
Rue listened as best she could through her haze at the steady flow of fear and guilt and regret and sad pouring from Willow. The stream of happy babble was one thing, but this, this was not of the good. Willow was treading down Anya's spin trail and she had to make it stop. It had to cease. This, she just didn't know how to deal with from her lover. "Shhh, please." She leaned up and futilely clutched at her attempting to alleviate her fears. "Shhh, it's okay."  
  
But it wasn't, not to Willow. "No, no, it's not, you could have *died*. *I* could have killed you."  
  
Rue gently rocked back and forth and through gritted teeth said. "I told you, you won't get rid of me that way."  
  
Willow pulled away disturbed by the words and spat. "Don't joke!"  
  
"I'm not." She replied meekly hanging her head.  
  
Willow closed her eyes and sighed she didn't mean to yell she just couldn't understand Bec's casuality about death. Her way of coping with it was not to deal, but to push it as far away as she could. The fear and hatred of it she felt seemed likely to consume her if she paid it any mind and making light of the subject was impossible to even fathom.  
  
"I'm sorry." She reached out apologetically. Anya was right, she was cooler than normal and now it seemed perspiring from the strain of covering it up. "Stop what your doing." She pleaded.  
  
Rue looked up at her not following.  
  
"Brave face. You don't need to do it. If you hurt I need to know to make it better. You have nothing to prove to me."  
  
Rue let out a small sigh and her face contorted in anguish.  
  
"Come on let's get you off the cold floor and warmed up a bit." She helped pull her girlfriend to her feet.  
  
"Ooo, spinning." She remarked as the room went all quavery and she suddenly leaned into her with her full weight no holding back like the other time.  
  
Willow noticed her grip tighten and braced herself. She was heavy, make her knees buckle and hit the floor heavy. At least she was listening. Damn.  
  
Outside Anya was climbing the stairs again, Willow was nearly glad to see her for a helping hand. "Anya the door." She indicated with a head bob.  
  
"What? You're not taking her to lie down are you?" She sounded disapprovingly.  
  
"Yes, we need to keep her warm." She huffed from her exertion.  
  
"No, she needs a push to get the toxins out of her system, not to lie there and drown in them. You want her warm, make her blood pump, do laps or sit- ups or have wild, noisy sex."  
  
"Anya, please."  
  
But Anya grabbed Rue by the other arm, "No, take her downstairs, make her shift." And jerked her towards the stairs almost knocking the pair on their butt.  
  
"Okay, still spinning here." Rue announced closing her eyes. "Oh, bad idea." And pulled way from her clinging to Willow even tighter, the nauseous beginning to creep back in.  
  
"Ooof," Willow inadvertently exclaimed at Rue's increased imposure on her person. "Anya," she implored, "she's got low blood pressure she'll pass out if we push to hard, now open the bedroom door."  
  
But she wasn't hearing her. "Listen to me, if you don't Emeril her and kick her immune system up a notch she's still in the danger zone."  
  
"Anya she can't even stand, just open the door."  
  
"Have you heard a word I've said?""  
  
"NOW, Anya!"  
  
"Fine she's your girlfriend, your responsibility." Anya opened the door and took Rue's other arm again assisting to guide her into the room then released her to fall exhausted onto the bed. Anya then turned to Willow and affected the tone. "Do me a favor, when you kill this one too, don't go all endy worldy when I say I told you so."  
  
"Excuse me?!" Willow was outraged at her brazenness.  
  
"Gonna be able to stack 'em like cord wood soon." She mumbled under her breath.  
  
Willow began to twitch and stepped forward into the demon's face. "Anya, I don't know what you're playing at but quit. consider this my thirty-second warning."  
  
Buffy heard the commotion from downstairs and popped her head in. "Guys? Is everything all right?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Anya looked at her, query plastered across her face, switching to the sweet sarcastic tone that was really annoying to all, "can we refer to Willow as the black widow of Sunnydale when she's not married to them?"  
  
Buffy's face went wide at the blunt comment and was followed by a low clicking noise emanating from the back of her throat that was usually attributed to Giles.  
  
"OUT!" Willow ordered with an incensed arm raising finger point.  
  
"Don't fight." Rue managed at barely a whisper distressed at their bickering.  
  
"I'm not finished yet, since I have to work tonight, I'd better give this to Becca *now*-- while she's alive."  
  
"Get out or I swear you're going out the wall." Willow roared as the temperature dropped slightly.  
  
But she disregarded her choosing to return to Rue's side, "Here, Becca." She handed her a box. "I'll see you in the morning, I hope."  
  
"What is that?" Willow growled.  
  
"Something between me and Becca."  
  
Willow went over and Rue held out the box to her, "It's to help you." She said weakly then buried her face in the bedspread.  
  
Opening the box she removed the object, examined it, then cast Anya an evil stare.  
  
"I think you know what it's for." Anya said, then pivoted on her heel and left the room heading back downstairs.  
  
Buffy took it from Willow. "It's a bracelet, isn't it?" She twirled it about. "A little clunky but then big is in."  
  
Willow snatched the bracelet back and dashed out after her and down the stairs. "Anya, you have no right giving Becca this." She fumed waving it in her face then pushing it at her.  
  
"Hey, she came to me for help." She defended becoming highly animated. "You know I don't care what you do. Go all dark and veiny, fly about the room like a piñata, suck Sunnydale dry, I don't give a shit. As long as it doesn't involve busting up the shop again, whoop it up. Party down, or ... you pick the appropriate current slang palaver."  
  
"Oh, very cute," Willow sneered sarcastically, "but find another hobby, I don't need you constantly meddling in my affairs."  
  
"Your affairs?" She was kind of shocked, "here we go, making it about you again. Do you ever stop to think about someone else? It takes two to make a thing go right, if I remember the song lyrics correctly."  
  
"Whoa, am I hearing this? Coming from you of all people?"  
  
"Yes, me, I may be socially confused and lacking a good deal of hip cultural references but I know how to treat those that I claim I love."  
  
"What?"  
  
Rue slowly, unsteadily descended the stairs leaning into the wall.  
  
Buffy tried to intervene, "Guys, take a breath and chill before--" But they pushed her out of the way and went for it.  
  
"You heard me. You treat Becca like shit. You don't deserve her."  
  
"I treat her like shit? What about you--what you told me?"  
  
She waved her arms about, "Just following your lead."  
  
"Anya, don't fight." Rue begged crossing into the living room almost stumbling.  
  
Buffy caught her and steadied her hoisting her up.  
  
Xander entered the living room followed by the rest of the gang. "Hey, ladies, they can hear you in Carlton, what's going on?" He asked.  
  
"None of your business!" They yelled in unison then returned to bickering without missing a beat.  
  
"I'm not hurting her, I love her." She rebuffed.  
  
"Do you? Or is she just convenient coz she fulfills your fancy? Rolls over like the good dog..." She turned to Rue. "No offense." Then back again in one flowing move not missing a beat, "...at its master's voice?"  
  
"Crossing the line, now." Willow warned yet she persisted.  
  
"Rebecca will never get well if she stays with you." Anya folded her arms defiantly and tilted her head, "Do you even care if she dies?"  
  
That last comment finally tripped Willow's switch. "That's it, Anya!" A magic breeze blew up, electricity crackled in the air and Willow's eyes went black, "Happy now? You've succeeded in pissing me off." She held out her arm, opened her hand and an energy ball began forming.  
  
"Wil, no." Buffy moved at light speed to position herself between Willow and Anya but before either could react Rue grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Willow." Her voice was coarse and strained.  
  
Willow jerked about and saw Rue's hand had changed.  
  
"S'bout damn time!" Anya retorted.  
  
She had her head lowered and clutched at her eyebrow. As she looked up the Scoobies saw a bit of the wolf. Her lip was curled in pain revealing the enlarged predatory canines, her eyes reflecting an eerie red glow and a sign of Baphomet burned bright on her forehead, a slight trickle of blood wandering down her brow. The sight snapped Willow back to normal and as the darkness seeped away Rue dropped to the floor.  
  
"Bec!" Willow yelled falling to her knees. She threw her arm around her and grasped her hand tightly. Watching as her hand returned to normal, the blazing sign of Baphomet on her forehead rotated back into a pentagram and slowly began to fade away, "You okay?"  
  
Rue was visibly shaken, "I dunno. It happened again. I-I couldn't stop it." She wiped at her forehead repeatedly but the symbol and blood were gone, "It pulled the wolf out of me."  
  
Willow looked at her, her eyes beginning to well up.  
  
"The... black reached down inside me and took hold like the last time." She looked around frantic, "I-I need to get outta here. I don't wanna hurt anyone." She tried to get to her feet to flee but Willow held her firm.  
  
"Shhh, you're all right. You won't." She held her fast, "I'm sorry." A tear trickled down her face, "It's my fault, but it's gone, all gone." Looking to Anya she said, "Anya, get the bracelet."  
  
"Bracelet, shmacelet." She piffled. "I must say, Rebecca, you are way more patient and tolerant than I give you credit for. I thought you'd never change. I don't mind taking a few lumps from an angry werebaddie now that I'm my old self again, but I certainly wasn't looking forward to Willow whipping up a dark magic high colonic. Thank me it worked before she blew."  
  
"Worked?" Buffy echoed.  
  
"Yes. What do you think's been going on? Hello, I've been trying to get Becca to shift."  
  
"What?" Willow whined.  
  
Anya knelt next to her, "I guess you are human after all." And patted her shoulder. "Feel better, I'll see you at work." She rose with a contagious grin. "Come on Kursk." Taking his hand she addressed Buffy sweetly. "Thank you for yet another memorable experience at your house, Buffy, between Becca's almost dying and my life being threatened I don't know which was more exciting." She opened the front door and exited pausing but a moment to add, "Only next time just count me out of Anaphylaxis And A Movie night. Bye." She and Kursk strolled off into the darkness.  
  
"What the Hell just happened here?" Buffy appealed completely stupefied.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
After taking care of the exterior cleanup Buffy, Xander and Willow huddled in the kitchen doing the dishes and dishing the discussion.  
  
"Stop you're giving me too much power." Willow argued.  
  
"No, I'm not." Buffy said honestly closing the fridge. "Don't you see that? You drive her to do everything, anything - to be. When you two aren't together she shuts down like a light bulb. Not so much now, but... you need only talk to Anya for confirms."  
  
"I have, that's all she raved about the first couple of days." So, if everyone including Anya were telling her this there must be some truth to it she thought. "I can't believe it."  
  
"It's true, Wil, we all notice it." Buffy said licking a spoon. "She obeys your every command. Fulfills your slightest wish."  
  
"She's Jeannie to your Major Nelson." Xander smiled from stocking the dishwasher.  
  
The girls shot him a disapproving glance but Buffy didn't disagree.  
  
Dawn entered the kitchen and threw a bag of popcorn into the microwave.  
  
"No, no, it's not like that... is it?" She thought back running things through her mind, "Where the Hell have I been?"  
  
"Happyland."  
  
"Oh God, I almost killed my girlfriend." Willow bemoaned.  
  
"Just so you know," Dawn helped, "she hates coffee. I mean ree-ally hates it."  
  
Willow crinkled her brown and cringed. "Why am I the last to know? How come she isn't telling me this?"  
  
"She wants to please you." Xander offered.  
  
Wil moved to debate but Buffy stopped her, "It's as simple as that." She said then went and pulled a file folder out of her work bag, "I've done some research at work. All her symptoms--"  
  
"Symptoms? There are symptoms?" Willow interrupted.  
  
"All her symptoms point to a... Stockholm Syndrome dealy." She handed the folder to Willow.  
  
"I've heard of that. That's--"  
  
"The hostage affliction."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
While in the living room: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let's put in a movie already." Clem shuffled through the stack on the shelf Xander had gotten from the Video Hut. He held up "The Godfather" with a grimace, "I think we've had enough high drama for tonight." And tossed it to the floor. "How about "Moulin Rouge"?" He held it up for Rue and a just returning Dawn's approval.  
  
The gals had changed into their night togs and dragged out some pillows and blankets to get more comfy. Rue was over the feeling iffy yet still kinda drained. "Please! God no!" She moaned at the sight of it, "Willow watches that over and over and over till I feel like my brain has turned to mush. She even has it on in the background sometimes when she studies. I can't take it anymore. If I see that sniffle bag one more time I'm not going to be responsible for my actions. I might just try and stake myself in the front yard."  
  
Clem quickly tossed it to the ground too.  
  
"So tell her." Dawn urged plopping down next to her and handing her the bowl of popcorn.  
  
"But she likes it." She smiled crookedly unfolding a blanket.  
  
She hit her with a pillow. "You're fucking hopeless. Excuse my French."  
  
She nodded. "I'm beginning to see that."  
  
"Hey, we've also got "Resident Evil." Clem announced. They exchanged a glance, shook their heads and down onto the floor it went. "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon", "Killer Clowns from Outer Space", "The Fast and the Furious", and "Chocolate."  
  
"Clowns." Said Dawn.  
  
"Clowns." Rue seconded  
  
"Clowns it is." Clem agreed and popped the disc in.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Cranston triumphantly returned to his abode freeing himself of his latest acquisition. 'Like taking candy from a baby.' He puffed with pride chuckling at his in-joke and carefully hung up his trophy, but his good spirit was all too short lived as he had business to finally attend to. Crossing to his bag he removed the idol from its storage, fingering it in disgust. He was most unhappy, his supposed foolproof plan had been thoroughly thwarted, after which he angrily stuffed the demon away not wishing to see it again till his wrath had subsided. He was beginning to lose some serious faith in this pathetic excuse for a demon he had conjured up. If this were the best the hell planes had to offer surely he was better off without him.  
  
Repeating the ancient words and uttering the proper tones the demon was once more released unto this world.  
  
The warlock crossed his arms and affected an air of dissatisfaction. "So, what do we have to say for ourselves?"  
  
The demon blinked in the low light and sought its words carefully. "I'm sorry, Master."  
  
Cranston jerked his arms apart, clenched his fists shaking them in anger and kicked at the ground. "We had them." He lunged at his servant waggling an irate finger inches from its face. "We had the slayer and the girl. And *you* let them slip through your fingers. *You* and *these* stupid idiots." He tossed a bandy arm about the air indicating his inanimate minions.  
  
"I'm sorry, Master, but the vengeance demon was the immediate threat. I had no choice but to dispatch it. It came to destroy us--you." He offered in cool inviting tones. "It was all I could do to keep it at bay."  
  
"Well, *where* did she come from?" He asked suspiciously beginning to pace, "*How* did she know where to find us?"  
  
"I don't have that answer, Master. And anything I might suggest would only incur your wrath further."  
  
"Heh, the first smart thing you've uttered this night." Silvermane played at his goatee and paced. "That undertaking took immense power. I was counting on the girl to restore it and then some..."  
  
The demon nodded its understanding.  
  
"...But because of your foolishness I was nearly brought back to square one."  
  
"I do... have another plan." Bthozopth began hesitantly his glowing eyes darkening slightly.  
  
Cranston swiveled about face wide, "What?!? No! I make the plans from now on. You will follow my orders to the letter or you will never breath fresh air again." He grabbed the idol holding it aloft. "And as a lesson you will sleep again to be summoned only you when I need you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A few hours later: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Chinese epic was beautiful and soothing, so much so, most of the Scoobies had drifted away to dreamland under its influence, but Rue needed a break from the fantasy, from reality, and silently slipped out the kitchen door. Sitting on the steps outside she breathed in the crisp California winter air and stared up at the starry sky. Tonight had been one suck of a night and it wasn't over yet. Spike sauntered out of the darkness and sat next to her puffing on his cigarette. "Spike, not tonight. I'm not well." She began resting her head on her hand.  
  
"So I heard. Your turtledove went and poisoned you."  
  
"No! Willow wouldn't do that--I mean *didn't*."  
  
"So you did it yourself then?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Willow awoke to the sounds of a softly sniffling Clem. She looked about, Dawn was passed out on the floor next to her. Xander and Buffy on the couch, but Rue was absent. "Clem, where's Bec?" She whispered rising to her feet.  
  
"Kitchen ... drink." He sobbed.  
  
But the kitchen was dark as she entered. Padding across the linoleum she heard the voices outside. Quietly moving to the door, she shifted the curtain slightly and peered out listening.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"No. It was a mistake--"  
  
"She knew you were allergic, yet accidentally fed you the poison?"  
  
"Spike, shut up." She barked temper beginning to flare.  
  
"What? I just wanna know how come Miss Cares-Not-Demon-Woman and Lil Sis know your nots and your beloved doesn't?"  
  
She waved a hand around frustrated with him. "I don't know. She forgot, okay. She has a lot to worry about besides me. A lot."  
  
"Forgot." He repeated, puffed his smoke, pursed his lips and nodded. "Forgot what kills you?"  
  
She slugged him but the force behind it was lacking.  
  
"Don't go all getting angry with me." He coughed. "I'd take the time to learn what ails my special girl." He paused and lowered his gaze. "She'd take priority over anything else." He finished eyeing her silk boxers and paltry half tank. They sat quiet for a bit then, slowly, carefully he reached out and put his arm around her shoulder fully expecting to get it twisted off or tossed out into the grass, but she didn't. Maybe it was because she was ill, maybe it was because she was obviously chilly, he didn't know, didn't care, so he continued, "Like you pay attention to her. I bet there's not a thing you don't know."  
  
"There's plenty." She protested.  
  
He egged her on.  
  
"I don't know much about her past." She shrugged.  
  
"P'shh, not much you need to know there, luv. She's always been Miss Goody- Goody-Three-Cheers-for-Book- Learnin' long as I've known her."  
  
She chuckled.  
  
"Always with the computer and her nose buried in that damn library till Sabrina the College-Aged Witch swept her off her feet."  
  
"Ah, Tara." She nodded.  
  
"Yeah..." He was surprised she said her name, then thought the better of the direction his words were going. "Maybe I'd better--"  
  
"No, it's okay." She said hollow. "She's part of her. No denying it. She thinks of her. Dreams of her. Even smells of her." She waved a thumb behind her indicating the building. "Permeates the house on stuffy days."  
  
Willow hadn't realized.  
  
"And Anya's told me all about the dark stuff. More than once. Usually when it's slow or she wants to show off a new fixture or addition to the shop, so..." She looked somberly at her feet and shifted uncomfortably. "Love like that doesn't die... I understand."  
  
He took a drag on his cigarette, thought it over for a moment then continued, "She had a bloke before her, a chappie named Oz. Come to think of it, he was like you, a werewolf, goin' all hairy scary each month. They'd lock him in a crypt over near my old place. He left coz of the beast inside, so she turned to beauty for comfort." Taking in the last drag he flicked his butt out into the grass and expelled a large puff of smoke leaning in. "Now she's got both...in you."  
  
She stayed silent for a moment then raised her eyes and met his. "Spike that was really hokey."  
  
He drew back, "Too much?"  
  
She nodded, "A bit."  
  
Reaching inside his duster with his cigarette hand he pulled a flask from a pocket and smiled. "Made you feel better though." Then offered it to her.  
  
She grinned and lowered her head. "Yeah, it did." Declining the drink she patting his knee. "You're a piece of work, you are."  
  
"What me?" He mocked removing his arm to undo the cap and take a good swig.  
  
"Buttering me up like that."  
  
"Wasn't butter. It's the truth."  
  
"Oh, from an honest vampire, no less." She smirked.  
  
"Yeah, well, these soul thingys really do mess a fella up." He shrugged.  
  
Suddenly, playful, she leaned into him bringing her face up next to his. "We're two of a kind, we play at being big n' bad but really, deep down inside, we're just pussy cats."  
  
He could feel her breasts brush against him and the heat from her skin, she was so close he wanted to lurch forward and kiss her but as he suspected when he moved, she bobbed her face teasing him with wicked smiles. So, he grabbed her by the waist instead, eager to join the game. Touch her. "You're just a kitten, deary. Me, I've been de-wilded." Then took another swig tossing the flask to the deck and sniffed the air. "Neutered, if you will."  
  
"Oh, come now," She wriggled in his grasp, "you and I know that's not true."  
  
Willow's heart sank.  
  
"Bloody well is." He attested petting her.  
  
"Really? Okay, slick." She rose and descended the stairs, standing she put her hands on his knees then knelt in front of him and began running them up and down his thighs seductively. Sliding her hands up onto his chest she said. "Prove it."  
  
Willow had seen enough. She turned on her heel and headed back up the stairs.  
  
Turning her back, Rue sat on the stair between his legs and leaned back into him exposing her neck.  
  
He thought about it. Seriously he did. Long moments passed but then he raised his hand and pushed her shirt back up and patted her shoulder. "No, luv, I pass tonight. Why don't we go and share a warm mug?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy yawned, she spied a Willowlike form dashing up the stairs, and stretched herself awake.  
  
"Oh good, you're up." Clem cooed very softly. "I was just going to leave but didn't want to wake you."  
  
"That's okay, Clem. I'd rather you did than wake up come daylight with couch neck." She scratched and stood with another little stretch. "You want any of the leftovers to take with you? There's a plenty."  
  
They headed into the kitchen just as Spike and Rue came in from the cold.  
  
"Rebecca, I thought you went to bed?" Clem sounded surprised.  
  
"Needed some air." She replied rubbing her hands together.  
  
"That's not exactly appropriate attire to be out and about in this time of year." He stated simply pointing out the obvious. Rue looked down then folded her arms to cover up the obvious. "Spike?"  
  
"Yeah, um, a bit nipply--I mean nippy tonight." He answered with a head scratch evasively taking down a mug and reaching into the fridge for a pouch.  
  
"Okay what are you two up to?" Buffy asked, suspicious face firmly sported.  
  
Spike threw her an overly critical gaze. "What, can't a vampire talk to a werewolf--"  
  
"Shapeshifter." Rue interjected.  
  
"Shapeshifter." He corrected. "Without getting the third degree?"  
  
Buffy folded her arms and frowned exasperated. "No, not when said vampire is denying lusting after said shapeshifter, and said shapeshifter is currently attached to here and un aforementioned unstable witch."  
  
He pushed the button on the microwave and the turntable began to spin.  
  
"Hey, who wants to share some leftovers?" Clem interrupted trying to lighten the mood by holding up a bag of Skeezy Cheese and shaking it enticingly at Spike.  
  
"Nah, just a bit o' the red to warm my bones and I'm off. Wouldn't want to be accused of loitering about without a hall pass, Principal Summers."  
  
The microwave beeped and Rue removed the mug thirstily taking a large sip.  
  
"Okay, ew level five," Buffy chimed and took the cup from her. "You shouldn't be drinking this, this can't be good for you. And..." Then directed at Spike, "Don't be giving her stuff like that."  
  
"Me?" He shifted about amazed she could twist that into his fault as well.  
  
Buffy took Rue by the arm and ushered her toward the dining room. "You, don't you need to be with Willow or something? NOW?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rue closed the door behind her and silently slipped across the floor to bed. Pulling back the covers she impishly climbed in. But Willow was awake, waiting and in a mood. She was hurt and angry and this side of crying, yelling and throwing things. "Where have you been?" She asked her tone unduly stern.  
  
Rue was a little surprised. "S-sorry, I thought I'd get back before you woke." She couldn't help but sense Willow's heightened emotions and moved to offer comfort and kiss her shoulder.  
  
But Willow blocked her jerking her shoulder away. "Where were you?" The words were sharp and accusatory.  
  
Rue was taken aback. "I needed a drink ... and some air." She replied cautiously.  
  
"And?" Tripped off her tongue like a slap hanging in the air.  
  
"And?" She shifted her eyes about unsure searching for a clue to her turmoil. "Um... I got a drink and some air?"  
  
"Don't lie!" She snapped fidgety with fury and pain.  
  
Rue cocked her head wounded still not following at all.  
  
"I saw you with Spike." She growled.  
  
"He's always creeping about somewhere." She offered innocently.  
  
"How could you?" She screeched voice beginning to crack. "I thought we loved one another?" The little quaver revealing just how close she was to tripping.  
  
"I do love you." She replied cheerily then thought on Willow's words. "How could I what?"  
  
"Have sex with Spike!" She near sobbed.  
  
"What?! I didn't have sex with Spike." She refuted. "We talked."  
  
"Talked?" Accusey pitch returned. "I saw you! That's *NOT* what I saw. You-- you were all over him with the touching." She was incensed, her eyes burning with rage.  
  
Rue was flustered. "He's a vampire." This was normal behavior for her, but Willow was still angry, she didn't understand why. "I tease him is all." She shrugged. Suddenly Willow's implication became clear. "Oh no, Willow, no. I'm yours and yours alone." Panicked she grabbed her by the upper arms emphatic. "I love you! We didn't *do* anything. He's not allowed. He put his arm around me, it was cool out, I played him. But I would never think of having sex with him unless you told me to." She released her and raised a hand. "I won't come within ten feet of him, ever again i-if it's your wish. Swears."  
  
Willow heard the appeal and believed, Rue had never lied to her yet, but her brain was kinda sticking on the one sentence. "You'd have sex with someone if I told you to?"  
  
She tilted her head as if there was ever any doubt. "Of course."  
  
'Oh Goddess.' She held her head in her hands and gently shook it in disbelief. When would it end? She didn't understand, why was she shocked? She shouldn't be. This was just another injustice in the seemingly endless line of wrongs imposed on the girl by her counterpart. But she had to know. "Did *she* ever tell you to?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And did you?"  
  
"With a few. Most times it was a game, I'd seduce the competition, take them off guard then eliminate them." She snorted with pride.  
  
"...But the few?"  
  
"A few I had to with." She cast her eyes downward and played at her fingernail then peered up from under her hair smiling wickedly "Others she liked to watch."  
  
"Oh Goddess." She breathed.  
  
Rue chuckled at her bashful demeanor, that childlike quality tickled her so and she continued inching closer. "She'd get soo jealous though..." Willow allowed her to kiss her shoulder. "Seeing someone else with me..." she breathed in her ear. "Running their hands over me... touching me," she slid her hand under Willow's shirt. "She'd call for blood. S'how I knew."  
  
Willow aroused, closed her eyes and tilted her head back. "Knew?" She echoed.  
  
But Rue cradled her head tilting it back up and Willow opened her eyes, green meeting brown, intensely, earnestly staring. "That *she* loved me. If *she* truly didn't, she wouldn't care *who* had me or *what* they'd do to me, but she did. She denied them. Kept me all to herself."  
  
Willow wrapped her arms about her neck discerning her cryptic and allowed herself to be gingerly lowered to the pillow.  
  
Nuzzling near her ear Rue purred. "Private property. Just the way *she* wants it. This body--hers alone. However *you* want it."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
To be continued in Chapter 9 


	9. Slanguage Guide

DISCLAIMER: No infringement of copyright is intended. You know the drill, anyone appearing on or mentioned on BtVS are ME's. New characters and or savvy slang speak introduced in any of my works are mine.  
  
RATING: R - for language  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: The slanguage below will be updated regularly as I add to my works. This guide will not only cover slang contained within LADAMCB but from other stories too.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
ERIS'S SAVVY SLANGUAGE GUIDE  
  
by Eris © 2002 -- All rights reserved.  
  
A CASE OF THE STUPIDS - (n) To do something very dumb in which one knows one will inevitably hurt oneself not to mention get a lecture from friends about how stupid an act it was they performed.  
  
ADD SUGAR TO YOUR BOWL OF GLOATY-OS - (v) To essentially pour salt in a wound. To gloat or take pleasure from the misfortune of others in the most obvious obnoxious manner possible.  
  
ANYA-OVERLOAD PLUS ONE - (n) The way Anya gets when she goes into full annoying nasty "me" mode.  
  
ARASHTONAHI, (HIGH HOLY DAY OF) - (n) The vengeance demon's version of Christmas.  
  
BEYOND - (adv.) To get past a certain point or over an emotional hurdle with a friend or family member. (Usage: "Can't we just get beyond?").  
  
BIG BAD FEST - (n) A creechy pissing contest. When two or more demons challenge one another to see who's the baddest of the bads. Can sometimes end in death or dismemberment.  
  
BODEY OMINOUSY VIBE - (n) The feeling that something bad is about to happen or that something bad will make something happen.  
  
BREAKAGE - (v) Damage. Usually caused by fighting. Minimal to heavy but not enough to be considered wreckage.  
  
BRIT-IT-UP - (v) An attempt at British slang by a non British person. usually with comedic results.  
  
BUFFALO - (v) To push through a point or idea in a blatant manner. Something apparent and obvious that needs addressing.  
  
CAHOOTING - (v) One who is in cahoots or allied with another or a group, usually a bad.  
  
COUCH NECK - (n) The nasty crick in your neck you get from falling asleep in front of the TV instead of in your nice comfy bed.  
  
CRANKED - (adj.) What's left over of you after a night of heavy partying.  
  
CREEP - (v) A term used by demons to denote the foul deeds performed by one another. (Usage: "You creep with the best of them.")  
  
CREEPSOME - (adv.) Giving one the creeps. (Usage: "That's creepsome.")  
  
DATE POLICE - (n) Persons who have much to say about a new, criticize one's tactics or interfere in one's love life.  
  
DEALY - (n) Referring to a specific event or thing. Kind of along the lines of sitch. (Usage: "We did the dumpster dive deal-y.") pl: dealies.  
  
DEGRINCH - (v) To knock off the crap, stop being an ass and have compassion for another.  
  
DEMON-TRANCED - (n) Generally good people who are under a spell or the influence of a baddie and do their bidding; innocents; unwilling minions.  
  
(TO) DOWN YET NOT OUT - (v) To hurt someone but not kill them. To hit someone hard enough to disable or knock them unconscious yet not hard enough to kill them.  
  
DOWNSVILLE - (n) The place you end up when someone purposefully attempts to make you feel bad.  
  
(TO) EMERIL - (v) To kick it up a notch. Can refer to a person, thing or event. Reference to chef Emeril Lagasse and his highly animated cooking habits. (Usage: "Someone needs to Emeril this wake into a party.")  
  
EVILBAY - (p.n.) The demonverse portion of the Internet where demons go to shop.  
  
EVIL-MART - (p.n.) An evil convenience store where demons and Big Bads shop.  
  
EW LEVEL - (n) A measurement system to determine something's gross out level. Has a basic scale of one to ten. ("Level five ew.")  
  
EXPLANATIONVILLE - (n) A long roundabout story associated with a truth that makes one want to kill oneself rather than listen to it.  
  
FEELGOOD FROTHY 'FRESHMENTS - (n) Usually refers to beer but can be any frothy beverage at the time and must be alcoholic.  
  
FREAKY DEAKYSOME SPASTICIMO - (adj.) Information so unbelievable that it upsets people making them go off.  
  
FULL BLOWN NAUSEATING WILLIAM CASTLE BLEED-O-RAMA COLOR - (adj.) Reference to the gimmicky horror master of the 50's and 60's who would using gimmicks create excitement and fear over his films thus generating more word of mouth that they were scarier than they actually were.  
  
(TO) GO ALL ENDY WORDLY - (v) When someone has slipped into a dangerous state of mind they may or may not be able to return from and in doing so, on purpose, or accidentally, ends or attempts to end the world or at least this existence. Specific reference to Willow's unfortunate dark magic episode.  
  
HAIRY SCARY - (n) Referring to the act of shapeshifting or one who has shapeshifted. A werebaddie. A fur bearing demon.  
  
HOMODAEMOUS TYPES - (n) Individuals who have the characteristics and qualities of both human and demon. Persons, who at a glance can not readily be designated a demon or a human because traditional human and demon roles are obscured.  
  
HPC - (p.n.) "The Hairpin Curves" a band Willow likes. sometimes they play at The Bronze.  
  
ICK FACTOR - (n) A measurement system to determine something's gross out level. Has a basic scale of one to ten. (Usage: "Demon goo, ick factor twelve.")  
  
JOE AVERAGE VICTIM - (n) A human unlucky enough to become demon chow.  
  
KINKSVILLE - (n) The land of happy thoughts. Across the border from Vanilla Land.  
  
LECTURELAND - (n) Similar to Back-seat Mothering but one is required to sit and listen to this for one's own good so they don't repeat the same mistake over and over then incessantly whine about it to their friends.  
  
MAGIC PUNCH - (n) A nasty magic hangover. When one crashes after a Magic Rush.  
  
MAGIC RUSH - (n) A natural occurring side effect when magic users or beings dowsed with magic get together. Causes quite a euphoric high that eventually dissipates on it's own.  
  
(A) MENTAL HAPPY - (n) A good thought; usually of or about 'sex' or something sexual.  
  
MRS. BUTTINSKY FROM NOSEYVILLE - (n) A person who way oversteps the bounds of interest in another's personal life.  
  
NASTIFIED - (adj.) Totally and completely nasty. Nasty, gross, dirty to the max. Stinky is involved here too.  
  
(UP TO) NO GOODNESS - (v) Up to no good. Doing or attempting something bad.  
  
NORMAN ROCKWELL-ESQUE - (adj.) Having the appearance of normal or commonplace as represented by painter, Norman Rockwell's works.  
  
NOTS - (n) Things a person shouldn't or can't engage in without consequences, sometimes dire in nature. Weaknesses. Dislikes.  
  
OH SHIT, IT'S SUNDAY AFTERNOON CLEAN-UP FACE - (n) Hang dog, glazed yet shocked bordering on nauseous, drawn appearance.  
  
OTHERWHERE - (n) Somewhere else. Anywhere but where you currently are.  
  
PISSY SISTER ROUTINE - (n) Sibling rivalry.  
  
PLANED - (v) To have one's psyche trapped or stuck on the ethereal plane.  
  
PLEASURE PLUS OVERLOAD - (n) When one runs the gamut of emotions.  
  
PRE-SLAYER SYNDROME - (n) The sick crampy feeling Buffy used to get when she got near vampires when she first became the Slayer.  
  
REEKY DUMPSTERY - (adv.) Smelling really bad; reminiscent of a dumpster baking in the Summer sun.  
  
RELAX-O-SPOT - (n) Somewhere to hang and chill, like The Bronze.  
  
SALVADOR DALISOME - (adj.) To appear to melt or have the appearance of one of the obscure paintings of artist Salvador Dali.  
  
SATURDAY NIGHT PARTY FACE - (n) Pleasure soaked yet slightly out of it appearance.  
  
SHIFTY DEMONS - (n) Shapeshifters. Any number of form altering demons.  
  
SHISH keGORDOED - (v) Like shish kebob only definitely not edible. Basically Mr. Gordo on a stick.  
  
SLAY FOR PAY - (n) Killing for hire.  
  
SLAYDAR - (n) The tingly sense the Slayer gets when evil is afoot; see also Spider Sense.  
  
SLAYBACK TIME - (n) Angry or out of control slaying.  
  
SLAYSTUFF - (n) The tools and weapons of the slaying trade (i.e.: stakes, axes, daggers, etc.).  
  
SLAYWEAR - (n) Attire appropriate to slayage.  
  
SNEAKER-UPPER - (n) A person who sneaks about.  
  
SNEEZING POWDER - (n) Dust. The form that demons take after being staked.  
  
SNIFFLE BAG - (n) A big bawdy chick flick. The jerkiest of tear jerkers.  
  
SOMEBADDIE - (n) Vague reference to the unknown evildoer of the moment.  
  
STDP - (abbr.) Sooner than demonly possible.  
  
SPEEDTOWN - (p.n.) The place where one goes when one is overly excited about something and can't talk about it fast enough.  
  
STEELY EYE OF DEATH - (n) An angry disapproving stare. The evil eye. Once in it's gaze one is often opt to confess things one has done or may be planning to do.  
  
SUGARY GOODNESS - (n) Lip-smacking treat for the eyes (female); The feminine version of salty goodness.  
  
SWEXY - (adj.) Way sexy. Almost too sexy for one's own good.  
  
TALL TALE-ING IT - (v) To make up stories for the amusement of others.  
  
TITANIC DOCKING IN THE IMPORTANCE - (adj.) The biggest most uber news possible.  
  
(A) TOTAL AUNT CLARA - (adj.) Overly forgetful; Person with extremely poor memory. Reference to Samantha Steven's overly forgetful witchy Aunt Clara on the seventies television series "Bewitched".  
  
TREAD HEAD - (n) An injury to the face usually by a boot or sneaker that leaves a mark.  
  
TRIPPED - (v) When someone has slipped into a dangerous state of mind. One may or may not be able to return from.  
  
(TO) TWILIGHT ZONE - (adv.) When a conversation or event suddenly takes an unexpected turn for the bizarre.  
  
UBER-BITCH - (n) When one crosses the line to become overly malicious and spiteful.  
  
UNSEE - (v) To pretend one did not see or is not seeing a sight that one is actually seeing. Usually a horrific scene one cannot take one's eyes off of.  
  
VAMP CRAMPS - (n) See: Pre-Slayer Syndrome.  
  
VIRGIN FANG TERRITORY - (n) One who has never been tasted by a vampire.  
  
WEREBADDIE - (n) Usually a werewolf or shapeshifter. But can refer to any number of demons who possess a fur bearing form.  
  
ZONELAND - (n) Where one's brain goes when one isn't paying attention or is mentally bedraggled. 


End file.
